Dans le coeur des êtres vivants
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Parti 1 : Heartlessly  Inoue es au Hueco Mundo et ses camarades, mené par Ichigo, vont la chercher mais sortirontvictorieux et réussiront a reprendres leurs amie Inoue ... Celle ci sera dès lors accompagniers par son "Fraccion" ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Couples : **Affaire a suivre ...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima qui est entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst (probablement du Yaoi et de la romance a venir, mais pas pour le moment !)

**Rating : **M (Je crois...)

**Synopsis : **Inoue est au Hueco Mundo et ses camarades, menés par Ichigo, vont la chercher. Ils affronteront de grands dangers et pour certains, ils iront même jusqu'à dépasser leurs limites en affrontant des Espada. Ils sortiront cependant victorieux et réussiront a récupérer leur amie Inoue ... Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en quittant Hueco Mundo, c'est qu'ils emportent avec eux quatre arrancar qui, pour certains, ne semblent pas réellement intéressés par une alliance avec les shinigami.

Nell Tu alias Nelieru Tô O Del Swank, l'ancien tierca espada, ses deux amis Pesch Guatich et Dondochakka et anciens fraccion, leur animal de compagnie Bawabawa. Quand à Pedazo De Lagrima, qui est cet arrancar qui a trahi Aizen pour suivre Inoue et qui promet sans cesse de la protéger contre tous ?

**Note d'Axel : **Le premier chapitre est en réalité le "prologue" de l'histoire, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement utile de le dire, mais s'il est si court, c'est pour entrer dans le sujet un peu à ma façon ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Correctrice :**Saitou-Saruwatari et Orihara Shizu-Chan

* * *

Orihime était assise sur une chaise de son appartement, fixant sans réellement le regarder le thé que lui avait servit Hanatarou Yamada, gardant obstinément la tête baissée, encore honteuse de tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué en suivant ainsi Ulquiorra. Le capitaine Kuchiki effectuait son rapport auprès du commandant des armées de la cour et la jeune fille espérait rester aussi discrète que possible.

Elle releva cependant son regard et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : Pedazo était là, juste derrière elle, attendant en retrait, mais ne se cachant nullement. Sa tenue était déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Lui aussi s'était battu, mais sa puissance n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les connaissances d'Orihime. Elle aurait comparé sa force avec la sienne. Il n'avait sut que distraire Noitora pendant quelques secondes. Celui-ci avait été profondément choqué et surprit par cette attaque commise par un des siens, et la rage l'avait emportée. Kurosaki avait comprit que l'arrancar les aidaient et ils avaient essayé ensembles d'avoir l'octova en vain …

Pedazo avait faillit y succomber, laissé pour mort au sol. Noitora c'était alors laissé aller à sa cruauté, laissant le soin a son fraccion de torturer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi vienne les secourir. Orihime avait soigné Kurosaki et l'arrancar et, dès lors, il ne la quittait plus d'un pouce, restant obstinément derrière sa chaise.

Son regard bleu clair, semblable à celui de Grimmjow se posa sur la jeune fille et il pencha la tête sur le coté, ses longs cheveux bruns foncés glissant sur ses épaules. Son corps svelte donnait clairement une impression de faiblesse et le trou dans sa poitrine, à la place de son cœur, ne laissait aucun doute à son appartenance. Pourtant il était là, de même que la petite arrancar qui avait accompagné Kurosaki et de ses deux compagnons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Dame Inoue ? Demanda-t-il soudainement de sa voix claire ou aucun sentiment ne transparaissait.

- Je me demandais ce que vous alliez devenir. Dit-elle en lui souriant, sa crainte visible. J'ai peur pour vous …

Elle avait peur pour lui plus que pour les autres. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'arrancar qu'elle avait sauvé et pris sous son aile ... N'était-il pas son fraccion à elle ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lord Puppeteer

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà déjà le chapitre 2 ! Je le poste rapidement par ce qu'en réalité, j'ai pris plein d'avance par rapport à l'écriture, mais j'aimerais garder mon avance au cas où je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour une longue période ! Je posterais le chapitre 3 dans les minutes qui suivent, les deux sont basés sur des moments du manga, aucune parole n'a été modifiée, je n'ai ajouté que quelques impressions d'Orihime sur ses moments là ! Bref ! Merci de me lire ! ^^

**Correctrice : **Saitou-Saruwatari et Orihara Shizu-Chan

* * *

_Il faisait si sombre ici, si sombre qu'elle avait froid, et cette pièce lui semblait si grande qu'elle en avait des vertiges._

_- Bienvenue... Murmura une voix pleine d'assurance._

_Relevant le regard, Orihime vit qu'Aizen se trouvait sur ce qui semblait être un trône, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne manquait pas de faire les choses en grands._

_- Dans notre forteresse ... Continua t-il, la fixant étrangement. Las Noches._

_Elle dut également admettre que cette homme qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu lui semblait imposant et son charisme expliquait sans mal pourquoi autant de monde lui obéissait. Son regard ne laissait voir aucune peur ..._

_- Ton nom est Orihime Inoue, c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-il ne la lâchant pas du regard._

_- Oui ... Répondit-elle presque timidement._

_Presque, parce qu'en réalité, c'était son manque de concentration qui lui provoquait cela. La présence de cet homme lui semblait de plus en plus puissante chaque seconde, son regard la transperçait et ses paroles la contraignait à formuler des réponses simples ou inexistantes. Elle savait qu'il ne lui demanderait pas son âge, ni ce qu'elle aurait souhaité faire dans l'avenir, elle savait qu'il avait tout choisi pour elle, sa destinée était entre les mains de cet homme ..._

_- Désolé d'entrer si vite dans le vif du sujet Orihime, mais il faudrait que tu fasses une démonstration de ton pouvoir._

_Il était si imposant qu'elle avait l'impression d'en avoir des vertiges, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui arrivait, c'était comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient lâchement pour rejoindre la volonté du roi des lieux._

_- Ou ... Oui. Accepta-t-elle, tremblant peu a peu._

_Était-ce dû à sa puissance spirituelle ou bien à autre chose ? La jeune fille n'était-elle pas en train de tomber sous l'hypnose de l'arme de cette homme ? Il n'avait pourtant pas sorti son Zanpakuto et on lui avait expliqué de ne surtout pas le regarder faire. Pourquoi perdait-elle toute volonté ?_

_- Il paraîtrait ... Commença t-il, marquant une courte pose tandis que son regard glissait vers sa gauche. Que certains contestent le fait que l'on t'ait amenée ici. N'est-ce pas Luppi ?_

_- C'est normal, non ? Déclara une voix mécontente. Nos combats n'étaient qu'une diversion afin de pouvoir l'amener ici ... Comment accepter cela ?_

_Elle ne regarda pas une seule seconde la personne qui avait parlé, n'essayant même pas de deviner si c'était une femme ou un homme, elle continuait de fixer Aizen, elle avait l'impression qui si elle détournait le regard, elle perdrait une bataille dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens, mais qui devait avoir son importance._

_- Désolé ... Répliqua Aizen, ne le semblant pas pour autant et paraissant même ironique. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu subirais une telle défaite._

_Il y eu alors un silence, silence pendant lequel Orihime continua de fixer Aizen et essayant de savoir comment personne n'avait pu comprendre à la Soul Society que cet homme était dangereux. Son charisme, son regard, son sourire éternel et son calme, toutes ces petites choses indiquaient pourtant clairement qu'il était dangereux ! Pourquoi personne n'avait-il vu CELA ?_

_- Bien, reprenons ! Déclara Aizen, fixant de nouveau la jeune fille. Orihime, afin de nous montrer clairement ta force, guéris le bras gauche de Grimmjow !_

_L'homme cité se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle le sut à son arrivée au Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra et elle avaient fait un détour pour chercher "Grimmjow" a l'infirmerie. Il semblait qu'il avait été blessé pendant la bataille et Aizen voulait le récompenser d'avoir pu survivre alors qu'il était si "affaibli". Orihime comprenait que la récompense, c'était elle qui allait la lui offrir._

_- Impossible ! S'écria la personne de tout à l'heure, la joie l'ayant reprit soudainement. C'est complètement fou, seigneur Aizen ! Grimmjow ? C'est l'officier d'intégration Tôsen qui l'a réduit en cendres ! Comment pourrait on guérir ce qui n'existe plus ? Il faudrait être un dieu !_

_La jeune fille s'était tournée vers Grimmjow, le fixant et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois impressionnée par cet homme. Il était aussi impressionnant qu'Aizen, mais elle n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, il lui semblait beaucoup moins dangereux, voir même fragile malgré sa forte stature. Il aurait put l'étrangler de son unique bras sans problème, mais son regard semblait résigné... Il était "faible" ..._

_En s'approchant de lui, elle invoqua les fleurs Sunshi et prononça les paroles du refus, ses mains levées vers le bras manquant et sa concentration fixée sur l'objectif imposé par Aizen._

_- Hé, tu m'écoutes, femme ? S'énerva le dénommé Luppi. Si tu essayes désespérément de sauver ta vie, laisse tomber ! Si ton pouvoir n'est que faux semblants, il n'y a aucune raison de te garder ...En ... Vie ..._

_Son discours, qui avait été si passionné au début, s'était effrité tandis que sous la surface créée par Orihime, le bras de Grimmjow réapparaissait peu a peu, se reformant et bientôt, ce fut comme s'il avait toujours été là._

_Grimmjow releva la main. Luppi semblait ahuri, ne pouvant plus prononcer un seul mot correctement. Orihime releva le regard vers l'homme à la chevelure bleu et observa les expressions de son visage. Son étonnement était grand, mais il laissa bientôt place à quelque chose d'autre et il ne sembla plus du tout faible à la jeune fille qui reporta son attention sur Aizen._

_- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Disait-il en réponse à Luppi. Ulquiorra l'a vu comme une régénération temporelle et spatiale._

_- En effet. Avoua la voix froide de l'espada._

_- Impossible ! Déclara Luppi. Un humain ne peut ... Posséder un pouvoir d'un tel ordre !_

_- C'est exact... Avoua cette foi Aizen qui effaçait son sourire de son visage, son regard fasciné, fixé sur Orihime. Car ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Ceci est "le refus de la réalité"._

_- Quoi ? S'écria Luppi, hystérique._

_Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il en savait sur ses capacités. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré ne devait pas en savoir grand-chose, pas plus que l'espada qu'était Ulquiorra. Après tout, elle ne l'avait rencontré que quelques minutes et en plus, elle n'avait mit en pratique ses pouvoirs que quelques instants. Et pourtant cela avait suffit semblait-il._

_- Son pouvoir limite, refuse et nie un événement ou une réalité. Expliqua avec patience le seigneur de Las Noches. Il lui permet de faire revenir n'importe quoi à son état précédent, et est encore supérieur à ce qu'Ulquiorra pensait. Elle peut ainsi dépasser les frontières de la réalité fixées par Dieu. C'est un pouvoir qui infiltre le territoire divin !_

_Était-ce vraiment cela ? Son pouvoir était-il réellement d'ordre "divin" comme il le prétendait ?_

_- Hé, Femme ! L'interpela une voix grave._

_Elle se tourna pour rencontrer le regard clair de Grimmjow, qui lui montrait du pouce quelque chose dans son dos._

_- T'as oublié une blessure._

_Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se rapprochant de lui, il se tourna et elle déglutit face à la blessure qui était en réalité une cicatrice, due a une brûlure. Elle se demanda dans quelles circonstances il avait eu celle-ci et se demanda si ce n'était pas "Tôsen" qui lui avait fait cela. N'en étant pas sûre, et malgré sa forte imagination, elle se contenta simplement de soigner la brûlure et un six apparut peu à peu._

_- Qu'est ce que tu complotes Grimmjow ? Demanda nerveusement Luppi._

_La blessure entièrement soignée, elle rabaissa les mains sur son pull. Grimmjow se tourna lentement vers Luppi._

_- A ton avis ? Dit-il froidement tandis qu'un sourire dangereux apparaissait sur ses lèvres pourtant si sensuelles._

_Et il disparut si rapidement que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas un mirage. Mais un bruit sinistre lui fit détourner le regard et elle découvrit un spectacle affreux : le bras qu'elle venait de rendre à Grimmjow s'était enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans les entrailles de Luppi, le faisant cracher du sang sur les vêtements blancs du cruel tortionnaire._

_- Gri ... Grimmjow, Salopard ! Souffla le pauvre jeune homme._

_- Voilà, adios, ex-numéro six. Déclara jovialement l'homme à la chevelure claire, sous le regard horrifié d'Orihime._

_Et le cero qu'envoya l'homme désintégra tout le haut du corps de Luppi, qui tomba lourdement tandis que Grimmjow éclatait d'un rire sinistre et plein de réjouissance. Un rire qui résonna fortement dans la pièce. Un rire plein de démence. Il n'était plus du tout "faible" et au contraire, il semblait qu'il venait de récupérer une force énorme, son assurance augmentant en flèche._

_- Elle est revenue ! Criait-il, ses paroles faisant écho contre les murs. Ma puissance est revenue ! Je suis le numéro six ! Le sexta espada ! Grimmjow !_

_Le colosse regarda Ulquiorra, semblant tenter de sonder le jeune homme qui restait impassible face à ce rire de dément. Le jeune homme blond qui n'avait pas cessé de les suivre fixait Grimmjow, semblant particulièrement intéressé par ce qu'il faisait, et Aizen avait reprit son sourire indéchiffrable, fixant Grimmjow avec un intérêt particulier. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui continuait de rire. Il était fort, puissant et dangereux._

_Qui était le plus dangereux dans cette pièce ? Cet homme fou qui riait d'avoir récupéré la puissance qui lui était due et acquise de naissance, Yammy qui s'était rapidement remit d'un combat contre Yoruichi, le jeune blond qui, tel un gamin, semblait passionné par son entourage mais semblait également totalement inconscient du danger qu'il courrait ici même, ou bien Ulquiorra qui malgré la démence qui s'emparait de son compagnon, restait toujours aussi froid et inexpressif. Non, aucun d'eux. C'était leur seigneur, celui qui trônait au dessus de leurs têtes et qui les observait..._

_Qui observait ses belles marionnettes ..._

* * *

Inoue continuait de regarder les arrancar qui l'entouraient en partie. Nell s'était installée sur ses genoux et ses "deux frères" s'étaient assis sur les chaises à ses cotés. Quant au dernier, il restait toujours obstinément derrière elle et vu les réactions de la jeune fille, ce comportement était parfaitement normal. Cela rappelait à Byakuya un capitaine avec un de ses subalternes, et plus il regardait ces deux personnes et plus cette idée semblait plausible ...

- Ainsi donc, c'est cinq de ses sujets qu'Aizen a perdus ? Demanda Yamamoto avec gravité.

- Non, le sexta espada n'était simplement plus en état de se battre. Avoua Kurosaki. On l'a laissé là-bas.

- Quoi ? Lâcha froidement Zaraki. Je ne l'ai pas vu moi, il était fort ?

- Très, mais tu n'aurais pas pu te battre contre lui. Lui avoua franchement Kurosaki, lui souriant avec amusement. Je ne te pense pas capable d'attaquer un homme à terre.

- Vous auriez dut l'achever. Les coupa Yamamoto. Cela aurait fait un adversaire de moins pour nous !

Ichigo accusa le coup. Byakuya comprit pourquoi. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à achever un de ses opposants à terre, et même si Zaraki était du genre à livrer des combats à mort, le plus jeune avait raison, il n'éprouverait aucune satisfaction à achever quelqu'un. Cet "opposant" avait eu beaucoup de chance... Kurotsuchi ne se serait pas gêné. Quand à Byakuya lui même ... Non, en fait, il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait réagit ...

- Inoue. Appela sèchement Yamamoto. Pourrions nous vous entendre sur votre captivité chez Aizen ?

Le regard froid de Byakuya se posa sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire, et son regard triste se posa sur l'écran de communication. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur sa robe blanche qui ressemblait tellement aux uniformes des hommes d'Aizen.

- Je ... Dit-elle doucement.

- Elle ne se sent pas très bien. Déclara soudainement Pedazo, se plaçant devant elle. Elle a dut solliciter trop souvent son pouvoir en l'espace de quelques heures. Je vous demande l'autorisation de parler en son nom ...

Sa façon de se mettre entre elle et les capitaines présents, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la cacher, ou cacher la honte qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir rejoint les rangs d'Aizen... c'était une position défensive : il la protégeait d'eux ...

- Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda froidement Yamamoto.

- Je suis Pedazo De Lagrima, le fraccion de Dame Inoue. Avoua t-il sans même une seule hésitation.

- Fraccion ? Répéta Abarai avec surprise. Inoue a des Fracciones ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda curieux Kurosaki.

- Les subalternes des espada ... Avoua le Quincy. C'est étonnant ça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu choisisse un subalterne.

- Ce n'es pas exactement ça ... Avoua l'arrancar en baissant légèrement le regard. Elle ne m'a pas choisi ...

- Je vous écoutes. Déclara Yamamoto. Vous pouvez parler en son nom, mais si cela ne me convient pas, j'aimerais avoir les compléments de l'histoire par Inoue.

L'arrancar fit un signe de la tête, il avait comprit. Son regard se releva vers l'écran et sa position laissait clairement entendre que, s'il était soumit à Inoue, il ne l'était pas au shinigami. Sa tête haute, son corps droit, ses épaules relevées, tout dans son comportement laissait entendre que ce n'était pas à eux de choisir ...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Donne moi un nom

**Note d'Axel : **Chose promise, chose due, prochaine publication ... Heu ... Bah ... Je voulais la faire le vendredi ... Mais comme c'est demain, je dirais plutôt Samedi ! Maintenant, si j'ai bien avancé, je posterais plusieurs chapitres ! *_* Si vous avez de la chance !

Quand à ce chapitre ... De nouveau un moment du manga, mais cette fois, j'ai ôté tout les "..." que Aizen "dit" ! Sa fait pas d'effet sur une fic je trouve et couper a chaque fois, bah, cela me paraissait inutile ! Les fans sauront comment voir la scène et tout le reste ! La fin me tient beaucoup à cœur et si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ! N'oubliez pas que Pedazo est à moi !

Pour info ! Pedazo De Lagrima veux dire "Éclat de larme", j'expliquerais peut-être pourquoi un jour, mais je pense que certains le comprendront sans difficulté !

Merci encore de lire ma fic !

**Correctrice : **Saitou-Saruwatari et Orihara Shizu-Chan

* * *

_- Merci d'être venue Orihime. Dit doucement Aizen. Désolé de te convoquer si soudainement, mais je désirais te montrer quelque chose ... Loly, Menoly, laissez nous._

_Les deux arrancars lâchèrent des exclamations._

_- M ... Mais, seigneur Aizen, nous ne pouvons vous laisser seul avec cette ..._

_Leurs protestations cessèrent lorsque l'homme leur lança un regard plein de tristesse. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à se courber et à s'excuser. Elles sortirent de la pièce en râlant et se posant des questions qui firent penser à l'humaine qu'elles étaient jalouses et craintives. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à quel point idolâtraient-elles Aizen ?_

_- Veux-tu jeter un œil sur ceci, Orihime? Dit l'homme, attirant son attention._

_Un morceau du sol sembla s'éleva du sol en une forme cylindrique et le couvercle s'ouvrit, dévoilant un cube transparent où reposait une sphère noire. Le petit objet aurait pu paraître insignifiant, mais la jeune fille ressentit presque immédiatement qu'il n'avait absolument rien de normal. Cette chose était le Hôgyoku... l'objet qui avait poussé Aizen à condamner Rukia à une mort à laquelle elle avait heureusement échappé..._

_- On dirait que tu as compris. Lâcha Aizen, satisfait. En effet, ceci est le Hôgyoku. Bien qu'il soit affaibli par mes sollicitations temporaires ... Il se dirige sûrement vers son état d'éveil total. La métamorphose des Hollows en arrancars ... La création d'un Ôken ... Tout cela ne peut se faire que par lui. Le fait que je te le montre est une preuve de ma confiance en toi._

_L'homme prit l'objet entre ses doigts et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, son sourire si énigmatique figé sur son visage serein ... Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Avait-il réellement confiance en elle ?_

_- Ton pouvoir est "le refus du réel". Continua t-il. En niant la réalité d'un fait ou d'une chose, tu peux les faire disparaître, c'est une capacité fabuleuse. J'ai besoin de ce pouvoir, Orihime. Tu voudras bien l'utiliser pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle comprit dès lors pourquoi elle était ici : cet homme cherchait à réveiller le Hôgyoku par son intermédiaire... mais il en avait beaucoup trop dit. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire disparaître les choses grâce à son don et déjà, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait mener l'objet à sa disparition, avant même sa création. Elle acquiesça, s'attendant à ce qu'Aizen formule dès lors son ordre, mais au lieu de ça, il se détourna._

_- Veux-tu voir l'éveil d'un arrancar ? Demanda t-il soudainement._

_Elle haussa les sourcils tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de la suivre. Il n'avait pas donné son ordre et elle douta de pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Ulquiorra s'était rapproché et elle se tourna pour le fixer, ne pouvant cacher son étonnement. Pourquoi ne pas tenter la réparation maintenant ? Parce qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas confiance en elle. C'était la seule réponse possible._

_- Viens. Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il l'attendait à côté d'une porte._

_Elle s'exécuta, se rapprochant de l'homme et le suivant. Ils franchirent le seuil ensemble et Aizen déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui tenta de réprimer un frisson. Relevant le visage vers lui, elle constata qu'il portait toujours son masque indéchiffrable._

_- Rassure toi, ils ne pourront rien te faire. Assura t il d'une voix réconfortante._

_Ils ? Qui ça "ils" ?_

_Un flot de pression spirituelle l'engloba soudainement et elle se rendit compte avec horreur que, dans la pièce, plusieurs Hollows étaient présents. Dès que leurs yeux sombres se fixèrent sur la jeune fille, leur envie de manger se fit ressentir et leurs cris déchirants et sinistres se répercutèrent, faisant vibrer la pièce en tous points. Elle se sentit englobée et étouffée par l'énergie qu'ils exerçaient sur elle et ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de terreur ... Ils voulaient soulager leur faim en la dévorant elle ... Une horde d'Hollows ... Et s'ils ne se jetaient pas sur elle, s'était uniquement par ce qu'ils étaient emprisonnés dans une structure aux formes géométriques complexes ... Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de l'écraser par leur force spirituelle. _

_Ses jambes fléchirent doucement et elle faillit tomber à genoux, mais Aizen la maintint par le bras et, soudainement, le flot de pression cessa. Ulquiorra s'était placé devant elle et elle le vit ... La puissance qu'il exerçait sur les Hollows était si imposante qu'elle pouvait en voir les formes. La plupart des Hollow emprisonnés se tassèrent soudainement dans leurs cages artificielles. Elle en vit même deux disparaître dans un nuage de poussière._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils réagissent de la sorte. Déclara ironiquement.Aizen tandis qu'il aidait la jeune fille à se remettre sur ses pieds. En effet, ils ont raison, tu as l'air si appétissant ..._

_Une lueur étrange parcourut le regard d'Aizen et elle eu encore plus peur de lui que des Hollows. Mais il se détourna, fixant les créatures dans leurs cages, son regard se portant sur une forme incertaine, une forme sur laquelle elle n'avait elle-même porté aucune attention, jusqu'à maintenant._

_Un Hollow de taille humaine et de la même forme, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là : d'une couleur sombre, ses contours semblaient continuellement en mouvement et elle eu l'impression de regarder de la fumée qui bougeait au gré du vent. Aizen lui faisant signe de s'approcher, elle le rejoignit, Ulquiorra restant toujours proche. Sa pression spirituelle s'était calmée. La menace avait été lancée et les Hollows restaient maintenant calmes._

_- Il est le seul à être resté calme à ton entrée. Déclara Aizen. Je m'étais dit qu'il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour entrer dans mes armées, mais en réalité, plus je le regarde et plus je me dis que je devrais le faire disparaître._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Orihime en fixant la créature._

_Elle donnait maintenant un nom a cette chose : une ombre d'humain. Oui, il ressemblait à toutes les ombres des êtres humains se déplaçant dans la rue, sauf que la fumée qui s'échappait de lui dansait autour de sa forme; quant à son masque, il lui faisait penser à un visage d'homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ses paupières étaient fermées. Le Hollow devait être aveugle, mais il utilisait sûrement ses autres sens pour trouver ses proies . Des marques ressemblant à des gouttes d'eau se trouvaient sous les yeux ... Plus elle le regardait et plus elle avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un être humain qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Mais le regard d'Orihime tomba sur le trou du torse qui prouvait qu'elle avait en face d'elle un Hollow... juste à l'endroit du cœur et, si elle ne le voyait pas, c'était par ce que tout le corps était sombre. _

_- Je crois qu'il est incomplet. Avoua l'homme à ses côtés. Il porte le masque, il possède le trou dans sa poitrine, mais il ne semble pas éprouver la moindre "faim". En fait, depuis que nous l'avons ici, il n'a rien mangé de ce que nous lui avons donner, que l'âme soit quelconque ou appétissante ..._

_Orihime se tourna vers l'homme, le regard choqué, mais il secoua doucement la tête._

_- Je parle de ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant... il n'a pas réagit à ton énergie spirituelle. Expliqua t-il rapidement en se tournant vers le Hollow. Un Hollow qui ne mange pas n'en est pas un. Il ne cherche pas à augmenter sa puissance et je crois que le détruire serait le soulager d'une vie dont il ne veut pas ..._

_Sur ses mots, Aizen posa sa main sur le manche de son sabre et Orihime ne put s'empêcher de réagir, déposant ses mains sur le bras d'Aizen._

_- Non, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer pour quelque chose de si insensé, au contraire, cela devrait vous rassurer, non ? Demanda t-elle inquiète._

_- Le seigneur ne s'intéresse pas aux faibles. Répliqua froidement Ulquiorra. Un être qui ne possède aucune volonté de se battre n'a pas sa place à nos côtés !_

_Elle voulut protester et argumenter, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Se tournant vers l'ombre, elle le vit bouger et poser sa main contre la paroi étrange. Son énergie spirituelle était presque totalement inexistante et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas petit par ce qu'il était "maigre" et ne mangeait pas. Supposition stupide vu que les Hollow ne changeaient absolument pas de forme après leur transformation. Ils n'en changeaientt que lorsqu'ils évoluaient._

_- Le seigneur Aizen pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un Adjuchas lors de sa capture, mais en réalité, c'est un simple Hollow qui n'a même pas achevé sa transformation en tant que tel. Continua l'arrancar derrière elle. Il ne mérite même pas qu'on lui porte la moindre attention._

_- Mais, il ne mérite pas de disparaître pour si peu. Répéta obstinément la jeune fille._

_- Je vois. Murmura pensivement Aizen. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ... Veut tu que je le transforme pour toi ?_

_La jeune fille releva son regard écarquillé vers Aizen, le fixant, plus étonnée que jamais._

_- Il deviendra ton fraccion et rien ne pourra lui arriver tant qu'il restera sous tes ordres, veux-tu que je le transforme pour toi Orihime ?_

* * *

_Rien, il n'existait absolument rien pour cet être fait d'un corps sombre et d'où les ténèbres se dégageaient . Il ne connaissait que le noir absolu. Il ne connaissait que les tréfonds de son propre cœur. Il vivait dans le néant qu'il s'était lui-même créé au fil des années. Sa naissance en tant que Hollow l'avait elle-même totalement bouleversée et son cœur inexistant ne pouvait plus éprouver la moindre envie ..._

_Le noir, rien que le noir ..._

_Il pouvait sentir la présence de tous les êtres l'entourant. Il aurait pu se nourrir, mais n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, car ses remords avaient disparus lorsque son cœur était partit. Il n'avait absolument rien a soulager dans son être et c'était pourquoi il ne s'alimentait pas ... Pourquoi priver quelqu'un de sa vie, alors qu'il préférait mettre un terme à la sienne ? Il s'était laissé errer sur une terre aride en espérant que ce noir disparaîtrait en même temps que lui, mais jamais personne ne l'avait mangé ..._

_Lui, la faible créature errante, personne ne l'avait jamais approché, personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé assez appétissant et personne n'avait jamais vu bon de l'achever car il était moins qu'une menace, il était moins que le souffle du vent : aveugle et sans pouvoir apparent, son ombre passant ici et là n'était pas plus que ces animaux peuplant le Hueco Mundo ..._

_Il avait été capturé par des créatures puissantes dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. L'une d'elles avait râlé en disant qu'il aurait pensé que cette chasse serait plus intéressante . On l'avait apporté au centre d'autres créatures, plus puissantes que lui, il le savait et il avait sentit une énergie étrange ... Forte mais douce et délicate. Il avait sentit le flot qui s'était déchainé sur cette énergie nouvelle, mais une autre la protégeait . Il se retrouvait spectateur d'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier ..._

_L'énergie s'était approchée et était restée à coté de lui. Ce monde noir qu'il avait créé pour lui-même l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais il avait sentit le remous de cette énergie, sa panique, son affolement et son trouble. Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, il était attiré par elle et voulut la toucher , se demandant s'il n'avait pas à faire à un simple mirage ... Car après sa vie solitaire, il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'une si douce chaleur puisse l'envahir ..._

_Sa prison s'envola soudainement et ce qui l'avait empêché de toucher l'énergie spirituelle s'était évaporé. Il put dès lors toucher celle-ci, et put ressentir avec plus de force les émotions de la créature en face de lui. Elle fut terrifiée les premières secondes, mais fut bientôt rassurée car il ne montrait aucun signe de danger apparent. Elle posa ses mains sur son masque, le frôlant avec curiosité, et il reçut un flot de questions intérieures... car il entendait les pensées de la créature. Elle se demandait qui il était. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était ainsi. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas encore un cœur, s'il n'éprouvait pas de la culpabilité a voler les âmes des autres et ainsi de suite ..._

_Elle prit sa main et il en sentit une autre, plus froide, lui attraper l'autre poignet . Le contraste était frappant. L'énergie du début semblait si chaleureuse. Elle ressemblait, pour le Hollow, à une lumière dans son univers. Une lumière lointaine et pourtant si proche et il ne savait pas s'il devait la suivre. Quant à l'autre énergie... elle était dangereuse, menaçante, froide et ... Comme lui, si vide ... Mais les deux énergies l'emportaient vers un même point. Elles le guidaient toutes les deux vers la même direction, vers le même endroit et il les suivit sans opposer la moindre résistance._

_Arrivé à un lieu dont il ne voyait pas les formes, les deux énergies le lâchèrent et s'écartèrent, tandis que la troisième qui les avaient toujours suivis s'approchait de lui et l'enfermait de nouveau. Il fut emprisonné par quelque chose d'autre qui le scella totalement, l'enfermant dans quelque chose qui ne lui permit plus de ressentir l'extérieur. Combien de temps il resta ainsi? En fait, il n'en avait que faire ..._

_Lorsque cela s'arrêta, il se retrouva à genou sur le sol, nu ... C'était comme une nouvelle naissance. Sauf que, comme lorsqu'il était né en Hollow, il se souvenait de tout ... L'énergie spirituelle s'approcha et elle fut la première personne qu'il regarda ... Une humaine à l'air inquiet ..._

_- Bienvenu parmi nous. Déclara une voix joviale. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_Elle -il le comprit maintenant- elle l'avait protégé. Elle l'avait défendu et elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui, le monstre ... Car les Hollow étaient censés être des monstres pour les humains ... Et pourtant, elle éprouvait des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible venant d'un être humain ... Pourquoi ?_

_- Il n'es pas bien vif. Fit remarquer une voix moqueuse. Il n'a vraiment pas dépasser le stade "Hollow" !_

_L'humaine s'accroupit devant lui et pencha la tête sur le coté en le fixant._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Répéta-t-elle._

_Il se souvenait parfaitement de son nom, mais il ne pouvait pas le leurs dire. Il n'avait aucune envie de le leur donner, pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait abandonné il y a bien longtemps. Il n'en voulait plus ... Il le reniait ... Mais ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement._

_- Donne moi un nom ... Dit-il a l'attention de l'humaine._

_- Hé, femme, il te prend pour sa mère ! Rigola de nouveau quelqu'un._

_Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes et un sourire plein de chaleur marqua son délicat visage._

_- Pedazo De Lagrima, ça te va ? Demanda t-elle._

_- Oui. Répondit-il._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Urahara Corp

**Couples :** Toujours rien ...

**Note d'Axel : **Plus besoin de synopsie je pense ... Voilà, nouveau chapitre très vite publié en réalité, je mettrais directement le chapitre suivant, et j'hésite à mettre le chapitre 6 ... J'ai pris de l'avance, mais tout de même, faut pas trop exagérer ... Bon, aller je vais céder !

Donc, dans ce chapitre, arrivée de ... De ? ... hé hé hé ! ^^

Merci de me lire !

**Correctrice : **Saitou-Saruwatari (Encore merci ! X3) et Orihara Shizu-Chan

* * *

Pedazo racontait ce dont il avait été témoin, sans trop en dire non plus, restant très vague sur ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa transformation en Arrancar. Il avoua que lui-même pensait qu'il était très incomplet, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui et que rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient considéré comme un Arrancar à Las Noches. Il confia qu'en réalité, il était constamment resté avec Inoue, pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il sortait, on l'attaquait. Alors il était resté avec elle parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé, et qu'il lui obéissait aveuglément …

- Donc, Aizen voulait qu'Inoue utilise son pouvoir pour réveiller le Hôgyoku ? Répéta Ishida.

- Je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Avoua franchement Pedazo. Je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu et ce dont Dame Inoue m'a parlé, mais rien ne peut être sûr. J'étais le Fraccion de Dame Inoue et Aizen n'avait aucun intérêt a me parler à moi. Ses plans pourraient être tout autre chose, il ne nous en a dit mot.

- Inoue, il ne t'a jamais parlé seul a seul ? Demanda Kurosaki à la jeune fille.

- Dès que Pedazo a été changé en Arrancar, il ne m'a plus quitté d'une semelle. Avoua la jeune fille. Nous sommes toujours restés ensemble et Aizen ne lui a jamais demandé de partir lorsqu'il venait me parler ... La seule fois où j'ai été séparée de lui, c'est lorsque Grimmjow est venu me chercher pour venir te soigner ...

- Donc, Aizen considère que votre pouvoir pourrait permettre d'atteindre son objectif. Murmura pensivement Yamamoto. Nous ne pouvons plus le laisser mettre la main sur vous et cela, quel qu'en soit le prix ...

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'ait pas tenté de détruire Karakura pendant que nous étions occupés au Hueco Mundo. Avoua franchement Zaraki en se frottant la nuque. Nous pensions que ce serait à ce moment qu'il viendrait avec le reste de sa force et pourtant, il est resté à Las Noches sans rien faire. Il n'a même pas tenté de sauver ses hommes !

- Il s'est peut être produit quelque chose d'imprévisible. Avoua Yamamoto l'air songeur.

Orihime posa son regard sur le dos de Pedazo. Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas tout raconté dans les moindres détails, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle se disait qu'il ne mentait pas... il oubliait juste de parler de certaines choses. Elle le remerciait même d'oublier certains détails de sa captivité. Même s'il était faible, il possédait un caractère fort, voir indestructible et elle s'était déjà demandé jusqu'où allait sa loyauté envers elle ...

- Inoue. L'interpella le commandant des armes de la Soul Society. Fais-tu confiance à cet arrancar ?

- Oui, je lui fais entièrement confiance ! Avoua t-elle franchement. Il s'est battu plus que nécessaire pour moi, alors que sa force ne le lui permettait pas, comment pourrais-je douter de lui ?

- C'est vrai ! Appuya Kurosaki. Contre Nnoitra, malgré la différence de force flagrante, il a tout fait pour me laisser une chance, et il s'est même mis entre Nnoitra et moi. Si je l'avais reçu, le coup m'aurait été fatal ...

- Je ne doute pas que sa loyauté envers vous doit être grande. Assura Yamamoto. Mais j'aimerais surtout savoir s'il n'est pas un danger pour nous autres : n'est-il pas plus fidèle à Aizen qu'à vous ?

- Je crois que je peux répondre. Déclara soudainement le capitaine Kuchiki. Depuis notre retour, je l'ai observé et écouté avec soin, et je dois avouer que je ne doute pas de mon impression : Pedazo De Lagrima est fidèle à Inoue et non pas Aizen, j'en suis plus que sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Demanda Kurotsuchi, intrigué.

- Il ne cesse d'appeler Inoue "Dame" alors que pas une seule foi, il n'a appelé Aizen "Seigneur". Expliqua Kuchiki. Tous les arrancars que nous avons rencontré l'appellent "Seigneur" ,et tous lui vouent une fidélité sans borne. Même Nell et ses compagnons l'appellent ainsi, tandis que Pedazo ne lui montre aucune affection. Il obéit à Inoue et lui est fidèle. Mais pour lui, Aizen est simplement le supérieur d'Inoue, et vu qu'elle a changé de camp, il ne représente plus rien du tout. N'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Pedazo, fixant l'homme sans ciller.

- Et pour Nell et ses camarades ? Demanda Yamamoto. Risquons-nous quelques choses ?

- Je me porte garant pour eux ! Assura Kurosaki.

- Moi aussi ! Lâcha Ishida, mécontent. Pesche a combattu à mes cotés ...

- Alors je peux dire sans crainte que Dondochakka est tout autant digne de confiance. Rigola Abarai. Même si je ne peux pas dire qu'il ait combattu à mes cotés, ils ont essayés de nous défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des capitaines.

- Très bien, je vais prendre note de vos impressions, mais je ne peux autoriser leur présence sur Terre, leurs énergies spirituelles pouvant affecter la population, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de les laisser en ces lieux.

- Donc, c'est à moi de jouer ! Siffla une voix naturellement moqueuse derrière eux.

* * *

Urahara était là depuis ... Bah, depuis le début en réalité, mais il était resté aussi discret que possible et, en réalité, il avait même essayé de ne pas intervenir, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre de voir des arrancar partir a la Soul Society, surtout en voyant le regard que Kurotsuchi avait posé sur eux ! Celui-ci aurait trouvé un moyen de mettre la main dessus pour les dépecer vivants ... Enfin ... Morts ... Enfin ... On se comprend ! Donc, Kisuke avait décidé d'intervenir et agitait son éventail devant son visage.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Je vais leurs fournir un Gigai pour qu'ils puissent vivre sur Terre, bien sûr ! Déclara Kisuke comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Je sais, vous allez me dire que leur pression spirituelle va quand même influencer les êtres humains... et bien non !

- Ha, je vois, vous allez leurs donner le même genre de corps que vous m'avez si gentiment "offert" ? Souffla Rukia, mécontente.

- Pas exactement, mais c'est ce que je voulais proposer ! Sourit Kisuke. Cela ne posera problème à personne qu'ils prennent ce genre de Gigai... Après tout, je suis sûr qu'aucun capitaine de la Soul Society ne pourrait faire confiance à ces êtres qui étaient, il y a peu, nos ennemis !

- Nell n'es plus votre ennemie ! Déclara la petite arrancar, mécontente.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Assura Kisuke. Vous ne seriez pas là sinon. Mais il faut l'avouer, vous ne possédez pas la puissance nécessaire pour combattre à nos côtés, et personne ne veut d'un boulet dans son équipe !

L'arrancar qui ressemblait à une fillette hoqueta et des larmes apparurent sur son visage pourtant adorable.

- Hé, je dis cela, mais ce que j'ai à vous proposez vous permettra de vivre sur Terre sans que cela ne gène personne ! Expliqua patiemment Kisuke. Vous n'êtes pas assez puissants pour vous battre. Laissez-nous faire notre travail, et contentez-vous de vivre votre vie ! De toute façon, Kurosaki vit sur Terre alors, tu n'as absolument rien à faire à la Soul Society !

Kisuke se tourna vers l'écran, fixant Yamamoto d'un œil amusé.

- Si je leur crée ce genre de "Gigai", ils ne mettront pas longtemps à devenir "Humains" et ne seront plus du tout dangereux pour nous. Ils vivront leur vie d'humains, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Vous pouvez leur en fournir ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Là est le problème : ce corps nécessite quelques ingrédients plutôt rares. Je ne crée pas ces corps en série et pour tout avouer, j'ai suffisamment de matériel pour en fabriquer trois et demi ! Avoua t-il en rigolant. Il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour créer le dernier corps ...

- Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à un arrancar de rester et d'influencer l'énergie des êtres humains ! Coupa Yamamoto.

- Voyons, cela n'est qu'une question de jours ...

- Cela est de trop, nous pouvons parfaitement en accueillir un pendant ce temps. Lâcha froidement Yamamoto.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas permettre cela. Répliqua sèchement Urahara.

Son regard se fit plus froid. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi cet homme faisait cela et, pour le marchand, il était hors de question de laisser leurs alliés subir des expériences simplement pour étancher une soif de culture.

- Vous avez le matériel suffisant pour la moitié d'un corps. Souffla une voix derrière le blond. Que manque t-il exactement ?

Kisuke se tourna pour voir le regard bleu de l'arrancar qui accompagnait et était si fidèle a Orihime.

- En réalité, il ne manque pas grand chose, mais les ingrédients sont rares et difficiles à accumuler, l'histoire de quelques jours au maximum. Répondit Kisuke.

- Et que se passerait-il si vous fabriquiez le corps ainsi ? Demanda l'arrancar.

- Je pense qu'il serait défectueux, fragile et instable. Avoua franchement Kisuke. Théoriquement, la personne qui irait dedans pourrait subir quelques troubles: il tomberait souvent malade, ou bien aurait du mal à faire fonctionner le corps convenablement ... Des petits dysfonctionnements pourraient aussi apparaître, telle qu'une mauvaise ouïe ou bien sentir moins de goûts, ou un toucher moins développé...

- Théoriquement ? Souffla l'arrancar en penchant la tête, l'air pensif. Ce n'est donc pas si grave que cela ?

- Pour l'âme, non. Il ne lui provoquera aucun dégât, mais le jour ou l'âme redeviendra humaine, les conséquences pourraient devenir plus graves. Un être humain est fragile naturellement, ce corps le sera d'autant plus puisque incomplet.

- Je prends le risque ! Déclara l'arrancar en relevant le visage. Cela me convient ! Je suis un arrancar, mais si prendre ce corps peu me permettre de redevenir humain, cela me convient parfaitement !

- Pedazo ! S'exclama Inoue inquiète et choquée. Tu ne comprend pas ? Tu risques beaucoup de choses !

- Je pense qu'une fois redevenu humain, si je meurs, je ne serais plus un arrancar et je ne pense pas qu'après je me retransformerais en Hollow. Je pourrais entrer à la Soul Society sans craindre pour moi ou demander un nouveau Gigai pour venir vous protéger. Expliqua l'arrancar à la jeune fille. Vous ne voulez pas que je tente ? Si vous ne voulez pas, je ferais comme vous voulez ...

- Ha, tu as donc compris ? S'exclama Kisuke, étonné et amusé. Alors tu n'étais pas aussi stupide que le laissaient entendre tes camarades ! Orihime, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si le corps est défectueux après sa transformation, je ne risque pas de le laisser mourir aussi facilement. Ce qui est exceptionnel avec les êtres humains, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un remède à presque tous les maux qui les font souffrir. Il suffira qu'il fasse une visite à l'hôpital où à la clinique Kurosaki et on pourra le soulager.

Inoue baissa le regard l'espace de quelques secondes avant de le relever, regardant ses amis en quête d'un avis quelconque. Mais tous restaient partagés. C'était difficile de donner son opinion sur un cas aussi particulier. Un arrancar devait-il tomber entre les mains de Kurotsuchi et risquer d'y perdre la raison? Ou bien prendre un risque dangereux mais pas insurmontable ?

- Si tu veux prendre ce risque, c'est d'accord, mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Souffla Inoue, repliant ses doigts sur sa robe.

- Je me suis promis de vous protégez Dame Inoue. Si je pars, je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que je me suis faite ... Déclara t-il. Je préfère prendre le risque de mourir pour vous ainsi, plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir revenir a vos cotés.

- Un aller à la Soul Society ne veut pas dire une exécution. Fit remarquer Kurotsuchi.

- Mais c'est tout de même prendre le risque de ne plus en revenir ! Lâcha ironiquement Kisuke. Donc, les corps seront près ce soir même mais, quelqu'un a pensé à l'appareil photo ?

Et il se tourna vers Tessai qui sembla haussé les sourcils.

- Un appareil photo ? Répéta Kurosaki intrigué. Pour quoi faire ?

- Hé bien, pour donner au corps la forme voulue ! Voyons, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que le corps prenait la même forme que l'âme à son entrée dedans ? Il faut que je le moule ! Je suis tel un sculpteur effectuant sa création maîtresse !

- Donc, si je comprends bien, les corps que vous fabriquez, vous les voyez tout nus ? Lâcha gêné Kurosaki.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Lâcha jovialement Kisuke.

Et plusieurs pressions spirituelles l'agressèrent soudainement : Rukia qui était également rouge de honte; Abarai qui, lui, semblait être rouge de colère; et surtout Kuchiki Byakuya qui devait être tout autant en colère, voir plus, que les deux plus jeunes.

- Vous auriez préféré que ce soit Tessai qui se charge de son corps ? Lâcha t-il pour sa défense.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Gigai

Couples : Toujours rien ...

**Note d'Axel : **Chose promise, chose dut ! Un chapitre qui se veut un peu marrant ! Hé hé hé, je ne me suis pas donner à fond dans l'humour, juste **assez** pour respecter l'œuvre de Tite Kubo ! Quand à l'histoire de ventre ... Tiré**e** de ma vie réelle : un garçon que ma mère gard**ait** nous **a sorti **ce que Nell nous a dit ... Vous comprendrez vite en lisant les quelques lignes qui suivent !

Merci de me lire !

**Correctrice : ****Orihara Shizu-chan ;D** (**OK c'est nul, je sors :(** ) (Nd Axel : Non non, tu reste ! =p)

* * *

Personne n'avait d'appareil à prêter au marchand loufoque. Il avoua avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle, mais pour plus de sureté, Nell lui proposa de faire des dessins de ce qu'ils voulaient. Même si cela ne semblait pas utile au blond à geta, l'idée s'imposa lorsque Kisuke rencontra les visages de Pesche et Dondochakka. Comment les faire passer pour des humains avec la gueule qu'ils avaient ?

Finalement, Kisuke leur demanda de dessiner à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient et Nell se jeta elle même a l'eau, dessinant le corps de ses rêves. Elle demanda à Pedazo de l'aider à dessiner son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il devait lui aussi faire son corps... elle lui donna alors un crayon et une feuille et l'envoya sur une autre chaise, avant de demander l'aide à Kurosaki et Inoue.

- Mais non, je veux de grands ventres ! Dit-elle en tapotant son dessin. Comme Inoue ! J'ai toujours faim alors il m'en faut deux biens grands pour que je mange plus !

- Nell, tu sais que les ventres ne ce voient pas ? Soupira Ichigo. Et on ne peut pas en avoir deux !

- Ha bon? Pourtant, Inoue en a deux elle, et ils sont énormes ! Protesta la fillette arrancar.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu appelles ''ventre'' ? Demanda soudainement Ishida qui s'était penché sur le dessin.

- Ça ! Dit la fille en montrant la poitrine d'Inoue sans aucune pudeur. C'est pas des ventres ?

Ishida remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et effectua un replis stratégique, allant vers Pesche. L'enfoiré laissait donc à Ichigo le soin de gérer cette situation, qui laissa rouge le jeune homme et la jeune fille, tandis que Nell touchait du bout des doigts les seins d'Orihime, se demandant à voix haute à quoi cela servait.

- Ce ne sont pas des ventres ! Assura Ichigo. Tu n'en a pas besoin pour le moment, les enfants n'en ont pas !

- Ho, dommage ! Dit la petite fille en reportant son attention sur son dessin.

Sur une autre chaise, Pesche dessinait son corps et, de ce que pouvait en juger Ishida, les talents de l'arrancar ne dépassaient pas ceux de Rukia, celle-ci était même plus douée. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable que Kisuke crée un corps à l'image de la créature.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant des espèces de rubis.

- Ce sont mes yeux ! Dit l'autre, outré. J'en veux deux, cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non, mais on ne dirait pas vraiment que se sont des yeux ... Avoua Ishida en pointant autre chose. Et ça ?

- Ce sont mes lèvres ! Répliqua Pesche mécontent.

- Hé bien, quel travail ! Soupira Kisuke en agitant son éventail. Je pense qu'il serait plus simple de me dire ce que vous voulez ...

- Je veux que mes yeux soient comme deux magnifiques émeraudes, d'un vert éclatant sans faille ! Énuméra l'arrancar en prenant une pose grotesque. Je veux que mes cheveux soient doux comme de la soie et que leur couleur d'or éblouisse tout le monde ! Je veux que mes lèvres soient si bien proportionnées et si douces, qu'on les comparent à des pétales de fleurs ! Je veux un visage doux et je veux un corps d'ange !

- Asexué ? Demanda Kisuke avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, je veux être un garçon ! S'écria Pesche mécontent. Mais je veux que tout le monde m'aime, même les garçons !

- ... Dépravé ! Lâcha Ishida en reprenant sa place derrière Ichigo.

Sur une autre chaise encore, Dondochakka s'obstinait à cacher son dessin aux yeux de tous. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit nu, et Abarai dut lui rappeler qu'il l'avait aidé et qu'ils étaient amis afin de voir ce que voulait Dondochakka. Celui-ci céda après millecompliments du mec qui se coiffait à coup de pétard.

- Hé bien, c'est surprenant ! Avoua Abarai en fixant le croquis. Tu dessine drôlement bien pour un arrancar !

- C'est vrai qu'il dessine mieux que moi ! Avoua Rukia aux cotés de son ami. Dit donc, tu vas en faire tomber des femmes avec ce physique !

- NON ! S'écria l'arrancar en arrachant des mains le dessin. Je veux pas qu'une fille voit mon zizi !

- Trop tard ! Déclara la jeune fille. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai déjà vu un !

- Et de qui donc ? Demanda une voix froide derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent lentement vers Byakuya qui la fixait de haut, l'air menaçant. Renji se tassa sur lui-même, sentant le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur et se demandant s'il ne le soupçonnait pas d'avoir tenté quelque chose avec sa petite sœur.

- C'était qu'une fois. Il avait oublié que je prenais mon bain ... Commença à expliquer la jeune femme.

- Qui ? Répéta Byakuya.

- Kurosaki ...

Le concerné releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'il se passait et, en croisant le regard de Byakuya, il se posa la question de savoir s'il ne devait pas fuir ces lieux car un danger énorme le guettait dès lors ...

Sur la dernière chaise, Pedazo gardait la main en suspend sur sa feuille qui restait obstinément blanche. Kisuke qui ne voulait pas rester trop près de Kurosaki, sentant que s'il ne s'éloignait pas, il en allait de sa vie, s'était approché de l'arrancar.

- Je l'ai dit, je peux te faire un corps de mémoire. Assura-t-il. Le tien est proche de celui des humains ...

- Non, je ne veux pas ressembler à ce que je suis. Avoua franchement le jeune arrancar. J'aimerais changer d'apparence ...

- Alors dessine ce que tu veux. Je peux t'aider ou bien créer un corps quelconque, tu sais ? Sourit le blond.

L'arrancar ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de réfléchir. Kisuke s'installa à ses côtés en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le crayon se poser sur la feuille et releva la tête pour voir Ichigo en train de s'expliquer avec un Byakuya mécontent, Ishida qui essayait de dessiner sans succès ce que voulait Pesche, et Dondochakka qui pleurait par ce qu'une fille avait vu son zizi ... Et Nell qui semblait satisfaite de l'aide que lui apportait maintenant Inoue.

- Vous croyez que c'est possible ça ? Demanda soudainement Pedazo.

- Ho, tu as fait vite ! Avoua Kisuke en prenant la feuille.

Hé bien ... Surprenant ! C'était le mot ! Ce gamin avait une mémoire excellente et il savait s'adapter parfaitement à n'importe quel situation. Il avait prit conscience qu'il devait se transformer en humain et avait donc supprimé le trou de la poitrine et le masque, ce que n'avait pas forcément fait Nell qui oubliait qu'un humain n'en avait pas ...

- Hum, si tu veux mon avis, tu ne passera pas inaperçu ainsi ! Avoua franchement Kisuke. Mais je te rassure, c'est possible.

- Non, je préférerais passer inaperçu, attendez ! Dit l'arrancar en prenant une nouvelle feuille. Je vais essayer encore une fois.

Le dessin fut rapidement fait. Cette fois, le blond ne quitta pas le poignet de l'arrancar des yeux et le voir faire l'impressionna bien malgré lui. Dans son ancienne vie humaine, il avait du être un artiste pour avoir une telle assurance dans sa façon de faire, ou bien avait-il rêvé de l'être. Plus les formes se faisaient et plus Kisuke se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux cela ? Demanda soudainement Kisuke.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Pedazo en relevant le visage.

- Il est parfait, mais disons que, cela ne risque t il pas de provoquer des troubles ?

L'arrancar ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Kisuke. Il secoua la main, se disant que ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Il prit le dessin non achevé, assurant qu'il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il recherchait et alla chercher les autres ... Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas prendre des initiatives pour changer l'envie de Pedazo, mais en fait, ce serait une bonne idée de voir comment évoluerait les choses ainsi ... Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un mauvais choix ...

* * *

- Donc, on récapitule, vous allez devoir chercher un travail ! Déclara Ishida a Dondochakka et Pesche. Sinon, vous ne pourrez pas survivre longtemps ici !

- Mais, et Nell ? Demanda Pesche inquiet. On ne peu pas la laisser toute seule pendant qu'on travaille ?

- On peut travailler à tour de rôle ! Proposa Dondochakka. Tu travailles le jour et moi la nuit, ou le contraire... elle ne sera jamais seule comme ça.

- Elle devra aller a l'école. Déclara Ichigo avec amusement. Avec sa taille, elle ira à la maternelle et Pedazo ira sûrement en classe avec nous. On demandera a Kisuke de l'inscrire dans notre école.

- J'irai l'inscrire. Coupa Byakuya. Je dois aller inscrire Abarai alors autant le faire pour l'arrancar en même temps.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un lieu où ils pourront dormir ! Fit remarquer Rukia.

Cela allait être plus dur à trouver. Chez Kurosaki c'était déjà complet. Chez Ishida il ne valait mieux pas demandercar son père pouvait différencier les énergies spirituelles. Lorsqu'ils seraient transformés en humains, cela ne serait plus un problème. Chad ne possédait qu'un petit appartement. Quant à Inoue, il y avait déjà deux squatteurs chez elle et pas des moindres ...

Ichigo soupira en se frottant la nuque. Il devait s'avouer qu'en emmenant les arrancars avec lui, il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela puisse devenir aussi contraignant, mais il était encore loin de regretter son choix. Les laisser là-bas les auraient tous condamnés à une mort certaine. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avertissement que Grimmjow avait lancé à Pedazo et de son regard empli de haine.

- Si on ajoutait des futons au sol, je pourrais vous accueillir et Nell pourrait dormir avec Rangiku et moi. Proposa Inoue.

- Ha non! Cette petite chose va prendre toute la place ! Râla la vice capitaine, tirant la joue de l'arrancar.

- Nell est petite ! Protesta l'enfant. Elle prend moins de place que tes ventres !

- Où est votre chambre ? Questionna le fraccion d'Inoue.

La jeune fille montra la porte d'une pièce ... Pourquoi il demandait où était la chambre ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas s'y introduire pendant la nuit ? Argh ! Et Fraccion ? Pourquoi un tel nom pour un subalterne ? Les capitaines se contentaient d'appeler leur second "Vice Capitaine" ou bien "lieutenant", alors pourquoi avoir à ce point changé les principes à Las Noches ? Et en voyant l'arrancar se diriger vers la dite porte, Ichigo explosa littéralement, se levant si brutalement que sa chaise tomba.

- On entre pas dans la chambre d'une fille ! S'écria-t-il.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le jeune homme qui était rouge de colère sans savoir pourquoi.

- Pardon ? Lâcha l'arrancar intrigué.

- Un garçon ne doit pas entrer dans la chambre d'une fille ! Répéta avec patience Ichigo. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dedans ?

- Il va voir s'il n'y a pas de danger. Avoua Inoue, surprise de voir son ami réagir ainsi. Il faisait toujours ça là-bas... du moins quand on devait partir... à notre retour, il vérifiait tous les coins pour s'assurer que je ne risquais rien.

- Mais, pourquoi ça ? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant de nouveau vers l'arrancar. Elle ne risque absolument rien ici !

- A Las Noches, j'avais des rivales. Avoua Inoue qui détourna le regard, gênée.

Des rivales ? Pourquoi le féminin ? Pourquoi pas le masculin ? N'était-ce pas plutôt les Espada qui devaient craindre pour leur place ? Non attendez, elle ne devait pas devenir un espada, ça c'était clair... elle était juste censée devenir une subalterne. Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait même pas du avoir de rival, et pourtant ...

L'idée s'imposa d'elle-même et Ichigo comprit que des arrancars femelles s'étaient senties en danger au niveau du charme. Quant à savoir qui celles-ci cherchaient à séduire, la réponse était simple : Aizen ... Enfin, Aizen ou bien un des nombreux Espada mâle. Après tout, même si elle était une humaine, cela n'empêchait pas certains Shinigamis de la draguer alors pourquoi pas des Arrancars ?

- Combien ont succombé à tes charmes ? Demanda Ishida avec humour.

- Mes charmes ? Répéta la jeune fille de plus en plus rouge.

- Ce ... Ce n'est pas marrant ! Protesta Ichigo.

- Oui, en effet, ce n'es pas marrant ! Assura mécontent Pedazo qui revint derrière Inoue. En réalité, si Grimmjow n'était pas venu la chercher pour soigner Kurosaki, Dame Inoue serait dans un état critique ... Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous les avez soignées ...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ichigo vit sur le visage de l'arrancar un mécontentement apparent. Inoue releva le visage vers lui. Sur le coup, Ichigo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait. Ils n'avaient pas donné de détails approfondis de ce moment et la curiosité qu'il éprouvait devait être comblée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il.

- Rien de bien important. Assura-t-elle. Je vais aller me changer si vous le permettez.

Elle se releva et agrippa le poignet du Fraccion, l'entraînant avec elle alors qu'il protestait farouchement, se rappelant ce qu'Ichigo avait dit plus tôt, mais il ne se débattit nullement et la portière de la chambre se referma, laissant le reste de l'assistance sans voix.

- Hé bien, quel couple intéressant ! Lâcha Kisuke qui était apparut d'on ne sait où.

En effet, il se trouvait juste à côté d'Ichigo et regardait la porte fermée avec autant d'intérêt que le reste des personnes présentes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Livraison expresse de Gigai ! Cria-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. J'ai fait vite, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un supplément pour mon travail achevé avec une si grande rapidité ?

En effet, Tessai qui était à la porte tenait dans un drap enroulé un corps de géant sur l'épaule droite et sur la gauche, un autre plus petit, de la taille d'un adulte normal. Ururu avait entre les mains le corps d'enfant de Nell également emballé dans un linge. Yoruichi aussi s'était mise à la tâche et portait un gigai enveloppé, son sourire ne présageait cependant rien de bon.

- Je vais donc commencer par vous. Déclara Kisuke en se tournant vers les autres arrancars. Qui veut commencer ?

- Elle ! Ordonna Ururu en pointant la fillette arrancar.

- Pourquoi Nell ? Protesta l'enfant, a priori effrayée.

- Ho, depuis qu'elle a vu ton corps, elle ne cesse de vouloir jouer avec toi ! Expliqua Kisuke. Elle voudrait te câliner et a même proposé de te faire une petite place dans le coin de la chambre qui lui est réservée !

- Ha, vous pourriez donc les héberger ? Demanda Rangiku, semblant très intéressée.

- Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre d'eux et je ne risque pas de m'y prendre de la même manière que Kurotsuchi ! Avoua l'homme en rigolant. Cela me fera de la main d'œuvre et leur donnera un bon petit travail !

Les arrancars remerciaient chaleureusement le marchand, ne se doutant pas qu'ils tombaient dans un des pièges spécial Urahara. En tout cas, cela réglait le problème du "travail" et de l'hébergement. Les corps furent déposés au sol et la porte de la chambre d'Inoue s'ouvrit. La jeune fille s'était changée ... Et apparemment, devant l'arrancar ...

- N'avez-vous donc pas honte ? Demanda Kisuke avec amusement. Je vous rappelle que vous avez des invités !

- Pardon ? Dit la jeune fille intriguée. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous changer devant un homme ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, invitez moi !

- J'avais des choses à régler en intimité et je doute que j'aurais pu trouver meilleure occasion. Je pense ne plus avoir aucune vie privée dans mon appartement ! Avoua la jeune fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pedazo ne me sautera pas dessus, ce n'est pas un pervers avide de chair ... Il est même complètement insensible à mes charmes ...

Elle jeta un regard à Ichigo et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se sentant visé bien malgré lui. Il détourna le regard vers le fraccion et se décida à ne plus le qualifier de la sorte, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard glacé de l'arrancar qui restait de marbre.

- Bon, et si nous commencions ? Déclara Kisuke en claquant les mains. Qui était donc volontaire pour passer en premier ?

Ururu poussa doucement la jeune arrancar qui protesta farouchement et se mit même à pleurer ... C'était pas gagné !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mais pourquoi lui ?

Nell était vraiment adorable**. **Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier la fillette qu'ils avaient sous les yeux**.** Son corps était identique à celui qu'elle avait eu au départ**. **Elle n'avait pas prit un centimètre et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. Ce qui avait été changé était la couleur des cheveux qui avait viré du vert au blond. La tache sur son nez avait disparut ainsi que son masque.

Ishida avait trouvé suffisamment de tissus pour lui coudre une petite robe, Ururu et les sœurs d'Ichigo étant trop grandes pour lui en prêter une. La robe était magnifique, un peu trop même, car à cet age là, un si beau vêtement fini souvent déchiré et sali. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'en cet instant, elle était propre et tout le monde, Shinigami ou humain, se pressait autour de la fillette en s'exclamant de contentement. Tous sauf Byakuya qui restait en retrait, se disant que si cela continuait, l'arrancar allait sortir de son corps ou bien s'enfuir par la fenêtre, tout simplement ...Et ainsi s'achèverait sa vie dans ce corps-ci ... Vu la hauteur, un corps humain ne survivrait pas !

Lorsque Pesche apparut, il y eu plusieurs réactions variables car il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : un corps digne de sa "beauté". Les filles s'exclamèrent de joie tandis que les garçons grinçaient légèrement des dents en se demandant pourquoi il avait prit ce corps de bellâtre écervelé, ce qui correspondait parfaitement à son caractère en réalité ... Les vêtements d'Ichigo lui allèrent comme un gant, mais Rangiku décréta qu'il faudrait aller lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements parce que ceux-ci n'accentuaient pas sa beauté naturelle de blond ... Le seul point positif était qu'il pourrait dès lors se présenter comme le père de Nell ... Ses yeux verts correspondaient à ceux de la jeune fille et, à bien y regarder, la frimousse de fille aussi ...

Dondochakka avait un corps de géant, de colosse ! Tessai avait emporté avec lui des vêtements pour les lui donner car personne d'autre ne portait des vêtements à sa taille si ce n'est Kenpachi. Mais celui-ci ne s'habillant que de kimonos étant invisibles à l'œil humain ... Bref, son corps de géant inspirait le respect avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux ambres. Il avoua qu'il avait prit un peu d'Ichigo et de Chad pour se créer car il aimait la coupe de Chad, mais préférait les yeux du Shinigami.

- Il faudra faire attention aux filles ! Dit Rangiku, impatiente de voir les modifications apportées au corps de Pedazo. Elles aiment ce qui est grand !

- Il faudrait aussi que vous pensiez à changer un peu vos noms. Avoua Ishida. Je me demande comment réagirait les gens en entendant Nell les crier dans la rue ...

- Le nom n'est pas vraiment un problème. Assura Tessai qui aidait Dondochakka à fermer les boutons, concept qu'on ne connaissait point au Hueco Mundo. En les regardant, on a l'impression d'avoir des étrangers devant nous donc personne ne se posera de question.

- Voilà, j'ai fini ! Avoua Kisuke à la porte de la chambre. Attention, je vous préviens, cette fois, vous allez avoir un véritable choc !

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à chaque fois, mais personne ne s'attendait à quelque chose de particulier : Pedazo avait une apparence très humaine et il n'y avait aucun changement à effectuer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, tout le monde ou presque écarquilla les yeux. La personne qui apparut n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'âme spirituel de Pedazo, non, en réalité, ils avaient sous les yeux l'arrancar Ulquiorra Schiffer !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'écria Ichigo en pointant son doigt vers la chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'arrancar pencher la tête. Pas de masque, pas de larme verte glissant le long de ses joues et pas de vêtements blancs, des vêtements d'humains : ceux qu'Ichigo avait donné à Pedazo pour s'habiller. La tête du jeune homme se pencha sur le coté.

- Cela ne va pas ? Demanda t-il.

- Mais enfin, tu aurais pu garder ton ancienne apparence. Assura Ishida aussi choqué par cette apparition que ses amis.

- Non, je ne pouvais pas.

L'incompréhension put se lire dès lors sur chaque visage et un long silence pris place dans la pièce. Des regards gênés s'échangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Inoue se rapproche du jeune homme pour agripper son bras et le tirer doucement.

- Je pourrais le présenter à nos amis comme un cousin éloigné ? Lâcha-t-elle pour briser la glace. Après tout, on ne me demande jamais rien sur ma famille, je peux un peu mentir. De toute façon, il ne partira pas chez Urahara ...

- Attends, tu ne peux pas dormir avec ça ! Déclara Ichigo inquiet pour son amie. Il ressemble trait pour trait à ...

- Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Coupa Inoue. Ce n'est pas grave ...

- D'autant plus qu'au départ, il voulait ressembler à l'autre ! Avoua franchement Kisuke. J'aurais du lui proposer de changer la couleur de cheveux comme pour Nell !

- L'autre ? Répéta Ishida intrigué.

- Oui, à Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Sourit Kisuke.

- Ha oui, en effet, s'il s'était campé sur ses positions, tout le monde l'aurait pris pour un délinquant. Avoua Ishida plus amusé qu'autre chose. Cela ne correspond pas à sa personnalité, mais je me demande bien pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ...

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et ce fut même le contraire. Le silence qui s'imposa dès lors fut chargé de malaise. De nouveaux regards s'échangèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu'une fois encore, Urahara ne tape dans ses mains, sauvant la situation contraignante.

- Bon, il est temps de penser à se reposer ! Dit-il en souriant, se tournant vers ses nouveaux pensionnaires. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nell se tourna vers Pedazo, lui souriant avec amusement.

- Tu veux bien faire une grimace à Nell ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda intrigué Pedazo.

- Nell a toujours rêvé de voir Ulquiorra faire une grimace !

Il haussa les épaules et tira la langue à la jeune fille ce qui eu un effet fort ravageur sur toutes les personnes présentes. Il était clair que voir le grand Ulquiorra Schiffer faire la grimace contrastait totalement avec le personnage même. Et pourtant il était là et tirait la langue à une petite fille. Même Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire et ils décidèrent de partir, rassurés ...

De toute façon, avec Rangiku et Toshiro, elle ne risquait rien du tout et bientôt, ils oublieraient à qui appartenait ce visage ... Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'espérait vivement Ichigo. Tandis qu'il prenait le chemin du retour chez lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une crainte ... Ulquiorra ... Pedazo avait pris le visage d'Ulquiorra ...

* * *

Inoue avait réussi à faire en sorte de pouvoir dormir avec Pedazo, argumentant avec Rangiku qui avait rapidement cédé, comme si elle avait comprit les raisons exactes qui poussait Orihime à agir de la sorte. Elle l'en remercia et referma la porte de sa chambre sur la Shinigami qui semblait cependant inquiète pour elle. Du moins, pour son état psychologique. Car il était clair pour tout le monde que Pedazo ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Elle avait mit son pyjama et Pedazo avait fait de même. Il avait cependant fait remarquer que c'était étrange de changer aussi souvent de vêtements. Le pyjama que Kurosaki leur avait passé était un peu trop large, Ulquiorra étant un peu plus "fragile" en apparence que le jeune homme. Il enfilait le haut et essayait de fermer les boutons, mais la jeune fille du intervenir car il s'était trompé sur les rangées. Elle rouvrit et referma lentement la chemise, son regard ne se détachant pas du torse de son fraccion.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle en achevant son travail.

- Parce que je n'aime pas les autres. Répondit franchement Pedazo.

- Pourquoi Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant le visage. Tu aimais bien Lillynette ou Stark ...

Il la fixa, l'air étonné et le regard habituellement si indéchiffrable d'Ulquiorra sembla envahi par les émotions de Pedazo. Elle n'était pas habituée à lire autant de chose sur le visage de l'espada et tourna le dos, posant une main sur son front. Cela lui paraissait si étrange, si surréaliste qu'elle ne pouvait pas y croire ...

- Ils sont aussi les seuls que vous appréciez. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Assura-t-elle. Grimmjow est cruel et Ulquiorra est sans cœur !

- Mais se sont les seuls qui vous ont montré un intérêt autre que celui de vous déchiqueter. Ils vous ont protégée, ils vous ont défendue ... Je n'aurais pas pu prendre l'apparence d'un autre qu'eux deux ...

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir prit ton apparence, tout simplement ?

- Je ne pouvais pas !

- Pourquoi ? S'emporta Orihime, se tournant vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Pedazo détourna le regard. Il semblait hésiter, partagé entre sa loyauté et son envie de silence. Il se détourna plus encore et ses mains se crispèrent sur le haut du pyjama. Il montrait rarement les émotions qui le traversait, et, en cet instant, il ressemblait presque à un livre ouvert dans lequel elle pouvait lire sans détour.

- Pedazo, quand tu sera près à me raconter pourquoi, tu me le dira ? Demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, frôlant son bras avec délicatesse. Si c'est le cas, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais un jour, il faudra que tu le fasse, d'accord ?

- Oui, Dame Inoue. Dit il, encore chamboulé.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait comprit, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de lui désobéir et en cet instant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et même si elle tentait de le soulager, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre avant plusieurs instants. Dans ce genre de situation, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et chaque fois, elle réagissait comme une mère qui s'inquiète plus pour son enfant que pour la bêtise. Elle prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu ne pourras plus m'appeler "Dame Inoue" ici. Dit-elle avec amusement. Les gens vont trouver cela bizarre alors appelle-moi Orihime.

- Je préférerais "Inoue" si vous me le permettez ... Dit-il toujours gêné.

Elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et s'écarta, prenant les mains de Pedazo dans les siennes. Ha, leurs vies n'allaient pas être des plus simples. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen pour gérer les sentiments de son fraccion et pour qu'il manifeste ceux qu'il avait détruit de lui-même comme l'amitié, qu'il développait très difficilement, ou comme l'affection, qu'il allait devoir ressentir pour ses propres amis si elle voulait que tout se passe bien.

Heureusement, elle pourrait compter sur Kurosaki et tous les autres. Pedazo deviendrait rapidement un être humain et pourrait éprouver des sentiments comme tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

La spacieuse pièce du trône de Las Noches était emplie de multiples pressions spirituelles qui se faisaient ressentir ici et là. Beaucoup des espadas survivants semblaient énervés et frustrés par les pertes qu'ils avaient du endurer en simples spectateurs, car la plupart avait regardé de loin la bataille, obéissant aux ordres d'Aizen qui avait spécifié de ne surtout pas intervenir et de fuir si l'ennemi s'approchait d'eux. Chacun faisait ressentir son mécontentement de façon claire et, même si Aizen ressentait tout cela, il se contentait de fixer Grimmjow qui, malgré ses blessures, restait obstinément débout.

Loly et Menoly étaient toutes deux aux côtés de Aizen. Il savait qu'elles étaient influencés par ce flot de pressions, mais il ne faisait rien pour les protéger car, après tout, c'était un peu de leur faute à elles si Orihime avait pu s'enfuir. Si elles n'étaient pas intervenues pour se défouler sur la jeune fille, Grimmjow n'aurait pas agit de la sorte ! S'en prendre à l'humaine et à son fraccion ... N'étaient-elles donc pas au courant ? Étaient-elles à ce point aveuglées par leur jalousie ?

- Cette fois-ci, tu as largement dépassé les bornes Grimmjow ! Lâcha froidement Tôsen. Comment as-tu pu agir de la sorte ?

Le sexta espada demeurait silencieux, son visage ensanglanté restant de marbre tandis qu'il gardait la tête obstinément levée vers Aizen. Sa défaite contre l'âme errante Ichigo Kurosaki semblait avoir transformé quelque chose en lui. Du moins, cela faisait un moment que quelque chose avait changé dans l'arrancar. Mais la déchirure avait été totalement effectuée par la présence du jeune homme, c'était clair.

- Et tu ne réponds pas ? S'énerva Tôsen en fronçant les sourcils. Que cherchais-tu à faire en emmenant l'humaine ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Le sexta ne bougea pas plus et cela sembla agacer quelques autres espadas, particulièrement Barragan qui fit monter son énergie spirituelle en flèche. Il cherchait sûrement à faire plier Grimmjow, mais rien ne se produisit; et celui-ci continuait de fixer Aizen, sans bouger, sans ciller, le fixant tout simplement ce qui irrita d'avantage Tôsen.

- Grimmjow. Lâcha Aizen, empêchant Tôsen de reprendre la parole. Que cherchais-tu ?

- La puissance. Répondit franchement l'arrancar.

- La puissance ? S'écria avec ironie Barragan. Avec un humain ? Tu es pathétique ! En plus, tu as perdu face à lui ! Où est-elle la puissance que tu cherchais ?

- Ce n'était pas un humain normal ! Déclara soudainement Hallibel. J'ai vu leur combat et je peux vous assurer que cela ne ressemblait en rien à un combat entre Shinigami et Espada... j'avais sous les yeux un duel entre Espadas.

Aizen se releva de son trône et se rapprocha du Sexta, comblant la distance entre eux en une fraction de seconde. Mais son déplacement ne surprit pas du tout l'arrancar qui garda sa posture. Ses blessures n'étaient pourtant pas des moindres: celles infligées par l'âme errante et par l'ancien quinta Nnoitra laissaient même entendre, qu'en réalité, il n'aurait pas du survivre .

- As-tu trouvé cette puissance ? Demanda intéressé Aizen.

- Non. Avoua Grimmjow marquant une courte pause. Je la trouverais bientôt ...

- Ha oui, et où donc trouveras-t-tu cette puissance que tu recherches ?

- Sur Terre, j'en suis persuadé. Laissez-moi retrouver la Femme et son fraccion ...

Le corps de Grimmjow bougea, se contractant totalement alors que son regard se remplissait soudainement de danger. L'effet fut immédiat et toutes les pressions qui s'était exercées sur l'Espada explosèrent, emportées par une énergie montée en flèche . Cette augmentation fut telle que Loly et Menoly ne la supportèrent pas et tombèrent à genoux malgré la distance. Tout les espadas semblèrent influencés par cette montée en puissance et Aizen en fut agréablement surprit ...

- Je vais y réfléchir ... Murmura pensivement Aizen.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La puissance des humains

Pedazo tentait en vain de nouer la cravate de l'uniforme que lui avait prêté Kurosaki. Il avait beau essayer encore et encore , il ne n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait fermer cela. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les humains portaient-ils de tels accessoires ? Une cravate, c'était perdre son temps en s'efforçant à mettre un morceau de tissus dont l'absence ne provoquerait aucun émoi !

Dans ce cas là, pourquoi s'acharnait-il à tâcher de mettre cette chose ? Simplement parce qu'Inoue avait mis la sienne en nœud papillon, afin de correspondre à sa personnalité. Il ne cherchait qu'à ressembler à l'humaine en tentant la même expérience, mais celle-ci semblait se transformer peu a peu en échec cuisant.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Demanda Inoue en entrant dans la chambre. On va être en retard.

Pedazo soupira, dénouant la chose qui ressemblait vaguement à ... Non, cela ne ressemblait à rien du tout. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, ses épaules s'affaissant tandis que son regard vert quémandait de l'aide en silence. Derrière elle , il y avait le capitaine Kuchiki qui, lui, n'avait eu aucun mal avec sa cravate. Il se rapprocha et s'occupa du problème de l'arrancar sans dire un seul mot.

Il devait aller avec Kuchiki et Abarai s'inscrire à l'école d'Inoue afin d'y suivre les cours... rien de plus simple, théoriquement bien sûr. On avait eu du mal à se décider quant à savoir qui aurait un lien avec qui. Tout compte fait, il fut décidé que Kuchiki se présenterait comme le grand oncle de Pedazo et qu'Abarai serait également un de ses cousins, le tout se rapprochant fortement d'Inoue. On donnerait d'ailleurs son adresse comme lieu de résidence pour l'arrancar et le shinigami. Elle ferait suivre le courrier pour ce dernier.

Inoue avait sorti un sac dans lequel il avait put mettre quelques cahiers et un ou deux stylos au cas où il serait immédiatement transféré dans la classe. Cependant, il y avait peu de chances, car habituellement on devait passer un concours. Celui-ci serait d'ailleurs plus simple vu qu'ils avaient décidé de faire croire qu'ils venaient tous de l'étranger.

- Voilà, c'est bon. Murmura Kuchiki en tournant le dos.

Inoue sourit à Pedazo et lui tendit la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre son sac pour se saisir de cette main chaleureusement tendue vers lui. Ils sortirent de l'appartement tous ensemble et à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de faire quelques pas qu'ils entendirent un cri déchirer la rue.

- Orihime ! S'écria quelqu'un en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

C'était une humaine, du moins, c'était ce que pensait Pedazo en regardant la chose. Elle avait un style de garçon manqué, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. Compte tenu de ce que lui avait dit Inoue, il n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur le visage de cette personne. Il devait s'agir d'Arisawa Tatsuki.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ho, où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas partir là où je ne peux pas venir t'aider ! Ne me refais jamais plus une peur pareille !

La jeune fille posa son regard sur Pedazo et il la vie écarquiller les yeux. Elle semblait le connaître ... Enfin, plutôt connaître Ulquiorra ...

- Toi ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Non, attends ! S'écria Inoue en se mettant entre le fraccion et son amie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! C'est ... Euh ... C'est un cousin éloigné.

- Je m'appelle Pedazo De Lagrima. Se présenta l'arrancar. Vous êtes bien Arisawa, non ? Inoue m'a tellement parlé de vous.

La jeune fille fut étonnée par ces propos et haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait perdue et troublée, comme si elle l'avait reconnut, mais se posait la question de savoir si elle ne rêvait pas ou ... Ou autre chose ... Elle doutait, mais à quel sujet? L'arrancar n'aurait su le dire. Il se tourna vers Inoue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne se trompait pas.

- Vous ressemblez tellement à cet homme dans le parc. Avoua la jeune fille perdue.

- Cet homme ? Répéta Inoue. Mais voyons, Tatsuki, au parc ...

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'es pas lui ! Déclara soudainement la jeune fille, soufflant de soulagement. Ce n'es pas du tout la même énergie spirituelle ... Il ne peu pas être "lui" !

Inoue pencha la tête sur le coté, surprise. Pedazo s'avança légèrement, penchant la tête en avant ... Quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. C'était quelque chose de rare et en même temps ... Il se rendit compte que c'était son énergie spirituelle qui réagissait, comme tous ceux qui la maîtrisait. Chez des gens normaux, le reiatsu avait tendance à répondre à l'approche des autres. Leurs flots incertains s'élevaient comme un nuage et diminuaient soudainement, surtout lorsque des gens aussi puissants que des capitaine ou des vices capitaines s'approchaient, ce qui était le cas en cet instant ... L'énergie spirituelle de cette jeune fille restait cependant calme, ne fléchissant pas, un peu comme celle d'Inoue ...

- Vous maîtrisez votre énergie ? Demanda Pedazo intrigué. Vous aussi vous possédez des pouvoirs comme Dame Inoue ?

- Pardon ? S'exclama Inoue. Je ... Je n'étais pas au courant ! Tatsuki ?

La jeune fille eu un large sourire et se frotta la nuque avec gêne. Peut-être que l'arrancar n'aurait pas du faire part de ses impressions. Après tout, chacun a ses secrets.

- Oui, après le départ de Kurosaki, le mec aux getas dans le magasin, ils nous a apprit pas mal de chose ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille.

- Urahara Kisuke ? Demanda Kuchiki. Il ne devrait pas mêler des enfants à nos histoires.

Pedazo fixa le capitaine de la Soul Society, il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude, mais ne la partageait pas entièrement. C'était une humaine, mais n'avait-elle pas le droit comme tous les autres de se battre aux côtés de ses amis ? Inoue avait longtemps parler d'Arisawa à son fraccion. Il se disait que la jeune fille avait un fort caractère et devait douter rarement de ses choix. Il en était même venu a éprouver un certain respect pour l'humaine qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré ...

- Vous, vous êtes tout les deux des Shinigamis. Déclara la jeune femme, relevant la tête en signe de défit. Je vois votre lien rouge ! Quant à toi ...

Elle fixa l'arrancar avec attention. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi par un flot de nervosité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha d'Inoue, juste à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il était nerveux, il se rapprochait de la chose qu'il trouvait la plus rassurante et, bien souvent, cette chose se trouvait être Inoue. Celle-ci posa sa main sur son bras, cherchant à le rassurer comme elle pouvait.

Arisawa haussa les sourcils, surprise et aussi choquée. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir et fixait tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes. Encore une fois elle se frotta la nuque.

- Tu a un lien noir, comme les Hollows. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- C'est parce que j'en suis un. Avoua franchement l'arrancar. Enfin, disons plutôt que je suis un arrancar ... Urahara vous a expliqué ce que c'était ?

- Oui, il m'a expliqué, mais je ne savais pas que certains d'entre vous étaient nos alliés...

- Ho, il va falloir que je t'explique tout alors ! Lâcha jovialement Inoue qui agrippa Arisawa et Pedazo par le bras pour les entrainer. Je suis tellement contente, je n'aurais plus besoin de te mentir maintenant !

* * *

- I-CHI- GOOOOO ! Cria une voix que le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement .

Le roux n'eut aucun mal a esquiver son ami qui se prit le mur juste derrière eux et tomba en arrière.

- Ça faisait si longtemps ! Lâcha Keigo, agonisant.

Soupirant, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout reprenait une forme presque normale. On était jamais mieux que chez soi-même, non ? Enfin, son père et ses sœurs lui avaient fait la fête hier et aujourd'hui, à l'école, tout reprenait sa place d'origine. Même Mizuhiro marchait comme à chaque fois sur la tête du pauvre Keigo.

- Ne reste pas au milieu du chemin ! Lâcha ironiquement le jeune garçon à tête d'ange. Ichigo, comment vas-tu ? Inoue est avec toi ?

- INOUE ? S'écria la voix d'Honshô qui passa la porte de la classe. Où est ma princesse ?

Ne voyant que des garçons, elle soupira bruyamment de désespoir, sortit de la salle en croisant les bras et grogna après le rouquin.

- Où as-tu emmené ma princesse ? Demanda-t-elle, prête à mordre, semblait-il. Et si tu me ment, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour te faire découvrir l'enfer sur terre !

- Oï, je suis là ! S'écria Inoue en arrivant en courant. Désolée pour cette absence ! Comment allez vous ?

Tatsuki arrivait juste derrière elle, sourire aux lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Celui-ci ne put que lui répondre en se frottant la nuque tandis que leur train train habituel recommençait. Leur monde recommençait doucement à prendre un rythme normale ...

Normal ... Depuis quand exactement Ichigo rêvait-il de normalité ? Cela faisait si longtemps que rien n'avait été normal dans sa vie. Depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Rukia jusqu'à cet instant, tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées qu'il avait du mal à faire le point. La normalité n'existait cependant plus dans son vocabulaire et il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait entrainé certains de ses amis dans cette bataille ... Devait-il s'en vouloir ?

Leur prof principal frappa tour à tour Kurosaki, Chad, Ishida, Kuchiki et Inoue, leurs rappelant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'année et que sécher des cours n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des choses à faire en cet instant. Elle les réprimanda pendant une minute avant de les laisser partir s'installer et le cours pu débuter, mais tout le monde semblait si excité par l'idée de revoir Inoue qui avait disparu si soudainement. De folles rumeurs avaient courues à son sujet allant de la simple fugue au kidnapping ...

Lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, la pauvre jeune fille fut assaillie d'élèves lui posant tout un tas de questions et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Tatsuki. Le groupe qu'ils formèrent se retrouva rapidement sur le toit pour apprécier un repas tranquille et réparateur.

- On se fait un ciné ce soir ? Proposa soudainement Keigo, heureux de retrouver tout le monde.

- Désolé, j'ai pas le temps ! Avoua Ichigo. J'aimerais voir une amie à moi !

- De toute façon, lui non plus n'a pas le temps ! Rassura Tatsuki en engouffrant un onigiri.

- Ha bon ? Lâcha surprit Keigo.

- T'a oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous avec notre maître ?

- Inoue, moi, j'ai tout mon temps avec toi ! Rassura Chizuru en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. On peut passer la nuit ensemble ma belle princesse ...

Tatsuki ne mit pas longtemps à enfoncer son pied dans le visage de la rouquine pour l'écarter de l'innocente victime.

- Toi aussi tu dois venir avec nous, dégénérée ! Rappela sèchement Tatsuki.

- Ha oui, vous vous êtes tous inscrits au club de karaté ? Demanda Ichigo, surprit.

- Non, on doit aller s'entrainer au magasin d'Urahara. Déclara Mizuhiro, qui goûtait le repas d'Orihime. Tu t'es améliorée Hime.

Ha, ils devaient donc s'entrainer avec Urahara ! Ichigo prit un morceau de boulette qu'il mit en bouche, se disant qu'avec un tel maître, il était clair qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre le risque d'arriver en retard ... Maître ... Urahara ? ... QUOI ? Recrachant la boulette sur le visage de Keigo qui prononçait des mots incompréhensible, Ichigo manqua de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, gêné.

- Lorsque vous êtes partis sauver Inoue au Hueco Mundo, on a suivit Ichigo. Avoua franchement Tatsuki. On vous a vu franchir le passage et on vous aurait bien suivit, mais Urahara nous en a empêché et nous a expliqué un peu tout ce qui s'était passé. Il nous a raconté pour Inoue, pour les Shinigamis et les Hollows, et il nous a avoué que notre énergie spirituelle était puissante elle aussi. Alors, avec Yoruichi, ils ont pris sur eux et se sont mis en tête de nous entrainer pour activer nos capacités.

- Pour le moment, il n'y a que Tatsuki et Mizuhiro qui sont arrivés à quelque chose ! Avoua mécontente Honshô. Je compte cependant bien venir pour protéger ma petite Hime! Quant à Keigo ... N'en attendons pas trop d'un idiot !

- Hé ! Protesta celui-ci. Je fais tout mon possible !

- Excusez-moi ... Murmura timidement une voix.

Tout le monde releva la tête et Ichigo ne fut même pas surprit de rencontrer Ulquiorra habillé en étudiant ... Attendez une seconde ... Si, tout compte fait, il fut surprit et haussa les sourcils ... Non, c'était pas Ulquiorra ! C'est bon, il se souvenait, c'était Pedazo, le fraccion d'Inoue. Plus rassuré, il se contenta de regarder l'arrancar qui se frottait la nuque.

- Est-ce que je dérange ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi gêné.

- Pedazo, mais non, tu ne dérange pas ! Assura Inoue en se relevant pour aller l'agripper au bras avec force. Tu connais déjà Tatsuki, laisse-moi te présenter mes autres amis !

Elle semblait si enjouée de pouvoir le présenter. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire car, pour lui, Inoue avait gardé son si beau sourire et semblait toujours aussi pleine d'énergie. Elle le prouvait, expliquant à tout le monde qui était Pedazo et expliquant la fausse identité qu'ils voulaient lui donner. Elle commença à raconter la fausse histoire de l'arrancar qui devait être le fils d'un mafieux d'Italie et qu'il avait du s'exiler ici pour avoir un semblant de paix. L'hilarité s'empara du petit groupe.

C'était tellement bon de vivre !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Premier jour de classe

Renji se demandait toujours pourquoi il devait aller en classe avec Ichigo alors que d'autres comme Yumichika ou Ikkaku avaient étés dispensés d'une telle chose ! Hé, c'était tellement compliqué de comprendre ce que voulait exactement la Soul Society de temps en temps**. **En tout cas, dès que Kuchiki avait effectué leurs inscriptions, il était repartit sans plus attendre vers leur monde.

Soupirant, le shinigami lança au loin la cravate et sortit de sa chambre, se retrouvant face à Dondochakka. Avait-il bien fait de revenir vivre chez Urahara ? Renji en doutait de plus en plus car il n'était pas rare qu'au matin, il se retrouve avec Nell, Pesche et Dondochakka dans son petit futon. La petite arrancar l'appréciant, elle venait s'installer dans son lit et ses "frères" ne pouvaient faire autrement que la suivre ... Cela devenait gênant ! Surtout lorsqu'il sentait dans son dos la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de Don ...

Cet arrancar qui avait eu une apparence si dégoutante auparavant lui semblait maintenant si imposant et si étrangement sensuel ... Gné ? Attendez voir une seconde ... Il trouvait SENSUEL Dondochakka ? Oula, vérification de la température ? Vérification de la couleur de la peau et de la couleur de la langue ? Vérification des pupilles ... Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui là ?

- Renji ! Cria Dondochakka en s'accrochant a sa jambe. Pourquoi tu dois déjà partir ?

- Argh, non, mais lâche-moi ! Répliqua Renji en frémissant d'horreur. Je dois aller en cours là !

- Mais Pesche ne veut pas m'aider à balayer le sol ! Pleurnicha l'homme.

Il était si grand, semblait si puissant et était si sensuel, mais restait anormalement faible psychologiquement ... Renji se dit que, décidément, Don n'avait vraiment pas choisi le meilleur des corps et même au contraire ! Pourquoi s'accrochait-il de la sorte à sa jambe ? Le Shinigami essaya bien d'avancer, mais il n'arrivait pas à soulever la jambe sur laquelle restait accroché l'arrancar.

- Je t'aiderais ce soir, en rentrant ! Assura Renji en désespoir de cause.

- C'est vrai ? S'excita Don, les yeux emplis de larmes de bonheur.

- Ouais, promis ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! J'ai pas envie d'être en retard !

Don se décida enfin à le laisser partir et le shinigami piqua un sprint. Personne n'avait pensé à le réveiller ce matin et il était persuadé d'être déjà en retard. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva devant l'établissement, la présence d'élèves ici et là lui indiqua clairement que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés. Il put soupirer de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le mur, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal.

Il regarda les étudiants qui passaient devant lui, le fixant d'un air étrange. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Son gigai avait été modifié et on avait effacé de son visage les tatouages qu'il possédait partout. Il n'avait cependant pas accepter qu'on change la couleur et la forme de ses cheveux qu'il voulait garder comme tels. Un tel détail était-il aussi important que cela ?

- Abarai ! Cria la voix d'Inoue qui agitait un bras dans tous les sens, son autre main tenant celle de Pedazo.

Les deux jeunes gens donnaient l'apparence de former un couple. Byakuya Kuchiki lui avait dit que la loyauté de l'arrancar envers l'humaine était aussi grande que celle qu'il éprouvait pour la "loi", la dépassant même. Le capitaine avait aussi ajouté que cela n'était pas dû à de l'amour ... Aurait-il dit la même chose en voyant ces deux êtres s'avancer main dans la main ?

- Oï Inoue ! Répondit-il souriant. Lagrima ... Comment vous allez tout les deux ?

- Je pète la forme ! Répondit du tac au tac la jeune fille.

- Où sont les marques ? S'inquiéta Pedazo.

Son visage se pencha sur le coté et Renji dû s'avouer que voir le visage de l'Espada Ulquiorra exprimer cette inquiétude était particulièrement troublant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Ha, mais pourquoi ce mec n'avait il pas prit la forme de son âme ?

- T'inquiètes pas, Urahara les a effacées. Il a dit que sinon j'allais me prendre des baffes ! Avoua Renji en se frottant la nuque. Alors, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien ! Assura l'arrancar en souriant. Je m'attendais à ressentir les premiers dysfonctionnement dans les premiers jours, mais je crois que j'aurais un peu de répit ... Urahara m'a demandé de passer un examen approfondit à l'hôpital, mais je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire pour le moment ...

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec les avertissements d'Urahara ! Tout le monde va s'inquiéter pour toi, Inoue plus que nous autres ...

- Ha, je n'y avais pas pensé ... Avoua franchement le jeune homme en se tournant vers Inoue, l'air inquiet.

- Ho, avec les fleurs de Shunshun, je peux le soigner. Déclara Inoue, surprise malgré elle. L'état de Pedazo étant stable en cet instant, il me suffit de repousser le temps jusqu'à ce moment au cas où ...

- Cela ne marchera plus lorsqu'il sera devenu un humain. Fit remarquer Renji. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. J'aurais préféré qu'on laisse plus de temps à Urahara, mais on ne nous l'a pas permis ... Donc, si on apprend rapidement quels risques encours Pedazo avec ce corps, on pourra plus rapidement parer et le soigner ... Urahara m'a expliqué rapidement qu'il pouvait encore modifier les problèmes les plus graves. Quant aux autres, il a dit ...

- Oui, je me souviens. Avoua Pedazo. Très bien, je passerais ce soir au magasin pour qu'Urahara m'accompagne là-bas ... Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi ...

Renji se frotta la nuque, gêné. Il trouvait son comportement tout à fait normal. Pedazo aurait très bien put proposer le corps à n'importe qui. Au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de prendre le risque lui, et n'avait pas accepté l'idée que Pesche ou Dondochakka puisse le faire. Ils s'étaient bien sûr proposé, mais Pedazo avait affirmé qu'à ce tarif, autant aller à la Soul Society et patienter un peu. Cela avait forcé les autres arrancars à céder à son envie ... Ils ne leur avaient pas laissé le choix en réalité ...

Se sacrifier ainsi pour des personnes qu'il n'avait pas rencontré. Renji n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Inoue était du genre à pouvoir se sacrifier totalement pour ses amis. Elle avait appris à l'arrancar à agir de la même façon sans qu'elle n'en ai réellement conscience ...

Tatsuki arriva en courant, râlant après Inoue et Pedazo qui avaient tout deux oublié de l'attendre. Inoue avoua qu'elle se faisait un peu de soucis pour l'arrancar tandis que celui-ci reconnaissait ne pas savoir où habitait Tatsuki. Il lui promit cependant de ne plus jamais l'oublier et Tatsuki le cru sur parole. Elle fut indulgente : c'était le premier jour de classe de Pedazo et Inoue devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour son "petit garçon" ...

- Au fait, et toi Renji, tu sais dans quelle classe tu vas aller ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, nous seront dans la même que vous ! Répondit-il franchement. Kuchiki a utilisé le Kido pour obliger le proviseur à faire comme il voulait. Après tout, nous somme ici pour pouvoir vous aidez vous et Kurosaki !

* * *

- Nous accueillons dans notre classe deux nouveaux étudiants ! Déclara la prof. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec eux ! Vous pouvez vous présenter !

- Renji Abarai ! Répondit celui-ci.

- Sûrement un délinquant ! Pensa à voix haute la prof devant la classe, à peine surprise de ce commentaire.

- ... Pedazo De Lagrima ... Murmura celui-ci en penchant la tête, observant leur prof.

- A vos souhait ! Déclara-t-elle en baillant.

- Madame, madame, je crois que c'est son nom ! Avoua une élève au fond de la classe.

- Pedazo De Lagrima ? Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Vos parents ne devaient pas beaucoup vous aimez !

- Madame, vous êtes méchante ! S'exclama une autre voix.

Ishida fut cependant surprit par la réaction insolite de l'arrancar qui se mit à tortiller sa chemise avec nervosité, s'agitant sur place, le regard baissé vers le sol. Il ne relevait sa tête que pour fixer Inoue, comme lorsqu'il cherchait son approbation... sauf quand cet instant il cherchait du soutien.

- C'est que ... Murmura-t-il perdu, s'agitant de plus en plus.

- Ho, désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Assura la prof en se relevant. Aller, je te laisse la place de ton choix. Tu peux t'installer à coté de la fille la plus belle de la classe ! Vers qui voudrais-tu t'assoir ?

- Inoue ! Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

La prof jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, haussant les sourcils.

- Honshô ! S'écria la prof, cédant au jeune garçon. Vas te mettre au fond de la classe !

- Mais madame ! Protesta outragée la jeune fille.

- Tu préférerais te mettre là ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la place du premier rang. Aller, ne me dit pas que tu ne veut pas céder à un jeune garçon aussi craquant et adorable ? J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir devant, mais puisqu'il considère Inoue plus belle que moi, certes ! Et toi, tu veux te mettre où?

- J'ai le droit de choisir ? Espéra naïvement Renji.

- Bien sûr que non ! Lâcha froidement la prof en assenant le livre sur son front. Mets-toi plutôt à la place à coté d'Ishida, le type à lunette là-bas ! Ishida ! Lève la main !

Le jeune homme soupira et leva de mauvaise foi la main. Renji s'avança dans la rangée, suivit par Pedazo qui s'était accroché au pan de la chemise du shinigami. Celui-ci dû d'ailleurs faire un détour pour déposer l'arrancar à sa place. Il semblait toujours un peu désorienté et, même si la prof haussa un sourcil en voyant l'étrange comportement de ce nouvel élève, elle n'en dit rien du tout. Le shinigami arriva à sa place, salua rapidement Ishida et le cours put dès lors commencer.

Le Quincy ne pu s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers Pedazo qui semblait toujours aussi perdu. Son comportement paraissait fort étrange, surtout pour un arrancar et Ishida se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de devenir humain. Urahara avait avoué qu'il avait manqué quelques semaines à Rukia pour devenir humaine. Donc, logiquement, il faudrait près de deux à trois mois pour que les arrancars deviennent de vrais humains ...

Et si c'était les premiers dysfonctionnements ? Forte émotion et désorientation ? Ishida ne put s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. Si c'était cela, il fallait vite en faire part à Urahara, même si cela ne mettait pas en cause le corps en lui même. Le fait que la psychologie de l'arrancar soit hypothétiquement touchée n'avait rien d'enviable.

Ishida tourna son regard vers Renji qui lui demanda silencieusement ce qui le tracassait. Devait-il faire part de ses impressions et semer la panique alors que tout cela n'était que pure théorie ? Et s'il se trompait ?

- Pedazo agit souvent comme ça ? Demanda à tout hasard Ishida.

- Comme un enfant ? Demanda Abarai en haussant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je dois avouer que je ne le connais pas suffisamment ...

- Il faudra voir avec Inoue dès qu'on a quelques instants. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faudra trouver une excuse pour partir et l'emmener cher Urahara ...

- Ton paternel est pas médecin ?

- Je doute qu'il accepte de nous aider. Avoua franchement Ishida.

- Moi, ouais, mais lui ? Demanda le shinigami. C'est un arrancar dans un corps destiné à le rendre humain, y a peut-être moyen que ça marche, non ?

Ishida fronça les sourcils. Son père détestait les shinigami, certes, et d'un point de vue externe, Pedazo n'avait rien à voir avec ceux-ci. Il était fidèle à Inoue, une humaine, il était lui-même un arrancar et était destiné à devenir un être humain ... Peut-être que tout cela pouvait en effet marcher. Ils n'auraient dès lors plus besoin d'essayer d'expliquer à un médecin quelconque leur "problème" et Urahara et Ryuken pourraient trouver un moyen de s'entendre afin de protéger du mieux possible l'arrancar ...

L'idée s'imposa d'elle-même. Il n'y avait pas meilleure solution que d'exposer la situation à Ryuken ... Il faudrait peut-être proposer l'idée à Urahara, rien de plus. Il se tourna vers Renji, voulant lui avouer qu'il avait eu une bonne idée, mais la prof, attirée par les bruit de bavardage, s'était placée juste derrière le shinigami. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas du tout remarquée (répétition) et ne semblait même pas se douter du danger qui le menaçait.

- Alors ? Demanda Renji.

- Et si vous nous faisiez part de votre conversation Mr. Abarai? Lâcha soudainement la prof. Elle me parait bien intéressante ! Ne me dites pas que le froid et calme Ishida aurait cédé à vos avances !

- Pa-pa-pardon ? S'écria Renji en se relevant rouge de honte.

- Non ? Lâcha la prof indifférente. Heureusement pour la gente féminine, cela nous aurait chagriné de le savoir de votre bord !

- Mais, je ne suis pas non plus de ce bord là ! Protesta Renji.

- Ha bon? Vous en aviez bien l'air, vu votre façon de fixer Mr. Lagrima et Mr. Ishida!

Suite à ces paroles, Abarai explosa littéralement et vociféra contre la prof. S'en suivi un échange mouvementé et la prof ne mit pas longtemps avant de remonter ses manches et de donner une raclée au jeune impertinent qu'était ce voyou en herbe.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Problème de coeur

**Couples : **Mais va t il y en avoir un ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima qui es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst (probablement du Yaoi et de la romance a venir, mais pas pour le moment !)

**Rating : **Ma (Je crois...)

**Synopsis : **Inoue es au Hueco Mundo et ses camarades, mené par Ichigo, vont la chercher. Ils affronteront de grand danger et pour certain, ils iront même jusqu'à dépasser leurs limites en affrontant des Espada. Ils sortiront cependant victorieux et réussiront a récupérer leurs amie Inoue ... Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas en quittant Hueco Mundo, c'est qu'ils emportent avec quatre arrancar qui, pour certain, ne semblent pas réellement intéressé par une alliance avec les shinigami.

Nell Tu alias Nelieru Tô O Del Swank, l'ancien tierca espada, ses deux amis Pesch Guatich et Dondochakka et anciens fraccion, leurs animals de compagnie Bawabawa. Quand à Pedazo De Lagrima, qui es cet arrancar qui a trahi Aizen pour suivre Inoue et qui promet sans cesse de la protéger contre tous ?

**Note d'Axel : **Bon bon bon, ayant remarquer que j'avais bien avancé dans l'écriture de ma fic, j'ai décidé de poster un seul chapitre aujord'hui ! Mais que un, pauvre de vous, en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il laissera certaine personne sur leurs faim jusqu'à la porchaine publication de vendredi soir ! Moa ha ha ha, que je suis cruelle ! Pauvre de vous ! ... Je me demande si quelqu'un lit seulement mes racontards inutile ... Bref, je sens que ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'explication, je dois même me répéter, mais j'avais envie de faire comprendre la situation alors, pardonnez moi ! ^^ J'éspére qu'il ne gavera pas tout le monde !

Y aura sûrement de l'action bientôt ! *ne se souvient plus quand se déroule la première bataille* ... Oui ... Je crois ... Enfin, bref ! Merci de me lire et prochaine publication, vendredi, dans la soirée ! ^^

**Correctrice :** Saitou-Saruwatari Merciiiiiiiiiii ! X3

* * *

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Lâcha Renji toujours en colère. Votre prof est pire que nos enseignants de l'école des Shinigami !

- C'est ce que je me tue a essayer de leurs expliquer ! Affirma vivement Rukia.

- Non, je vous rassure, on le savait tous déjà bien avant ! Déclara Ichigo et plusieurs tête acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de vociférer encore un bon moment, écouté par Rukia qui accentuait ses propos par ses propres situations, elle oublia de signaler à Renji qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la prof vu qu'elle avait toujours joué un rôle bien particulier à l'école et lorsqu'Ichigo se décida a le faire remarquer à la jeune Shinigami, celle ci se contenta de lui balancer son jus de fruit au visage.

Ichigo porta son regard sur Ishida qui semblait poser des questions à Inoue. La jeune fille mangeait aux cotés de son fraccion et était très attentive aux propos du Quincy, le shinigami remplaçant décida dès lors d'avoir une oreille plus attentive à leur conversation, se demandant pourquoi Uryû semblait si grave.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucun changements dans son comportement ? Demandait il patiemment.

- Non, aucun, je t'assure. Assura la jeune fille. C'est vrai que de temps en temps, il parait déboussolé et ressemble plus à un enfant qu'à autre chose, autrement, tu l'a comprit, il es sûr de lui et n'hésite jamais.

- Et tu sais pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?

- Heu, hé bien, je dois avouer que non. Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'arrancar. Pedazo, pourquoi as-tu été touché par les paroles de notre prof ?

L'interpellé leva le regard vers elle et s'agita une nouvelle fois, en regardant bien, on voyait son visage prendre plusieurs expressions dont l'incertitude. Il resta cependant silencieux et jeta des coups d'oeil ici et là.

- Ha, ce n'es pas grave ! Assura Inoue avant de se tourner vers le Quincy. Désolée, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui ne va pas : j'ai promis d'attendre qu'il soit prêt pour des explications ...

- D'accord, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques dans ce cas là. Déclara Ishida.

- Prendre de risques ? Répéta Ichigo en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter sans certitude, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ! Déclara Ishida alors que tout le monde lui prêtait une attention particulière. Vous vous souvenez qu'Urahara a été pressé par le temps et a dû fabriquer le corps de Pedazo alors qu'il n'avait pas les ingrédients suffisant pour faire un corps complet ? Il nous a alors parlé de problèmes physiques que cela entrainerait peut-être et, je me demande s'il ne peut pas y avoir aussi des problèmes psychologiques. Si c'est le cas, il vaudrait mieux le savoir au plus tôt pour sortir Pedazo du corps et en fabriquer un nouveau rapidement.

- Tu pense que s'il y a des problèmes psychologiques, ce serait plus grave ? Demanda Ichigo, inquiet.

- C'est un fait : il es plus dur de soigner un problème psychologique, voir même impossible ! Les effets peuvent être aussi ravageurs et je pense qu'il serait plus prudent dans ce cas là que Pedazo vive hors de son corps, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on ai découvert ce qui cloche exactement.

- Urahara ma dit que me sortir de ce corps pouvait être risqué pour mon âme. Avoua l'arrancar concerné. Cela rendrait plus compliquée ma transformation en âme d'humain.

- C'est pour cela que plus vite on saura a quoi s'attendre, mieux on pourra agir. Fit remarquer Ishida. Je vais appeler Urahara, on verra bien ce qu'il nous conseille de faire, en tout cas, Mizuhiro, je te conseille de déjà commencer à chercher une excuse !

Ichigo se tourna vers l'interpellé qui ne répondit pas, mais son visage laissait clairement entendre qu'il était déjà au travail.

- Donc, Inoue, Ishida, Pedazo, Renji, Tatsuki ... Murmura-t-il pensivement ... Moi ... Et c'est tout !

- Ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ? Fit remarquer Ichigo. Et pourquoi toi ? Inoue et Pedazo, c'est pas suffisant ?

- Je préférerais aller avec eux. Affirma Ishida. Je ne connais que trop bien mon père ...

Cela ne rassura nullement Ichigo et bien au contraire !

* * *

Ryuken Ishida fixait l'être que lui avait apporté son fils, c'était bien sûr un arrancar, à n'en pas douter, mais son manque de puissance laissait supposer qu'il n'avait, et n'aurait jamais sa place dans les troupes d'Aizen. C'était même incroyable que celui ci ai put changer le Hollow en arrancar, car sa puissance était aussi insignifiante que celle de n'importe quel être humain sur cette planète, un moustique ... Un rat ... Rien de plus !

Prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts, il se pencha vers l'être destiné à redevenir un humain et le fixa plus froidement, cherchant à le faire réagir en vain : l'être restait droit et continuait de fixer le Quincy dans les yeux, haussant même les sourcils, semblant se demander pourquoi l'être humain agissait de la sorte.

Urahara se rapprocha, il avait accompagné le petit groupe formé par Uryû, la jeune humaine et l'arrancar dans son corps, Ishida releva son visage vers l'adulte et haussa les épaules, reprenant sa cigarette en bouche.

- Je n'ai pas bien comprit à quoi je servais ! Déclara-t-il soudainement. Tu sais parfaitement ce que le corps que tu a créé peu faire, non ?

- Ton fils semble avoir travaillé sur la question. Avoua franchement Urahara. Il semblerait que son idée, même théorique, mérite qu'on se penche dessus, du moins, elle me parait assez grave pour qu'on se penche dessus rapidement ...

- Donc, théoriquement, ce corps est défectueux, tu le savais déjà. Résuma le médecin. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est à quel point il l'est et comment cela affectera l'âme. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout simplement attendu d'avoir le matériel nécessaire ?

- Kurotsuchi Mayuri ! Répondit simplement le blond.

Pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Agrippant le menton de l'arrancar, il lui fit relever la tête, examinant une nouvelle fois le regard de cet être mystérieux. Lui même se laisserait bien tenter par une ou deux expériences, mais s'il le faisait, son fils ne lui pardonnerait pas ... Non, en réalité, il ne lui laisserait même pas le temps d'essayer ... C'était stupide : il ne connaissait cet être là que depuis quelques jours maintenant et il se prenait déjà d'affection pour lui ? Quel sottise !

- Dit moi petit, as-tu noté quoi que soit d'anormal avec ce corps ? Demanda-t-il à l'encontre du garçon.

- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit celui ci. Il me semble fonctionner comme si je n'étais qu'une âme.

- D'accord, déshabilles-toi, on va effectuer des examens. Dit le médecin en allant chercher le chariot avec tout le matériel.

Il prit le stéthoscope et l'enfila sur ses oreilles tandis que l'arrancar retirait sa chemise non sans difficulté ... Il ne s'était pas encore habitué a la vie d'humain ... A moins que ce ne soit un problème de dysfonctionnement ? Levant le regard vers Urahara, celui ci pris conscience de la chose. Ryuken se tourna vers son fils et la jeune fille.

- Vous pouvez sortir de la pièce. Déclara-t-il.

- Non, je préférerais rester si cela ne dérange pas ! Avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais rester.

- D'accord, faites comme bon vous semble. Céda le médecin en posant le métal froid contre le torse de l'arrancar. Respire profondément.

Il effectua ainsi plusieurs relevés, écoutant la respiration, écoutant le cœur artificiel, évaluant la pression et en faisant part à Urahara. Ryuken avait beau faire croire que son fils ne l'intéressait pas, il fit en sorte d'utiliser des thermes que lui seul et Urahara pouvait comprendre s'ils détectaient un problème. Finalement, ils ne repérèrent rien de réellement grave.

Ceci rassura légèrement le médecin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner tort à Urahara : donner un corps provoquant des risques pour une âme, même arrancar, était quelque chose d'inqualifiable ... Il ne dit rien, songeant que donner une âme à Kurotsuchi était encore moins moral que la première option... Il aurait cependant essayé de trouver une autre solution : donner un gigai normal et gagner du temps pour en créer ensuite, par exemple ... D'ailleurs, pourquoi Urahara n'avait-il pas agit de la sorte ? Lui habituellement si fourbe ...

- Ishida, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais recommencé tout les test avec un nouveau facteur. Déclara soudainement Urahara.

- Ha oui, et lequel ? Demanda Ryuken en relevant le visage vers le blond.

L'homme en getas se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui étaient restés silencieux pendant toute l'opération. Ishida ne comprit pas immédiatement et la chose devint un peu plus claire en voyant les visages des camarades de l'arrancar, ceux ci semblait inquiets ... Est ce que l'arrancar pouvait forcer son corps a réagir positivement à tout les tests simplement pour rassurer ses deux "amis" ? C'était très peu probable : les arrancars n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments, du moins, pas ceux comme la "compassion" ...

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ? Demanda Ryuken en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Inoue, inquiète.

- De quelque chose de très important Inoue. Avoua franchement Urahara. Je vais vous demander de sortir de la pièce, j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net, si mes doute sont fondés, je crois avoir une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ... Faites-moi confiance.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent inquiets, mais cédèrent sans protester cette fois-ci, Inoue se contenta simplement de saluer l'arrancar de la main et sortit.

Dès lors, les deux hommes reprirent les examens précédents et l'idée d'Urahara se confirma, inquiétant bien malgré lui Ryuken qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, c'était incroyable : il n'avait tout simplement jamais vu cela ! Il devait se l'avouer, ce qu'il faisait à l'arrancar lui apportait des informations précieuses, mais pas forcément sur les arrancars en eux même ...

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs examens, Urahara alla chercher les deux adolescents qu'il fit s'installer à coté de leur ami. Ryuken était en train de faire une ordonnance et posa le stylo, voulant écouter l'avis du blond.

- Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle est que l'état de santé de Pedazo es plutôt grave : le cœur es touché, il a sûrement une maladie propre aux êtres humains, heureusement, avec de simples médicaments, cela ne posera aucun problèmes, il faudra simplement veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas d'efforts physiques, rien d'insurmontable. Déclara-t-il jovialement.

- Et la bonne nouvelle ? Répliqua sèchement Ishida.

- Hé bien, je crois que cette "expérience" non voulue m'a appris une nouvelle chose sur mes Gigais particuliers, je ne sais pas si c'est la dose acceptable, mais en tout cas, le fait qu'il ai manqué quelques ingrédient à accélérer le processus de transformation de l'âme d'arrancar en âme humaine ! Lâcha-t-il.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Inoue surprise. Que voulez vous dire ?

- Que la transformation de Pedazo en être humain est presque totalement achevée ! Avoua toujours aussi jovialement Urahara. Vous avez remarqué que lorsque vous étiez là, nous n'avions rien trouvé de réellement alarmant sur son état ?

- Oui ...

- En réalité, son âme humaine à forcé son corps à réagir de telle sorte que cela ne vous alarme pas trop, il n'avait pas envie de vous faire le moindre choc moral, bref, il a tout fait pour vous protéger ... Même s'il ne réagit pas encore comme un humain, une grande partie de lui l'est déjà et certaines situations contraignantes le touche ... L'affectation de ce qu'il considère déjà comme ses "amis" ... Bref, il ne faudra encore que quelques jours et Pedazo pourra officiellement être déclaré comme un être humain !

- Tu te trompe sur un point Urahara. Avoua franchement Ryuken. Je pense que le fait qu'il n'ai pas achevé sa transformation a joué.

Le blond se tourna vers le médecin, l'aire intrigué.

- Ishida m'a rapporté un peu la réunion de leur retour, il m'a raconté aussi pour le cas particulier de cet arrancar là. D'après mes études, il y a plusieurs façons pour une âme errante de devenir un Hollow, Pedazo ne remplit aucune des conditions d'aucunes de ses situations, du moins, c'est ce que je pense ... S'il n'était pas entièrement un Hollow après sa transformation en Arrancar, cela peut jouer ... Je te déconseille donc de retenter l'expérience une seconde fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas essayer. Assura Urahara. Je voulais juste leurs annoncer que leur ami serait bientôt humain et qu'il ne risquerait plus rien au niveau de la Soul Society. Il pourra vivre sa vie au coté d'Inoue sans aucun risque.

- Là aussi ne te réjouit pas trop vite ... Si Kurotsuchi apprend la particularité de Pedazo, je crains que cela ne soit pire ... Je vous conseille de garder tout cela pour vous, même pour son état d'être humain : faite comme s'il ne devait le devenir que dans trois mois ...

- Je ne comprend pas Ryuken. Avoua Uryû en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le corps qu'Urahara a fabriquer transforme l'âme qui l'habite en être humain, le processus est long, mais la transformation se fait de la façon suivante : il vide l'âme de son énergie spirituelle et à la fin, on considère l'âme comme totalement humaine. Dans le cas de Pedazo, c'est une hybridation : il est en cet instant à moitié arrancar et à moitié humain ... Une âme qui possède les deux caractéristiques ... Je pense que n'ayant pas achevé sa transformation, le Hollow qu'est devenu au fil du temps Pedazo n'a pas dévoré la part humaine ... Et vous savez tous deux ce que cela peut donner, non ?

- Un vizard ? Proposa Inoue, inquiète.

- Oui, sauf que dans le cas présent, il s'agit d'un arrancar ... Un arrancar qui était complet et qui était également encore humain au plus profond de lui ... En clair, un hybride qui pourrait être étudié et exploité contre Aizen ... Alors je vous le répète, lorsque vous reverrez vos amis, ne leur parlez pas de ce que nous avons dit, dites leur simplement que Pedazo a des problèmes de cœur et annoncez que son corps est sujet a quelques petites interférences.

- Des interférences ? Répéta Urahara en remuant l'éventail devant son visage.

- Je vais me répéter : Pedazo est un hybride, il est un arrancar et un humain, les deux ne s'entre-dévorant pas, ils vivent en symbiose et leurs sentiments se mélangent, fusionnent pour donner des explosions d'émotion : la loyauté qu'éprouve l'arrancar envers Inoue pour s'exposer contre un sentiment telle que la haine qu'il pourrait éprouver pour les Shinigamis ... Ce n'est qu'un exemple ... Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez un Hollow qui essaye de prendre le dessus sur un être humain, ici, le Hollow et l'humain semblent s'être mis d'accord et vivent ensembles pour suivre un même but et, si j'ai bien comprit, ce but est de te protéger Inoue ... Bref, une phrase ou même une parole pourraient lui provoquer un choc psychologique qui le feront réagir de façon étrange.

- Comme un enfant perdu ? Demanda Uryû.

Ryuken acquiesça d'un signe affirmatif de la tête et la jeune fille fixa Ryuken d'un air grave, mais elle avait comprit et c'était tout ce que recherchait le médecin, loin de vouloir les affoler, il espérait qu'ils ne parleraient pas de leur conversation à tout leurs amis, la plupart devait rendre des comptes au Gotei 13 ...

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital, Pedazo se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes comment réagir, il avait depuis longtemps comprit que ne pas dire la vérité à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Inoue n'était pas une désobéissance, cela ne poserait donc aucun problème de mentir aux autres ... Mais tout de même ... C'était dommage de forcer Inoue et Ishida à mentir alors que l'envie ne semblait pas de mise, surtout qu'Abarai s'était inquiété pour lui et qu'il allait devoir lui mentir à lui aussi ...

L'hybride releva le tube de médicaments que lui avait prescrit le père d'Ishida, c'était une des nombreuses pilules qu'il allait devoir prendre dès lors. Certaines ne devaient se prendre que le soir et une autre seulement en cas de malaise. Sa vie en tant qu'être humain allait sûrement être beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte ...

Relevant le visage, il regarda la ruelle et se demanda s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir choisi un gigai pareil, la vie d'humain, ce n'était pas fait pour lui, il n'en avait que trop conscience ! Son ancienne vie ne lui avait pas plu et en réalité, elle était pleine de remords ...

Il s'arrêta en pleine rue, quelqu'un lui fonça dans le dos et râla, mais le garçon garda les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il venait d'entr'apercevoir, son cœur c'était emballé tandis qu'il avait reconnu la personne présente ... Mais, cela n'avait-il était qu'un simple mirage ? Fouillant plus encore la ruelle, il sentit l'excitation l'envahir et chercha désespérément la personne qu'il avait cru voir, il s'avança et chercha à s'extirper de la foule et, trébuchant, il se retrouva sur la route tandis qu'il retrouvait le visage recherché.

Un coup de klaxon retentit et se retournant, il vit une voiture se précipiter sur lui ... Ha, sa vie d'hybride ne durera pas si longtemps que ça finalement ? Cette fois, il partirait avec des remords, mais des remords justifiés ...

Pedazo fut soudainement tiré en arrière et il vit un corps se mettre entre lui et la voiture et celle-ci se fendit en deux sous le regard écarquillé de l'hybride, il tomba au sol et grimaça de douleur ... Il n'avait pas rêvé ... Il n'avait PAS RÊVE ! Lui ... Il était bien là ... Enfoncé dans la carrosserie d'une voiture, il en sortit et ne sembla nullement affecté par l'accident. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui le fixait sans savoir s'il était terrifié ou bien au contraire ... Heureux ... Mais le voir se rapprocher à pas lents n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et Pedazo tenta de s'éloigner, se trainant sur le sol jusqu'à ce que des mains l'englobe, le tâtant, cherchant une blessure quelconque ... Et Lui ... Il se pencha sur lui, invisible aux yeux des autres ...

Trop près ... L'émotion fut trop forte et la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine se fit plus grande encore, au point que Pedazo porta sa main à son torse, le serrant, haletant tandis qu'Il s'approchait jusqu'à son oreille, fermant les yeux, ne supportant plus la douleur. l'hybride laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres des gémissements de détresse apparent.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allez vous laisser filer ? Ricana la voix dangereuse de Grimmjow à ses oreilles.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La pantère Raude

Inoue et Ishida étaient entrés dans la boutique pour prendre les médicaments manquant de Pedazo**.**Ryuken leur en avait fournit quelques uns, mais la plupart d'entre eux était rares et, ne pouvant leur en fournir pour le moment, l'auscultation se déroulant chez lui, il leur avait fait une ordonnance et leur avait assuré que la prochaine fois, il aurait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'hybride.

Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu un coup de klaxon, Inoue s'était tout de suite inquiétée pour Pedazo et était sortie de la pharmacie, rapidement suivie d'Ishida. Elle appela son fraccion à pleins poumons mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il ne répondit pas ... Même lorsqu'il était loin, il avait toujours répondu ... Même lorsque sa présence mécontentait les espada, si elle lui parlait, plutôt que de se faire discret, il lui répondait ... Et là, il ne répondait pas ...

- C'est incroyable, vous avez vu ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Ce garçon aurait dû passer sous les roues !

Ishida réagit avec une rapidité déconcertante et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui semblait se tasser autour de ce qui avait l'air d'un accident. Il avait attrapé la main d'Inoue et l'entrainait avec lui, et elle se souvint qu'en matière de perception, il n'y avait pas mieux qu'un Quincy. Elle le suivit sans même chercher à se défaire de sa poigne et ils ressortirent de la foule.

Pedazo était allongé dans les bras d'un homme qui demandait aux gens de s'écarter pour laisser de l'air au garçon qui semblait respirer avec difficulté.

- Non ! S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant à genoux aux cotés de son ami. Pedazo ! Où sont les comprimés ? Où sont les comprimés que Ishida t'a donné ?

Il ne semblait pas en état de répondre, bien au contraire, son état semblait s'aggraver de secondes en seconde. Orihime faillit enclencher son pouvoir lorsque Ishida passa soudainement devant elle, se penchant sur le garçon avec les comprimés qui avaient dû rouler quelque part. Quelqu'un tendit une bouteille au garçon à lunettes et celui ci n'eut aucun mal à faire avaler une pilule à l'hybride. Il essaya de forcer Pedazo à respirer plus calmement et quelqu'un au coté d'Orihime assura à la jeune fille qu'une ambulance allait arriver.

Combien de temps s'était il passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ishida ? A peine quelques dizaines de minutes ! Pas plus ! Et cela avait suffit à aggraver considérablement l'état du fraccion. Il avait eu une crise juste après qu'on leur ait annoncé les problèmes de cœur "non insurmontable" du jeune garçon ... Pourquoi ?

- C'est incroyable, vous avez vu la voiture ?

- Mais c'est impossible ! Le garçon a juste fait une crise ! Elle ne peut pas être dans cet état ?

- Elle est fendue comme si elle avait foncé dans un poteau, non ?

Tournant le visage, Orihime fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit alors. En effet, une voiture se trouvant à quelques mètres de là était fendue en deux. La forme du trou laissait penser que la chose qui avait provoqué ça était de forme humaine. Un homme fixait la voiture l'air complètement perdu, du sang coulait de son front, comme si il s'était prit un coup et Orihime en déduisit que c'était le conducteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria la jeune fille en se relevant, allant vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ! Assura l'homme profondément chamboulé. Je roulais tranquillement et ce garçon a déboulé de nul part, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir percuté ! Je l'ai percuté ! J'en suis sûr ... Non, ce n'est pas ça ...

- Inoue ! L'appela Ishida. Pedazo ne s'est écorché que les coudes ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle était perdue et fixait la voiture sans comprendre. Elle se tourna vers la foule qui semblait elle-même ne rien comprendre à la situation ne paraissait toujours pas capable de répondre à la moindre de leurs questions,ce qui effraya plus encore la jeune fille.

- C'est l'autre homme ! Cria une petite voix, attirant le regard d'Orihime. Il l'a tiré en arrière et la voiture lui a foncé dedans ! Je l'ai vu !

- Quel autre homme ? Demanda la mère, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua la fillette. Il est partit, mais il lui a fait très peur ! Et à moi aussi ! La voiture ne lui a rien fait, c'est lui qui a arrêté la voiture !

Orihime se rapprocha de la fillette, s'accroupissant devant celle-ci.

- Il est partit ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je ne le vois pas ! Assura l'enfant. Mais c'est bizarre, personne ne l'a vu ... Pourtant, il n'est pas comme tout le monde !

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Il était grand, habillé bizarrement et portait un drôle de masque ! Et puis, il avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus comme le ciel !

Orihime écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Ishida, celui-ci avait stabilisé Pedazo qui reprenait son souffle, mais qui semblait particulièrement touché par ce qui venait de se passer. Grimmjow ... C'était Grimmjow qui était venu ...

* * *

Tatsuki regarda nerveusement sa faisait bien une heure qu'ils attendaient tous le retour d'Orihime, Uryû et Pedazo. Ils leur avaient rapidement expliqué la situation et avaient donné rendez-vous à tout le monde chez Urahara, déclarant qu'ils feraient juste un court détour pour aller prendre des médicaments et pourtant ... Pourtant, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, exaspérant fortement la reine du karaté.

La jeune fille fit les cents pas, tournant en rond tandis que les autres s'étaient installés sur la marche du magasin. Celui-ci était fermé vu qu'Urahara était encore chez Ryuken, attendant sûrement les derniers comptes-rendu du bilan sanguin de Pedazo. Tessai devait faire les courses, quant à la "famille arrancar", Renji avait avoué qu'ils leur arrivait de partir au parc "comme ça" et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller les chercher, avouant que sinon, Dondochakka lui demanderait sûrement de le pousser et que Pesche lui foutrais la honte en remuant sur le cheval a ressort en l'appelant de vive voix ... Ils étaient pires que Nell !

- Mais ils font quoi ? S'énerva Tatsuki, se tournant vers ses amis en fronçant les sourcils. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter moi !

- Y a pas de raison ! Assura Ichigo qui avait débuté une partie de cartes avec les autres garçons. Avec Urahara et Ishida père à leurs cotés, je ne m'inquiéterais pas à ta place !

- Mais il s'est forcément passé quelques chose ! Une heure ... UNE HEURE ! Même si Inoue est tête en l'air, à ce point là ... Ils n'ont pas pu se perdre en ville !

- Surtout avec Ishida ! Fit remarquer Renji qui se releva et agrippa la montre de la jeune fille pour la fixer. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tombés sur un Espada ...

- Si ça avait été ça, on aurait été prévenus ! Fit remarquer Rukia.

- Pas si l'Espada a fait en sorte que personne ne le repère. Fit soudainement remarquer Mizuhiro.

Tout le monde ou presque le fixa avec des yeux incrédules. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et regarda son jeu de cartes. Impossible de savoir cependant si celui-ci valait le coup ou non.

La remarque du jeune homme n'apaisa cependant en rien l'état de Tatsuki qui fronçait les sourcils, regardant les ruelles l'entourant avec crainte. Renji lui tapota l'épaule, essayant sûrement de la réconforter, mais cela ne marcha pas ...

Orihime avait été enlevée une fois par les arrancars menés par ce Aizen et Tatsuki n'avait rien pu faire à ce moment là.Ichigo ne lui avait pas dit la vérité et malgré sa force, car pour une fille elle était très forte, on ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, on ne lui avait même pas laissé le choix quant à savoir si elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas venir. Aujourd'hui, après un entrainement rude mené par Yoruichi elle même, elle se sentait amie n'était pas là et elle avait l'impression que celle-ci était en danger ...

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers ses amis, elle constata que ce retard paraissait parfaitement normal pour la plupart d'entre eux. Dépitée, elle se décida à agir et se concentra, attirant à elle tout les liens, cherchant celui d'Orihime. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être aussi douée que Mizuhiro pour ce genre de chose, car il avait appris rapidement à maîtriser son énergie spirituelle, mais concernant la recherche d'énergie d'Inoue, il n'y avait pas mieux que la karatéka qui s'était mit un point d'honneur à protéger son amie ...

Elle finit par le trouver, l'attrapant avec rouvrit les yeux et son impression se confirma : il s'était bien passé quelque chose. L'énergie spirituelle d'Orihime tremblait d'émoi et semblait particulièrement fragile ... Il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune fille ...

- Ha, mais pourquoi tu a fait ça ? Questionna Rukia en se relevant. C'était ...

- Orihime est en danger ! S'écria Tatsuki.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir en suivant le lien, entendant que certain la suivait sans la moindre hésitation. Au moins, on ne doutait pas entièrement de ses capacités à ce niveau là ! Il fallait vite qu'elle retrouve son amie, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer. Trop aveuglée par son but du moment, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle passait à coté d'Urahara qui la regardait passer en haussant les sourcils ...

* * *

Ishida était assis aux cotés d'Inoue. Elle semblait profondément atteinte par l'état de son ami qui avait été emmené par les médecins. Ils avaient immédiatement appelé Ryuken qui n'avait pas mit longtemps à les rejoindre. Il s'était dès lors occupé du cas de "Pedazo" et Uryû se demandait pourquoi son père était ainsi avec l'arrancar ... L'idée d'expérience lui effleura bien l'esprit, mais après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion.

Resserrant ses mains autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui frissonnait, il essaya de faire le point sur ce qui semblait se passer ... Pedazo était un mot parut vulgaire aux yeux d'Uryû qui espérait vite que Pedazo devienne normal ... Son corps artificiel était défaillant et il avait un problème de cœur ... Et le Sexta Espada semblait déjà sur leurs traces ... Mélangez le tout et observez le résultat après cuisson : ce n'était pas ainsi que Pedazo pourrait acquérir une vie normale!

- Orihime ! Cria une voix dans l'hôpital.

Celle-cise releva et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Le Quincy se tourna vers les autres et il leur sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas alors il laissa son faux masque tomber pour reprendre son air soucieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte où l'on avait emmené Pedazo, il constata une fois de plus que personne ne pourrait répondre à leurs questions.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Renji essoufflé.

- Pedazo a faillit être renversé. Avoua Ishida en se tournant vers lui, posant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de leur accident devant tout le agents de police essayaient vainement de prendre des dépositions, mais la plupart des gens qui avaient assisté à la scène n'avaient su expliqué ce qui s'était passé ! La victime, Pedazo, était sur la route et la voiture aurait DÛ l'écraser ! Au lieu de ça, quelque chose l'avait tiré en arrière, certains disant qu'il avait été éjecté, d'autres expliquant qu'il avait volé du sol, et la voiture avait été écrasée, fendue, découpée par un sabre ... Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé ...

Personne ? ... Ishida reporta son attention sur la fillette qui leur avait parlé de mère l'avait écartéed'Inoue et de son ami et semblait bien décidée à la tenir éloignée d'eux. Le Quincy avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais après tout, ce n'était pas aussi important que tout le reste.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda tout de même Renji.

- On ne sait pas vraiment : quand on est arrivés sur place, Pedazo était en pleine crise et depuis, on a pas pu lui parler ...

Il continuait de fixer la fillette avec attention. Celle-ci semblait avoir une conversation passionnante avec sa mère et elle dû sentir le regard d'Uryû, vu qu'elle se tourna vers lui pour le saluer. Sa mère la poussa doucement un peu plus loin.

- Elle, elle a dit qu'elle a tout vu. Avoua le Quincy en relevant le visage vers Renji. Pedazo a faillit se faire renverser et quelqu'un l'aurait sauvé, et, à en croire ses paroles, c'est Grimmjow qui serait intervenu ...

- Hé, attend, il n'a pas put se remettre de ses blessures en si peu de temps ! Protesta Ichigo. Il n'était pas mort, mais tout de même : il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes quand je l'ai quitté !

- Tu connais beaucoup d'arrancars avec des yeux et des cheveux de la couleur du ciel ? Répliqua Ishida. Je dis ce que j'ai entendu et jusqu'à ce qu'on ait parlé à Pedazo, on ne sera sûrs de rien ... Ils l'ont emmené avec eux, je crois qu'il a eu un choc trop fort ... Mon père est avec lui ...

Ils se tourna vers la porte et attendit, ne pouvant de toute façon rien faire d'autre si ce n'était écouter les sanglots d'Inoue qui avait complètement craqué dans les bras d'Arisawa. Pourvu que tout se passe bien !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prendre garde

Pedazo s'était stabilisé et d'après les premiers examens, la crise qu'il avait eu n'avait eu aucun effet néfaste sur son corps fragile et encore heureux : Urahara aurait eu de sacrés comptes à rendre si cela avait été le cas ! A Ryuken en premier ! Celui ci soupira en reposant le dossier du jeune homme sur la table de chevet, le regardant dormir. Il lui faudrait récupérer, mais certaines choses semblaient avoir besoin d'être éclaircies comme les paroles qu'il avait prononcées ...

Sortant de la chambre, il ne tarda pas à trouver la petite troupe que formait le célèbre groupe d'humain combattant les Hollow et les arrancars, célèbres pour la Soul Society et les quelques personnes connaissant l'existence de ses monstres bien sûr. Il s'en approcha et nota qu'Inoue semblait toujours aussi choquée. Qu'était donc cet arrancar pour cette jeune fille ? Un petit ami ? Ou un soldat fidèle ? Les deux semblaient plausibles ...

- C'est bon, il est tiré d'affaire. Déclara Ryuken en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- On peut aller le voir ? Demanda pleine d'espoir la jeune fille.

- Non, désolé, je préférerais qu'il profite de son sommeil réparateur. Avoua franchement l'adulte. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais savoir qui est "Grimmjow" !

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Kurosaki, ses sourcils éternellement froncés.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que "Grimmjow" était là et qu'il fallait protéger Inoue ... D'ailleurs, il disait "Dame Inoue" ... C'est un arrancar ?

- Un Espada, pour être plus précis. Avoua Uryû à son père. Ichigo l'a vaincu au Hueco Mundo il y a quelque jours ... Est ce qu'ils chercheraient àremettre la main sur Inoue ? ...

- Si un Espada rôde dans le coin, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque ! Lâcha brutalement Ryuken en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Tu vasdéménager et venir chez nous, on ne peut plus te laisser toute seule ! Ni toi, ni Pedazo !

- Mais, il y a le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la dixième division chez Inoue. Protesta Rukia. Ils ne risquent rien ...

- Premièrement : je ne fais aucune confiance aux Shinigamis ! Trancha Ryuken en jetant un regard froid à la jeune fille. Deuxièmement : les arrancars savent où elle habite et un capitaine et un vice capitaine ne pourront rien faire contre cinq espadas, et troisièmement : ma maison est le lieu le plus sûr qui puisse exister sur cette planète, vous vous doutez sans doute pourquoi ... Inoue et Pedazo ne pourront pas trouver un lieu plus sûr que celui ci ...

- Le plus sûr ? Répéta Abarai incrédule.

- Ha oui, tu es entré dans le Gotei 13, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ... Murmura pensivement Ryuken. Tu ne connais pas encore tous les secrets des Shinigami ...

Se détournant de celui ci, Ryuken se tourna vers Inoue, la fixant en essayant de découvrir ce qu'elle pensait de sa proposition. Elle détournait le regard nerveusement vers la porte, se demandant sûrement comment son ami ferait en cas d'attaque, à moins qu'elle ne s'inquiète encore pour son état de santé ?

- On le gardera en observation ici cette nuit. Expliqua-t-il. Dès demain matin, je le ferais transporter chez moi et Uryû viendra chez toi pour que tu puisse prendre quelques affaires, cela ne durera que le temps de se débarrasser d'eux, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qu'il en est tout à fait hors de question ! Répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

Se détournant vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses paroles, Ryuken n'eut que le temps de voir le regard déformé de colère d'Urahara avant que son poing ne vienne le frapper. Sous le coup, le médecin recula de quelques pas, tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse d'une main. Ha, décidément, ce blond là, il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ses émotions !

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, Ryuken, tu te trompes ! S'écria le blond avec colère.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua sèchement le susnommé. C'est parce que c'est ton expérience ?

Le médecin se remit droit, affrontant le marchand de son regard calme et froid. Kisuke n'avait pas retenu son poing. A cause de la force du coup, il s'était mordu la joue et sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il aurait pu retenir ses ardeurs et se souvenir du bon vieux temps plutôt que de le frapper de la sorte, l'idiot !

- Ce n'est pas une expérience ! S'offusqua le marchand. Pedazo est un être vivant comme les autres et ...

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu exactement ? Le coupa sèchement Ryuken en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me compare pas à Kurotsuchi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire le moindre mal à cette personne ! Si on avait une meilleure solution, je ne leurs proposerait pas de venir chez moi !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que sur certains sujets, tu es parfaitement intraitable ! Il y a des arrancars qui rôdent et ma demeure reste le lieu le plus sécurisant qui existe ! Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'a rendue aussi sûre ?

Urahara marqua une pause en fixant Ryuken, comme s'il essayait de le jauger pour savoir s'il mentait ou non. Se tournant, il regarda les personnes présentes et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient assisté à une scène dont ils n'auraient pas dû être témoins. Soupirant, il sortit son éventail et le secoua devant son visage pour essayer de reprendre son rôle de loufoque ce qui exaspéra d'avantage Ryuken qui céda et lui arracha l'éventail des mains.

- Mais pourquoi vous dites que c'est un lieu sécurisant ? Questionna incrédule la jeune Kuchiki.

- J'ai créé des barrières pour pouvoir protéger la famille Ishida. Répondit franchement Kisuke. C'est son grand père qui me l'a demandé, il craignait pour son fils et sa femme ... Enfin, aucune âme ne peut pénétrer la propriété, sauf sur certaines conditions et si je vous dévoilais lesquelles, je ne serais pas un bon marchand.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Lâcha soudainement Inoue. Si je vais chez Ishida, je serais en sécurité et Pedazo aussi ?

- Oui, c'est totalement vrai et aussi forts que soient les arrancars, ils ne pourront pas aller là bas ! Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre : les troupes d'Aizen doivent se remettre de grosses pertes, envoyer un Espada ici n'a pas de sens ! Ils ont d'autreschats à fouetter, comme recruter de nouveaux Hollows, non ?

Ryuken soupira doucement, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait sans douteun espada aux trousses de la jeune fille et de son fraccion. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir pour le moment ... Même s'ils savaient quelque chose, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, à moins qu'ils ne sachent où était l'Espada. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était la mettre en sécurité ...

- J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi personne à la Soul Society n'a repéré Grimmjow ! Avoua Kuchiki en fixant son portable. Ce n'est pas normal. Son énergie spirituelle a été enregistrée, et même si elle était au plus bas, ils l'auraient détectée ...

- Et si cet arrancar avait trouvé le moyen de contrôler totalement son énergie ? Proposa Mizuhiro. Et s'il arrivait à contrôler son flux ? Ichigo, tu l'as combattu alors peut être que ton énergie a influencé la sienne ! Après tout, ton énergie influence souvent celle des autres ...

Cette perspective n'avait absolument rien de réjouissante et bien au contraire. Si l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki influençait également celle des ennemis, il valait peut être mieux écarter le jeune garçon de la bataille dès maintenant. Essayant de faire le point, Ryuken se détourna de la conversation que débutèrent alors les adolescents ... Le gamin pouvait voir juste mais il y avait aussi d'autres cas qui influençaient l'énergie d'un être Hollow : les émotions ...

Les esprits Plus se transformaient en Hollow lorsque les émotions changeaient. Au début, un mort laissait des regrets. Ils se raccrochaient à un objet, à un être ou bien à un lieu. Il suffisait qu'une condition soit remplie pour que l'âme Plus se transforme en Hollow. S'il était raccroché à un objet, il suffisait que celui ci soit abîmé, qu'il soit offert à une personne que l'esprit n'appréciait pas ou qu'ilsoit simplement jeté comme une chose inutile. La transformation prenait cependant plusieurs années. Dans le cas d'un lieu, le fait que quelqu'un entre dans le territoire de l'esprit pouvait le faire changer. Dans ce cas, de quelques mois à une année pouvait être suffisant. Pour une personne, c'était pire : il suffisait qu'elle ne montreplus de signe de tristesse ou que quelqu'un l'approchepour que la transformation se fasse sur seulement quelques semaines à quelques mois ...

Inoue avait eut beaucoup de chance. Son frère l'avait toujours aimée et le fait même de dévorer son âme l'avait choqué. Il avait refusé son avis car il avait comprit que ce n'était pas normal. Dans d'autres cas, si la jalousie était plus forte que l'amour, la transformation pouvait être très rapide ...

En sachant cela sur la transformation des Hollow, on se doutait bien de ce qui pouvait les faire évoluer : les émotions qui avaient précipitéla transformation en Esprit Plus en Hollow ... Pour Grimmjow, peut être que la défaite et la honte qui en ressortait était le sentiment qui pouvait renforcer son pouvoir ? Et le fait de réparer cela pouvait le rendre encore plus fort ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? Ricana une voix à son oreille.

- Tu t'en doutes ! Répliqua sèchement Ryuken en reportant son attention sur le petit groupe. Nous ne seront fixés sur tout cela que le jour où Grimmjow accepterade se montrer, si c'était bien lui ... En attendant, cela ne change pas le fait qu'Inoue court un grave danger ! Ne la laissez plus seule, et si vous le pouvez, aller tous dormir chez elle pour veiller sur elle ... Je ne veux plus qu'elle reste seule une seule seconde !

- Et Pedazo ? Lâcha nerveusement la jeune fille.

- Je le protégerais et puisque Urahara ne semble rien avoir de mieux à faire que de traîner ici et là, il restera avec moi !

Le sourire de Kisuke s'élargit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de redevenir énigmatique ...

* * *

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire de plus pour Pedazo, malheureusement, ils étaient impuissants et cela frustra plus encore Tatsuki qui bouillonnait de colère. Elle n'essaya même pas de le dissimuler àses amis et de toute façon, elle en aurait été incapable !

Sur le chemin du retour, le groupe s'arrêta chez elle et elle récupéra quelques affaires pour pouvoir dormir chez Orihime. Le père d'Ishida avait totalement raison : ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la jeune fille seule dans son appartement. Elle l'aurait bien invitée chezelle, mais c'était mettre la vie de sa famille en danger et ça ... Ça aurait fait encore plus de mal à Orihime !

Uryû était resté avec son père àl'hôpital. Renji était retourné chezUrahara pour prévenir de son absence et resterait au magasin. Quant à tous les autres, la plupart décida de rester chez Orihime. Cela poserait quelques problèmes, mais l'affaire ne serait pas insurmontable : en entassant les filles dans la chambre et les garçons dans le salon. Il y avait aussi un peu de place dans la baignoire pour ceux qui rêvaient d'avoir mal au dos ! Et une place de plus vu qu'à peine arrivée, Honshô eu la mauvaise idée de faire part des ses envies. Elle finit ligotée à la lampe de la chambre …

Keigo essaya de détendre la troupe, mais le moral n'y était pas, surtout pour Orihime qui se morfondait intérieurement, même si un sourire marquait son visage. Tatsuki finit par l'entrainer dans la chambre et elles dormirent ensemble dans le lit, enlacées comme deux enfants qui n'avaient que peur du noir et dont la crainte était cependant plus grande ...

Ils durent aller à l'école comme chaque jour. Certains voulurent demander où était passé Pedazo, mais l'aura meurtrière de Tatsuki les ravisa et chacun fit comme si de rien n'était, loin de la karatéka.

- Tu crois qu'il accepteraitque je vienne aussi ? Demanda à un moment donné Tatsuki à son amie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait. Avoua celle ci surprise et heureuse.

- Alors, je lui demanderais s'ils ont de la place pour moi chez eux ! Je ne veux plus te laisser seule ! Je ne suis pas devenue plus forte pour rien !

Orihime leva un regard étrange vers la jeune karatéka qui soutint celui ci, se demandant ce qui passait encore par la tête de la jeune fille. Qui ne connaissait pas l'imagination débordante de la petite Inoue ? Il suffisait qu'on lui parle d'une sortie en forêt pour qu'elle s'imagine une histoire de meurtre où tout le monde s'entretuerait à cause d'une nouvelle loi qu'aurait inventé le pays pour ... Enfin, bref, Inoue était très imaginative !

- Tatsuki, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de moi ? Hasarda la jeune fille.

Tatsuki faillit s'étrangler de rire. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à celle là ! Quoi que, depuis le temps que Chizuru lui parlait d'histoires entre filles, elle savait qu'un jour, elle l'entendrait !

- Ne rigole pas ! Soupira Orihime. Ce n'est pas marrant ...

- De mon point de vue, si ! ... Enfin, Orihime, j'ai promis que je te protégerais ... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aime : on ne peut avoir envie de défendre ses amis et cela est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, je sais ! Je me souviens de l'époque où on est parti chercher Rukia ... C'était il y a à peine quelques mois et cela me semble si loin maintenant ... C'est étrange ...

- C'est que, depuis, il s'en est passé des choses !

Orihime fixa le ciel avec nostalgie. Elle semblait s'être perdue dans un souvenir dont elle seule se souvenait. Tatsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la fixant. Son amie était si unique. Comment ne pas tenter de la protéger de tous ?

- Pourquoi l'a t-il attaqué ? Demanda t elle soudainement.

- De quoi ? Lâcha Tatsuki curieuse.

- Grimmjow, je me demande pourquoi il a attaqué Pedazo …

- Quelque chose te laisse penser qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire ?

Orihime garda le silence et n'ajouta plus rien. Ils retournèrent en cours et le suivirent, du moins, c'est ce qu'essayait de faire Tatsuki, mais elle cherchait des arguments qui lui permettrait de s'imposer chez les Ishida. A l'époque où Ishida parlait avec Inoue, elle s'était déjà sentie impressionnée par son calme et sa force de caractère alors que dire du père ? Il était incroyable : si froid, si grand et si charismatique. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être écrasée par sa présence, tout le contraire d'Urahara qui arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère par son comportement souvent hors contexte ...

* * *

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, la jeune fille pris son courage à deux mains et accompagna Inoue jusque devant la voiture de l'homme qui avait décidé de passer chercher la jeune fille. Elle déglutit en se disant une fois encore que cet homme était vraiment impressionnant et ne lâcha plus le maigre gramme de courage qui lui restait.

- Mr. Ishida, puis je coucher chez vous ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

L'homme fixa la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Avec Orihime ! Je veux coucher avec elle !

- Arisawa, je crois que tu formulesmal ta phrase. Avoua Franchement Uryû derrière la jeune fille.

Comment ça, mal formuler sa phrase ? En se rendant compte de son erreur, la jeune fille devint vite écarlate et le père d'Uryû éclata de rire ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le cas de la karatéka qui venait d'être mise KO par sa propre nervosité ! Ironique, non ? Elle qui pouvait rester très calme pendant de grandes compétitions n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase correcte devant un simple homme !

- Oui, vous pouvez venir aussi.Répondit malgré tout Ryuken, toujours souriant. Nous avons beaucoup de chambres et certainesavec plusieurs lits ! Si vous voulez, Ishida pourra venir vous rejoindre !

- Ryuken ! S'offusqua le jeune garçon.

- Ou bien vous pourrez le rejoindre, car il y a peu de chance qu'il vienne : il n'a sûrement jamais vu de fille nue dans sa vie …

L'homme ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Son garçon restait obstinément figé d'horreur devant le franc parler de son père et Tatsuki se demanda si c'était réellement correct d'entrer et d'imposer sa présence à Uryû. Elle décida que de toute façon, avec elle ou sans, son père semblait vouloir l'embêter ...

Ainsi débuta une bien étrange collocation ...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le réveil et le danger

La maison des Ishida était énorme et Orihime ne cessait de se perdre dans les couloirs tellement ils étaient nombreux et le bâtiment était vaste. Elle manquait cependant cruellement d'originalité et la jeune fille avait du mal à se repérer avec des points de repère quelconques tels qu'un tableau particulier ou bien un mobilier unique. Chaque couloir était composé presque toujours de la même chose : une table avec un vase pour décoration et quelques chaises en cuir ici et là. Cela donnait une impression d'entrer à chaque fois dans le même couloir ou bien dans la même pièce. Toutes les chambres étaient identiques. Il n'y avait que la bibliothèque et le spacieux salon qui étaient uniques.

Orihime ouvra une nouvelle porte et encore une fois, elle constata que ce n'était qu'une simple chambre. Cela faisait bien une demie-heure qu'elle cherchait la chambre où se reposait Pedazo, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Elle avait bien essayé de repérer le lien, mais quelque chose bloquait l'utilisation même de l'énergie spirituelle, et Ryuken leur avait avoué qu'il n'y avait que les Quincy qui pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs en ces lieux. Il avait ajouté que cela n'influencerait en rien l'état de Pedazo : le lieu subissait juste un sort très puissant neutralisant toute énergie spirituelle, rien de plus ...

- Orihime ! Appela Uryû au bout du couloir. Viens, c'est par ici !

La jeune fille rejoignit rapidement son ami qui la guida et elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas été loin de la chambre de son fraccion. Elle toqua timidement et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce ... Et ce qu'elle découvrit la scotcha sur place ... Cette pièce-ci ne ressemblait en rien aux autres pièces homogènes, elle était unique : de très grandes fenêtres permettaient de voir entièrement le magnifique jardin de la propriété, et il y avait tout un tas de décoration ici et là, sur les meubles étaient déposés de nombreux vases ornés de fleurs variées ainsi que quelques ours en peluches et de magnifiques statuettes.

- Mon père a essayé de rendre plus vivante cette chambre. Expliqua le jeune homme face à la surprise d'Orihime. Il sait qu'il a peut être exagéré, mais il pense que cela pourrait éveiller les sentiments de Pedazo.

- Oui, je crois comprendre comment. Avoua la jeune fille en s'avançant vers le lit.

Ce n'était plus le lit d'hôpital dans lequel Pedazo avait dû dormir pendant son observation. En réalité, de l'hôpital, il ne restait que les appareils de surveillance cardiaque qui s'enclenchaient au rythme de l'hybride, la bouteille d'oxygène en partie dissimulée sous le lit et l'intraveineuse. Il dormait maintenant sur un magnifique lit en bois et dans des draps de satin bleu ciel.

- Il s'est réveillé depuis qu'il est là ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Sûrement, mais parlons plutôt de semi-conscience. Soupira Uryû. Mon père m'a dit que s'il va mieux d'ici quelques jours, il reviendra à l'école avec nous. Tu veux rester seule avec lui ?

- Non, tu peux rester, toi aussi tu es son ami après tout !

Elle prit une chaise et la rapprocha du lit de Pedazo, s'installant dessus et prenant timidement la main qui dépassait des draps. La main de ... Ho, pourquoi Pedazo avait-il prit l'apparence d'Ulquiorra ? Pourquoi lui ? En le regardant, elle sentit monter en elle un poids qui n'avait pas de nom et pas de visage ... Chaque fois que Pedazo souriait ou paraissait perdu, le visage d'Ulquiorra prenait une émotion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas ...

Posant sa tête sur le bord du drap, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Uryû ne releva pas, se disant sans doute qu'elle était triste pour son ami et c'était le cas, mais quelque chose au plus profond d'elle la blessait à un point qu'elle n'avait pas attendu ... Pedazo dans le corps d'Ulquiorra faisait apparaître des choses qu'elle avait espéré voir chez l'original car elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'un être vivant ne puisse pas ressentir d'émotions ...

* * *

Elle pouvait voir la lune blanche à travers les barreaux, mais la voyait-elle réellement ? Non ... Elle ne voyait plus rien et elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde tristesse en elle ... Chad ... C'était l'énergie spirituelle de Chad ...

- Dame Inoue, qui était-ce ? Demanda presque timidement Pedazo.

Celui ci devait se rendre compte que ce qui se passait actuellement l'avait touché. Elle ne put cependant lui répondre et il n'insista pas, restant dans son coin tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer cette lune avec tristesse ... Chad ...

- C'est moi. Souffla une voix sans vie.

Orihime se tourna et découvrit au seuil de la porte Ulquiorra, son visage éternellement inexpressif et intouchable. Que faisait il ici ? Aizen s'était-il enfin décidé à lui demander d'utiliser son pouvoir pour lui ? Ou bien était il simplement venu voir comment elle prenait la nouvelle ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder froidement et il releva légèrement la tête ...

- Ah, il semble que tu sois déjà au courant. Remarqua-t-il. Cet imbécile de Nnoitra a perdu patience... Alors qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'attendre dans ses quartiers...

L'arrancar se tourna vers la fenêtre, la fixant de son regard vide et elle se dit qu'en effet, il était sûrement venu voir comment elle prenait la chose. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de colère.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Dit-elle lentement.

Le regard vert se tourna vers elle quelques secondes avant qu'Ulquiorra ne lui tourne le dos et dise à quelqu'un d'entrer. Elle vit alors un arrancar serviteur entrer avec un plateau ... C'était l'heure de manger ... Encore une fois, elle se pinça la joue pour ne pas éclater ... Mais de quoi ? ... Elle sentait la colère augmenter en elle ...

- Ton repas. Dit l'Espada. Mange.

Un ordre ... Encore un ordre ... Alors que Chad venait de ... Lui se contentait de dire "mange" ...

- Ton devoir est de rester en vie en attendant que le seigneur Aizen t'appelle. Expliqua-t-il toujours aussi froidement. Mange !

Elle détourna le regard et sentit que Pedazo s'était rapproché, mais de seulement quelques pas. Elle lui avait demandé de ne jamais mettre sa vie en danger si elle ne risquait pas de mourir. Il voulait juste faire savoir à la jeune fille qu'il était là et prêt à la soutenir ... La soutenir ? ... Mais pourquoi ?

- Faut il que je te nourrisse de force ? Demanda Ulquiorra, la voix toujours sans vie. Ou tu préfères que je t'attache et te fasse absorber les aliments par intraveineuse ?

- Sado n'est pas mort. Dit elle, le regard fixé sur un point quelconque du mur immaculé.

- Tu deviens lourde, là. Répliqua-t-il. On s'en fiche. Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Pourquoi était-il si cruel ?

- Que je te rassure par un "oui, il est en vie" ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire ses simples mots ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Pourquoi dire des mots aussi blessants ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te materner.

N'était il donc pas capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment ? Ne pouvait il pas y avoir un peu de chaleur dans son cœur ? Juste un tout petit peu ? Il était là, mais uniquement pour la faire manger, pour la faire vivre pour le Seigneur Aizen ... Ne se rendait il pas compte qu'elle s'effondrait moralement ? Non, cela lui importait peu ... Tout ce qui le préoccupait, c'était de la voir en bonne santé, qu'elle puisse utiliser son pouvoir ...

- Je comprends pas ...Avoua-t-il soudainement, attirant l'attention d'Orihime. Pourquoi c'est si important qu'il soit vivant ou mort ? Tôt ou tard, tes amis vont tous se faire tuer. Quelle importance que l'un d'eux y passe en avance ? Ils devaient bien se douter qu'il en serait ainsi.

Pourquoi ...

- Arrête ...

- Sinon, c'est leur stupidité qui est responsable de tout cela ...

Pourquoi était il si cruel ?

- Et c'est juste risible ... Pourquoi alors ne peux tu pas en rire ?

Non, il n'avait pas de cœur ...

- Même si à ta place ... A l'idée qu'ils soient venus au Hueco Mundo sans avoir évalué leur puissance ...

Il n'y avait pas de cœur dans le torse de cette personne !

- Je ressentirais surtout de la colère envers leur imbécillité !

En quelques enjambées, elle fut sur lui et sa main rencontra sa joue blanche ... Dès lors, la joue pris une couleur rosée et le regard vert et vide se posa sur la jeune fille ... Des larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle le regardait avec colère et ... Tristesse ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Pourquoi son cœur était il aussi étroit dans sa propre poitrine ? Elle n'arrivait plus à calmer les battements de ce cœur qui lui faisait mal ...

- Je reviendrais dans une heure. Dit-il en se détournant. Si à ce moment là, tu n'as toujours pas mangé ... Je t'attache et je te nourris de force ... Alors réfléchis bien.

Et la porte se referma sur cet être sans cœur, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé ...

Elle se sentait si faible. Les larmes continuaient de glisser sur ses joues. Elle sentait le mur contre son dos et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. La douleur dans sa poitrine lui semblait insupportable et elle savait qu'elle serait vite à bout si jamais cela continuait. Elle n'en pouvait plus ... Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus ...

- Dame Inoue ? Lâcha une voix.

Relevant le visage, Orihime découvrit Pedazo qui s'était penché vers elle. Il semblait si inquiet pour elle, perdu car ne pouvant pas ressentir les émotions ... Comme Ulquiorra ... Ils avaient perdu leurs cœurs ... Et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le leur rendre ? En regardant son fraccion, la jeune fille se dit que si, c'était possible ! Pourquoi semblerait il aussi inquiet si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Un jour, elle trouverait le moyen de leurs rendre leurs cœurs ...

- Pedazo ... Murmura-t-elle tristement. Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas ressentir d'émotions ?

- ... Dame Inoue, je ne sais pas ... Avoua le jeune homme. Je pense que c'est dans l'ordre des choses ... Que les Hollows ne peuvent pas ressentir leurs émotions ... Les bons esprits retournent à la Soul Society et peuvent continuer à ressentir des émotions tandis que les autres vont au Hueco Mundo et perdent leurs sentiments ...

- Et toi, ne ressens-tu donc rien ? Demanda t elle désespérée.

- ... Si, je ressens quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si ce sont les sentiments que vous voulez partager avec moi ... Vous, vous voulez que je ressente des émotions telles que l'amitié, la compassion, le bonheur ... Ou l'amour ... Mais je ne pourrais pas Madame ...

- Pourquoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Parce que je me le suis interdit …

* * *

- Dame Inoue ... Murmura faiblement la voix de Pedazo.

Uryû se releva, se rapprochant du lit, soulagé. Orihime s'était endormie, semblait-il, alors il attrapa délicatement ses épaules pour la secouer avec douceur. La jeune fille se releva, se frottant les yeux et se tournant vers le Quincy qui lui sourit en lui montrant le lit. Elle explosa soudainement de joie, lâchant un gémissement de soulagement et pleura : Pedazo s'était réveillé et même si son regard était somnolant, il était bien là, souriant à la jeune fille.

- Bienvenu parmi nous Pedazo, comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda doucement Uryû.

- J'ai un peu froid ... Avoua l'hybride.

Uryû ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla jusqu'à la commode sur laquelle Tatsuki avait reposé la tête, juste pour se "reposer un peu". Elle avait fini par s'endormir et Uryû lui avait mit une couverture sur les épaules avec prudence. Il ouvrit un tiroir aussi doucement que possible et sortit un nouveau drap qu'il apporta jusqu'au lit, le tendant à Orihime. Elle le prit et le posa sur les draps de soie, recouvrant le corps de Pedazo avec un soin tout particulier ...

Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était "plus fort" ... Un lien invisible qui les unissait comme il unissait Orihime et Tatsuki ... Non, autre chose ... Tatsuki s'était proclamée protectrice de la jeune fille tandis que là, Orihime prenait un soin particulier de Pedazo, comme si elle était sa mère ... Une mère cherchant à ouvrir son enfant à des sentiments bons ...

- Inoue ... Murmura Pedazo en la fixant. Grimmjow ...

- Oui, je sais qu'il est là. Dit-elle en posant ses doigts contre sa bouche. S'il te plait, reprends vite des forces !

Le jeune homme retira la main d'Inoue, la fixant étrangement, Uryû s'approcha, ayant l'impression que ce que devait dire l'hybride devait être extrêmement important. Son visage donnait en tout cas cette impression.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surprit Uryû.

- Il avait le temps ... Il aurait même pu ne pas bouger ... Pourtant ... Il m'a sauvé ... Au début, j'ai cru qu'il voulait m'achever de ses mains ...

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps ? Supposa Orihime.

- Il m'a attrapé à la gorge ... Avoua faiblement Pedazo. Il aurait put tordre mon cou à ce moment ... Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? …

Pedazo reposa la tête contre le coussin et ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement. Il finit par se rendormir sous le regard étonné d'Orihime et d'Uryû ... En y repensant ... Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Pedazo, Grimmjow aurait put facilement tuer Pedazo et tous les gens qui l'entourait ... Le fait de tuer en pleine rue ne changeait absolument rien pour le sexta : personne ne le voyait et les rares personnes qui l'avait vu à ce moment étaient pris pour des fous ! ...

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas achevé Pedazo et pourquoi ne s'était il pas attaqué à eux ?

Relevant son regard vers Orihime, Uryû su dans la seconde qui suivit qu'il devait avoir le même air choqué et perdu sur le visage ... Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et il faudrait qu'ils en parlent tous ensemble s'ils voulaient trouver une explication plausible !

* * *

Grimmjow était installé sur un arbre près de la propriété où Orihime avait élut domicile. Il avait tenté de s'en approcher, mais avait vite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette "propriété". Il avait donc fait marche arrière et regardé la maison de loin ... Attendant patiemment que les choses se passent ... Un jour où l'autre, Orihime et Pedazo devraient bien sortir de cette baraque et ce jour là, Grimmjow serait là pour les intercepter ... Et aucun des deux n'avaient intérêt à se rebeller ... Il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles pour les emmener avec lui ! Tous !

Son regard se plissa. Il avait vu quelque chose à l'une des fenêtres, bien sûr, personne ne pouvait le voir, mais ce qu'il avait vu, c'était le Quincy ... Il en était sûr ... Il y avait de l'agitation dans cette chambre plus que dans une autre. Il ne pourrait qu'attendre que quelqu'un ouvre les rideaux pour savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement dans cette chambre ... Où était Orihime et surtout, où était Pedazo ?

- Tu en met un temps fou pour nous les ramener ! Ironisa une voix derrière lui.

Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur, son attention rivée sur cette fenêtre ... Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait pour le moment et lorsque la personne qui lui parler posa son bras sur son épaule, l'Espada l'agrippa, enfonçant les ongles dans la chair, et le tordit sans ménagement, faisant se plier la pauvre personne.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! Ordonna une autre voix.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Questionna Le sexta.

- Le seigneur Aizen s'impatiente ! Répliqua sa pauvre victime qu'il ne fixait même pas et dont il tordait toujours cruellement le bras. Nous voulions savoir où tu en étais ...

- Ce n'est pas tâche facile, si je les veux entiers, je dois prendre mon mal en patience ...

- Justement ! Répliqua sèchement la seconde personne. On a pas besoin des deux ! Tu peux supprimer le traitre ! Tu aurais put le faire depuis longtemps ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de cet incapable ? Il n'était même pas complet ! Il n'était même pas un des nôtres !

Grimmjow se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur, relâchant sa victime. L'autre recula d'un pas mais déjà, le sexta se désintéressait de lui pour observer une fois encore la chambre où il avait vu le dénommé Ishida Uryû.

- Essayez donc de l'avoir ! Déclara-t-il froidement. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous allez vous en sortir ...

Et il se tut, n'ajoutant rien de plus, reprenant sa traque silencieuse ... Et ses deux interlocuteurs le laissèrent sans qu'il su s'ils allaient essayer ou pas ... De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Seules ces deux proies l'intéressaient ... Et il n'existait rien d'autre dans le monde pour le moment ...


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le ciel Magique

- Je vais essayer ! Répondit la voix calme de Yamada àtravers le soul portable. Je ne te promets rien, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver quoi que se soit ...

- Je sais, je m'en doute un peu ! Avoua franchement Renji en se frottant la nuque. J'aimerais juste essayer de comprendre les paroles qu'il a dites ... Enfin, si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est pas grave ...

- Je trouverais quelque chose et quoi que ce soit, je t'en ferais part d'ici les prochains jours ! Promis soudainement Yamada.

- Hé, attend, je te rappelle que je te demande juste une simple recherche, rien de plus !

- Oui, mais je sens que c'est très important pour toi ! En plus, je ne t'ai toujours pas remboursé ma dette !

- Ta dette ?

- Oui, tu as sauvé Rukia ! Je dois couper, je te préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Renji fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que se soit, Yamada raccrocha. L'idiot : Renji serait partit sauverRukia, même si Yamada ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire ! Il l'avait fait pour lui même plus que pour qui que cesoit d'autre ! Soupirant, il remit son Soul Portable dans la poche de son pantalon et se sortit du lit, c'est alors qu'il vit qu'Urahara était au seuil de la porte ...

L'avait-il écouté ? Il n'en savait rien, en tout cas, l'ex-shinigami restait contre le battant de la porte, l'éventail à la main, l'agitant doucement. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme avec son visage indéchiffrable, chose que détestait particulièrement Renji : il n'aimait pas ne pas voir ce que ressentaient les gens. Les émotions étaient faites pour prévenir et certains restaient de marbre, on ne pouvait rien prévoir de ce qu'ils pensaient et risquaient de faire ...

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda froidement Renji.

- Assez pour savoir que tu t'engages sur un chemin qui risque de changer ta destinée ... Affirma Urahara.

Le shinigami ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, car ce fut à cet instant que Nell entra en trombe dans la chambre de Renji pour se jeter dans ses bras en criant de joie, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait déjà enfilé son petite uniforme d'écolière où elle apprenait un tas de chose telle que la vie sur terre et la difficulté d'être une petite blonde dans une école japonaise et d'avoir deux "pères" ...

- Abarai, tu te dépêche, on va petit-déjeuner ! Dit elle jovialement.

Le rouge caressa la tête de la petite, fixant Urahara qui était repartit. Qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Cela, seul le temps le lui dira ... Mais Renji se doutait que la voie qu'il empruntait actuellement était "dangereuse" : il était rare qu'on demande ainsi une enquête sur les agissements passés d'un capitaine de division, mais depuis qu'il avait entendu Ryuken Ishida dire qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les secrets, il n'avait put s'empêcher de vouloir découvrir ce qui se cachait ...

Les paroles avaient semblé viser le capitaine de la douzième division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Le grand père d'Uryû avait craint pour eux et avait fait protéger le domaine des Ishida et quelques années plus tard, il était mort et son âme avait été offerte au capitaine ... Renji se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'avait dit Orihime. Elle avait beaucoup parlé à Ishida et elle avait avoué, juste quelques heures avant leur retour de la soul society, qu'Ishida était sûr que Kurotsuchi avait fait "mourir" son grand père ... Et Renji voulait aujourd'hui en avoir le cœur net !

- T'as pas faim ? Demanda inquiète Nell.

- Si si, j'arrive, je vais juste m'habiller ! Sourit Renji.

- T'as pas besoin, tu peux faire comme papa Pesche, il a décidé de manger tout nu pour montrer son corps à tout le monde !

Renji enfila rapidement son uniforme, tellement rapidement qu'il ferma mal plusieurs boutons de sa chemise, et attrapa son sac pour ensuite aller dans la cuisine et assommer Pesche avec son sac : une arme redoutable ce sac, surtout quand il était blindé de livres, chose fréquente, à croire que les humains n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Ils devaient être masos pour accepter un tel traitement de la part de leurs profs !

- Ça va pas de faire un truc pareil, je te rappelle qu'il y a des enfants ici ! Lâcha t il froidement àl'arrancar assommé par terre.

- Renji, tu asmal boutonné ton haut ! Souffla Dondochakka.

Il fit le tour de la table et arrangea la tenue de Renji qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, se disant une fois encore que l'arrancar avait très mal choisi son corps : il aurait dû demander un corps de femme attentionnée. Il était une véritable mère poule et tout le monde était très satisfait de lui au magasin ... Faisant très bien la cuisine, il s'appliquait parfaitement aux tâches ménagères et s'occupait parfaitement des courses. Il s'était également très vite adapté à la vie d'humains, et lorsqu'il était accompagné de Nell, ils faisaient un véritable tabac aux courses et avaient tendance à revenir avec pas mal de feuilles contenant des numéros de téléphones ... Fallait avouer qu'un type qui s'occupait aussi bien de sa fille, une femme ne le laisserait sûrement pas filer !

- J'ai préparéton repas de midi ! Dit il en montrant le panier. J'ai fait quelquesgâteaux pour Pedazo, tu crois que tu pourrais les lui apporter ?

- Les Ishida n'aiment pas vraiment les Shinigami. Fit remarquer le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque. Je demanderais à Inoue et Ishida de passer pour venir chercher ça, OK ?

- Merci beaucoup ! Sourit Dondochakka avant de se pencher pour récupérerPesche et l'emmener dans leurs chambres.

Renji s'installa àtable et débuta sa dégustationhabituelle. Une petite tête blondeapparu àses côtés et le shinigami la prit sur ses genoux, lui tartinant deNutella un morceau de pain qu'elle trempa dans son lait pour le dévorer avec délice ... Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les arrancar quis'étaient habituésà leurs vies d'humains: lui aussi s'y était habitué ...

* * *

Tatsuki était assise sur le bord du bureau d'Orihime. Elle savait que Ichigo parlait d'une chose importante mais elle n'aurait pas sut ce qu'était cette chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenserencore et encore à la façon qu'avait son amie de s'occuper de l'arrancar. Elle savait également que celle ci lui cachait quelque chose, mais la karatéka avait décidé de prendre sa patience en mal et d'attendre qu'elle ne décide de lui en parler d'elle même ... Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cet étrange regard qu'elle avait captéentre Uryû et Orihime lorsqu'elle s'étaitréveillée. Tous deux s'étaientpenchés sur Pedazo et depuis, ils semblaient gênés par quelque chose ...

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense Arisawa ? Demanda soudainement Ichigo.

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua que tout le monde la fixait, comme si les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer était d'une importancecapitale. Elle eu un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres et fixa froidement son ami, se doutant que s'il lui posait la question, c'était par ce qu'il savait qu'elle ne les écoutait pas.

- Vous êtes pasassez grands pour vous passerde mon opinion ? Improvisa t elle avec génie. De toute façon, tout le monde pense ce qui veut, et çachange rien de savoir ce que les gens en pense ou bien c'est que vous manquez cruellement de personnalité !

- Ho oh, mais quel fort caractère! Ironisa une voix à côté d'elle.

C'était Hirako qui avait parlé. Il attrapaune chaise et s'installa devant Orihime, la fixant avec amusement. Cet homme pouvait être exaspérant, tout le monde dans le groupe savait qui il était et ce qu'il était : Urahara le leuravait expliquétout comme il avait expliqué comment il avait acquisses pouvoirs Hollow. Tatsuki aurait sans doute dut ressentir de la peine pour cet être là, banni etrecherché alors qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcherd'être exaspérée par l'homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envoyer paitredès que c'était possible.

- Alors, il se passe des choses intéressantes ? Demanda t il de sa voix goguenarde.

Tatsuki soupira fortement. Il y avait peu. Les Shinigami avaient décidéd'essayer d'entrer en contacte avec les vizards pour faire une trêve. Leur puissance pouvait être un atout considérable dans la guerre qui opposerait les Shinigami et les arrancars. Elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de gâcher une éventuelle "entente" ... Elle n'était cependant pas prête à accepter d'être une intermédiaire de la Soul Society ! Récupérant son sac sur le bureau, elle en descenditet se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tatsuki, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Orihime inquiète.

- Ça sent mauvais, je sors ! Lâcha t elle en fixant froidement le vizard.

- Attends, je viens avec toi ! Déclara soudainement Ishida, refermant son livre pour la rejoindre.

Lui aussi devaitpenser qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la conversation qui allait suivre : son père n'avait toujours pas levé leurs accords concernant la coopération avec des Shinigami et même si certains capitaines étaient venus voir personnellement Ryuken, celui ci avait refusé de prendre partà cette guerre, déclarant que ce n'était pas la sienne ! Karakurarisquait d'être anéantie, mais avant, les Shinigami et les arrancars s'entretueraienttous ! C'était du moins les pensées du Quincy ...

Orihime attrapason sac et les rejoignit sans hésiter, saluant simplement tout le monde d'un mouvement de mains. Elle devait sans doute penser que Tatsuki avait décidé d'aller se réfugier sur le toit ... Non, en réalité, celle ci était bien décidéeà aller se détendre dans une salle de jeux. Elle décida de garder le silence : Orihime pourrait se détendre là-bas ...

- Hé, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda la voix claire de Renji.

Tatsuki voulut luilancer une phrase piquante, mais le spectacle qu'elle découvrit alors la figea sur place : le shinigami portait dans ses bras une adorable fillette blonde qui somnolait tranquillement. Qu'est ce que Nel faisait ici ? En tout cas, le spectacle ne manquait pas de charme et attirait l'attention.

- Qu'est ce que Nel fait là ? Demanda Uryû en relevant les lunettes sur son nez.

- Ho, sa prof estmalade et ils avaient plus de place dans les autres classes, alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener ici pour qu'elle voitoù je fais cours ... Répondit Renji.

La forte et puissante karatéka fondit littéralementsur place : il était vraiment craquant mine de rien avec cette fillette qui se raccrochait à sa chemise. Un grand frère de type racaille veillant soigneusement au bien être de sa toute petite sœur ... Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu es adorable Renji ! Avoua franchement Tatsuki. Je ne te savais pas aussi attentif!

- Ouais, viens voir comment ça se passe chezUrahara. Tu rirais encore plus, je te le garantis ! Avoua franchement le shinigami en rougissant. Y a des jours, je me dis que je devrais me casser ! Surtout lorsqu'ils décident tous de dormir dans ma chambre ! Dondochakka, Nel et Pesche y on prit habitude ! Ururu a fini par taper l'incruste ... Jinta a fait pareil "pour faire pareil" ! Et même Urahara et Tessai s'y son mit ses derniers jours ! Il fait tellement chaud dans cette foutue chambre que j'ai du mal à y dormir !

- Vous dormez tous ensemble dans la même pièce ? Nota Orihime surprise.

- Ouais, et je te dis pas le matin ! Répliqua Renji gêné.Des fois, je me réveille avec un pied devant le visage ! C'est pas agréable du tout !

- Mais tu les laisse faire ! Répliqua ironiquementTatsuki. Tu pourrais les renvoyer de ta chambre !

- Non, j'aime bien ça. Avoua Renji. Y a d'autres fois, je me réveille avec Nel dans mes bras et elle dors paisiblement... Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs de lorsque j'étais petit et que Rukia et moivivions hors du Seireitei... On avait pas de grands moyens, maison était heureux ... Et c'est le casaujourd'hui ... On estheureux tous ensembles ...

Tatsuki n'eut dès lors plus aucune envie de se moquer de Renji, elle se contenta de lui sourire et lui tapotal'épaule. Le jour où il devrait rentrer à la Soul Society, il perdrait ses moments qui le rendait si heureux en cet instant alors autant ne pas tout lui gâcher !

- Alors, vous faites quoi ? Demanda t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va sur le toit ! Déclara Orihime souriante. Tatsuki n'aime pas Hirako alors on s'esquive !

- En fait, je pensais plutôt à autre chose si cela ne vous dérange pas ! Avoua la karatéka en souriant.

* * *

Hanatarou essayait d'atteindre une boite qui était sournoisement placée àun lieu inaccessible pour ses courtes jambes, il ne désespérait cependant pas ! Ce n'était pas la première boite qu'il essayait d'attraperdans la salle des archives ! Il n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu ! En plus, il était persuadé que c'était dans cette boite là que setrouvait la réponse aux questions de Renji.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds sur l'escabeau, le jeune homme réussi à frôlerle carton moisi de son envie et gémit de frustration ... Non, décidément, celle ci s'était mise encore plus haute que toutes les autres boites ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir escalader encore un peu ... Prenant appuis sur une des étagères, il fit une nouvelle tentative et sa main réussit enfin à agripper le coin du carton ... Victoire !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda une sinistre voixderrière lui.

Cela fit sursauter le petit Shinigami qui dès lors perditl'équilibre et tomba de l'escabeau pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Se frottant le front, il releva le regard pour rencontrer l'étrange visage du capitaine de la douzième division... Ho non ! Pas lui ! L'homme se rapprocha rapidement et attrapaquelque chose juste au dessus du Shinigami et quelques feuilles glissèrent doucement ... Le carton ! Il avait faillit lui tomber dessus ... Et vu son contenu et la corpulence d'Hanatarou, celui ci ne s'en serait sûrement pas sortitindemne !

Kurotsuchi se pencha pour poser le carton à coté du Shinigami et le regarda de son regard si étrange et effrayant à lafois avant de se détourner pour fixer le carton, lisant sûrement les indications.

- Vous faites des recherches ? Questionna le capitaine. Sur quoi donc ?

- Je ... Je ... Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Avoua le garçon en bégayant. On m'a demandé de me renseigner sur quelque chose et je regarde en espérant trouver quelque chose de concret ...

- Ha, je vois, et cela concerne une chose s'étant déroulée il y a dix ans ...

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme ... La nervosité d'Hanatarou augmenta soudainement en flèche, se souvenant de quoi était capable cet homme : beaucoup le craignait et tous pour de bonnesraisons. Tout le monde connaissait lacruauté naturellede ce capitaine et à l'école de Shinigami, rare étaient ceux quiespéraient entrerà la douzième division !

- Peux tu me dire sur quel sujet tu bases tes recherches ? Questionna l'homme avec froideur.

Le Shinigami sentit des sueurs froides monter dans son dos. Un frisson le parcouru. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire quoi que cesoit, mais ne pas lui répondre n'était il pas dangereux ? Il secoua cependant la tête, tant pis si sa vie s'achevait là, il n'avait pas envie de mourircomme un lâche ! Ha non, sûrement pas ! Il l'était déjà assez comme cela et tremblait souvent devant des opposants de sa propre division alors concernant les amis ...

- Ce sujet concerne les Quincy, n'est ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Kurotsuchi. Si c'est le cas, je vais tefaciliter la tâche : tu ne trouveras absolument rien du tout ici !

Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie ... Alors ... Kurotsuchi s'étaitarrangé pour qu'il n'y ai aucune information restant sur l'accident du grand père d'Uryû ? Vraiment ? Il devait bien rester quelque chose ! Ne se désespérant pas, Hanatarou se releva, restant à genoux près du carton pour fouiller dedans, observant chaque dossier et les feuilletant rapidement. Trop occupé dans ses recherches, il n'avait pas remarqué que le capitaine était resté au seuilde la porte et le fixait de son regard sinistre ...

Le shinigami avait regardé plusieurs dizaine de dossier lorsqu'il remarqua que Kurotsuchi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il l'observa en penchant la tête sur le côté ... Craignait il qu'il ne trouve quelque chose de compromettant sur lui ? C'était peut être le cas, et cette maigre supposition redonna encore plus de courage au membre de la quatrième division qui s'enfonça plus encore dans le carton ...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippe son poignet et ne le tire pour le faire se relever.

- Hé ! Protesta le jeune homme, laissant s'éparpiller le dossier qu'il avait alors dans les mains.

- Cherches tu des preuves ou bien simplement des réponses ? Demanda froidement l'homme.

Haussant les sourcils, Hanatarou observa l'homme qui le tenait toujours avec force, mais ménagement. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre : Renji lui avait demandé des informations, rien de plus, alors devait il abandonner l'idée de trouver des preuves au détriment de réponses ?

- Qui est le Shinigami qui t'a demandé de te renseigner ?

Il ne put répondre, se demandant si en répondant, il ne mettrait pas tout simplement Renji en danger ... Kurotsuchi haussa les épaules et relâcha le jeune homme, se détournant une foisde plus.

- Parle avec celui qui t'a demandé ses informations et dit lui que si ce n'estque des réponses qu'il veut, je les lui donnerais ! Déclara le capitaine. Si c'est le cas, viens me chercher et nous iront ensemble le retrouver !

Et l'homme le quitta pour de bon cette fois, le laissant tous seul dans la salle des archives. Que pouvait il faire ? Il ne savait pas, mais ne tarda pas à se décider. Il devait quitter ses lieux et faire part de la proposition de Kurotsuchi à Renji. C'était à lui seul de décider...

* * *

Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe surplombant la rivière bétonnée, tous ensemble, regardant le ciel bleu et clair, n'écoutant que le bruit des brins d'herbe bougéspar le vent et appréciant ce moment de pure solitude ... Tatsuki avait eu une excellente idée en leurs proposantde venir ici, même si Uryû craignait déjà la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils avait séchéles cours, mais il ne regretterait pas ...

Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, Nell et lui même restaient allongés. La petite blonde s'était pressée contre Renji, reprenant sa sieste. Ils savouraient tous se moment unique de plénitude extrême. L'herbe frôlait leurs visages. Un insecte monta timidement sur le doigtd'Uryû qui ne fit rien pour l'en écarter, trop attentif à ce flot d'énergie spirituelle qui les survolait alors ...

La karatéka leur avait expliqué que lors de leur départ, Urahara leuravait parlé et ils avaient commencé leurs entrainements. Elle avait avoué qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal à seconcentrer et s'entrainaitsouvent hors de chez Urahara. Un jour, elle s'était allongéede désespoir ici et le calme l'avait soulagé. Elle avait alors tentéde se concentrer sur le flot spirituel et c'était alors qu'elle avait découvert ce paysage, ceciel éclairé par une nuée d'énergies spirituelles ... Toutes semblaient se rejoindre en ce seul point, toutes semblaient se retrouver ici même pour se frôler et se partager...

Uryû comprit dès lors en quoi Kurakara était exceptionnelle. L'immense pouvoir de toutes ses énergies semblaitse rapprocher de leurs propres volontés et une foisunies, elles dansaient en un rythme inexplicable. C'était comme regarder un feu, mais un feu qui prenait tout l'espace aérien et parmi les flammes d'énergies se promenaient des êtres sans forme, des créatures immatérielles qui semblaient se mouvoir en une dansesans nom et sans rythme.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Renji.

- Oui, ce que j'aimerais que Pedazo voit ça ! Avoua Orihime.

- On l'emmènerala prochaine foi ! Assura Uryû.

De temps en temps, le flot semblait se rapprocher soudainement d'eux, attiré par leurs propres énergies spirituelles. Le Quincy leva une main et frôlaune d'une des flammes qui s'évaporapour se reformer aussitôt, se liant à l'énergie même du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller une fois encore. Un spectacle pareilsur terre était à l'épreuve de tout ...

- Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ça qu'Aizen a choisi Kurakara ? Demanda Uryû.

- A n'en pas douter ! AffirmaRenji. Il y a tellement de personnes puissantes ici que l'énergie semble avoir elle même conscience ...

- La dernière fois, j'ai vudeux liens se former. Avoua rêveusement Tatsuki. Ils se sont écartés des autres et se sont liés au point que je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il y avait deux ou un seul lien qui c'était séparés ... J'étais curieuse alors j'ai essayé de les suivre... C'était deux personnes différentes ... Le hasard a voulu que je les présente l'un à l'autre et ...

- Et ? Encouragea Uryû qui pencha la tête vers la jeune fille qui était juste à coté de lui.

- Et ils ont eut le coup de foudre, ils sortent sûrement ensembles. Avoua t elle.

- Vous croyez que les liens se réunissent avant que les deux êtres ne se trouvent ? Demanda timidement Orihime.

- C'est possible. Avoua Uryû. Je ne pense pas cependant qu'on ai un seul destin. Cesdeux liens qui se sont unis sous les yeux de Tatsuki laissent penser qu'on a qu'un destin, et pourtant ... Regardezau dessus de vous : ils s'unissent et se désunissent constamment, comme si l'être humain pouvait tout de même intervenir sur son lien spirituel ...

- On est seul maître de ses choix. Lâcha souriante Tatsuki.

- Oui, c'est ça : on peut croire au destin ou bien suivre sa voix ... On a le choix de faire ce qui nous plait ...

Un téléphone sonna et Renji bougea àses côtés. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son Soul Portable et lâcha un maigre juron. Il tenta de se relever sans réveiller Nel, mais ce fut en vain ! C'est pourtant bien connu: quand une adorable fillette dort sur votre torse, le moindre mouvement la réveille et ainsi est gâchée la sieste d'une enfant innocente. Uryû se releva lui aussi et attira Nell à lui. Elle ne protesta pas et parutmême heureuse, couchant sa tête contre son torse. Elle était tellement mignonne ainsi, c'était une humaine àn'en pas douter ...

- Désolé. Lâcha Renji en s'éloignant du petit groupe pour prendre l'appel.

- Vous croyez que ses supérieurs l'appelle pour son absence à l'école ? Demanda moqueusement Tatsuki.

L'idée était amusante : Renji aurait dut être en cours pour que les forces soient toutesréunies, mais être avec eux n'était pas bien grave, après tout, le dirigeant du Gotei 13 avait été d'accord avec l'avertissement de Ryuken : Inoue ne devait plus restée toute seule ! Alors que le Shinigami fut là pouvait s'expliquer par la simple envie d'obéir à l'ordre "ne pas la laisser sans protection" !

- Quoi, tu peux répéter Hanatarou ? Lâcha étonnéRenji.

Hanatarou ? Le membre de la quatrième division qui avait aidé Ichigo et Ganju lorsqu'ils avaient pris d'assaut la soul Society et qui avait accompagné Byakuya pour venir en aide à Rukia ? Haussant le sourcils, Uryû fixa Renji en se demandant pourquoi ils s'appelaient. Cela semblait très important d'après les traits tirésdu Shinigami. Tatsuki et Orihime semblaient elles aussi curieuses de savoir ce qui se passait.

Renji, conscient de la soudaine attention qu'il suscitait, s'éloigna un peu plus du groupe et ils ne captèrent plus rien de la conversation qui avait lieu. Cela ne les empêcha cependant pas de le fixer avec attention. Il finitpar couper la conversation et revint comme si de rien était.

- C'était ta petite amie ? Demanda Nel que l'agitation avait complètement réveillée.

- C'est un garçon ! Répliqua Renji en soupirant.

- Alors c'était ton petit copain ? Demanda Nel avec innocence.

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'était pas mon copain ! Juste un pote de la Soul Society!

- Ouf, ça me rassure ! J'ai eu peur !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda amusée Tatsuki. Tu veux te marier avec Renji ?

- Non, je veux que Renji se mari avec Uryû ! Lâcha le plus innocemmentdu monde la fillette qui souriait ...

Uryû ne puts'empêcher de rougir, se demandant s'il ne devait pas écarter de ses bras la chose qu'il avait alors dans les mains ! Renji fixa incrédule et toutaussi rouge que ses cheveux la fillette tandis que leurs deux amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire aux éclats face à la petite tête blonde qui continuait de les fixer de son air innocent et penchant la tête sur le coté, se demandant sans doute pourquoi ils avaient une telle réaction !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une histoire d'amour ?

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée sur place en compagnie de Pesche et Dondochakka. Ceux ci les avaient rejoint dans l'après midi. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour des courses lorsqu'ils avaient vules jeunes gens et avaient demandé à Urahara s'ils pouvaient avoir leur après-midi. Ils étaient venus avec un panier à pique nique et des glaces qu'ils dégustèrent tous ensemble.

Nell, qui n'avait jamais mangé de glace, en absorba au point que son visage changea de couleur et pris la teinte des glaces qu'elle avalait avec délice. Orihime lui demanda de manger plus proprement, mais Tatsuki lui conseilla de ne pas attendre d'une enfant ce qu'elle même ne faisait pas car la jeune fille s'était elle aussi retrouvée avec différentes taches de crèmes glacées sur le coin des lèvres.

Ils passèrent une si agréable journée qu'ils furent déçus de devoir se quitter, mais Orihime avait hâte de revoir Pedazo et le retour vers le manoir des Ishida l'emplissait d'une joie qu'elle ne pouvait définir. Ils ne se quittèrent pas. Tous le petit groupe prit le chemin de la demeure des Ishida. Dondochakka avait pris Nell sur ses épaules et la fillette s'amusait à essayer d'attraper les oiseaux hauts dans le ciel. Pesche semblait être devenu un peu plus normal, même s'il avait d'étranges façons de réagir surtout lorsqu'une belle fille le regardait ...

Renji quant à lui paraissait toujours aussi pensif. Il demanda à les accompagner et Uryû l'invita à boire chez lui. Son père ne pourrait pas le jeter dehors comme un malpropre ! La chose que semblait vouloir aborder le shinigami avait l'air très importante ... Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler dans un lieuoù tous pourraient l'entendre. C'était comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

En arrivant au manoir, unedomestique vint à leur rencontre et leur annonça que Pedazo était réveillé et en pleine forme. Elle leur avoua également que Mr. Ishida avait déclaré que le jeune homme ne retournerait en cours que d'ici deux ou trois jours, ne voulant pas prendre de risques quant à son état de santé. La bonne nouvelle rassura tout le monde et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la chambre du jeune homme.

- Bon, vous n'avez pas oublié, hein ? Lâcha Orihime essoufflée. On ne le brusque pas et on ne s'agite pas !

- Sinon, je sors le responsable de la chambre à coup de poing et de pied ! Acheva Tatsuki tout aussi essoufflée qu'Orihime.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et la jeune fille toqua timidement à la porte. Pedazo leurdit d'entrer et ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ryuken et Urahara étaient présents dans la chambre. Ce dernier salua la petite troupe avant de s'en aller. Ryuken ne tarda pas à faire de même, repliant le dossier de l'arrancar. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Renji, mais ne dit absolument rien.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Orihime souriante.

- Bien mieux, je prendsmes médicaments avec soin et j'ai promis à Mr. Urahara de faire plus attention. Répondit le jeune homme souriant avant de se tourner vers les autres personnes présentes. Mais, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu es un ami de Nell et des autres, et Nell voulait savoir comment tu allais! Assura la petite fille en souriant du haut de son perchoir. Nell est contente que tu ailles mieux et Nell a une bonne nouvelle : Renji et Uryû vont se marier !

Pedazo haussa les sourcils alors que les deux jeunes gens protestaient farouchement. La dispute qui débuta alors fut soudainement stoppée par uncraquement d'os sinistre, provoqué par la karatéka qui semblait bien décidée à mettre ses menaces à exécution en cas de débordement. Renji et Uryû se calmèrent aussitôt, fulminants.

- ... Félicitations ... Finit par dire Pedazo.

- Non, elle rigole ! Assura Renji, se forçant à sourire. Elle nous aime bien tousles deux ! Mais on est deux garçons !

- Vous ne vous aimez pas ? Demanda l'arrancar en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- On est deux garçons ! Répéta Uryû avec patience. Ce n'est pas "moral" !

Pedazo baissa le regard, semblant méditer sur la question, il ne tarda pas à relever le visage vers les deux jeunes gens qui se frottaient la nuque avec gêne.

- Qui a décidé que ce n'était pas "moral" ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pedazo, c'est un sujet un peu délicat. Avoua Orihime en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit, prenant une de ses mains et la caressant doucement. L'amour entre deux êtres du même sexe est toujours quelque chose de compliqué ...

- Mais, tu avais dit que l'amour n'avait pas de contraintes ...

- Oui, mais il n'en est pas simple pour autant. Beaucoup de personnes sur terre trouvent anormal de voir deux êtres du même sexe ensemble. C'est choquant pour certains et dégradant pour d'autres ... Dans certains pays, on condamne même à mort ces personnes ...

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ...

- Je dois avouer que moi non plus je necomprends pas ! Déclara soudainement Tatsuki en soupirant. L'amour, c'est l'amour ! Mais ça fait peur ! Les gens ont l'impression que si il y a une seule personne d'anormale dans le lot, il faut l'exclure pour sauver les autres membres du lot !

- C'est ... Cruel ...

- Ce n'es pas que cruel ! Affirma-t-elle avec force. C'est ignoble et pathétique ! C'est aussi très lâche ! Quand Chizuru a fait part de ses préférences sexuelles l'année dernière, celles qu'elle avait considéré comme des amies l'ont lâchement abandonnée et ont pourrisa réputation. Il n'a fallut que quelques heures pour que toute l'école se raconteles pires mensonges sur elle, et elles se sont déchaînées sur elle avec une telle cruauté !

- Mais, pourquoi personne n'a agit ?

- La peur ! Avoua franchement Orihime. Je n'étais pas dans la même classe que Chizuru quand ça a commencé, en fait, je croyais en la plupart des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet ... Dans sa classe, tout le monde la traitait ainsi parce que personne ne voulait sortir du "lot", personne ne voulait être dans la même position que Chizuru ...

- Alors personne n'a rien fait ? Lâcha faiblement Pedazo en baissant le regard.

- Si ! Affirma Uryû. Tatsuki a entendu du bruit dans une salle. Quand elle est entrée et qu'elle a vu Chizuru se faire couper les cheveux de force par d'autres élèves, elle est devenue enragée et s'est totalement déchaînéesur les tortionnaires ! Je m'en souviendrais toujours : des bancs ontété jetés par la fenêtre et notre prof a dûvenir chercher le directeur pour éviter que Tatsuki n'envoie les filles rejoindre les bureaux ! Elle a été renvoyée pour un mois ! Du jamais vu dans notre classe !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait par "compassion" ! Avoua Tatsuki. Je ne suis pas une héroïne ... Lorsque j'ai vu Chizuru se débattre et que j'ai vu les mèches de cheveux tomber au sol, ça m'a rappelé quelque chose, et je n'ai pas puaccepter ça ... Je ne l'ai fait que pour moi ...

- Mais en agissant, tu asprobablement sauvé Chizuru. Lâcha soudainement Pedazo.

Orihime fixa l'arrancar qui serrait ses draps avec force. Il se pinça les lèvres et son visage fut marqué par une souffrance sans nom.

- Même si tu l'asfait pour toi, pour ton propre salut, tu l'aspeut être sauvée ... Dit-il tristement.

- Je ne crois pas ! Affirma Tatsuki.

- Si, je crois que cela a influencé un peu son destin ! Affirma Uryû. Lorsque la direction a pris connaissance de la chose, ils ont menéune enquête et ont découvert ce qui se passait dans la classe ... Ça a fait un véritable scandale ! Personne ne s'était attendu à cela : Chizuru était alors très fragile psychologiquement et beaucoup d'élèves se sont posés des questions sur les rumeurs. Finalement, une enquête a été ouverte et la direction a découvert un tas de truc : des menaces cachées dans son bureau, des insultes, des cutters cachés dans son sac ou ses livres déchirés ... Finalement, la direction a fait changer de classe Chizuru ...

- Et elle est venue dans la nôtre! Sourit Orihime. Les premiers jours ne se sont pas passés vraiment bien ! Je dois l'avouer, les rumeurs persistaient et puis finalement, lorsque Tatsuki est revenue, elle a vite calmé les esprits et a approché Chizuru ... Peu à peu, tout le monde s'est rapproché de la jeune fille et on a découvert qu'elle était bien plus fragile que ce qu'on avait crut ... Au moment de son arrivé, elle était au bord de l'effondrement ... Difficile de croire que cela remonte à un an en la regardant aujourd'hui !

- Oui, aujourd'hui, elle se lâche plus, et même si elle dépasse souvent les bornes, on ne la changera plus ! Sourit Tatsuki. Elle a put s'ouvrir et se montrer telle qu'elle était ... Sans la moindre contrainte ... Et elle est soulagée de pouvoir dire qu'elle aime les filles !

Pedazo les fixa tour a tour, un magnifique sourire ornant son visage. Jamais Orihime ne lui en avait vu un semblable.

- Si seulement j'avais eu des amis comme vous ! Dit-il tristement. Je n'aurais pas sombré dans mes ténèbres ...

* * *

Yoruichi, sous sa forme féline, était installée dans la chambre à coté de celle de Pedazo. Elle fut un témoin indirect de l'hilarité des jeunes gens, mais ne se demanda pas pourquoi ils riaient. Son attention dérivait vers un félin bien plus gros et plus dangereux qu'elle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et pourquoi restait-il ici ? Yoruichi savait parfaitement que l'arrancar ne pouvait pas passer la barrière du sortilège qu'Urahara avait posé sur les lieux et savait aussi à quel point il était protégé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner en se demandant si les enfants ne courraient pas un grave danger ...

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était tapis hors de la propriété. Elle ne ressentait pas son énergie spirituelle, mais elle le voyait et distinguait son regard fixé sur la chambre même où se trouvait tout ce beau petit monde. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde et depuis ce moment, voir avant, il n'avait pas même bougé d'un muscle ! Une parfaite statue dans la pénombre, immobile, traquant sûrement une proie en particulier ...

- Il est encore là ? Demanda Urahara qui venait juste d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Depuis combien de temps y est-il ? Demanda Yoruichi sans le regarder, fixant toujours l'arrancar.

- Je ne sais pas ! Avoua Urahara. Je crois que quand je suis venu hier, il était déjà là !

- Il est là depuis le début. Avoua franchement Ryuken qui allumait une cigarette. Depuis que Pedazo est dans le domaine, il n'a pas bougé ... Et je crois qu'en réalité, il ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis son "accident" ...

- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'a t il pas attaqué ? Questionna la chatte en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas son but. Si ça l'était, Pedazo ne serait plus de ce monde et Uryû non plus. Le but de cet Arrancar, c'est d'emmener Pedazo au Hueco Mundo ... Et en un seul morceau ... Je pense même qu'il veut l'emmener là bas en bonne santé !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus ! Je ne connais pas suffisamment les Arrancars pour t'expliquer leur comportement ... En tout cas, il est là et attend ...

Urahara soupira lentement et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, juste à coté de la grande Yoruichi qui continuait de fixer avec attention l'Espada. Aucun muscle ne frémissait ... Elle connaissait cela : lorsqu'elle patientait en vue d'un assassinat, elle devenait aussi immobile qu'un mur, elle se faisait aussi invisible que le vent et ne produisait aucun bruit, son corps tendu par l'envie de réaliser sa mission ... Il attendait le bon moment pour agir ...

- Quelle voie ont choisi les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- La plus compliquée, j'ai l'impression. Avoua franchement Urahara qui tourna son regard vers Ryuken. Tu dois être déçu par ton fils ...

- Non, il n'y avait pas meilleure voie pour lui. Assura l'homme. Ce qui me chagrine, c'est que je ne pourrais pas le protéger sur ce chemin là ...

- Allons donc ! Siffla Yoruichi mécontente. Tu l'as traité de telle sorte qu'il n'ait pas besoin de toi ! Et puis, si tu veux le protéger, tu sais parfaitement comment faire !

Ryuken souffla doucement, recrachant un nuage de fumée toxique qui irrita les narines de la femme féline. Urahara frôla sa fourrure noire, et elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur l'Espada.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de materner cette troupe là ! Déclara soudainement Ryuken. S'ils font leurs choix, qu'ils l'assument !

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce ... Ha, cet homme jouait encore au grand dur et pourtant ... Pourtant, il continuait de maintenir le sort qui protégeait le domaine et les enfants avec ... Il continuerait à le maintenir après et sûrement pour que les enfants trouvent un lieu sécurisant lorsqu'ils prendraient leurs propres chemins ... Ishida aurait beau jouer au type insensible, ni Yoruichi, ni Kisuke ne se faisaient avoir par ce petitjeu dépassé !

La féline se releva pour se tourner vers le blond. Celui ci avait son attention rivé sur l'Espada, cherchant sûrement à le sonder. Il n'y arriverait pas : aucune émotion n'avait traversé l'arrancar lorsqu'elle l'avait observé, et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver au moment où Kisuke le regardait !

- Kisuke, j'aimerais finir la formation d'Arisawa ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement. Le temps nous presse, je le sens, et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte au front sans avoir les moyens de se défendre seule ! Tu devrais aussi finir la formation de Renji ...

- Est-ce qu'on a raison de faire ce que nous faisons ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, retirant son bob pour le poser sur le rebord. Est-ce qu'on fait le bon choix ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve cela cruel ...

- C'est bien le moment de douter ! Siffla-t-elle mécontente. Écoute, dans ce genre de situation, nous ne pouvons être que des spectateurs, ils sont assez grands pour décider tous seuls, non ? S'ils choisissent de se battre, nous ne pouvons rien faire de mieux que leur offrir le moyen de se défendre convenablement !

- Tu as raison. Soupira le blond. A partir de demain, on reprendra les entraînements...

Il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire ...

* * *

Il n'aurait pas sombré dans ses ténèbres ? Que voulait-il dire ? Renji fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication à son comportement. Il se demanda soudainement si l'arrancar ne faisait pas allusion à sa vie passée, ce qui était impensable : un hollow perdait tout ses souvenirs lors de sa transformation, il ne continuait à garder en lui que la peine et la souffrance ! Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Pedazo se tourna soudainement vers Renji.

- Urahara a dit que tu devais nous parler de quelque chose d'important. Dit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté. Enfin, il a dit que tu devrais nous en parler, que sans aide, tu ne trouverais pas de réponses à tes questions.

Le shinigami ne s'étonna pas de la réaction d'Urahara : il savait que l'homme avait entendu sa conversation avec Hanatarou le matin même, mais n'aurait il pas put attendre avant d'en faire part à ses amis ? Soupirant, il se tourna vers les trois autres arrancars et leurs fit signe d'avancer un peu plus.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant. Assura-t-il avec gêne. Goûtons plutôt ce gâteau que Dondochakka a préparé spécialement pour toi !

Le cité posa le panier sur une des commodes et en sortit le plat emballé.

- Renji, Urahara a dit que tu mettais en danger l'autre garçon. Avoua franchement Pedazo.

Dondochakka suspendit son mouvement et Renji se tourna vers l'arrancar, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas s'il était énervé devant l'insistance du garçon ou s'il devait s'énerver contre Urahara pour se servir de lui.Pedazo avait sûrement l'impression de sentir un danger s'approcher pour être aussi suspicieux et, finalement, il n'avait pas si tort que ça.

Soupirant, le shinigami haussa les épaules, s'excusant auprès de Don d'ainsi gâcher sa petite surprise. Celui cise contenta de répondre par un large sourire. Tant pis, c'était tôt, mais cela allait lourdement le soulager de leurparler et il pourrait leur demander leuravis.

- Les paroles de Ryuken, la dernière fois, elles m'ont intrigué. Avoua franchement le roux. Je me suis posé un tas de questions et je me suis dis que cela devait sans doute concerner les Quincy ... J'ai demandé àHanatarou de regarder dans les archives s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose.

- Et en quoi cela peut il être dangereux ? Questionna Tatsuki surprise.

- Kurotsuchi ! Répondit froidement Uryû. Il a laissé entendre qu'il était responsable de la mort de mon grand père et qu'il avait pu en faire un cobaye ... Il a aussi sous-entenduqu'il avait eu des centaines de cobayes Quincy entre ses mains ...

Tout le monde se tut, tentant d'analyser la situation sous sa propre impression et observation et surtout parce que personne ne voulait causer le moindre tort à Ishida. Finalement, cela avait été une mauvaise idée d'essayer de se renseigner sur tout ça ... La pire de toutes les idées qu'il aitpu avoir d'ailleurs ! Il la regrettait amèrement.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Ishida.

Que lui avait-il dit ? Fronçant les sourcils, Renji essayait de comprendre lesens de cette phrase lorsqu'il se souvint qu'Hanatarou l'avait appelé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment agir, mais il n'était pas décidé à mentir àses amis.

- Il a dit que Kurotsuchi l'a surprit entrain de fouiner et il m'a avoué que celui ci savait ce qu'il traficotait. Avoua Renji. Il a ajouté que Kurotsuchi lui a dit que si je le voulais, je pourrais lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais, mais que je ne pourrais pas me servir des réponses comme de preuves ... Hanatarou pense que Kurotsuchi a supprimé toutes preuves de ses crimes ... Mais il m'a assuré que si je le voulais, il continuerait de fouiner un peu !

Il y eu un nouveau silence, un peu plus pesant que le précédent. Dondochakka s'agita nerveusement, il se leva et coupa déjà le gâteau, essayant sans doute de calmer le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Renji reporta son attention sur le Quincy qui secoua doucement la tête.

- C'est bon, je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé : Kurotsuchi a comploté pour provoquer la mort de mon grand père et a récupéré son âme pour pouvoir découvrir le secret des Quincy. Dit-il sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet !

- Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Demanda soudainement Pedazo.

Pedazo fixait avec attention le jeune Quincy qui le regardait incrédule. L'arrancar ne détourna pas le regard, soutenant même celui d'Ishida ... Si ce n'était pas cela ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? A quoi pensait il ? Ha, oui, c'estvrai que Pedazo ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il n'était là que depuis le dernier levé de rideau, son regard sur cette affaire était détaché de tout ...

- Expliques-toi. Demanda Renji en se rapprochant. A quoi tu penses exactement ?

- Pour Dame Inoue, je serais capable de tout et même du pire. Affirma le jeune homme. Si demain, elle était capturée par un des Espada, j'irais jusqu'à Las Noches pour assurer à tout le monde que c'est moi qui aifait en sorte qu'elle parte, je dirais que je l'ai manipulée pendant tout son séjour pour tenter de m'approprier son pouvoir et je dirais que si elle est revenue, c'est grâce à moi, que c'est moi qui vous l'ait séparée des plus forts pour leur permettre de remettre la main sur elle ... Tout ça pour lui sauver la vie ...

- Je ne te suis pas. Avoua Uryû, dépassé. Tu te sacrifierais pour elle ? Ce n'est pas le cas de Kurotsuchi, je peux te l'assurer !

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ferais en sorte de nous sauver tous les deux. Expliqua patiemment l'arrancar. Je dirais devant Aizen et Dame Inoue comment j'ai fait et cela la blessera fortement parce que je dirais alors que j'ai tout prémédité, que j'ai tout manigancé de A à Z et non pas pour Dame Inoue, mais pour Aizen lui-même ... Cela la blessera comme lui t'a blessé, il t'a peut être trompé pour en tromper d'autre ...

- On ne le saura jamais ! Coupa sèchement Uryû.

- Si, justement, on peut découvrir la vérité ! Affirma Renji. On peut savoir toute la vérité si Kurotsuchi ne nous trompe pas cette fois-ci ... J'ai juste à appeler Hanatarou et retourner à la Soul Society ...

- Si tu permets, je te conseillerais plutôt de le faire venir ici. Fit remarquer Tatsuki. Si tu penses qu'il peut nous tromper, autant que nous soyons ensemble, non ?

Renji se tourna vers elle et acquiesça d'un signe de tête : il appellerait donc Hanatarou dès qu'il serait hors de la propriété, le sort empêchant toutes communications avec d'autres mondes.

Dondochakka tendit une part de gâteau à chaque personne présente, et ils le dégustèrent tous en silence. C'était délicieux et Renji n'était plus vraiment surprit par les talents culinaires de l'arrancar. C'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus surprenant : il avait sans doute été cuisinier d'un grand restaurant dans sa vie antérieure.

- C'est délicieux ! Fit remarquer Pedazo.

- Merci ! Siffla jovialement Dondochakka. Je l'ai fait pour toi !

- Toi aussi, il faudrait que tu nous explique ce qui repose sur tes épaules. Fit remarquer Renji à l'encontre de l'arrancar convalescent. Si tu veux t'en débarrasser, il faudrait bien que tu nous en parle ... Et ne crois pas qu'on te laissera esquiver longtemps nos questions ! Si tu n'étais pas malade, je te tirerais bien les vers du nez par la force !

Pedazo le fixait avec étonnement, il ne bougeait pas l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder le sujet ! Fit remarquer Pesche avec amusement.

- Mais, je n'ai pas de vers dans le nez ... Lâcha soudainement Pedazo en fronçant les sourcils, frôlant son nez.

Renji écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au visage si crédule de l'hybride qui semblait bel et bien chercher des vers sur son nez. Le shinigami ne fut pas le seul à rire et même Orihime rigolait. Pedazo parut surprit et un peu déstabilisé, ne comprenant sans doutes pas pourquoi tout le monde riait aux éclats. Il ne devait même pas se douter qu'il était la source même de l'hilarité générale.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le secret des Quincy

- Venant de vous, Abarai, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Avoua franchement la prof avant d'asséner son cahier sur la tête du shinigami. Mais de vous, Ishida, je ne vous en aurait pas cru capable ! Ni de vous Inoue ... Arisawa ... Vous commencez aussi à faire parler de vous ! Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là hier ?

- Vous savez, Madame, le cousin d'Orihime a eu un accident, alors on est parti à son chevet ! Lâcha tristement Arisawa. On s'est tellementinquiété pour lui, heureusement, sa vie n'est plus en danger ...

- Et vous ? Demanda la prof a Ishida.

- J'ai loupé le réveil ! Déclara-t-il, sachant que cela ne marcherais pas.

- Ha bon, hé bien ... Elle se tourna vers Renji. Vous, par contre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous demanderoù vous étiez ... Sûrement à faire du vol à l'étalage ! J'espère que personne ne vous a vu !

- Mais pas du tout ! Protesta le jeune homme avec colère.

- Pas la peine de mentir ! Répliqua t elle sèchement en le frappant une nouvelle fois avec son cahier.

- Madame, Abarai s'occupait de sa petite sœur ! Affirma Orihime.

- ... Ha oui ?

Voyant sa chance et son salut dans cette phrase, le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

- Hum, je ne vous savaispas si attentif ! Avoua la prof. J'ai du mal ày croire ...

- C'est vrai madame ! Affirma une voix dans la classe. Je l'ai vu hier, il estvenu avec une petite fille blonde adorable ! Elle avait les joues toutes rouges ...

- Ho oh, cela va faire monter votre côte de popularité ! Fit moqueusement remarquer la prof. Hé bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre place ! Hum, par contre, quand Pedazo reviendra en cours ?

- D'ici deux jours ! Répondit joyeusement Orihime. Il s'est réveillé hier et Ishida a dit qu'il pourrait revenir en cours, mais il préfère le garder encore deux jours en observation !

- Ishida ? Répliqua la prof en haussant un sourcil.

- Mon père s'occupe du cas de Pedazo. Avoua Uryû. Comme Inoue vit seule chez elle et qu'elle allait louper les cours pour soigner son cousin, mon père lui a proposé de les héberger.

- ... J'espère que vous n'allez pas en profiter Ishida ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais pour qui vous le prenez ? S'offusqua Renji. Y a pas plus immaculé et pur qu'Uryû ! La personne qui a le plus à craindre, c'est justement lui ! ... Non pas que je te crois capable de quoi que se soit, Orihime, juste que je pensesqu'Uryû ne serait jamais capable de te porter atteinte !

La jeune fille sourit au jeune homme et acquiesça.

La prof les laissa tranquilles et ils purent s'installer à leur bureau. Cela avait été moins pire que ce qu'ilss'étaient imaginés ! Le cours débuta alors et Kurosaki essaya de suivre, mais c'était impossible : il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer ... Le groupe était arrivé ce matin même, tous ensemble ... Tatsuki et Orihime vivaient chez les Ishida, il était donc normal qu'elles arrivent en même temps que lui, mais il semblait que sur la route, ils soient allés chercher Renji, et ce rapprochement là paraissait plus surprenant que tout le reste ...

Ils s'étaient installés à leur bureau et avaient eu une conversation animée, échangeant des regards et des sourires. Le groupe avait semblé si "soudé" qu'Ichigo avait eu peur de les déranger en entrant dans la salle de classe. Chizuru s'était jetée sur Orihime et Tatsuki l'avait repoussée d'un coup de pied prodigieux. Finalement, le petit groupe s'étaitdessoudé pour intégrer le reste de la bande, mais le rouquin sentait un malaise étrange l'envahir ...

Que s'était-il passé hier au juste ? Même si les jeunes gens affirmaient que ce n'était rien, quelque chose avait renforcé leur amitié à un point qui semblait vraiment particulier en cet instant. Le fait qu'ils sortent ensemblesavait-ilchangé à ce point leurs rapports ? Cela lui donna l'impression qu'Orihime lui échappait ... Non, en fait ... Il avait l'impression que cela avait commencé bien avant ... Dès son retour de Hueco Mundo ... Pourquoi avait il cette impression ?

* * *

Renji avait apporté le repas. Rukia écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'énorme panier qu'avait ramené ( son ami et se demanda où il avait pu le trouver. La réponse arriva rapidement : Dondochakka avait fait des siennes et s'était proposé de faire le repas de Renji, Uryû, Orihime et Tatsuki, se disant qu'ainsi, ils auraient plus de temps à consacrer à Pedazo.

- Ho, c'est mignon ça ! Lâcha Renji souriant en sortant ce qui ressemblait à des boules... Nell a aidé Don !

Plusieurs cerises dépassaient de la boule de riz mal formée. Cela n'empêcha pas le roux de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Il mâcha énergiquement ... Un peu moins énergiquement ... Encore un peu moins ... Et s'arrêta ...

- Elle a rajouté du soja. Déclara-t-il en fixant la boulette avec surprise.

- Allez, tu vas pas la jeter cette boulette ! Lâcha moqueusement Rukia. Elle l'apréparée avec tout son amour !

- Ho, oui, t'inquiète pas ! Sourit Renji. Elle en a aussi fait une pour toi !

En fait, la petite Nell avait fait des boulettes en rajoutant un ingrédient surprise dans chacune d'elles. Ainsi, Ichigo eut droit à une fraise, Orihime reçut du chocolat, Uryû eut droit à du miel, Tatsuki tomba sur de la réglisse, Keigo tomba sur un morceau d'asperge, Chizuru tomba sur une étrange pilulebleu ... Au grand damne de tous ... Heureusement que la jeune fille avait ouvert la boulette avant de mordre dedans ... Mizuhiro eut un bonbon et Rukia eut droit à un morceau de rhubarbe.

- C'est pas si mauvais avec ça ! Assura Rukia en souriant.

- Ma boulette ! Soupira Chizuru. Je la veux ...

- On te la rendra ce soir ! Assura Tatsuki en finissant la sienne.

- Nell n'est pas douée, mais je suis sûr qu'elle apprendra vite ! Assura jovialement Renji. Elle a assez d'imagination en tout cas ! Je me demande ce qu'elle va me préparer demain !

Ils continuèrent leurs repas. Tout le monde s'avoua que Don était meilleur cuisinier que Nell, même s'ils décidèrent que jamais ils ne l'avoueraient à la fillette ... Keigo, comme à son habitude, tenta d'organiser une sortie où tout le monde pourrait se retrouver et avait proposé d'aller à la plage ce week end même. En partant le samedi soir et en dormant sur place, ils pourraient même profiter de la fête foraine.

- Désolé, je dois m'entraîner avec mon père. Avoua franchement Ishida.

- Ha, il ne t'en veut pas d'être allé à Hueco Mundo ? Demanda curieuse Rukia.

- Si, il m'a juste annoncé hier soir que je devais reprendre l'entraînement...

- Yoruichi aussi veut que je reprenne mon entraînement ! Avoua Tatsuki. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a quelques sorts de Kido à m'apprendre ...

- Urahara est venu pour moi. Fit remarquer Renji. Il a dit que ça lui manquait de me taper dessus ...

- Hum, c'est bizarre, il m'a rien dit à moi. Avoua Rukia.

- Sûrement qu'à partir de maintenant, ils vont nous entraîner individuellement. Proposa Mizuhiro.

- A l'académie des Shinigamis, un profpeut apprendre un sort de Kido à une classe de trente élèves. Fit remarquer la shinigami.

- Et combien le maîtrise"correctement" à la fin du cours ? Demanda le jeune homme sans s'en démordre.

Elle dut s'avouer qu'il avait raison : trop peu de gens y parvenaient et il fallait souvent plusieurs séances pour voir tous les étudiants maîtriserles sorts. L'idée de suivre des cours particuliers n'était pas non plus désagréable. Rukia savait qu'elle en avait un peu besoin car ne maîtrisantpas certains sorts importants ... Renji en avait plus besoin qu'elle, il était donc normal qu'il passe avant ... Quant à Ichigo ... Lui, il avait un tas de profsparticuliers : les Vizards!

- Et vous ? Demanda avec espoir Keigo aux autres.

- Je vais rester avec Pedazo ! Répondit franchement Orihime. Il doit se sentir seul ...

- Je vais m'entraîneravec les Vizards. Confirma Ichigo.

- Je dois aller aux cours de rattrapage ! Avoua Chizuru en se frottant la nuque. J'ai eu de très mauvaises notes !

- Moi, je dois rester à Karakura en cas d'attaque d'arrancars. Expliqua Rukia.

- Je dois aider ma mère au magasin. Avoua Chad.

- Si personne ne vient, moi non plus ! Siffla Mizuhiro.

Le pauvre Keigo dut donc annuler son projet. Tout seul, cela ne serait sûrement pas marrant ! Il vociféra contre ses traîtresd'amis qui ne lui portaient déjà plus aucune (formulation) attention, reprenant leurs discutions sur les sushis préparés avec soin par Don.

* * *

A la fin des cours, ils allèrent tous au parc pour manger une glace. Ils la finirent rapidement et se séparèrent pour tous retourner chez eux. Renji prétexta d'escorter Orihime pour suivre le groupe formé par la jeune fille, Tatsuki et Uryû. Ils ne rentrèrent cependant pas : leur rendez vous avec Kurotsuchi devait se faire dans le parc, et même si la perspective de rencontrer le capitaine les faisaient tous frissonner d'horreur, l'idée d'obtenir la vérité renforçait leurs positions.

Ils furent cependant surpris lorsque la silhouette de Pedazo les rejoignit. Ryuken lui avait retiré tous les appareils qui permettaient sa respiration et qui lui donnaient ses médicaments bien avant leur retour au manoir, la veille, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient imaginés qu'il laisserait le garçon sortir.

- Il ne m'y a pas autorisé. Avoua franchement l'arrancar. Je me suis enfui discrètement par la porte de derrière ...

- Donc, personne au manoir n'est au courant ? Lâcha surprit Uryû.

- Non, je ne crois pas ... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Dame Inoue seule alors qu'elle peut être en danger ...

Personne ne crut bon de réprimander le jeune homme et ils se contentèrent de s'installer sur un banc et patientèrent tranquillement que le capitaine de la douzième ne daigne se montrer. Plus le temps passait et plus la nervosité de Renji augmentait. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus d'avoir eu cette stupide idée et savait déjà qu'Uryû risquait d'en souffrir ... N'aurait il pas put penserà ce genre de détails au début ?

Soupirant, Renji regarda sa montre et constata qu'ils étaient là depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Il aimait se faire attendre le capitaine de la douzième division ! Il était sur le point de renvoyer ses amis. Il attendrait seul ici en espérant que tout se déroule bien ... Lorsqu'un portail s'ouvrit brusquement, Kurotsuchi, munide son étrange maquillage, était accompagné de sa vice-capitaine et de Hanatarou qui semblait nerveux.

- Ha, le quincy ! Siffla le capitaine. C'était donc bien lui ? Je pensais pourtant que ce que je lui avais dit lui suffirait ...

- Non, c'était moi qui voulais en apprendre plus ! Répliqua franchement Renji.

Kurotsuchi se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme, ses yeux exorbités lui donnantune mine encore plus affreuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'intéresserait d'en apprendre plus sur les Quincy. Avoua le capitaine. On ne t'a pas appris à l'académie qu'ils étaient dangereux et que même si le dernier des quincy était protégé, il fallait les considérer comme des ennemis de la Soul Society ?

Renji grinça légèrement des dents et se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, fronçant les sourcils en fixant celui qui pourtant était mieux gradé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pedazo. Pourquoi les Quincy sont les ennemis de la Soul Society ?

- Parce que les Quincy tuent les Hollow et menacent l'équilibre existant entre les deux mondes. Répondit Uryû. Au contraire, les Shinigami "exorcisent" les Hollow et les purifient de leurs péchés ...

- Bon, alors, pose tes questions Abarai! Coupa effrontément Kurotsuchi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Hé bien, en réalité, je crois que plutôt que de poser des questions, vous pourriez tout nous raconter... Proposa Renji.

- Tout vous raconter? S'offusqua le capitaine. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

- On est venuici sans autorisation ! Avoua Hanatarou avec nervosité. Personne àla Soul Society ne sait que nous sommes là ... Alors plus vite on aura finit et mieux ce sera !

Ils étaient partis sans prévenir personne ? Haussant les sourcils, Renji se demanda pourquoi ils avaient pris un tel risque : aller sur terre sans autorisation pouvait être punit sévèrement, à plus forte raison lorsqu'un capitaine prenait cette initiative et sans l'accord de qui que cesoit. Les capitaines devaient rester à leur poste ... Cela pouvait être pris pour de la désertion ...

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha Renji avec étonnement. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

- On m'a demandé de supprimer les preuves, de ne rien laisser de ce qui s'est fait. On m'a demandé un tas de choses concernant l'affaire des Quincy ... Avoua le capitaine. On n'a cependant jamais pensé à ne pas dire la "vérité sans preuves" ! Il ne reste rien par écrit, mais j'ai bien le droit de transmettre ce que je sais !

- Attendez, qui vous a demandéde supprimer les preuves ? Demanda Uryû en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- La recherche est une chose incroyable, elle permet d'avancer dans le monde, de comprendre les choses qui nous entourent et de prévoir certains événements. Expliqua Kurotsuchi qui paraissait hors sujet. En effectuant des recherches bien définies, on pourrait découvrir le secret même de la vie, mais bien souvent, ceux qui peuvent influencer la tournure de celle ci abusent de ce pouvoir !

Il se tourna vers Orihime.

- Femelle, ton pouvoir est grand. Tu possèdes des capacités uniques à travers tous les mondes. Affirma-t-il avec force. On pourrait sauver des vies, s'en servir pour un tas de choses comme purifier tousles hollows sans avoir à les transpercer ! Si seulement nous pouvions comprendre comment ils fonctionnent ... Sait tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore étudiée ?

- Parce qu'elle est protégée par des personnes puissantes qui vous ont interdit de lui faire le moindre mal ! Répliqua froidement Renji.

- Parce que ton pouvoir est contre nature ! Répliqua Kurotsuchi comme s'il n'avait pas étéinterrompu. Ton pouvoir défie celui des dieux, et personne à la Soul Society ne veut défier les dieux ... C'est comme pour vous les Quincy.

Il se tourna vers Uryû qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Votre clan aréussit à surpasser la plupart des humains normaux, vous avez pris connaissance de l'énergie spirituelle et vous vous en êtes servitpour vous défendre des monstres que les dieux nous imposaientd'affronter. Expliqua-t-il. Si les dieux avaient voulu que les humains puissent se défendre seul, ceux-ci l'auraientpu depuis le début ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et les dieux ont créé les Shinigamis pour vous protéger ... Vous avez défié la volonté des Dieux ...

- Attendez, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'impatienta Renji.

- Que la destruction des Quincy n'avait pas été ordonnée pour sauver les deux mondes, mais parce qu'ilétait impensablequ'on laisse des êtres défier les Lois fixées par les Dieux ! Avoua le capitaine.

- Si j'ai bien comprit, ceux qui ont donné l'ordre aux Shinigamis de tuer les Quincy voulaient défendre l'honneur des dieux, et non pas sauver le monde comme ils l'ont prétendu ? Demanda Pedazo.

Il s'attira l'attention de Kurotsuchi qui s'approcha de lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. L'arrancar était assit sur le banc aux côtésde Tatsuki qui l'agrippa au bras, Orihime s'avança àcôté du capitaine qui observait le jeune homme avec une attention particulière.

- Tu n'espas très fin pour un arrancar. Souffla le capitaine. Tu n'aspas du dépasser le stade de Gillian.

- Je n'ai même pas atteint le stade de Gillian. Avoua franchement Pedazo. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté la dernière fois ?

- Si si, mais je trouvais cela tellement étrange de savoir qu'il puisse exister un "simple Hollow" si petit, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ! Déclara l'homme fou en se retournant vers Renji. Les Shinigamis doivent protéger l'honneur des Dieux, vu qu'ils sont d'une certaine façon leurs "anges de la mort" ...

Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout ... Comprenant soudainement une chose incroyable : même les hommes commandant la Soul Society pouvaienttraficoter la vérité, car dans les livres d'histoires, on avouait que cette décision avait été l'une des plus dures à prendre, (on avouait) que cela avait été l'acte le plus répréhensible et ignoble jamais commit, mais on déclarait ne pas avoir eu le choix, que pour protéger tous les mondes, il avait fallusacrifier ces humains "obstinés" ...

Ils n'avaient que dépassé les lois fixées par les dieux ? Était-ce là leur seul crime ? Relevant le visage vers Orihime, Renji se demanda si, face à ces révélations, elle n'était pas en danger ... Si son pouvoir dépassait celui des dieux, qu'en pensaient les dirigeants ? Était-ce la véritable raison qui avait poussé la Soul Society à ne pas aller la secourir ? Et si c'était ça ? Et si Yamamoto avait refusé d'aller secourir Inoue à cause de son pouvoir ? Non, dans ce cas là, il n'aurait pas envoyé des renforts ! ...

Les renforts ... Byakuya Kuchiki, le personnage le plus important de la noble famille Kuchiki, personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser et son envie de venir en aide à Rukia avait dû le pousser à demander l'autorisation de venir les retrouver ... Kenpachi Zaraki, sûrement le capitaine le plus incontrôlable du Gotei 13, en entendant qu'Ichigo était partit, il avait forcé, et même menacé les hauts dirigeants pour pouvoir partir ... Et Mayuri Kurotsuchi ...

- Pourquoi êtes vous venu nous sauver ? Demanda Renji au capitaine. Au Hueco Mundo ... Pourquoi êtes vous venus nous sauvez ?

- Je ne serais pas un homme si jen'étais pas venuà votre aide en voyant ce que j'ai vu grâce aux yeux du Quincy ! Affirma-t-il avec un large sourire. Enfin, je dois avouer que c'était un ordre !

- Menteur ! Affirma Renji avec force. Vous nous aviez promis la "vérité sans preuve" ! Pourquoi être venu nous sauver ?

Kurotsuchi fixa le shinigami avec son regard si étrange, ce regard toujours plein de folie qu'il arboraitsans cesse.

- Parce que je suis ton père ! Lâcha-t-il gravement.

Il y eu un long ... Très long silence ... Renji donnait l'impression d'être devenu une véritable statue de pierre, et c'était le cas de presque tout le monde, sauf de Tatsuki qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle révélation était si "choquante" ... Pedazo aussi semblait être vivant et elle se demanda si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour tout le monde, sauf pour eux deux. Elle se tourna vers l'arrancar qui semblait tout aussi intrigué qu'elle.

- Pardon, mais, vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, son visage maquillé ne permettait pas une véritable comparaison entre les deux hommes. Quant à l'espèce de tignasse qu'il avait sur le crâne, non, décidément ... Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout !

- C'est ma fille ! Dit-il en pointant Nemu. Elle me ressemble peut être ?

Tatsuki regarda la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils, toute comparaison étant toujours impossible, elle essaya de trouver les points communs entre la jeune fille et Renji, mais elle en conclut que tout les opposait, que cesoit le physique ou le caractère ...

- Ouais, en fait, vous avez tiré votre phrase d'un bon film bien connu ! Supposa la jeune fille.

Le maquillage bougea et ce qui ressemblait à un sourcil se haussa. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et l'observa? Elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi fou qu'on le lui avait dit, mais elle dût s'avouer que quelque chose dans son comportement était dérangeant ...

- Tiens, une autre humaine avec des capacités extraordinaires, cette ville regorge de surprises ! Affirma le capitaine en se frottant le menton. Je commence à comprendre ... Je crois même pouvoir affirmer que j'ai toutcompris ...

- Compris quoi ? Demanda Tatsuki en regardant Renji qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce.

- Karakura doit être anéantie ! Expliqua-t-il comme si dire cela était tout à fait "normal".

- Pour l'honneur des dieux ? Demanda Pedazo.

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu ! Dit il en se tournant vers Uryû. Jeune homme, les Quincy on été anéantis il y a plusieurs siècles, mais certainsont survécu, et c'est normal, tu ne serais pas là sinon ! Les dirigeantsde l'époque crurent longtemps qu'ils avaient réussià tous les anéantir, et les Quincy décidèrent de se terrer dans l'ombre. Ils finirent par se déciderà ne pas avoir une trop lourde descendance, comprenant que celle-ci aurait les mêmes facultés que leurs semblables. Ils firent tout pour provoquer leur situation actuelle ...

- Celle de n'avoir qu'une seule famille de Quincy ? Demanda curieuse Tatsuki.

- Oui, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'en faisant cela, leurs énergies se concentraient vers un point. L'héritier obtenait une puissance phénoménale, au point que cet héritier pouvait facilement se battre contre un capitaine de la Soul Society. Ils appelèrent dès lors cet être "le dernier des Quincy" ... Lorsque la Soul Society découvrit cela, ils voulurent anéantir cet être, mais rien n'y fit, la puissance du "Dernier des Quincy" étaitune chose comme ils n'en avaient jamais rencontré ... Alors, ils décidèrent d'effectuer des recherches sur les Quincy ...

- Ce n'estpas vous qui vouliez vous renseigner sur ces êtres ?

- Si, d'une certaine façon, les Quincy me fascinaient, et j'avais envie de comprendre d'où leur venaient leurs pouvoirs ... Finalement, on me permit de faire des expériences sur les âmes Quincy, mais jamais la Soul Society n'a put mettre la main sur celui qui portait le titre des "Dernier des Quincy" ... Il y a une quinzaine d'année, par ses espions, la Soul Society découvrit le lieu de logement d'une famille Quincy. Ils apprirent également qu'un enfant Quincy allait naître, alors ils échafaudèrent un plan pour tenter de mettre la main sur l'enfant ...

- Moi ? Murmura Uryû en tremblant légèrement.

- Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment, j'ai repris contact avec Urahara. Je lui ai avoué que la famille Quincy était en danger. Continua le capitaine, toujours comme si de rien était. J'avais compris que tant que les Shinigami pourchasseraient les Quincy, ceux ci ne partagerons pas leur savoir. J'avais aussi découvert que ce n'était pas forcément le dernier né quipossédait le titre du "Dernier des Quincy" ... Dès lors, Urahara a fait en sorte de protéger la famille Quincy ... Un sort fut apposé sur le domaine et ils furent protégés. A ce moment, à la Soul Society, certaines polémiques ont débuté et les avis étaient partagés : finir le travail commencé il y a si longtemps ou protéger les derniers d'une race éteinte ...

- Finir le travail avec mon grand père ... Murmura tristement Uryû.

- D'une certaine façon, oui ! Avoua franchement Kurotsuchi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose : ton grand père est mort, tué par des Hollows parce que les renforts ne sont pas arrivés à temps ... En réalité, la Soul Society l'alaissé mourir pour que j'ai accès à son âme ... Ils pensaient qu'il était le teneur du titre ... Ils pensaient qu'il était celui qui leurpermettrait de comprendre comment détruire ce teneur du titre, parce qu'on en a eu l'information ... En réalité, tout le monde a été berné !

Uryû releva le visage vers le capitaine, Tatsuki se demanda si entendre la suite n'allait pas les libérer d'un fardeau et leur en donner un autre encore plus lourd que le précédent.

- Quelqu'un afait croire à tout le monde que ton grand père était le "Dernier des Quincy" et tout le monde a gobé l'information. Avoua Kurotsuchi. Je te rassure, c'était la volonté de ton grand père. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Urahara qui m'en a fait part. J'ai accepté de "mentir" un peu et de "dissimuler" certains détails ... Urahara a dit que je devaisagir normalement et laisser faire les choses. J'ai récupéré l'âme de ton grand père et j'ai fait mes expériences ... La Soul Society est maintenant persuadée d'avoir plus de pouvoir que les Quincy ...

- Le grand père de Uryû s'est "sacrifié" pour sauver le reste de sa famille ? Lâcha avec tristesse Tatsuki.

- Et il n'a prévenu personne pour que cela semble plus réel ! Fini le capitaine.

- Tout cela avait donc était orchestré par la Soul Society ... Murmura froidement Uryû.

Que pensait il en cet instant ? Ceux qui se disaient leurs alliés étaient en réalitédes ennemis dissimulés, persuadés que les Quincy qui combattaient à leurs cotés n'étaient que des cafards dont ils ne risquaient plus rien ... Si elle avait été à la place d'Uryû, Tatsuki les auraient haï au point de couper tout contact avec eux et ceux qui les entourent, ce qui aurait vouludire qu'elle ne parlerait plus à tousceux présents ici ...

Renji s'effondra sur les genoux. Le jeune homme paraissait vraiment choqué par toutes ces révélations et elle le comprit également : il avait cru toutesa vie à d'ignobles mensonges, et la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir d'être un shinigami, ou avoir pitié de lui qu'il voit ainsi son monde s'effondrer.

- Qui savait ? Demanda Uryû les dents serrées.

- Tous les capitaines les plus anciens ! Avoua franchement Kurotsuchi. Il a été décidé que les nouveaux ne connaîtraientpas la vérité, ainsi, je peux vous assurer que Kuchiki Byakuya, Kenpachi Zaraki et Soi Fong, ainsi que le petit Hitsugaya Toshiro ne sont au courant de rien ... Ils ne seront jamais mis au parfum, car ils feraient sans doute éclater la vérité au grand jour et tout le monde saura que les membres du conseil ont toujours eut les mains tâchées de sang ...

L'homme se tourna vers Renji, le regardant de haut.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir même si je te trouve idiot de ne pas avoir cru cela possible ! Déclara-t-il.

- Si vous essayez de le réconforter, essayez autrement ! Fit remarquer Tatsuki en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Lâcha Renji avec un sourire forcé. C'est ... Impensable !

- Pas tant que cela si on regarde bien les agissements de la Soul Society ! Avoua l'homme en haussant les épaules. L'abandon d'Inoue aux Arrancars, le rejet d'Urahara qui aurait changé la vie à la Soul Society, l'ordre d'extermination des Vizards! Ils font et feront toujours tout pour protéger l'honneur si important des dieux ... Car ils ne servent qu'eux et personne d'autre ...

- Et combien de mortspour ces dieux ? Lâcha soudainement Pedazo.

L'arrancar s'était levé du banc. Une de ses mains agrippait sa chemise au niveau du coeur et même si Tatsuki le savait choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'en laissa rien transparaître, se contentant de fixer l'homme dans les yeux.

- Combien de guerres encore éclateront pour "eux" ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Kurotsuchi. Je crois une de plus maintenant ... Mais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas gagné celle ci ...


	16. Chapitre 16 : Les aveux de Kurotsuchi

Le groupe des cinq adolescents était resté sur place. Renji s'était mis un peu en retrait, ne sachant comment agir et Orihime était perdue. Elle non plus ne savait comment agir et ne savait vers qui se tourner. Uryû et le shinigami étaient tous les deux profondément choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Elle était désespérée de ne pas trouver de solutionacceptable, car se sauver pouvait êtreprit comme une trahison pour l'autre, et son cœur se déchirait petit à petit.

Pedazo était assis à côtéd'elle, fixant le ciel. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et Orihime tourna son regard vers lui.

- Il est donc si simple de détruire quelque chose qu'on met si longtemps à créer ? Lâcha-t-il doucement.

- Pedazo ... Murmura Orihime.

L'arrancar se leva et donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle qui se renversa et laissa s'éparpiller les déchets qu'elle contenait au sol. Son énervement était palpable et suscita la curiosité. Renji se releva et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Oui, c'est si simple que ça ! Avoua-t-il avec franchise. Ne t'en fais pas va, c'est un peu ma faute !

- Orihime m'avait parlé d'une rivière où on irait tous ensemble ... Avoua-t-il mécontent.

- On ira ensemble ! Assura soudainement Uryû. Je te le promets, on ira tous ensemble !

- Mais pas tout de suite ? Demanda presque timidement l'arrancar.

- Non ! Avoua le quincy avec franchise. Pas tout de suite ...

Uryû avait gardéla tête baissée et ne fixait personne depuis un moment déjà, il se repliait sur lui même, c'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait laissé à Orihime. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas, vu sa réaction ... Il avait toujours les épaules affaissées, mais "tous ensemble", c'était un très bon signe pour la jeune fille. Ce que lui avait avoué Kurotsuchi n'avait peut être pas trop affecté les liens qui l'unissaient à Renji.

En parlant du capitaine, celui ci revint avec les glaces qu'il s'était mit en tête de goûter, toujours accompagné de sa vice capitaine Nemu. Il avait emmené Hanatarou, prétextant avoir besoin de ses mains pour porter les glaces. Orihime se demanda si ce n'était pas pour les laisser un peu seuls ...

Elle repensa soudainement à l'aveu de Kurotsuchi et se tourna vers Renji ... Est ce que c'était vraiment son ... Père ? ... Est ce que c'était possible ? Renji avait dit être orphelin, Rukia avait confirmé ses dires en avouant qu'elle même avait été orpheline avant d'être adoptée par la famille Kuchiki ... Mais on avait découvert une sœur aînéeà Rukia, alors pourquoi pas un père à Renji ? Mais quel père !

- J'ai acheté des glaces pour toi aussi Renji ! Dit-il en en tendant une vers le jeune shinigami. Personnellement, je me demande où tu astrouvé un tel prénom, je t'aurais appelé Momo ! Ou Memu ! Pourquoi pas Nomo ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Nemu ?

- Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé. Avoua la jeune fille.

- Balivernes ! S'offusqua l'homme. Toi, tu ne te plains pas de t'appeler "Nemu" ! Il s'y serait habitué !

- Alors, vous êtes vraiment son père ? S'écria Orihime.

- Oui ! Pourquoi mentirais je pour une telle chose ?

- C'est pas possible ! Protesta Renji avec force, reprenant soudainement du poil de la bête. Je suis né dans le Rukongai et mes parents sont morts !

- Ou t'ont abandonné ! Corrigea Kurotsuchi.

- Alors t'es pas mon père si tu m'as abandonné !

- Désolé, mais à l'époque, je n'ai pas pu te garder avec moi ! Pour la Soul Society, j'étais quelqu'un de dangereux et ils m'ont enfermé pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années. A ma sortie, personne ne me faisait confiance ... Sauf Urahara. J'ai dû prouver à tout le monde que je n'étais pas dangereux !

- Et vous avez réussi ? Demanda Orihime surprise.

- Jamais ! Avoua franchement Kurotsuchi avec un détachement ahurissant. Cela ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'une fille ...

- Vous pouvez tomber amoureux ? S'étonna Renji.

- Père n'est pas aussi cruel qu'il n'y parait ! Assura Nemu en s'avançant. C'est sa longue détention qui a détérioré son esprit et qui l'a rendu si différent de tous les autres.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Orihime. Combien de temps êtes vous resté enfermé ? Questionna Orihime trop curieuse.

- Je ne sais plus, j'ai arrêté de compter après trois cent quatre vingt deux. Avoua franchement Kurotsuchi.

- Jours ? ...

Kurotsuchi regarda la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, années ! Avoua-t-il franchement.

Années ? Trois centquatre vingt deux ans ? Et il avait arrêté de compter ? Mais ... L'avait-on réellement considéré comme un homme dangereux? Pourquoi ? Si c'était sa détention qui l'avait rendu ainsi, alors ce n'était pas à cause de sa folie qu'on l'avait incarcéré! Qu'est-ce qui permettait à des êtres de décider d'un si long internement ?

- Mais, qu'aviez-vous fait ? Demanda Orihime.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Lâcha étonné l'homme. A cette époque, on enfermait les gens qui paraissaient un peu trop puissants, ou bien on les intégrait à l'académie des Shinigamis, et comme je ne voulais pas y entrer, c'est peut être la raison, mais je n'en suis plus très sûr. J'aioublié la raison pendant ma détention !

- Un peu normal ... Avoua Renji incertain. Mais, ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous dites être mon père !

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin de ta conception ? Proposa le capitaine avec sérieux.

- Non ! S'écria le roux. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes si sûr que je suis votre fils ! Et pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné !

- En réalité, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, c'est ta mère la fautive! Avoua Kurotsuchi. Je t'aurais gardé comme j'ai gardé ta sœur ! Mais, comment je suis si sûr ? On a la même couleur de cheveux !

Ce mec était ... Incroyable ! Orihime ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, comme presque tout le monde en fait, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle trouvait la situation de plus en plus comique. Kurotsuchitendit de nouveau la glace à Renji qui la lui arracha. Il paraissait en colère et c'était facile de comprendre pourquoi ! C'était à sedemander d'où sortait ce mec.

- Ho, ça va ! S'écria le garçon à ses amis.

- Avoue qu'on ne voit pas ça tous les jours ! Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Uryû.

- En réalité, si j'en suis si sûr, c'est à cause des marques sur ton corps ... Avoua Kurotsuchi.

Il avait, semble-t-il, parlé sérieusement ... Mais pouvait-on réellement croire ce que disait cet homme en cet instant ? Franchement, Orihime ne savait plus ... Tantôt sérieux, tantôt si peu crédible, il sortait des choses aussi grosses qu'elle-même aurait pu le faire avec un sérieux déconcertant. Lecontraste était hilarant et en même temps troublant ...

- Quelles marques ? Questionna Orihime intriguée.

Kurotsuchi glissa un doigt sur le visage de Renji, frôlant le tatouage du jeune homme.

- Cette marque qui grandit peu à peu. Dit-il comme si c'était logique. Ce n'est pas un tatouage comme tout le monde semble le penser, c'est une marque qui s'étend sur le corps, partout, et le jour où elle aura marqué tout le corps, c'est que tu auras atteint ta puissance maximale ... Une de mes petites expériences ...

- T'as fait une expérience sur moi quand j'étais encore qu'un gamin ? S'offusqua le roux.

- Un bébé ! Rectifia l'homme en se détachant de lui. Dès lors, ta mère a pris peur, croyant que tu allais te métamorphoser en Hollow et t'a abandonné ... Je t'ai bien cherché, mais je n'ai pas pu remettre la main sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu entres à l'académie des shinigami et comme tu me semblais heureux, je me suis dit que cela ne servirait à rien que je me montre alors !

- C'est ... Murmura doucement Orihime se tournant vers son ami.

- Digne d'un téléfilm à la noix ! Fini Uryû avec ironie.

- Attendez deux secondes ! Lâcha soudainement Tatsuki en se précipitant vers Renji pour ouvrir brutalement son haut et pointer son torse. Ce n'est pas un tatouage ?

- Non. Répondit Kurotsuchi en haussant les sourcils.

- C'était quoi votre expérience au juste ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant un Renji choqué qui refermait son kimono.

- C'est la marque de l'énergie spirituelle. Expliqua patiemment Kurotsuchi. Plus son utilisateur utilise son potentiel spirituel, plus elle s'étend sur le corps !

Orihime se tourna vers Renji quihaussait les sourcils.

- Jusqu'où s'étend la marque ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Renji regarda le bas de son corps et releva la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu nu, mais elle savait que la marque n'allait pas en dessous de son bassin. Logiquement, Renji pouvait donc devenir deux fois plus fort qu'il ne l'était actuellement ! Une très bonne nouvelle en l'occurrence. Vu son regard, il devait se dire la même chose et ne put s'empêcher de sourire jovialement.

- Tu n'as jamais dit à personne que cette marque s'étendait d'elle même ? Demanda surprise Tatsuki.

- Vous trouvez ça normal qu'une marque apparaisse sur votre corps et augmente soudainement ? Demanda-t-il. Même pour les shinigami, c'est bizarre !

- Mange ta glace, fils ! Ordonna Kurotsuchi en en tendant une à Nemu.

- M'appelle pas fils ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Oui, je me doute que tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent la vérité pour nous deux. Supposa l'homme. Cela ne me dérange pas ! Nemu me comble comme fille, je n'ai pas besoin d'un fils aussi impertinent que toi et arrogant !

La fin de soirée promettait d'être mouvementée ! Orihime ne put empêcher un grand sourire de venir orner son visage.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux lorsqu'ellesentit brutalement plusieurs énergies spirituelles l'agresser ...

* * *

Une ... Deux ... Trois ... Quatre ... Elles étaient quatre ! Quatre énergies spirituelles qui semblaientavoir pris la décision de les attaquer en cet instant ! Elles semblaient puissantes et destructrices. Leur appel au sang et au combat résonnait avec une puissance telle que Tatsuki ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec sa propre énergie spirituelle, souriant malgré elle.

- Ils arrivent ! Précisa-t-elle inutilement à ses amis présents.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit face à Orihime, la protégeant contre le flot qui était clairement dirigé vers la jeune fille, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive émotion : elle allait enfin pouvoir se battre et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, sans l'aide de personne ... Ichigo allait regretter de l'avoir laissée sur la touche aussi longtemps !

L'attaque ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et elle sentit les énergies diverger directement vers elle, ou plutôt, Orihime. C'était donc bien la jeune fille leur cible, pas étonnant : Aizen voulait sûrement remettre la main sur le précieux pouvoir d'Orihime.

- Voie de la liaison 39 ! S'écria Tatsuki avec force. Enkosen !

Le bouclier apparu juste àtemps pour repousser l'attaquant, le projetant en arrière. Les trois autres opposants ne se firent pas prendre au piège et se stoppèrent, se reculant automatiquement vers leur allié qui s'était déjà relevé, grimaçant de rage.

Quatre arrancar complets, des filles ... Cela n'étonna qu'à moitié Tatsuki qui s'était dit que là bas aussi, il devait y avoir des filles ...

Celle qui l'avait attaquée sans patienter avait l'apparence d'une adolescente. Son corps commençait à peine à se former sous cet uniforme blanc qui laissait voir le trou noir à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son nombril, dévoilé par un tee shirt court. Ses cheveux oranges étaient attachés en deux couettes sur les cotés et un morceau de masque glissait sur sa tête. Ce masque rappela vaguement à Tatsuki le crâne d'une bête féroce, traits noirs barrant son front. Elle semblait mécontente d'avoir raté son attaque.

- Dommage pour toi Clara ! Ricana l'arrancar à ses cotés.

Celle-ci paraissait encore plus jeune, sa petite taille la faisant passer facilement pour une enfant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré, ses yeux bleus clairs et un espèce de diadème fait d'os et de dents aux formes irrégulières était posé sur sa tête . Sur sa joue étaient gravées trois petites étoiles discrètes(,)et, chez elle, le trou caractéristique à son espèce semblait être dissimulé sous les vêtements blancs de petite princesse qu'elle portait.

- Tu aurais dû attendre qu'on soit là pour te soutenir ! Continua-t-elle, toujours moqueusement.

- Fiche moi la paix, Rita ! Persifla la première.

- Trop rapide ! lâcha une troisième.

Celle ci avait de courts cheveux bleu ciel. Elle avait l'apparence d'une lycéenne et son uniforme ne manquait pas de rappeler aussi ce fait. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus par une coiffe digne des meilleurs cosplays de gentille fille. Elle portait un masque dissimulant ses yeux, la rendant probablement aveugle. Il rappelait le haut d'un crâne d'oiseau, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de l'arrête du nez. Des mèches bleues claires tombaient délicatement dessus. Sur son cou, sa marque formait une trace vértical coupée par le trou béant de sa gorge qui était au même emplacement que le trou d'Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Lana ! Persifla la première. Maria, dit leur de la fermer et de les tuer !

La dernière était la plus grande. De longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas des fesses, une tenue qui accentuait ses formes généreuses dévoilées par la tenue moulante, un large décolleté laissait entrevoir une partie de sa belle gorge et le trou qui était placé au centre des deux seins fermes. Son regard vert sous lequel deux demis cercles étaient marqués, se porta froidement vers Orihime. Son morceau de masque faisait pensé à une couronne qui ornait sa tête, trois cornes repartant vers l'arrière de son crâne. Son visage resta impassible l'espace de quelques instants.

- Une humaine ? Siffla-t-elle froidement. Son visage fut soudainement marqué par un dégoût profond. Comment des humains osent-ils avoir l'arrogance de croire qu'ils puissent nous vaincre ?

- Comment des arrancars osent-elles avoir l'arrogance de pointer leurs nez sans y avoir été invitées ? Répliqua sèchement Tatsuki qui levait le sort pour se mettre en position de combat. En plus, vous avez l'arrogance de ne venir qu'à quatre ? Vous n'allez pas faire long feu.

- Puissante. Lâcha la dénommée Lana sans émotion. Ne pas sous-estimer ... Capitaine présent ! Dangereux !

- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie ! Siffla la dénommée Clara. Ce ne sont que des humains ! Et y a qu'un capitaine et son vice Capitaine !

- Deux shinigamis. Le Quincy et la Femme. Ne pas tuer. Capturer ! Pedazo le traître.

- Ha tiens, je t'avais pas vu Pedazo ! ... Mais attend, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Celle appelée Maria s'avança, devançant légèrement Clara. Elle fixait Pedazo avec un regard neutre au début. Celui ci se changea vite pour prendre une expression indéchiffrable.

- Incroyable ! Siffla-t-elle. Il faut qu'Ulquiorra voit ça ! J'emmènerais ton cadavre avec nous !

- Inutile ! Affirma Lana. Taux de danger inexistant !

- Je ne vais pas vous laisser lui faire le moindre mal ! Affirma Tatsuki avec force.

- Ha oui, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Lâcha ironiquement Maria.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement de Tatsuki, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait sûrement utilisé le sonido. Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant? L'arrancar leva le poing, l'attaquant lentement ... Très lentement ... Elle voyait ses mouvements comme au ralentiet n'hésita pas une seconde, utilisant le shunpo pour se retrouver derrière elle et pointant son doigt dans le dos de l'arrancar.

- Voie de la destruction 4. Lâcha Tatsuki tandis que l'arrancar tournait son regard écarquillé vers elle. Byakurai !

Maria fut projetée par l'éclair quisortit de l'index de la karatéka. Celle-ci enchaîna, suivant le corps de l'arrancar par la technique que lui avait enseigné avec tellement de mal Yoruichi. Lorsqu'elles furent à la même hauteur, Tatsuki lui asséna un coup de pied digne d'elle même, la projetant encore plus loin. Il ne fallait pas laisser le moindre répit à cette arrancar !

- Je m'occupe de celle ci ! Lâcha-t-elle à l'encontre de ses amis. Occupez vous des autres !

La jeune fille rattrapa ensuite sa cible arrogante un peu plus loin. Elle était au sol et essayait de se remettre du choc d'être ainsi projetée par une humaine. L'agrippant par le col de sa chemise, Tatsuki décida de l'emporter un peu plus loin, consciente que le duel qui allait les opposer serait étonnant. Il fallait qu'elles s'éloignent un peu de ce lieu où ellesrisquaient d'embêter et entraver les autres.

- Sale garce ! Persifla l'arrancar mécontente. Lâche moi !

- Attend juste un peu ... Sourit Tatsuki. On pourra se donner à fond et s'éclater comme des malades !

* * *

- Elle maîtrise bien le kido et le shunpo ! Avoua Kurotsuchi avec admiration. Elle ferait un sujet d'analyse exceptionnel !

- C'est bien le moment de penserà ça ! Ragea Renji. Je te rappelle qu'y en a encore trois !

- Et ? S'étonna l'homme.

Renji sembla s'énerver.

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ? Demanda Kurotsuchi, calmant instantanément le jeune homme.

- Non, je ne crois pas ! Avoua Uryû qui avait appelé son arc. Renji, transformes-toi et viens plutôt par ici !

Clara semblait réellement très choquée. Elle fixait avec incrédulité le lieu où avait été projetée sa camarade. Rita aussi semblait choquée ... Quoi que, non, en fait, elle semblait juste un peu mécontente et ne fit que soupirer. Quant à la troisième ... Lana ne réagit pas ... En fait, elle n'avait pas même bougé la tête.

- Nombre d'ennemis diminué. Dit-elle mollement. Capitaine et vice capitaine présents n'engagerons pas le combat, shinigami soigneur, menace inexistante, reste Quincy, Shinigami combattant, cible et Pedazo.

- Arrête avec tes observations débiles ! Lâcha en colère Clara.

- Quincy dangereux ! Affirma Lana. Supprime énergie spirituelle ! Shinigami aussi, combattu Szayel Aporro Grantz et survécu.

- Rho, mais tu vas la fermer ! Lâcha froidement Clara. Tu veux que je te tue ?

- Probabilité de réussite : inexistante ! Fit remarquer avec détachement l'arrancar.

Clara ne se formalisa pas de ces paroles, elle sortit son Zanpakuto de son fourreau, une longue lame noire, et elle se précipita vers Uryû qui levait son arc. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas assez attentif, la jeune fille allait lui asséner un coup lorsque le corps de Renji apparut, son épée stoppant net l'attaque de l'arrancar et il la repoussa sans ménagement, invoquant Zabimaru sous sa forme Shikai. Uryû fronça les sourcils et s'énerva intérieurement, mais il se contenta de relever l'arme, s'attaquant directement aux deux autres arrancars.

Il prit pour cible Lana et tira, mais celle ci esquiva l'attaque avec une rapidité déconcertante, utilisant le sonido pour simplement un pas. L'attaque la loupa de quelques centimètres. Elle posa ses doigts contre sa bouche.

- Inutile, là pour observation ! Affirma-t-elle soudainement. Non engagement au combat !

- Quoi ? Cria Rita avec surprise. Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu voulais pas tuer des humains ?

- Ordre de surveillance. Répondit elle simplement.

Clara repoussa Renji et fit un bon en arrière, se tournant vers l'arrancar. Elle même semblait déconcertée par le comportement de sa camarade et Uryû se demanda si elles travaillaient ensemble d'habitude. Cela semblait peu probable.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous chante ? Lâcha-t-elle. Ha, j'ai compris ! Aizen t'a demandé de venir pour observer nos performances ! Alors regarde bien !

Elle se tourna vers Renji, se remettant en garde.

- Toi aussi Rita, tue moi donc ce Quincy ! Dit-elle avec amusement.

Rita acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se précipita avec une rapidité déconcertante vers Uryû pour le frapper, le propulsant plus loin. Il s'écrasa contre un tronc d'arbre qui se fissura et eut du mal à se remettre de cette attaque surprise. Décidément, fallait pas se fier aux apparences ! Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il se laissa tomber, évitant le coup de pied qui acheva le tronc d'arbre, le tranchant en deux.

- Mon nom est Rita Cäcilie, Arrancar 53. Annonça t elle en souriant. Si tu as survécu contre Szayel, tu survivras contre Rita ...

Elle s'écarta d'un bon en arrière, fixant le jeune homme.

- Uryû Ishida, Quincy. Annonça à son tour le jeune homme. J'ai bien affronté l'Octavo Espada.

Et il releva son arc vers l'arrancar qui s'élançait une nouvelle fois vers lui. Les présentations faites, le duel pouvait se faire ! Elleenchaîna plusieurs coups qu'esquiva le quincy. Il prit conscience qu'en combat rapproché, il n'avait strictement aucunes chances ! En fait, il était même persuadé que s'il se prenait ne serait ce qu'un seul coup, il risquait fort de se ramasser !

La puissance physique de l'arrancar était énorme. Chaque coup qui sifflait à ses oreilles étaient d'une puissance redoutable. Elle releva la jambe pour le frapper, mais le loupa et le sol se fissura sous l'impact du choc. Comment un tel corps pouvait il avoir acquis une telle puissance ? Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de viser et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était l'effleurer avec ses flèches spirituelles. Il ne voulait cependant pas s'avouer vaincu !

Il fit disparaître son arc au profit de Seeleschneider qu'il empoigna avec force, la dirigeant vers l'arrancar qui se stoppa dans sonélan, s'éloignant à petits bonds du Quincy comme si elle avait flairé le danger apparent de l'épée qu'il tenait dans les mains. Szayel avait dû faire part de ses découvertes à ses semblables.

- Quelle étrange arme. Dit-elle en le fixant avec curiosité. Les Quincy, ils ne se battent plus avec des arcs ?

Surprit, Uryû la regarda, elle avait posé un doigt sur sa petite bouche et fixait l'homme avec attention.

- Que sais-tu des Quincy ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Circucci Thunderwitch : elle n'avait su qu'une chose, que les Quincy avaient étés éliminés par les Shinigami. Vu son comportement, elle n'avait pas profité des informations de Szayel et son nombre élevé laissait penser qu'Aizen avait produit énormément d'arrancars. Peut-être l'avait-il créée après leur départ ?

- Tout ! Dit-elle au jeune homme. Je sais tout parce que j'étais là le jour de la suppression des Quincy par les Shinigami, il y a plusieurs siècles ...

- Comment ça ? Lâcha le jeune homme, choqué.

- Avant de me transformer en Hollow, j'étais une Quincy et j'ai assisté au massacre. Dit-elle en souriant. J'ai même été tuée ce jour là, mais je n'ai pas laissé les Shinigami m'exorciser ... Pourquoi les Quincy d'aujourd'hui ont-ils fait alliance avec les Shinigamis ? Je me le demande ...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Assura Uryû. Je ne suis pas ami avec les Shinigamis ! Je te jure !

Il se ravisa, se demandant soudainement si elle n'était pas en train de se foutre de lui, d'essayer de le déstabiliser pour pouvoir l'avoir. Il se savait naïf et faible et les révélations précédentes l'avaient profondément touché. Dans son état, il n'avait aucunechance, et l'idée de se faire manipuler par une de ces créatures l'énervait …

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant l'observer ... Toute envie de se battre l'avait totalement abandonnée. C'était comme si la colère qui l'avait animée jusqu'en cet instant l'avait totalement désertée ...

- Tu es vraiment une ancienne Quincy ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

L'arrancar qui paraissait si jeune fixa le jeune homme. Elle sauta du rocher sur lequel elle s'était provisoirement installée, restant hors de portée de Seeleschneider et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Sur l'honneur des Quincy, je ne te mens pas ! Affirma-t-elle avec force.


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'élèves de Yoruichi

Clara était très rapide, elle se servait parfaitement bien de son Zanpakuto et ne laissait aucun répit à Renji qui lui rendait coups sur coups sans la moindre hésitation. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autr, et Renji se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire appel au Bankai, mais la jeune fille n'était même pas encore sous sa forme Resureccion. Il espérait avoir augmenté sa puissance depuis sa rencontre avec Il Forte, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas ...

Ne désespérant pas, il se consola en se disant que l'arrancar n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur lui, malgré la férocité et la violence des attaques qu'elle portait contre lui. Les Zanpakutos entrèrent en contact , projetant des étincelles, et Renji se rendit soudainement compte que la jeune fille semblait heureuse de la tournure du duel ...

Lui aussi était heureux ... Ho oui, lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre après autant d'inactivité. Les arrancars n'avaient pas pointé leur nez sur Terre depuis le retour d'Orihime et lui était resté bloqué ici depuis. Il n'avait rien fait de mieux que de se soigner ... Et Urahara lui avait annoncé qu'ils reprendraient leurs entraînements le soir même ...

Et là, il se battait ... Il se rendit soudainement compte de sa propre stupidité : il s'était trompé ! En réalité, il était bien devenu plus fort lors de son séjour au Hueco Mundo. N'arrivait-il pas à tenir face à l'arrancar ? Contre Il Forte, il avait dû se mettre en mode Bankai pour ne pas se faire tuer et là ... Là, il tenait en mode Shikai ...

- Tu t'amuses ? S'écria Clara en s'élançant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- Mieux que ça, je m'éclate complètement ! Avoua franchement Renji, pointant son sabre vers elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et Renji allongea son sabre, la projetant contre plusieurs arbres qui s'effondrèrent petit à petit sous l'impact. Il fit revenir le bout de son sabre et s'élança vers son opposante pour frapper une nouvelle fois, Zabimaru s'allongeant pour atteindre l'arrancar, encore un genou à terre. Parant l'attaque, elle l'a renvoya et fit un bond gigantesque en arrière, se mettant hors de portée du Shinigami.

Mettant son sabre devant son visage, le jeune homme sentit le danger arriver et n'attendit pas pour rappeler Zabimaru, ne voulant surtout pas se surestimer ... Il lui arrivait de faire cette erreur trop souvent, et était bien décidé à ne plus être l'arrogant shinigami qui avait affronté Byakuya Kuchiki sans un longentraînement avec son Bankai !

- Mord, Zorro ! Souffla-t-elle sur son Zanpakuto.

- Bankai ! S'écria-t-il en même temps que l'arrancar. Hihio Zabimaru !

Leurs deux puissantes énergies spirituelles se répercutèrent bruyamment, répondant l'une à l'autre avec une puissance phénoménale, déchirant les nuages dans le ciel. Renji se protégea de son Zanpakuto et fixa le nuage qui se dissipait peu à peu devant lui.

La jeune femme avait gardé la même taille, mais une mâchoire de renard était posée sur sa tête, et la fourrure s'épaississait dans son dos telle une courte cape.Ses ongles s'étaient allongés tels des griffes, et ses jambes étaient devenues plus fines, finissant comme des pattes de renard. Elle releva son regard vers lui, son sourire encore plus agrandit.

L'attaque fut beaucoup trop rapide pour Renji. La jeune fille disparut soudainement et Zabimaru s'activa de lui même pour protéger le jeune homme de son corps, repoussantviolemment l'attaquante qui se contentade prendre appui sur l'arme et de sauter pour s'en éloigner. Elle recommença ensuite à l'attaquer de front, mais cette fois, Renji savait à quoi s'attendre et fit se dérouler son arme pour frapper directement l'endroit où se trouvait son adversaire.

- Trop lent ! Murmura sinistrement une voix derrière lui.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pufaire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son dos. Un flot de sang s'en échappa et il lâcha un grognement de douleur, ramenant son Zanpakuto pour s'en servir comme bouclier offensif, sa tête fracassant le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait Clara quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle semblait jouir de sa puissance du moment et la folie destructrice emplissait ses yeux.

Elle fit un mouvement vers lui mais se recula soudainement, fixant quelqu'un en particulier.

- Tu as fini ? S'étonna l'arrancar. Tu ne t'es même pas libérée ! Il ne devait pas être si fort que ça !

- Si, il était fort, mais j'ai réussià le surprendre. Répondit la voix neutre de Rita.

Renji la fixa incrédule, ne pouvant croire en ce qu'il voyait. La jeune fille s'avançait et ne semblait pas avoir souffert de son duel l'opposant à Uryû ... Elle n'avait aucune blessure, mais sa robe habituellement immaculée était tâchée d'une grande quantité de sang. Son visage et son bras aussi étaient ensanglantés. Elle fixa Renji et son sourire s'élargit . Elle posa ses doigts rougis par le sang, marquant ses lèvres de carmin.

- Il était bien naïf. Dit-elle moqueusement.

Uryû avait été vaincu ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Elle l'avait tué ? Alors qu'il avait putenir si longtemps contre Szayel, alors qu'il avait pusurvivre face à cet Espada qui les avaient pousséjusqu'à leurs derniers retranchements, cet arrancar, ce tout petit arrancar ... L'avait tué ?

Non, il ne pouvait y croire ... Il ne pouvait pas croire que Uryû ait pu se faire avoir ... Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Quincy soit mort ... Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Quincy ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être un vulgaire Shinigami, une vulgaire marionnette que les dirigeants de la Soul Society manipulait à leur guise ...

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Murmurèrent les lèvres tremblantes avant que ces murmures ne se transforment en cris rageurs. Ce n'est pas possible !

L'arrancar fixa Renji en penchant la tête sur le coté, son visage enfantin paraissantchoqué.

- Uryû ne peut pas être mort ! Cria avec plus de force encore Renji.

- Pourquoi un Shinigami s'inquiète-t-il pour un Quincy ? Demanda-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton peuple qui les a anéanti ?

- Il ne m'a pas pardonné ? Répliqua Renji. Il n'a pas le droit de partir maintenant !

- Il ne t'a pas pardonné ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant grandement les sourcils.

- Il ne m'a pas pardonné d'être un shinigami ! Cria-t-il à s'en briser la voix.

Sous l'effet de la colère, il précipita Zabimaru contre l'arrancar avec une puissance inqualifiable. L'arrancar écarquilla les yeux se reculant de peur, mais l'attaque fut déviée par un Cero de Clara qui s'était mise devant sa camarade, renforçant l'annulation de l'attaque.

- Elle n'est pas ton adversaire ! Fit remarquer avec froideur Clara. C'est moi !

Renji la fixa, haletant, la rageaugmentant en lui ... Comment ... Comment osait-elle se mettre entre lui et ce monstre ? La rage emporta totalement son esprit et dans un cri sauvage appelant au meurtre, il se précipita vers Clara, Zabimaru à ses cotés, gagnant en puissance.

Sa colère l'aveuglait totalement, lui faisant perdre la raison. Son cœur se fissurait intérieurement. Il voulait abattre l'ennemi qui avait tué Uryû, mais la puissance dont était pourvue Clara était énorme, pas autant que celle de Szayel, elle était même pitoyablement plus basse, mais son manque de raison rendait son adversaire plus redoutable, et celle ci utilisaitson agilité ... L'agilité contre la puissance brute ...

Elle réussità lui asséner d'autres blessures plus ou moins graves. Elle parvint même à lui porter un coup à la tempe. Son ruban se défit et laissa échapper ses longs cheveux roux le long de son visage, et le sang qui coulait de la blessure le forçait à fermer un œil. Il ne s'en formalisa pas ... Il ne se rendait pas compte que ceux qui voyaientce duel avaient l'impression de voir une bête enragée ...

- Tu es pathétique ! Siffla-t-elle méchamment. Autant t'achever !

- Shunshun Rikka ! S'écria soudainement Orihime aux cotés du jeune homme.

Le bouclier des trois cieux stoppa net l'attaque de l'arrancar qui se recula soudainement.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas ton combat ! Lança froidement Renji à la jeune fille.

Elle le gifla ... Ce coup n'était pas d'une force extraordinaire, bien au contraire, il était d'une faiblesse pathétique, mais il eut un pouvoir immense sur le jeune shinigami qui regarda son amie avec incrédulité ... Elle pleurait ... Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues ...

- Renji, ne te laisse pas vaincre ! Supplia-t-elle. Si tu te bats pour Uryû, ne te laisse pas mourir !

Sa phrase le ramena à la raison ... Il avait oublié pourquoi il se battait ... Et maintenant, il se souvenait. Se tournant vers son adversaire, il soupira et fit revenir le corps de Zabimaru à lui, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il les rouvrit brutalement ... Il était près cette fois ... Il la vaincrait et s'occuperait de l'autre fille ! Levant son arme, il l'abattit si soudainement sur l'arrancar qu'elle eut juste le temps de sauter pour esquiver l'attaque, mais il ne se laissa plus prendre et ramena la lame vers lui, entraînantle bout du corps du Zanpakuto contre Clara, lui portant un coup d'une violence telle qu'elle en fut propulsée.

Se souvenant de ce qu'avait fait Tatsuki plus tôt, il tenta l'expérience, effectuant un shunpo pour se retrouver proche de sa cible actuelle, levant son arme et l'abattant sans le moindre ménagement contre Clara, la frappant encore une fois avec une puissance démesurée ... La tranchant de part en part ... Et elle s'effondra, sa Resureccion disparaissant totalement ...

Il l'avait vaincue ... Il se tourna vers Rita qui le fixait étrangement. Elle comprit que c'était à son tour et porta nerveusement sa main à la poignée de sa lame ...

Une main agrippa avec force le bras de Renji. Se retournant, il voulut repousser la personne qu'il pensait être Orihime, mais il se stoppa en voyant Uryû ...

- Pas elle ! Lâcha le jeune homme. S'il te plaît, pas elle !

Uryû ... Était en vie ...

- Erreur dans données. Siffla soudainement la voix détachée de Lana. Quincy vivant, information de base incorrecte ... Explication ?

Elle avait ... Mentit ? Et le sang ? Se tournant vers l'arrancar, il regarda le bras ensanglanté de la jeune fille et se rendit compte qu'il était perforé ... Ce n'était pas le sang d'Uryû qui était sur la robe de la jeune fille, mais le sien ? Elle avait mentit ... Et fait croire à la mort du Quincy ... Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

- N'en veut pas à Rita ! Soupira la fillette. Elle ne voulait pas tuer le Quincy ! Mais le tester, mais il ne voulait plus se battre.

- Nouvelle donnée, explication acceptée. Fit simplement Lana. Dernière donnée, duel de l'humaine contre Maria ...

Elle se tourna vers le lieu où l'on sentait sans mal se répercuter la puissance spirituelle de Maria, celle de Tatsuki lui répondant farouchement.

- Probabilité de victoire : immense. Énuméra l'arrancar. Aller sur place pour analyse.

- Ça, je ne crois pas ! Siffla la voix moqueuse de Soi Fong. Je crois que vous avez mieux à faire ici.

- Nouvelle donnée : arrivée de plusieurs Shinigamis hauts gradés, probabilité de réussite de mission : nulle. Lâcha avec une indifférence anormale Lana.

En se tournant, Renji aperçut Soi Fong et son vice capitaine Marechiyo Omaeda. Il y avait également Zaraki Kenpachi, Byakuya Kuchiki et Ukitake Juushiro, non accompagnés pour leur part.

- Kurotsuchi, que faites vous là ? Demanda froidement Soi Fon au concerné.

- J'ai réponduà l'ordre d'appel ! Affirma le capitaine qui sortit son Soul Portable et montra l'écran en leur direction.

- L'ordre vient juste d'arriver. Affirma la jeune femme, mécontente.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, je savais déjà que je serais appelé en renfort, alors lorsqu'on m'a contacté pour me prévenir de l'arrivée des Arrancars sur Terre, je n'ai pasattendu l'ordre d'intervention pour venir ici ! Expliqua moqueusement l'homme. Si vos hommes étaient aussi doués que vous le prétendiez, vous seriez venus bien plus tôt que moi !

La jeune fille se désintéressa du capitaine de la douzième division pour se tourner vers Rita, qui avait été rejoint par Lana. Rita paraissait surprise et semblait comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses yeux écarquillés, elle fixait les capitaines qui étaient arrivés et recula d'un pas, mais Lana attrapa le tissus au niveau de son épaule et la maintint sur place, la forçant à ne plus bouger. La plus petite se contenta d'agripper avec force les poignets de la plus grande, fermant les yeux.

Elles disparurent soudainement, réapparaissant proche du corps inanimé de Clara, mais se déplacèrent de nouveau, reprenant leur place de départ. Renji avait pu suivre le mouvement rapide et avait également noté que c'était une attaque qui avait ravisé Lana.

- Nouvelle donnée, arrivée d'un nouveau combattant. Analysa-t-elle. Récupération d'informations abandonnée, reprendre mission surveillance ...

- Ce n'était pas pour nous surveiller nous ? Lâcha surprise la petite Rita qui releva ses yeux noirs vers sa camarade.

- Information erronée ... Avoua franchement Lana.

Grinçant des dents, Renji se tourna vers les capitaines présents.

- Tatsuki ! Cria-t-il. Elle a besoin d'aide ! Elle se bat avec une arrancar à un contre un ! Il faut aller l'aider !

- Ne sous-estime pas mon élève ! S'écria soudainement Yoruichi.

Ce fut au tour de Ichigo et Rukia de se pointer. Ils étaient accompagnés de Chad, Mizuhiro, Keigo et Chizuru. Le rouquin observa la situation et se tourna vers l'effluve du flot du combat qui s'était engagé entre Tatsuki et Maria. Il sembla grincer des dents.

- Je vais aider Tatsuki ! Affirma le jeune homme.

Mais Yoruichi se déplaça devant lui, lui barrant la route d'un bras, fixant durement le garçon.

- Si tu y vas maintenant, elle ne te lepardonnera jamais ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Mais ... Tatsuki ...

- Est devenue bien plus forte que lorsque tu l'as laissée ici en allant chercher Orihime au Hueco Mundo ! Regarde plutôt le combat, et voità quel point elle est devenue forte, pour ses amis !

- Nouvelle donnée ! Lâcha soudainement Lana. Probabilité de victoire de Maria : Nulle ...

* * *

Le combat durait depuis un petit moment déjà. Tatsuki renvoyait coups pour coups ceux que lui portait Maria, et si ceux de Tatsuki causaient des dégâts, ce n'était pas le cas avec Maria. La personne qui avait entraîné la karatéka n'était autre que Yoruichi Shihoin ... Ses coups ravageurs avaient souvent laissé la jeune fille dans un pitoyable état, se retrouvant la plupart du temps au tapis, consciente ou non. Son corps avait naturellement puisé dans son immense énergie pour le renforcer, pour le durcir et le rendre aussi insensibles aux coups que possible ...

Yoruichi frappait d'ailleurs plus fort que Maria, c'était un fait, et l'arrancar se rendait compte que l'humaine était d'une résistance ahurissante ! Elle semblait cependant bien décidée à la battre sans sa transformation, persistant à l'attaquer avec autant de force que possible ... Arrogante créature !

Elle se croyait donc si forte que ça ? Elle croyait réellement qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait les vaincre ? Elle allait se ramasser avec une humiliante défaite contre unehumaine et Tatsuki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer malgré sa révélation. Elle ne pourrait pas montrer toute sa puissance, pas en face de cet être obstiné qui ne croyait pas en sa force ...

Tatsuki se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, levant la jambe pour l'abaisser soudainement, propulsant son opposante avec une telle puissance vers le sol qu'une crevasse se forma sous le corps. Le coup stoppa la respiration de l'arrancar qui se releva tandis que Tatsuki croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si tu ne te décides pas, je vais vraiment te tuer ! Assura la jeune fille en se remettant en position de défense.

- Tu n'es qu'une humaine ! Souffla Maria avec mécontentement, se remettant sur pied. Comment as-tu fait pour atteindre une telle puissance ?

- "La force de celui qui croît en Dieu n'est pas en Dieu, mais dans sa propre foi". Récita avec patience Tatsuki.

L'arrancar fixa avec étonnement la jeune fille, son visage se remplissantde dégoût.

- Tu crois en Dieu ? Siffla-t-elle avec horreur.

- Non, je ne crois pas que Dieu puisse me donner la force. Avoua franchement Tatsuki. Moi, je crois en mes amis ... Je crois en leur force, et je sais que certainscroient en moi ... Alors, je suis devenue plus puissante, pour eux ... Pour ceux qui croient en moi !

L'arrancar haussa les sourcils, mais tout dégoût la quitta totalement, laissant place à un soudain sourire qui surprit Tatsuki.

- Je vois. Murmura-t-elle. Tu es devenue puissante pour ceux qui sont tes amis, pour ceux qui ont cruen toi et qui ont confiance en toi ... Pour ne pas les décevoir ... Alors, honorons ton envie ...

Elle glissa ses mains à son Zanpakuto, l'agrippant avec force pour le sortir lentement, le mettant en face de son visage.

- L'être qui a dépassé ses limites mérite tous les honneurs et un combat digne de son caractère et non pas de sa puissance. Dit-elle avec un sourire heureux. Que notre combat te donne plus de puissance que tu n'en as déjà !

- Tu ne me hais pas ? Demanda surprise Tatsuki.

- Je ne hais point les humains. Je hais simplement leur obstination à croire encore et toujours à ce que les dieux leur auraient dit ! Avoua l'arrancar. Transperce, Triceratops !

La puissance de l'arrancar se transforma, devenant d'une intensité extrême, et le corps si petit et sexy de l'arrancar se transforma en un corps incroyablement grand ! La masse maigre se transforma en une masse de muscle imposante, le visage recouvert d'un large masque où les cornes s'étaient replacées vers l'avant en une position offensive. Les jambes et les bras de l'arrancar avaient augmenté de taille et une peau écaillée de couleur cramoisie avait remplacé la peau blanche. Tatsuki releva la tête pour regarder l'imposante créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle ...

Maria qui avait été si normale, si banale, sous sa forme arrancar, s'était transformée en une créature si imposante, et elle semblait si puissante qu'elle aurait dûressentir de la crainte ... Mais Tatsuki était habituée à se retrouver face à des adversaires qui souvent la dépassaient en taille ... Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de se battre, et, plutôt que de reculer, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en position offensive, gagnée par l'excitation du combat qui se présentait devant elle.

- Ne me déçois pas ! Prévint l'arrancar, sa voix auparavant si claire se transformant en un sinistre grondement. Je vais tout donner, alors bats-moi, et prouve-moi que la puissance procurée par des amis est plus grande encore que celle offerte par les Dieux !

Et l'énorme chose ramena ses deux énormes poings vers le haut avant de les assénersans le moindre ménagement vers la jeune fille qui n'hésita pas à utiliser le shunpo pour s'échapper du coup sûrement mortel, réapparaissant sur la masse. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Les deux poings s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, créant d'énormes trous. Si elle avait tenté de les stopper, elle aurait finit comme une lamentable crêpe ! Souriant malgré cette constatation qui aurait dû la terrifier, elle se baissa, prenant appui sur la masse d'écailles recouvrant les mains pour se propulser vers le visage de l'énorme monstre.

- Voie de la destruction 11 ! Cria la jeune fille. Tsuzuri Raiden !

Le flot électrique frappa de plein fouet le visage de Maria, heurtant l'être avec violence, faisant légèrement la tête mais ... Rien d'autre ne se produisit ... En réalité, cela ne fit aucun effet à la créature qui fixait Tatsuki de son regard froid ... Quelle idiote ! L'électricité ne devait pas pénétrer cette peau écaillée qui formait une énorme armure sur le corps de l'arrancar.

Toujours dans les airs, Tatsuki ne vit pas venir l'attaque qui vint de la droite, la propulsant sans le moindre ménagement vers le sol où elle s'écrasa durement, rebondissant. Le choc la déstabilisa quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'agrippe le sol, enfonçant les doigts dans la terre pour stopper sa précipitation sur le sol et se remettant sur ses pieds, ses jambes se fléchissant tandis qu'elle crachait du sang par terre...

Orihime allait devoir la soigner ... Le coup violent avait dû provoquer quelques dégâts dans son trop faible corps, et elle prit conscience que son bras gauche était cassé. Essuyant d'un revers de bras le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, elle ne prit pas plus de repos et s'élança une nouvelle fois, ne se formalisant pas de la douleur de son bras. Elle savait quoi faire et esquiva les attaques, utilisant le shunpo en cas d'extrême nécessité, sachant qu'elle allait atteindre ses limites.

- " Rugissement du cœur, rugissement de la terre, fusionne pour emprisonner l'ennemi !" Récita-t-elle, esquivant toujours les attaques. "Englobe, ensevelis, recouvre et enterre l'être opposé ! Créé le pénitencier suprême et détruis le combattant de ta terre rugissante ! Tremble !"

Elle utilisaun shunpo, esquivant une attaque mortellepour se retrouver devant le visage de Maria, posant sa maincontre l'énorme masque.

- Voie de la liaison 92 ! Cria-t-elle, Maria écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Shin'sai Keimusho !

La terre s'ouvrit soudainement sous le corps immense de Maria et sembla se refermer sur elle, l'englobant totalement, pour finir par l'avaler entièrement. Ce n'était qu'un sort d'emprisonnement, et au vu de la force de l'arrancar, Tatsuki n'avait que peu de temps pour agir.

- "Ennemi emprisonné par la terre tremblante, ne menace point la vie d'autrui !" Récita-t-elle, se préparant déjà à l'atterrissage. "Toi qui protège cette chose si importante, crible et pardonne le condamné et l'exécuteur, mais la honte ne craint pas ! Eau purificatrice de l'âme pécheresse ! Crible mais pardonne ! Perfore mais purifie ! Transperce et sauve la vie si chère !"

La terre se souleva, menaçant de faire réapparaître Maria ... Il était cependant déjà trop tard ...

- Vois de la liaison 93 ! Acheva la jeune fille. Tsukisasu Seisui !

Pointant sa main vers Maria, l'eau qui se trouvait naturellement dans le ciel se matérialisa, formant des multitudes d'épées qui se durcirent soudainement avant de s'abattre sur Maria, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance ... Ce sort que lui avait appris Yoruichi était d'une puissance phénoménale. Il n'était pas imparable et sûrement inutile contre des êtres plus rapides, mais d'une puissance digne de ce qu'avait attendu l'arrancar.

Lorsque Tatsuki atterrit sur le sol, les épées cessèrent de s'abattre, et la terre ne formait plus cette bosse proportionnelle au corps de la Resureccion de Maria. Se rapprochant de la crevasse, elle vit Maria ensanglantée qui la fixait. Ce sort puissant était souvent fatal, mais Yoruichi lui avait avoué que l'eau purificatrice avait parfois une conscience, et que si elle jugeait que le défunt pouvait dire quelque chose, elle l'aidait à survivre ...

Les dernières volontés d'une condamnée devaient être entendues par l'exécuteur et ainsi, purifiée de tous crimes, l'âme repartait sereine.

Tatsuki se rapprocha vers l'arrancar, se penchant en avant et rapprochant son oreille des lèvres de la mourante.

- Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur une humaine telle que toi. Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur une Arrancar qui a su croire en ma valeur ! Répondit Tatsuki en se relevant.

Et l'arrancar s'évapora lentement, son corps se transformant en énergie et se mêlant soudainement à toutes les autres énergies qui volaient dans le ciel ..

Tatsuki soupira. Elle se releva et grimaça, la douleur de son bras devenantde plus en plus intense. Elle avait dépassé ses limites en invoquant de tels sorts de Bakudo. Il fallait vite qu'elle rejoigne Orihime pour que celle-ci la soigne ... Elle se demandait comment son amie l'accueillerait... Elle allait sûrement l'engueuler pour ses blessures, plus inquiète qu'énervée toutefois, et puis elle la féliciteraitprobablement pour être aussi forte ...

Décidant d'utiliser le shunpo pour la dernière fois de la journée, elle se demanda si Yoruichi la laisserait tranquille lorsqu'elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Peut être que la puissante femme se contenterait d'une heured'entraînement ?

* * *

Ils avaient assisté à tout le duel, malgré la distance. Ils avaient vu la transformation de l'arrancar et l'avaient trouvée immense. Ichigo avait vouluintervenir, mais cette fois, ce fut Orihime qui s'interposa, assurant que Tatsuki était capable de la battre et en effet, ce fut le cas ...

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Soi Fong, l'humaine utilisa un sort Bakudo dont la maîtrise avait été oubliée il y a fort longtemps, d'après les dires, et elle la surprit en invoquer un encore plus puissant qui acheva l'arrancar !

- Tu lui asappris des sorts interdits ? S'écria avec colère Soi Fong. Yoruichi ! Tu es folle !

- C'est incroyable ! Souffla Juushiro, mi-admiratif, mi-craintif. Comment une humaine peut-elle atteindre cette puissance ?

- Sa volonté de défendre ce qui lui est le plus cher. Répondit Yoruichi.

Soi Fong se tourna vers son ancienne maîtresse, serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire. C'était impossible ! Impensable ! Qu'allait penser les grandes instances de la Soul Society ? Cela ne dépassait pas que les lois des shinigamis, mais celles des Dieux ! Une humaine surpassait les Shinigamis sur leur propre terrain !

- Puissance de l'ennemi : Considérable. Lâcha l'une des deux arrancars restantes. Approche du sujet, arrivée imminente.

Et ses paroles furent confirmée lorsque la jeune fille apparut, se tenant un bras. Elle regarda tout ce petit monde présent et fini par se frotter la nuque avec gêne, riant nerveusement.

- Je ne m'imaginais pas avoir autant de spectateurs ! Avoua-t-elle franchement avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. Maintenant, c'est clair : tu n'asplus d'excuses pour me laisser en arrière !

Elle avait réellement fait cela pour pouvoir venir en aide à ses amis ? Impensable ! Elle n'était pas humaine, c'était la seule explication possible ! Fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents, Soi Fong sentit la rage augmenter en elle à un point qu'elle faillit exploser.

- Orihime, je crois que j'ai besoin desoins ! Avoua franchement la jeune fille.

L'interpellée ne se fit pas attendre et déploya le bouclier des cieux sous le regard de la capitaine de la seconde division ... Elle en fut d'avantage horrifiée car elle voyait une autre forme de pouvoir qui défiait la loi des dieux ... Voulaient elles les pousser à bout ? Elle fut sur le point de poser sa main blessée sur sa garde lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Yoruichi sur sa personne ...

Elle savait ... Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait ... Et se tenait déjà prête àprotéger ces filles qui les défiaient ... De par leurs simples existences ...

- Maria ! Sanglota soudainement une voix. Maria, non, pas toi ... Pourquoi ...

Le corps inerte se souleva soudainement, Soi Fong qui avait crul'adversaire trop touchée pour pouvoir se relever.

La chef du département d'espionnage écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'arrancar à taille d'adolescente qui était debout, la tête penchée vers le sol. Elle releva le visage, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues et elle fixa Orihime qui soignait toujours Tatsuki.

- Pour une humaine ? Siffla l'arrancar avec un mécontentement flagrant.

Tous se mirent sur leurs garde, conscients que l'arrancar, malgré son état, allait attaquer, mais, contre toute attente, elle se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'avait rien fait, la seule personne qui ne représentait actuellement aucun danger pour elle ...

- Pedazo ! S'écria Orihime horrifiée.

Le jeune homme ne jouissait d'aucune protection. Les personnes les plus proches étaient Renji et Hanatarou, mais l'état encore déplorable du Shinigami ne lui permettrait pas d'arriver àtemps et ce fut sous leurs regards écarquillés que l'arrancar s'élança vers l'être coincé dans son Gigai.

- Crève, traître! Siffla l'arrancar avec méchanceté.

Le shunpo ! Elle y pensa et voulut l'utiliser ... Mais c'était déjà trop tard ... Une main traversait le corps ... Une main ... Traversait le corps de l'arrancar ...

Quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que la capitaine. Quelqu'un avait même était plus rapide que la célèbre "Déesse" qu'était Yoruichi ... Et cette personne releva le bras pour propulser contre un arbre le corps d'adolescent et cette personne était un arrancar ... Grimmjow Jaggerjack …

- Perte supplémentaire. Lâcha avec indifférence Lana. Nombre de personne survivante : Une.

- Lana, emmène Rita dans un lieu sûr. Ordonna le bleuté.

- Accepte nouvelle mission ! Confirma l'arrancar. Mission surveillance abandonnée pour le moment. Message pour Aizen ou Ulquiorra ?

L'homme leva son visage vers l'arrancar, un visage tâché du sang d'une de ses camarades ... Mais, qu'est ce qu'il foutait celui là ? Et cette nana ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas face à la mise à mort d'une des siennes par ... Par un de ses supérieurs ? Cette fois, Soi Fong agrippa sa garde, consciente que ces deux êtres là étaient bien pluspuissants qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre.

- "Bientôt" ! Dit-il àla jeune femme.

Il tourna son visage vers Pedazo.Soi Fong ne vit pas le reflet de ce regard qu'iléchangeait avec le jeune homme ...

- Message sera délivré ce soir ! Assura Lana.

- Hé, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser partir ? S'écria mécontente Soi Fong.

- Chance de mettre les menaces à exécution : inexistantes ! Assura Lana.

Les paroles dites avec autant d'indifférence humilièrent profondément la jeune femme qui grinça des dents ... Elle ne la laisserait pas s'échapper, elle se le promit ! Surtout que l'arrancar semblait avoir un boulet de taille entre les mains : elle tenait toujours fermement lapetite arrancar par le tissus de l'épaule et ne semblait pas prête à la lâcher. La pseudo fillette s'accrochait au poignet sans tenter de se détacher.

- Qui ? S'écria soudainement Orihime. Qui t'a envoyé ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu et pourquoi n'interviens-tu pas ?

- Objectif des missions : Surveillance et collecte d'informations. Répondit franchement l'arrancar. Quémandeur de mission : Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pourquoi ? Je suis sa fraccion.

- Surveillance et collecte d'informations ? Répéta l'humaine qui exaspéra Soi Fong par ses questions grotesques. Sur qui ?

- Sujet surveillé : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Orihime Inoue. Déclara la voix froide. Sujet des collectes : Tout être assurant la protection du sujet Inoue ...Informations supplémentaires : protéger le sujet Inoue de toute blessures pouvant être provoquées par des alliés ...

- Comment ? Souffla Soi Fong. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Raison inconnue ! Avoua Lana. Espada faire requête particulière, je dois obéir ... Je protégerais Inoue Orihime et tuerais quiconque la blessera ... Allié ou ennemi !

- Tu tuerais tes semblables ? Ironisa Soi Fong.

- Réponse inutile. Répondit Lana. Quémandeur a observé comportement de Grimmjow, réponse visible. Pourquoi demander ?

Soi Fong fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers Grimmjow. Pedazo fit un pas en arrière et Grimmjow se retourna soudainement, frôlant le tissus, mais ne réussissant pas à l'attraper. Le jeune homme s'était laissétombé en arrière pour échapper àl'arrancar et se retrouva au sol. Soi Fong et Yoruichi réagirent immédiatement, attaquant sans prévenir l'Espada qui leur échappa à toutes les deux.

Il avait disparupour réapparaître plus loin, Lana apparaissant avec son fardeau à ses cotés. Personne ne lui avait parlé de la rapidité du Sexta ! Se retournant, elle fut sur le point de s'élancer lorsque la main puissante de Yoruichi la stoppa net, se plaçant devant le visage de la jeune fille. La fixant, elle voulut protester face à cet ordre auquel elle n'était plus obligée de répondre ... Mais le visage grave de son ancienne professeur la stoppa net.

- La prochaine fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Assura Grimmjow.

- Probabilité de réussite : forte. Assura Lana.

Un Garganta s'ouvrit derrière eux et Lana l'emprunta sans hésitation, se volatilisant dans le Hueco Mundo comme se volatilisa Grimmjow Jaggerjack, leurs échappant sans qu'ils n'aient pu réellement réagir.

- Yoruichi ! S'écria avec rage Soi Fong qui se sentait humiliée de ne pas s'être battue.

- D'où est ce qu'elle sort ? Siffla l'interpellée, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ? Vociféra la plus jeune.

- Sa puissance ! Répondit-elle avec inquiétude. D'où lui vient cette nouvelle puissance que j'ai sentien lui ?


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'incertitude du Quincy

**Couples : **Ulquiorra +Orihime (un petit timide, non ?) Uryû + Renji (On va quand même le laisser, après tout ...) Grimmjow + Pedazo (?)

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo sauf le petit nouveau, Pedazo De Lagrima, Lana, Clara, Rita et Maria sont es entièrement de moi et A MOI ! è_é Et je me demande si ce qu'es devenus Nel, Dondochakka et Pesche n'es pas un peu a moi ... Et la tournure de l'histoire aussi tient ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst /Yaoi /Romance (Ha, ha ! Sa recommence ?)

**Rating : **Ma (L'action passé, retour au point mort...)

**Note d'Axel : **Voilà, deux nouveaux chapitre ...

**Correctrice :** Saitou-Saruwatari

* * *

Rita était devant la salle du trône, se tortillant les doigts avec nervosité, ne trouvant pas la force de pousser le battant de cette porte. Elle craignait de ne plus jamais ressortir de cette pièce si elle y entrait maintenant, et elle se demandait s'il n'était pas plus judicieux d'aller demander à Grimmjow de l'achever directement. L'homme l'avait abandonnée à son triste sort et Lana ... Lana était Lana ! Elle n'était pas d'une grande aide avec son silence ou ses paroles que la petite arrancar ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Si j'entre, tu crois que je ressortirais ? Demanda-t-elle cependant.

- Réponse inconnue. Avoua Lana avec un détachement affligeant. Échec de la mission, perte d'alliées... Colère probable de la plupart des Espada ... Réaction du Seigneur Aizen : Inconnue ...

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller alors ! Hasarda la jeune fille, se forçant a sourire.

- Bonne chance. Lâcha Lana avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

Hum, non, vraiment, cette fille était bizarre ! Pourquoi lui souhaiter bonne chance ? Elle qui réagissait comme un automate sans vie, se pouvait-il qu'elle puisse ressentir des émotions, mais que son corps ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer ces sentiments, qui savait ... Mais elle était quand même marrante Lana : sa façon de répondre énervait bien souvent les arrancars et même certains Espadas, fallait dire que ... "Probabilité de mettre menace à exécution : nulle", ça pouvait froisser n'importe qui !

Souriant à cette pensée, elle se demanda si en disant cela à un Espada dans la salle, elle n'achèverait pas rapidement sa vie, elle était beaucoup moins rapide que sa camarade, mais n'était-ce pas mieux que de devoir subir leur mécontentement ? Et leurs énergies spirituelles ! Son sourire s'effaça, mais pas sa volonté et elle toqua timidement à la porte ...

Elle attendit quelques secondes.

- Ho, y a personne ! Souffla-t-elle sans attendre plus longtemps en se retournant.

Et elle tomba nez à nez avec Gin, sursautant. Posant sa main contre sa maigre poitrine, elle fixa l'homme qui lui souriait avec son habituel sourire mystérieux.

- Vous ... Vous m'avez fait peur ... Avoua Rita encore sous le choc.

- Tu sais, si tu ne fait que frôler la porte, personne ne t'entendra ! Fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

Il s'avança et poussa la porte, l'ouvrant. Rita, qui était appuyée contre le battant, glissa et tomba à terre. Grommelant, elle se releva et se tourna vers tout le grand monde qui se trouvait là et qui semblait avoir était interrompu dans une conversation très importante.

- Tiens, Rita, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour. Avoua Aizen du haut de son trône. J'attendais surtout Maria ...

La jeune fille agrippa sa jupe, la tortillant à l'en froisser et sentit la main de Gin se poser sur son épaule, la poussant doucement pour qu'elle avance dans la large salle. L'envie de fuir augmentait peu à peu dans son esprit et cette envie se renforça lorsqu'elle vit le regard que posait sur elle certains arrancars.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Aizen.

- Mauvaises. Avoua tristement la jeune fille qui regardait le sol avec obstination. Nous n'avons pas réussit à capturer La Femme, et Clara et Maria sont mortes.

- Elles ont réussit à emporter dans la mort leurs adversaires ?

- Non, pas du tout ...

- Si tu es revenue vivante, ça veux dire que toi, tu y es parvenue ? Ironisa méchamment une voix.

- Non ... Répondit-elle inutilement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Aizen, faisant se relever le visage de Rita. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as appris là bas ?

La petite arrancar n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles : elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf au pardon de son maître, du moins, elle ne croyait pas naïvement échapper à une punition, mais ces simples mots ... "Ce n'est pas grave" ... Cette si courte phrase fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle ne serait pas condamnée a mort, malgré l'échec et l'humiliation qu'elle amenait en ces lieux.

- Que la Soul Society est très attentive à nos mouvements ! Avoua la jeune fille. Après moins d'une demi heure, les renforts sont arrivés et en force. Quatre capitaines sont arrivés, un autre était déjà sur place, il y avait également dans les renforts un vice capitaine, le Shinigami Renji Abarai était sur place avec un autre shinigami bien plus faible. Orihime jouit d'une protection immense, mais j'ai également remarqué que son fraccion ne bénéficie pas de la même "protection".

- Comment t'en es tu sortie ?

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack est intervenu et a ordonné à Lana de m'emmener pour faire mon rapport. Avoua-t-elle, oubliant les détails les plus importants. Celle ci est repartie pour effectuer sa surveillance. Le Sexta Espada est persuadé de pouvoir arriver où nous avons échoué !

Quelqu'un ricana avec méchanceté dans la pièce, mais Rita n'y porta aucune attention, continuant de fixer son Seigneur.

- Il n'a même pas pu stopper ce substitut de Shinigami ! Lâcha ironiquement la voix. Comment pourrait-il arrivé à quelque chose ? Il ne fera bientôt plus partie de l'Espada ! J'en suis sûr !

- Le môme est encore plein de ressources ! Assura froidement Barragan. Tu n'étais pas là pour le voir la dernière fois !

- Un Arrancar qui ne réussit même pas à battre un substitut de Shinigami ne peut être que pitoyable ! Répliqua le premier avec méchanceté.

- Le Quincy n'était pas là ? Demanda Aizen.

- Il était là. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Et ? Encouragea l'homme.

- Il n'es plus un problème. Assura avec force. Il ne se battra plus aux côtés des Shinigamis.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ? Demanda froidement un arrancar.

- Il me l'a promit.

* * *

Uryû tremblait depuis qu'il était revenu, ses mouvements semblaient si incertains, et il était distrait, se cognant souvent, n'acceptant plus que quiconque le touche et refusant même les soins que voulait lui prodiguer Hanatarou. Il n'avait pas une grosse blessure, mais la façon dont il rejeta Hanatarou troubla Ichigo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette image de plus en plus surréaliste !

Kurotsuchi, Zaraki et Kuchiki avaient tous trois demander à rester sur place ... Ichigo comprit pourquoi Zaraki et Kuchiki restaient : le premier pour se battre, le second pour protéger sa sœur, mais les raisons qui pourrait motiver le capitaine de la douzième division à rester étaient insondables.

Se rapprochant de Pedazo, Ichigo s'enquit de son état, celui ci n'avait pas fait de crise, mais semblait une fois encore choqué par l'apparition de l'Espada qui, une fois de plus, lui avait sauvé la vie ... Pourquoi, c'était toujours un mystère, mais Grimmjow semblait bien décidé à récupérer Orihime et son Fraccion en vie ...

- C'est tout de même étrange ... Avoua soudainement le rouquin. Pourquoi Grimmjow essaye-t-il de t'attraper vivant ?

- C'est sans doute un jeu. Déclara le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Au Hueco Mundo, il aimait bien chasser ...

Chasser, comme une bête assoiffée de chaire, les chats aimaient attrapé leurs proies et jouer longtemps avec celle ci, allant jusqu'à la faire mourir d'épuisement. Le chat était cruel ... Grimmjow le semblait tout autant ... Traquant une proie, il attendait le bon moment pour se jeter sur celle-ci et l'emporter vers une mort certaine. La situation de Pedazo sembla soudainement plus affligeante qu'avant.

Un malaise naquit en Ichigo, se souvenant de la puissance qu'avait dégagé Grimmjow ... Il avait laissé s'échapper son énergie spirituelle, lorsqu'il avait dût s'écarter de Pedazo ... Un court moment ... Très court moment où il avait laissé transparaître sa puissance ... Une puissance plus grande que lors de sa libération lors de leur combat ... Quand avait-il gagné en puissance ? Le duel c'était déroulé il y avait moins d'un mois et pourtant ...

- Comment a-t-il put atteindre un tel niveau en si peu de temps ? Demanda Ichigo à voix haute. C'est impossible !

- Ce n'est pas impossible, puisqu'il l'a fait ! Fit remarquer Kurotsuchi. Plusieurs explications diverses peuvent expliquer cette montée en puissance, la première étant que ton énergie l'a influencé ... Elle a influencé l'énergie de plusieurs de tes amis ... Mais cette explication ne serait pas très arrangeante pour nous : cela voudrait dire que les Arrancars peuvent devenir plus forts en ta présence ...

- Et les autres explications possibles ? Demanda Tatsuki, inquiète.

- Découverte d'émotions qui le pousse à aller au delà de ses limites. Répondit l'homme. Les Shinigamis voient leurs pouvoirs renforcés par des sentiments particuliers si l'on regarde, la colère augmente considérablement la puissance de Renji, mais le rend idiot ! La dignité du capitaine Kuchiki renforce sa puissance naturelle et l'envie de combattre de Kenpachi lui confère une force exceptionnelle. Pourquoi les arrancars, proche des shinigami, ne pourraient-ils pas être comme nous ?

- Ils ne sont pas comme nous ! Protesta avec force Ichigo. Ce sont nos ennemis, eux veulent détruire la Soul Society et la Terre ...

- C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire ... Lâcha brutalement Uryû.

Relevant le visage vers le Quincy, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Le jeune homme posa un regard froid sur son camarade de glace et se tourna soudainement. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et rattrapa le jeune homme, lui agrippant l'épaule.

- Uryû, qu'est ce ... Commença le substitut de shinigami.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'écria avec rage son ami qui se détacha brutalement de sa prise. Ne me touche plus jamais ... Ou je te tue !

- Uryû !

- Ishida pour vous ! ... Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec les Shinigamis ! Je ne veut plus avoir affaire à votre espèce ni à aucun de vos alliés ! ...

Et sur ses mots, le jeune homme s'élança sans laisser le temps à qui que se soit de vraiment réagir, les plantant tous sur place. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait pété un câble ou quoi ? Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien et avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il savait très important, mais que personne ne lui expliquerait ... Il le savait déjà ...

Pedazo s'élança soudainement à la poursuite du Quincy, les plantant à son tour sur place. Orihime l'appela, mais il lui fit un signe négligé, continuant sa poursuite. Orihime voulut aussi les suivre, mais elle fut rattrapé par les mains imposantes de Tatsuki et d'Ichigo.

- Laisse-le faire. Lui conseilla la karatéka. De toute façon, Byakuya les suit déjà ...

En effet, le noble n'était plus présent ...

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait bordel de merde ?

Pedazo n'était pas près de lâcher Uryû. Il le suivit a travers les dédales de rue, suivant sans mal son énergie spirituelle, et, conscient qu'une autre les suivaient de loin, il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas une seule seconde, se contentant de suivre son ami, mais il se rendit compte que son corps ne pourrait pas tenir le coup encore longtemps, son coeur faiblissait déjà.

- Uryû ! Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

L'interpellé se retourna, surprit, et intercepta l'arrancar entre ses bras, le stoppant dans sa course. Il fixa le jeune homme avec inquiétude, Pedazo secoua doucement la tête en prenant son tube de pilules pour en prendre une, l'avalant sans eau, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas de temps. Il reprit ensuite un peu de son souffle tandis que le Quincy le guidait jusqu'à un banc non loin de là.

- Tu es fou ! Le réprimanda Uryû.

- Désolé, j'avais peur pour toi. Avoua Pedazo.

- Tu n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas allié aux Shinigami s! Je suis le fraccion de Dame Inoue et si elle est avec les shinigamis, c'est uniquement parce que sans eux, je serais déjà mort ...

Uryû soupira doucement, secouant la tête, il devait le prendre pour un naïf et, pour tout avouer, il avait totalement raison, mais son point de vue n'était pas totalement faux et même au contraire, si Inoue avait été assez forte, nul doute qu'elle chercherait à se détacher des Shinigamis en sachant ce qu'elle savait ...

- Je ne sais plus en qui croire. Avoua Uryû.

- Et tu me crois ? Demanda Pedazo.

- Tu es particulier, je sais que si ce n'est pas Orihime qui te le demande, tu ne dira rien de ce que je te dirais ... Tu as raison ... Tu n'obéis qu'à elle ... Tu n'es fidèle qu'à elle et sûrement pas aux shinigamis ...

- C'est vrai, je ne suis fidèle qu'à elle, mais je suis fidèle aussi en ses principes ... Quand je suis arrivé sur Terre, je n'étais encore qu'un arrancar et d'ici quelques jours, je serais entièrement humain ... Des concepts comme "l'amitié" étaient des choses erronées et maintenant ... Maintenant, je sais ce qu'est un "ami", je sais ce qu'il doit faire ... Je sais quoi faire en retour pour eux ...

- Tu es sûr de savoir ce qu'est un "ami" ? ... Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus ...

Pedazo fixa son interlocuteur qui semblait véritablement hanté par toutes les informations reçues, il avait comprit que quelque chose s'était produit entre le jeune homme et l'arrancar qu'il était partit combattre ... Oui, il le savait pour la simple raison qu'il avait apprit à le connaître ... Qu'il avait apprit à comprendre le jeune homme ...

- Vous m'avez appris ce qu'était un ami. Avoua l'arrancar. Vous m'avez tout appris ! Comment on le devient, comment on l'apprécie, comment on le traitre, comment le protéger et comment on croit en lui. Vous m'avez tous tout donner ... Je compte bien tout vous rendre en retour.

Le Quincy releva un visage étonné vers son interlocuteur qui le fixait en souriant. Il s'était promit de pouvoir leur rendre tout cela parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, il savait qu'il en était capable ... Il espérait juste être capable de pouvoir tout reconstruire, persuadé que même s'il était plus simple de détruire que de construire, mais ce qui pouvait être détruis pouvait aussi être reconstruit.

- Demain, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose a tous ! Avoua t il à son vis à vis. Toi, Tatsuki, Orihime et Renji, il faut à tout prix que je vous montre quelque chose ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda curieux le Quincy.

Pedazo se leva, s'étirant soudainement, sa course avait réveillé tous les muscles de son corps qu'il n'avait pas put développer, il se tourna vers son ami, lui souriant.

- Quelque chose de très important. Avoua-t-il. Est-ce que tu viendra, même si Renji est là ? Tu ne sera pas obligé de parler, hein !

Uryû détourna le regard, s'agitant nerveusement, ses mains se tortillèrent doucement sur ses genoux, ce n'était pas forcément un mauvais signe, son silence même en était tout le contraire car un silence parle souvent plus que des paroles inutiles. Finalement, le jeune homme se releva.

- Oui, on ira tous ensemble. Dit-il, la voie tremblante. Ce sera la dernière fois, alors, on ira à la rivière, d'accord ?

Pedazo acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je me doutais que ce serait la dernière foi s!

- Je vais rentrer seul ...

Une nouvelle fois, Pedazo acquiesça et il regarda le Quincy se lever pour s'en aller, ses épaules étaient étrangement basses, lui qui habituellement était si fort ... Il avait été ébranlé en une seule journée ... Son monde s'était en partie effondré et pas seulement à cause des révélations de Kurotsuchi ...

Baissant le regard, le jeune arrancar se demanda s'ils se doutaient tous de la tournure qu'allait prendre les évènements. Fixant sa main tremblante, il la referma en se disant que demain serait sûrement la seule fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir le spectacle que lui avait décrit Inoue, sa seule occasion ...

Il fallait rejoindre Orihime ! Se retournant, Pedazo rejoignit Byakuya qui c'était tenu à l'écart, il était resté assez proche pour que Pedazo jouisse de sa protection ... Son regard ... Avait il entendu la conversation ? C'était l'impression qu'il donnait : il ne le regardait plus comme avant, lorsqu'il le considérait encore comme un arrancar, il avait sans doute comprit qu'il était déjà humain ... Oui, parce que c'était le cas, Pedazo était redevenu humain et il le savait ...

- Que se passe-t-il demain ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Demain, je vais affronter les démons de mon passé ! Avoua le garçon. Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'aider à écarter un peu la "garde d'Inoue" ... Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ...

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Assura l'homme. Tu a conscience que je devrais faire un rapport sur ce que je sais ?

Pedazo acquiesça, demain soir, la Soul Society saurait pour sa particularité, mais il serait déjà trop tard ...

Demain soir, il ne sera plus là ...

Il était rentré et était parti se coucher, son père avait dût remarquer quelque chose parce qu'il était venu pour lui parler, frappant a sa porte, mais abandonnant en n'entendant pas de réponse. Plus tard, il entendit Orihime et Tatsuki rejoindre leurs chambres, elles n'avaient pas fait de bruit, il les avait reconnu au bruit de leurs pas et les remercia de ne pas manifester leur joie habituelle.

Rita était une des siennes, elle le lui avait prouvé et lui avait raconté comment elle était morte et comment, sous sa forme d'âme, elle avait échappé ... Âgée alors de quinze ans, elle était partie aussi loin que possible des Shinigamis, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle était ensuite revenue sur les lieux où vivait son clan en espérant pouvoir retrouver certain des siens, ils auraient put la protéger, l'empêcher de se transformer en Hollow et ... Elle découvrit le village entièrement détruit ...

Avait alors débuté sa descente dans un enfer propre, atteinte par sa haine, elle s'était transformée en cinq ans en Hollow et ensuite ... Ensuite, elle avait traqué sans relâche les Shinigami,s se nourrissant de leurs âmes, de leurs êtres, les faisant disparaître en elle et gagnant de plus en plus de puissance.

Elle n'avait sut que récemment que certain membre de son clan avait survécus ... Et la joie l'avait emplie ... Vite remplacée par la haine : les Quincy étaient alliés aux Shinigamis, ceux qui les avaient anéantis ... Alors elle avait voulut le rencontrer et sa chance se présenta en Inoue Orihime, car celle ci était amis avec un des derniers Quincy ...

Et elle lui avait demandé comment ...

Comment il avait put trahir son passé ...

Il ne les avait pas trahis ! Il n'avait jamais sut la vérité ! Il avait crut au mensonge de la Soul Society : les Shinigamis avaient tué les Quincy pour sauver le monde ... Mensonge ... Mensonge !

Grinçant des dents, il resserra avec plus de force l'oreiller, déchirant le tissu sans s'en rendre compte. Les Shinigamis étaient ses ennemis et il lui avait promit de ne plus se lier d'amitié avec eux ! Il lui avait promit et tiendrais sa promesse coûte que coûte et qu'importe ce que penseraient ses amis ... Il ne voulait plus trahir la mémoire des Quincy ...

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Le matin, il abandonna tôt son lit, allant prendre une douche en essayant de ne plus se tourmenter. Il ne parlerait pas à Renji, rien de plus simple ... Il l'ignorerait et tiendrait ainsi parole ! Revêtant son uniforme scolaire, il se douta qu'aujourd'hui, ils louperaient les cours, mais qu'importe. Il rejoignit la salle à manger et constata qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à passer une très mauvaise nuit.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'au moment de partir, ils prirent en silence la direction du magasin d'Urahara et lorsqu'ils furent a quelques mètres de celui-ci, Uryû les laissa y aller, se refusant à approcher et personne ne tenta de le forcer.

Renji parut surprit en voyant ses amis, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire quelques secondes. Lui plus que quiconque semblait ébranlé, les cernes qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux dévoilaient facilement à quel point l'aveu de Kurotsuchi sur les intentions de Soul Society l'avait marqué. Qu'allait il faire maintenant ? C'était une question qu'Uryû se posait sans cesse : comment allait réagir Renji maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité ...

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble, Renji les suivants naturellement, ne se doutant probablement pas de ce qu'ils faisaient ... D'ailleurs, en réalité, les deux jeunes filles non plus ne semblaient pas le savoir ... Sans doute par ce que Pedazo avait naturellement prit les devant et qu'il était rare de le voir de dos ...

Il marchait devant eux ... Alors qu'il avait toujours marché en retrait ... Alors qu'il avait toujours marché juste un peu en retrait ... Tenant la main d'Orihime, il les guidait sans hésitation et ... Étrangement, le voir de dos donna une drôle d'impression au jeune Quincy qui ne put s'empêcher d'attraper soudainement Pedazo par le pan de sa chemise ...

Il était toujours là ... Mais pendant un instant, il avait crut le voir se volatiliser, mais le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression. Avoua Uryû en relâchant la chemise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on vient d'arriver ! Déclara Pedazo en pointant une grille.

Tournant son regard vers celle ci, il constata qu'elle était tout aussi imposante que celle du domaine où il vivait, d'ailleurs, il semblait tout aussi grand et la maison elle aussi semblait d'une grandeur incroyable. L'arrancar s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette.

- Où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda Orihime avec surprise.

- Oui ? Demanda une voie par l'interphone.

- Bonjours, nous somme des amis de Tsukimi Shuiro, nous aimerions lui rendre hommage. Répondit Pedazo en ajoutant : Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

- Vous venez un peu tard. Déclara la femme hésitante, marquant un court silence. Je viens vous ouvrir.

L'interphone se coupa et on vis la porte du manoir s'ouvrir, une femme robuste sortait des clefs et s'avançait vers la grille. Pedazo se tourna vers ses amis.

- On es chez moi. Avoua-t-il franchement. L'endroit où je vivais avant de mourir et de me transformer en Hollow.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Vide et la maison

L'employé qui leur ouvrit était une femme corpulente. Elle portait une longue robe noire sous un tablier immaculé et ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une coiffe étrange. La richesse de la famille quivivait en ces lieux devait être très grande. Elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer, refermant la grille. Elle s'avança ensuite, les guidant à travers le chemin. Tatsuki regarda le manoir qui était sûrement aussi grand que celui des Ishida ... Mais qui semblait bien plus sophistiqué ... Et qui paraissait étrangement froid ...

Elle les fit entrer dans le hall et la jeune fille lâcha une exclamation d'éblouissement pur. Le hall était gigantesque et d'un luxe indéniable et la salle avait la taille d'une petite maison. Le sol était si bien ciré qu'on aurait put se regarder sans mal dans le carrelage. Le tapis et les décorations diverses semblaient êtes faits d'une précision absolue. Un escalier montait vers une lucarne où plusieurs portes étaient visibles ...

- Qui est-ce ? S'écria une femme du haut de la lucarne.

La femme était d'une beauté immense. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et elle portait un tailleur noir d'une extrême beauté. Il accentuait les délicieuses formes de cette femme imposante qui posait une main gantée contre la lucarne. Son visage n'exprimait que froideur, et elle observait les jeunes gens avec une hostilité qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler ... Tatsuki ne l'aimait pas pour cela.

- Ce sont des amis de Monsieur Shuiro ... Répondit l'employée.

- Mon frère n'accepteraitsûrement jamais d'avoir des amis dans une école si pitoyable ! Affirma la femme, descendant les escaliers. Qu'ils repartent donc !

- Non, se sont des amis de Monsieur Shuiro Tsukimi. Déclara la femme en s'inclinant légèrement. Ils viennent lui rendre hommage. Je vais les conduire à la maison secondaire ...

- Alors, il avait des amis ? Ricana méchamment la femme en se tournant vers le petit groupe. Hé bien, si je m'attendais à une chose pareille! Mais vous venez bien tard ... Il ne devait pas être bien important.

Elle les avaitrejoint d'une démarche assurée et cette avancée fit penser à un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur eux pour les dévorer tout crus ... Elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher sa méchanceté et n'hésitait pas à en user, c'était clair ...Dans son examen, la femme se stoppa devant Pedazo, le fixant d'un regard pesant et un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quecertains de ses amis soient si adorables. Dit-elle avec amusement. Après l'hommage, si vous le voulez, je vous invite à dîner ici, qu'en dites vous?

- Désolé, nous ne voudrions pas déranger ! Siffla mécontente Tatsuki qui n'aimait pas sa façon de regarder le jeune homme.

La femme se tourna vers Tatsuki, lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang ... Elle lui semblait bien plus dangereuse encore que les arrancars qu'ils avaient combattu la veille. Elle lui semblait également bien moins "humaine" ! Frissonnant doucement, la grande karatéka se sentit fléchir, mais tint bon et soutint le regard froid de l'adulte.

- Nous acceptons volontiers votre invitation. Dit soudainement Pedazo. Je suis sûr que Tsukimi serait heureux de savoir que nous avons purencontrer sa famille, mais vous êtes sûre d'avoir du temps à nous consacrer ? Il nous avait dit que vous étiez souvent occupée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais un moyen de me libérer ! Assura victorieusement la femme. Mon frèreaîné est en voyage d'affaires, quant à mes petits frères et sœurs, ils sont actuellement en cours. J'attendrais ce moment avec joie.

Elle tourna les talons et les laissa, prenant une porte quelconque. Tatsuki se tourna vers son compagnon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Elle n'avait aucune envie de manger en compagnie de cette désagréable bonne femme. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais le garçon se tourna vers l'employée.

- Et sa fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ho, elle rentrera sûrement pour dîner ici, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très calme et ne vous causera aucun trouble, sa nounou s'occupera d'elle ! Assura l'employée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle reprit sa marche et ouvrit une porte, se tournant ensuite pour les y attendre. Cette maison lui semblait de plus en plus étrange et, surtout, de moins en moins accueillante. Sinistre semblaient les habitants, et sinistres semblaient les murs, froide était la décoration ... Elle était peut être plus grande que celle des Ishida, mais pour rien au monde Tatsuki n'aurait accepté de vivre ici !

Ils traversèrent un long couloir où plusieurs portraits de famille de grande taille étaient accrochés. Sur les commodes étaient déposées de nombreuses photos d'enfants qui souriaient ... Mais l'apparence de bonheur qu'ils affichaient tous n'étaient qu'illusion. Ces sourires sonnaient faux. Leurs regards n'avaient rien de cette lueur juvénile qu'on voyait habituellement chez les enfants de cet âge là ...

Au bout du couloir, ils en empruntèrent un autre, qui possédait plusieurs portes séparées par des portraits de jeunes gens, tous avec la même chevelure blonde. Sous les portraits étaient affichés des nomset elle comprit que les portraits étaient ceux des habitants du manoir. Lorsqu'elle découvrit celui de la femme qui les avait si "chaleureusement" accueillit, le nom figurant en dessus était "Reikoku Shuiro".

La femme leur fit emprunter une porte qui les mena vers une espèce de cour trop fleurie. Au bout, une autre porte et lorsqu'ils la passèrent, ils entrèrent dans un jardin exceptionnellement beau. Tatsuki se permit de respirer enfin, se rendant soudainement compte que l'atmosphère pesante de la maison avait contracté ses poumons. C'était le cas de presque tout le monde, et tous semblèrent reprendre vie en cet instant. Le spectacle était magique : de nombreux arbres bien variés fleurissaient ici et là, entourant un chemin de pierre qui les menait vers une petite maison de type asiatique.

L'employée les mena jusqu'à la maison et fit coulisser la porte.

- Voilà, je vais vous laisser ici. Dit-elle en souriant. Je serais dans la cour si vous me cherchez, le repas sera prêt dans une heure.

Elle se tourna et repartit vers la cour, les laissant enfin seuls. Tatsuki put se tourner vers Pedazo, bien décidée à avoir des explications. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça ses sourcils de mécontentement.

- Désolé de vous imposer sa présence, il fallait que vous voyez de vos yeux. Déclara le garçon. Ça me permettra de voir Kotori.

- On est vraiment chez toi ? Demanda incertaine Orihime.

- Le manoir n'est pas vraiment chez moi, c'est cette petite maison qui est "chez moi". Répondit-il en retirant ses chaussures et en entrant dans la maisonnette. C'est ici que ma mère et moi on a vécu.

- Ha, d'accord, je viens de comprendre. Soupira Uryû. Une maison secondaire ... C'était souvent dans les maisons secondaires qu'on mettait les maîtresses qui avaient eu un enfant du maître d'une grande famille ...

Haussant les sourcils, Tatsuki abandonna toute envie de réprimander l'arrancar et retira ses chaussures pour suivre Pedazo. Tout le monde fit la même chose et ils se sentirent naturellement chez eux ... Cette maison, contrairement à l'imposant manoir, respirait la vie. Elle semblait influencer jusqu'à leur état ... Mais un choc violent s'empara de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle découvrit l'autel dédié au mort présent au milieu de la pièce centrale. De l'encens avait été allumé, et la fumée s'élevait vers la photo de l'être à qui les offrandes de bouquets de fleurs étaient faites ... Un garçon au regard vert et au cheveux bruns.

- Mais, c'est toi ! Lâcha étonnée Orihime.

* * *

Barragan était àterre, sous le regard attentif du Seigneur de Las Noches. Le vieil arrancar venait de se faire battre et Aizen prit cela avec une telle froideur que ses hommes se demandèrent comment il pouvait agir de la sorte. La personne qui l'avait vaincu essuyait avec un détachement étrange le sang de sa main sur ses vêtements immaculés ...

Cela faisait trop longtemps que le vieil être cherchait à prendre la place d'Aizen, tout le monde le savait, et l'ironie du sort avait vouluque le nouvel Espada qu'il créa lui était si fidèle qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à transpercer l'homme par derrière pour effacer à jamais la menace qu'il représentait alors qu'il les avait simplementréuni pour leur parler ... Un tel dévouement devait être récompensé, non ? Car, dans son visage, on lisait l'attente de la mort ...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu agisses de la sorte. Assura l'homme immaculé. Tuer au vu et au su de tous ...

- Il complotait dans votre dos et tout le monde le savait ! Répliqua soudainement Hallibel. Seigneur Aizen, pardonnez-lui !

Le seigneur fixa la personne encore quelques instants et fini par acquiescer. Elle avait montré une puissance exceptionnelle, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter de faire croire aux autres qu'il la laissait vivre pour Hallibel ?

- Certes, mais cela nous cause un gros problème : le secunda espada est mort ... Remarqua-t-il froidement. Que dirais-tu de prendre sa place ? Jusqu'à ce que je trouve mieux, ou que tu meures ...

La tête brune s'inclina et se releva ... Il pouvait commencer la réunion et personne ne prêta plus la moindre attention à la tâche rouge sur le sol.

- Je vais faire court et simple. Assura le seigneur du Hueco Mundo. J'ai trouvé le moyen de récupérer notre très chère Inoue, mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de quelques volontaires ...

- Grimmjow ... Commença Stark.

- N'est pas assez rapide. Coupa Aizen. J'ai besoin de la jeune fille au plus vite.

- Je suis prêt ! Assura le nouveau quinta espada. Dites-nous ce que nous devons faire et quand nous devons partir !

Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit d'avantage.

* * *

Orihime se laissa retomber devant la photo du jeune homme, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ... C'était bel et bien Pedazo ... Avant qu'il ne décide de prendre pour Gigai le corps d'Ulquiorra ... Cela lui faisait bizarre de revoir son visage après tout ce temps.

- C'est vraiment toi ? S'exclama Tatsuki.

Celle ci n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Pedazo sous sa véritable forme. Il fit un signe affirmatif et se dirigea vers un placard, sortant cinq coussins qu'il tendit à ses amis pour qu'ils s'assoient sur le sol, se mettant en cercle.

- Uryû l'a dit : cette maison est celle d'une maîtresse et d'un enfant illégitime. Avoua le jeune homme. Ma mère m'a souvent raconté l'histoire : elle était une jeune femme sans histoire et est tombée un peu par hasard sur un homme charismatique et froid. Elle en est tombée sous le charme ... Mais cet homme était marié et avait même déjà des enfants, pourtant, il a aimé ma mère au premier regard ...

Il soupira doucement.

- Ma mère n'était pas du genre à briser la "morale", mais elle était trop amoureuse et est tombée dans ses bras. Finalement, je suis né, et mon père n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de me reconnaître ... Il a fait construire cette maison, et ma mère et moi, on y a véculongtemps. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été malheureux, bien au contraire, j'ai été très heureux dans cette petite maison et dans ce petit jardin qui l'entoure. Ma mère était une fleuriste, alors elle a planté des fleurs, elle s'est occupée des arbres, et a fait de cet endroit un paradis ...

C'est pour cela que son visage resplendissait de nostalgie. Cette maison avait été son havre de paix et les bonssouvenirs devaient être nombreux ici.

- Finalement, ma mère est morte de maladie lorsque j'ai eu mes treize ans et mon père ne voulait pas me laisser vivre seul ici, alors que j'avais les capacités nécessaires pour ... On m'a mis dans une chambre et j'ai duvivre avec mes frères et sœurs dans ce manoir que vous avez visité ... Un manoir où je ne me suis jamais sentit chez moi. J'ai toujours sentit l'hostilité de tous les habitants à mon égard. Je n'y avais pas ma place ... Ce n'était pas que les enfants et la femme de mon père qui me l'on fait comprendre, c'est tout le monde ... Les employés aussi ...

- Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être hostiles à ton existence ! Protesta Uryû. C'est inhumain.

- Hostiles à mon existence, non, mais à ma présence dans le manoir. Avoua Pedazo. C'était comme si j'entrais dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. J'ai fini par tous les haïr et par détester le manoir. Il m'arrivait de souhaiter qu'il sombre dans le néant et d'autre chose du genre. Je me suis replié sur moi et quand j'allais à l'école, chaque jour, j'avais l'impression que le monde méritait d'être anéanti ... Tout le monde semblait si heureux et personne ne voyait que j'avais besoin d'aide ... Ma vie n'était pas bien terrible, mais j'en ai fait tout un drame ... Et j'ai perdu mes amis ...

Il eu un court ricanement.

- Je suis devenu la "Chizuru" de ma classe ! Au final, lorsque je suis mort, tout le monde a cru que je m'étais suicidé, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Me laisser mourir, oui, provoquer ma mort, non ... Je suis mort, mais ça n'a pas affecté ma famille du tout ... Au contraire ...

- Et c'est ça qui t'a transformé ? Demanda Renji.

Pedazo secoua négativement la tête, le fixant dans les yeux.

- C'est ce que j'ai découvert sur ce manoir et sur ses bâtiments ... Je suis mort en tombant des escaliers, dans le manoir et dès lors, j'ai découvert tout ce qui s'y cachait !

- Ce qui s'y cachait ? Demanda Orihime en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le secret même de la famille "Shuiro". La raison qui les apoussé à me haïr et àsouhaiter ma disparition ... La famille Shuiro est exclusivement composée de Shinigamis.


	20. Chapitre 20 : L'oiseau en cage

Ils étaient allés dans la salle à manger. Le dînerétait prêt, et la dénommée Reikoku ne semblait pas prête à les laisser s'en aller ... Pour le moment, elle parla ... De quoi exactement ? Renji n'écoutait pas trop la conversation, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que leur avait dit Pedazo ... Une famille de Shinigamis sur Terre ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! C'était en réalité "impensable" ! Les Shinigamis n'avaient le droit de vivre sur Terre qu'un court moment, pour la protection des humains et, habituellement, ils restaient sous leur forme d'esprit tandis que cette famille ... Elle était d'une puissance redoutable et semblait avoir des influences partout sur Terre ...

Cette famille dirigeait une entreprisemultinationale. Reikoku se vanta de la puissance qu'ils possédaient naturellement ... Le shinigami roux n'avait plus écouté après avoir entendu cette femme parler des profils, et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs ...

Pedazo avait été installé au bout de la table, Renji était sur sa droite et fixait la fourchette qui remuait doucement le liquide que contenait l'assiette. Il était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment déjà, cherchant sûrement les mots pour expliquer et surtout exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda soudainement Reikoku. Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Non, c'est bon. Assura le jeune homme, reposant sa fourchette à coté de l'assiette.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- ... C'était il y a deux ans ... Il était ici et vous lui avez demandé de disparaître ...

La jeune femme parut soudainement nerveuse et sembla s'agiter sur sa chaise.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, son teint devenant plus pâle. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De ce que vous avez dit un jour à Pedazo. Déclara-t-il froidement. Ce n'est pas ça ? Vous ne l'avez pas regardé dans les yeux en lui demandant de disparaître ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une fillette ... Que Uryû reconnut immédiatement : c'était la fillette de l'accident, celle qui avait vu Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Oui, c'était assurément elle ! D'ailleurs, elle se figea sur place en les voyant tous. Elle n'était sûrement pas habituée à voir autant de monde à la maison ! Une femme lui courrait après, celle qui avait dit être sa mère ...

- Pardon madame, elle voulait vous ... Commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant, fixant les adolescents.

Son teint vira également au blanc et elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme si plus aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre et elle finitpar écarquiller les paupières en fixant sa maîtresse suppliante.

Reikoku dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table, agrippant avec force la fillette et la tirant jusqu'à la porte. La femme ne tarda pasà la suivre, leur jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte avec violence.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Bon, c'était fini, tous les neurones de Renji avaient complètement explosé ! En deux journées, il avait eubeaucoup trop d'informations, et le pire c'est que cela semblait vouloir continuer ! En fait, tout le monde voulait sa mort ! Mais n'avait il pas été un homme bon ? C'était pas sa faute si il était né dans lesquartiers chauds de la Soul Society ! Pourquoi tous les malheurs le frappaient-il ?

- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe. Avoua sans honte le shinigami. Mais si tupouvais nous expliquer un peu plus ce "secret", ça serait gentil ...

- Je ne suis pas sûr des raisons qui ont poussé la Soul Society à envoyer des Shinigami vivre sur Terre. Avoua franchement le jeune homme. Ce que je peux faire, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- On est plus vraiment à ça près ! Assura Uryû.

- Par où commencer ? Se demanda Pedazo. Hum, le début sans doute ! Lorsque je suis mort, j'ai pu visiter toutes les pièces de la maison sans restriction. Ainsi, sous le manoir, j'ai découvert une gigantesque chambre d'entraînement. Quand j'y ai pénétré, j'ai cru que j'étais sortis du manoir ... Et j'ai vu mon père se battre contre mon frère aîné. Tous deux portaient des Kimonos noirs et un sabre ... Et je fus choqué aussi de les voir ... Voler et faire des choses incroyables ! ... Cela m'avait profondément choqué et j'ai erré dans le manoir en essayant de me faire aussi "discret" que possible. J'ai fini par remarquer que j'avais moi même d'étranges capacités ...

- Comme les Shinigami ? Supposa hasardeusement Renji.

- Non, pas exactement. Je dois dire qu'en réalité, je ne sais pas du tout d'où cela me vient. En tout cas, j'étais là, tout le monde aurait pu ... Non, auraitDU me voir, me ressentir et aurait dupouvoir m'entendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'ai donc profité de la situation ... J'ai aussi remarqué qu'en touchant les êtres, je pouvais tout savoir d'eux, toutdécouvrir de leur personnalité, entendre la moindre de leurs pensées et deviner leurs plus grands secrets ... J'aiattendu la nuit et j'ai essayé de l'utiliser contre mon père ...

- Qu'as-tu découvert ? Demanda intéressé Renji.

- Que la famille Shuiro étaitspécialisée dans la destruction d'un certain genre de hollows, que leur seul but dans la vie était de tuer ces êtres jusqu'à les vaincre, ou jusqu'à la mort ...

Pedazo baissa le regard vers son assiette, l'air triste.

- J'ai appris que dès leur plus jeune âge, on entraînait les enfants d'arrache-pied pour les préparer à leur devoir naturel ... Celui de détruire les Vasto Lords.

- Les Vasto Lords? Répéta Tatsuki en haussant les sourcils.

Uryû lui expliqua rapidement : parmi les Hollow existait une catégorie d'Hollows plus puissants, les Menos, et cette catégorie comprenait trois sous-catégories : Les Gillians, les plus faibles Menos qui représentaient la piétaille de l'armée ; Les Adjuchas, plus puissants et un peu moins grands que les premiers, ils étaient également plus intelligents ;et pour finir, les Vasto Lords... Les plus puissants, souvent de taille humaine ... Leur aptitude au combat était plus élevéeque celle des capitaines de la soul society ...

- Mais, alors, cette famille ... Murmura pensivement Orihime.

- De mon point de vue, cette famille ne cherche qu'à mourir ! Lâcha Pedazo avec froideur. Ils s'endurcissent pendant des années ici, sûrement en secret de la Soul Society, pour aller se battre tels des Martyres contre les célèbres Vasto Lords ! Mais c'est les principes de cette famille !

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce ... Uryû lui même ne pouvait prendre la parole ... Les VastoLords n'étaient pas nombreux, la Soul Society assurait qu'il ne devait pas y en avoir plus de quelques uns ... Et leur puissance était telle que le Gotei 13 n'avait jamais envoyé d'unité pour les exterminer, préférant la sûreté. Ces créatures extrêmement puissantes n'avaient jamais attaqué la Terre, cela se serait su. L'attaque des deux arrancars Yammy et Ulquiorra, à laquelle seul Yammy avait participé à vrai dire, avait provoqué plus d'une centaine de morts en l'espace de quelques secondes ! Si un Vasto Lorde était lâché sur Terre, autant dire qu'il y aurait bien plus de morts et que cela se serait su ...

Une famille de Shinigamis envoyée ici dans le plus grand secret et entraînée pour traquer ces monstres ... Cela ressemblait bien à la Soul Society ... A bien y réfléchir ! Pathétiquement pervers et fidèleà leurs principes ... Ils servaient les dieux. Des êtres plus puissants qu'eux ne pouvaient exister, non ? Alors tuer ces créatures au risque d'anéantir entièrement une famille pour cela ... Ce n'était rien ... Surtout que ces martyres semblaientaccepter leursituation !

- Kotori Shuiro ne dérogera pas à la règle. Lâcha tristement Pedazo. Elle aussi s'entraînesans cesse et je l'ai vu se battre contre sa mère qui n'avait aucune pitié ... J'ai vuson minuscule corps se faire trancher, se faire battre, se faire mutiler pour qu'elle atteigne une plus grande puissance ... Je me suis rendu compte que mon malheur n'était rien. Je me suis renducompte que j'étais pathétique. Je n'avais pas à porter un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules ... Elle, un jour, on va l'envoyer se battre contre un Vasto Lorde, et elle devra le vaincre ou disparaître à tout jamais ...

Il frappa du poing sur la table. Les verres se soulevèrent légèrement pour retomber avec fracas, déversant leur contenu sur la table.

- Son fardeau était bien plus grand que le mien. Son fardeau était incomparable au mien ! S'écria le garçon avec rage. Comment avais-je pu me lamenter sur mon sort alors que moi, j'ai pu vivre heureux jusqu'à mes treize ans ? J'ai connu la joie juvénile d'être aimé par ma mère, j'ai connula joie de pouvoir lui tenir la main et j'ai pului dire "je t'aime" et l'entendre dire la même chose en retour ... Où était donc passé mon malheur dans tout ça ?

Frissonnant de rage, il resserra ses poings.

- Cette petite fille blonde, elle peut avoir un tas de chose. Elle peut avoir tout ce qu'un homme ou une femme peut acheter sur Terre ! Remplir sa chambre des plus beaux jouets ! S'habiller avec les vêtements les plus beaux de la terre ! Déciderd'aller voir Paris de ses propres yeux ! Mais elle n'a pas le droit de vivre ! Elle n'a pas le droit de choisir son destin ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce dont elle rêve ! Et la rage de comprendre ça m'a envahit avec une telle intensité ...

- Que tu t'es transformé en Hollow ... Finit Orihime.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne supportais pas l'idée de la voir se battre et j'aurais voulu la sauver de ce destin là ... Avoua-t-il. Comment y serais-je arrivé ? Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me désespérais moi même. Je savais que si j'essayais de les raisonner, ils me tueraient ... Mais j'ai essayé ! Et personne ne me voyait ... Je hurlais de toutes mes forces ... Je pleurais... Personne n'a jamais remarqué ma présence ... J'étais invisible à leurs yeux de Shinigamis ... Et lorsque j'euspresque fini ma transformation, je me suis rendu compte qu'il existait un moyen simple pour adoucir son futur ...

Il releva la tête.

- Je devais la tuer moi même ...

* * *

Un frisson d'horreur avait parcourule Quincy qui comprit où voulait en venir Pedazo ...

Son âme humaine avait été alors dévorée par sa partie sombre, et il avait cherché à se soulager ... C'était la "faim" ... On achevait sa transformation en Hollow en dévorant l'âme d'un être cher, et en cet instant, c'était la fillette ...

- Je suis allé dans sa chambre et je me suis approché d'elle ... Continua le jeune homme. Je me suis penché sur elle et elle a ouvert les yeux ... Comme tout enfant, elle s'est frotté les yeux, un visage fatigué ... Elle a levé les yeux et je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, que je n'étais là que pour la soulager, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais et elle n'a pas eut peur, elle n'a pas crié, elle ne s'est même pas reculée ... J'étais persuadé que c'était à cause de cette "invisibilité" ... Même en sachant cela, j'ai continué à lui dire "Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, je te bercerais, je te raconterais des histoires et je te chanterais des berceuses que ma mère m'a appris" ... Et là, elle a dit "C'est vrai ? Tu en connais beaucoup ?" ... Ce fut un véritable choc pour moi ... Et elle m'a dit "Tu me diras que tu m'aime si je te le dis ?" ... Je n'ai plus rien dit, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle, elle pouvait me voir ... Et pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur ... Et lorsqu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras, j'ai vu... Tout ce qui la rendait heureuse ...

Le visage de Pedazo sembla soudainement si apaisé. Un sourire triste mais sincère marqua son visage. Sous ses yeux perlaient des larmes et Uryû se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer... Il ne savait pas, trop captivé par cette histoire, car même si l'on connaissait le dénouement, elle semblait finir d'une façon étrange ... Bien et mal ...

- Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que moi j'avais fait pour elle. Tous ces moments qu'on avait passé ensemble ... Quand elle a apprit à marcher ... Quand on a planté ensemble plusieurs fleurs ... Elle aimait ce souvenir où elle était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était écorchée les genoux. J'étais venula soigner ... Pour moi, c'était naturel de faire de telles choses. C'était ce qu'avait fait ma mère. Pour elle, c'était une attention particulière ... Je n'ai vuque les souvenir joyeux qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cher dans son petit cœur meurtri ... Et je n'ai paspu me résoudre à la tuer ... Je lui ai demandé de me pardonner et je me suis enfui en empruntant un garganta ...

Il soupira doucement, essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

- Je me suis enfui et je me suis refermé sur moi même. Je savais exactement ce que j'étais devenu, alors j'ai influencé mon être parce que je ne voulais pas retourner là bas pour la tuer ... Je me disais que, vusa force de caractère, elle pourrait obtenir la force nécessaire pour tuer un Vasto Lorde et que si elle pouvait en tuer un, elle pourrait en tuer d'autre ... Je suis devenuun être qui ne pouvait plus voir et qui ne pouvait plus entendre. Ainsi, même en faisant mon possible pour la retrouver et la tuer je serais limité ... Et les Arrancar d'Aizen m'ont trouvé ... Vous connaissez la suite ...

Uryû baissa le regard, fixant avec intensité une assiette à laquelle il ne toucherait plus, assurément ! Voilà donc l'histoire de Pedazo ... Sa vie en tant qu'humain, et sa vie en tant que demi-Hollow ... Aizen l'avait transformé en Arrancar, le demi-Hollow devenant un demi-arrancar, une créature étrange qui avait accepté de vivre aux cotés d'Orihime parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé ...

Croyait-il qu'ils pouvaient sauver la petite fille ? Ils en avaient sûrement tous envie. Oui, en fait, ils débordaient d'énergie, prêts à essayer quelque chose, prêts à agir ! Mais pour faire quoi ? L'arracher soudainement aux yeux de sa mère, indifférente à son sort et à celui de sa famille et partir ? Si elle était vraiment une shinigamientraînée à tuer des Vasto Lorde, alors elle ne les laisserait pas partir sans rien faire, elle se battrait pour récupérer la fillette ... La combattante ...

Le sort de cette famille semblait bien plus sinistre que celle des Quincy. La Soul Society en faisait de véritables martyrs inconnus ... Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser dans cette guerre qui allait s'engager ? Cette guerre entre Arrancars et Shinigamis ? ... Pour garder au silence l'existence d'une famille constituée de pions ... La guerre, ils pouvaient essayer de la gagner avec leurs capitaines ! Ce n'était pas si grave s'ils en perdaient quelques uns après tout ... Non ! Utiliser une famille aussi puissante ne servirait à rien si ce n'était les dénigrer aux yeux de tous !

- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir. Avoua Pedazo.

- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Uryû.

- En lisant dans les pensées de mon père, j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas que ma famille qui étaitutilisée de la sorte. Il y en aurait eu deux autres au japon ...

- Deux ? S'écria Renji avant de se couper dans son élan, se relevant de sa chaise. Attends, tu dis "aurait eu" ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'elles ont sans doute été exterminées ... Avoua l'homme avec un soupir.

Tatsuki était horrifiée et elle ne pouvait plus maintenir sa colère. Elle explosa littéralement et cria toute sa rage avec une telle brusquerie que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Se levant, elle agrippa sa chaise et l'envoya valser contre un mur. La maîtresse de maison accourut aussitôt, ce qui énerva d'avantage la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes fous ! Cria-t-elle avec rage. Vous êtes complètement fous !

Haletante, elle essaya de se calmer, mais cela lui semblait complètement impossible, et elle attrapa une autre chaise pour l'envoyer plus loin. Celle ci survécut plus ou moins à son traitement. Elle avait envie de détruire cette demeure ! Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi l'atmosphère était si lourde, elle avait envie de la réduire en miette ! De la réduire en poussière ! De l'anéantir complètement ! Détruire cette cage dorée ...

- Désolé, on va y aller ! Lâcha Pedazo en l'agrippant avec force au bras et la tirant vers la porte ouverte.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et elle se laissa faire, sachant ce qui arriverait si elle restait encore trop longtemps ici. Ses amis la suivirent et ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs qui les mèneraient jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Là, ils tombèrent sur un homme vêtud'un costard chic et qui les fixa avec curiosité. L'étreinte de l'arrancar sur le bras de la jeune fille se fit soudainement moins forte.

- C'est ton père ? S'écria Tatsuki en se tournant vers lui.

- Tatsuki ! Répliqua perdu le garçon.

Reikoku arriva. Elle paraissait en colère et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Elle fixa la furie qu'était devenue la karatéka enflammée et son regard se posa sur l'homme. Elle le fixa avec surprise.

- Père, vous êtes déjà là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tatsuki avait reçu sa réponse ... Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde et fit quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Elle utilisa le Shunpo pour se retrouver en face de l'homme et le frappa avec son poing, sans le moindre ménagement ... Il fléchit légèrement sous le coup, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce ... Confirmant tousles propos de Pedazo ... Et une nouvelle fois, elle lâcha un cri de rage.

- Vous êtes fou ! Répéta-t-elle à l'encontre de l'homme.

Le regard froid de l'homme se posa sur Tatsuki qui le soutint sans la moindre crainte jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur blonde ne la distrait : la petite fille, sûrement naturellement curieuse, était venue et observait la scène avec un intérêt particulier ... La petite fille ... Dans sa cage d'or ... Qui malgré son jeune âge avait son destin tout tracé ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi un enfant devait-il subir un tel sort ?

Elle fit la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de sa vie, et se dirigea vers la fillette pour l'agripper avec force et se tourna ensuite vers la sortie, courant de toute ses forces. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser cette fillette ici ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ce destin se réaliser !

Un chemin n'est jamais tracé à l'avance, il se trace lorsque nous même nous marchons, c'est donc nous et nous seul qui choisissons le chemin que l'on emprunte et aucune force n'a le droit d'influencer ceci !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'écria Reikoku avec rage.

- Je la sauve ! Cria avec plus de force encore Tatsuki.

Elle voulut défoncer la porte avec son épaule pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, mais Renji l'avait déjà ouverte et lorsqu'elle l'eut franchis, elle remarqua qu'à ses cotés, ses amis couraient aussi, la soutenant dans ce geste inconsidéréqu'elle venait d'avoir ... Cela la fit sourire ... Et lui donna plus de force. Elle courut plus vite encore et lorsqu'elle sauta, elle passa par dessus la grille sans se soucier des passants qui marchaient ici ... Ils durent avoir un choc lorsqu'ils virent atterrir plusieurs adolescents juste en face d'eux ...


	21. Chapitre 21 : Croire et Savoir

Ils gardaient tous le regard fixé sur la fillette, le centre d'attention de tout le monde en cet instant, mais elle ne semblait pas plus troublée que cela ... Bien au contraire, elle semblait apprécier ça ...

- Qu'est ce vous avez fait ? Demanda Urahara, agitant son éventail devant son visage.

- Je crois bien qu'on l'a enlevée. Répéta Orihime, se frottant la nuque avec nervosité.

- Ha oui ... Murmura pensivement le blond. En effet ...

La fillette pencha la tête sur le coté, puis, de l'autre coté ... Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était là, et pour tout avouer, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils l'avaient emmenée ici ... Au magasin d'Urahara...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "enlever" ? Demanda Nell.

- Ça veut dire qu'on avait pas le droit de le faire. Avoua Orihime, se frottant toujours la nuque.

- Ha oui ... Répéta le blond. Je vois ...

- Mais c'est grave ? Demanda Nell.

- Oui, très grave ! Avoua enfin Orihime, désespérée.

- Ho mon dieu ! S'écria soudainement Urahara. Ils l'ont enlevée ! ENLEVEE ! Mes petits enfants ont enlevé la fille d'un riche multimilliardaire ! On va tous finir en prison ! Même pas ! Ils vont sûrement nous envoyer l'armée et nous détruire !

- Je peux jouer avec elle ? Demanda tout naturellement Ururu.

- Ho, oui ! S'écria enchantée Nell. Tu veux devenir amie avec Nell et Ururu ?

La fillette les fixa avec surprise, mais elle finit par sourire.

- Oui, je veux bien ! Répondit-elle. Je m'appelle Kotori Shuiro.

Pendant cetemps, Urahara criait à Tessai de faire les bagages, qu'il fallait qu'ils quittent la Terre pour gagner le Hueco Mundo ... Bien sûr, la chose semblait exagérée au premier abord, mais la situation empira lorsqu'Ichigo, inquiet pour son ami, arriva accompagné du reste de la troupe.

- Vous avez quoi ? Répéta-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Ils m'ont enlevée ! Répondit la fillette a priori enchantée par cette idée.

- Tiens, il semblerait qu'un enlèvement ne soit pas prit comme une forme d'agression dans certains cas ! Lâcha intéressé Kurotsuchi. Pourrais je t'étudier un peu fillette ?

- Ca fait mal ? Demanda t elle naïvement.

- Un petit peu, mais si tu te laisse faire, je te donnerais une sucette à la fraise ! Assura le scientifique.

On éloigna tout de suite la dite fillette, pour sa protection ... Le capitaine de la douzième division s'indigna légèrement, mais lâcha prise plutôt rapidement, se concentrant sur un autre sujet à analyser : Urahara Kisuke qui semblait s'être soudainement effondré au sol, terrassé par un aveu aussi insignifiant que celui que lui avait fait les premiers adolescents arrivés ...

Orihime ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire malgré la gravité de la situation. Elle trouvait cela plutôt marrant : ils avaient eu au même moment la même idée incroyable ! Si Tatsuki ne s'était pas dirigée vers la fillette, nul doute que l'un des autres l'aurait fait ! Renji avait attrapé Pedazo dans ses bras et Uryû avait agrippé Orihime à la taille et ils s'étaient enfuis sans demanderleur reste, plantant le père de la famille Shuiro sur place !

- On saitoù elle habite ? Demanda Keigo. On a qu'à la ramener en disant qu'ils sont sortis d'un asile de fous !

- Hors de question ! S'écrièrent en même temps quatre têtes qui lui envoyèrent un flot de regardscolériques et réprobateurs.

- Vous voulez pas que je rentre chez moi ? Demanda la fillette dont il était question. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non, mais non ! Assura Orihime. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? Demanda t elle timidement.

- Par ce que tu es mignonne ! Répondit Orihime avec crédulité ...

La fillette accepta la réponse et repartit dès lors s'amuser avec ses deux nouvelles amies, laissant un peu souffler Orihime qui ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. La laisser repartir, c'était la faire retomber dans son destin sinistre, mais la garder lui semblait tout aussi impossible ... Non, décidément, elle ne savait pas comment agir ...

A la porte du magasin, quelqu'un frappa et Urahara se réanima, pour prendre une mine terrible en criant "c'est la police ! Ils sont là pour nous arrêter !" ... Tessai décida d'aller au front et ouvrit la porte. Si les flics tiraient, sa peau dure arrêteraitles balles ! En tout cas, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un homme charismatique qui n'attendit pas pour rentrer. C'était bien sûr le père de la famille Shuiro ...

Celui ci n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour reprendre la fillette, ne prêtant attention à personne, pas même à ses ravisseurs, et fit demi tour sous une multitude de regards interloqués qui semblaient se demander ce qui se passait ... Orihime se leva, constatant que l'homme n'avait aucune envie de ne serait-ce que parlementer.

- Je connais votre secret ! S'écria-t-elle avec force.

L'homme se figea, la fillette entre les mains, et se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille, lui lançant un regard froid. Il semblait vouloir la sonder et ils échangèrent tout deux un regard très lourd. L'homme finit par soupirer et voulut sans doute repartir, mais Pedazo bloquait de son corps le passage ... Bon, il ferait pas long feu, mais çapermettrait peut être à Orihime de trouver une solution ... Non, attendez, elle avait aucune envie de voir mourir son fraccion ! S'écriant soudainement, elle se jeta dans le dos de l'homme, l'agrippant en pleurant.

- Non ! Ne le tuez pas ! Il est pas méchant !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer ! Protesta l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Notre Orihime déborde toujours autant d'imagination ! Constata subtilement Tatsuki.

- Je ne vous laisseraispas partir avec Kotori ! Assura Pedazo qui semblait prêt à en découdre.

Orihime lâcha l'homme et se demanda si elle devrait prendre part à la bataille qui risquait fort de se produire. Elle regarda tour à tour l'arrancar et l'homme. Finalement, il soupira une nouvelle fois et reposa la fillette qui, d'ailleurs, semblait tout aussi perdue que le reste des personnes présentes.

- Je ne peux pas vous la laisser. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Si, vous pouvez ! Assura Pedazo.

- Vous êtes du genre têtu, hein ?

- Je suis comme ma mère ! ...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, l'homme secoua doucement la tête. Il se rapprocha de Pedazo, l'airmenaçant et Orihime se mit entre les deux hommes ... La position n'avait rien pour lui plaire, mais dans son état, l'arrancar ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne ferait que provoquer une crise qui pourrait lui être fatale et il était hors de question qu'il se mette en danger.

- Je crains de ne point comprendre la situation actuelle ! Avoua soudainement la voix d'Urahara, attirant l'attention de l'homme. Je me présente, Urahara Kisuke ... Gérant de ce magasin ! Il y a à peu près une heure, ces gens sont arrivés avec une fillette dans les bras ... Et ils m'ont assurés qu'ils l'avaient "sauvée", il ne m'ont pas dit de quoi ou de qui, mais quand je leur ai demandécomment, ils ont répondu "en l'enlevant, pardi" ...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Orihime,auteur de la dite phrase et la fit légèrement rougir, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme.

- J'aimerais comprendre. Acheva le blond.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Si vous voulez que j'appelle la police, je le ferais ! Menaça l'homme. Je n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation !

- Papy ! Protesta la fillette en secouant un pan de sa chemise. Ils sont pas méchants ! Ils voulaient juste me sortir du manoir ! Dit, je peux rester un peu ? Je me suis faites deux amies ! Ururu et Nell ! Elles sont là !

L'adulte fixa les deux fillettes qui penchaient la tête sur le coté, fixant l'homme avec curiosité. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira de dépit et se tourna vers Orihime et Pedazo. Il semblait en colère et, franchement, elle comprenait pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas prête de céder et son fraccionparaissait bien plus décidé qu'elle à camper sur ses positions.

Il ne voulait plus abandonner Kotori àson sinistre destin. Il voulait changer cela et Orihime était habitée par cette même volonté inébranlable ... Tatsuki, Renji et Uryû s'étaient levés et semblaient prêts à agir. Ils étaient les seuls, n'ayant pas fait part des découvertes sur la famille Shuiro, ne préférant pas attirer l'attention sur eux, c'est pourquoi tout le monde semblait aussi largué.

- Monsieur, laissez les enfants jouer un peu et prenons un verre tous ensemble. Proposa Urahara.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre inutilement ! Répondit sèchement l'homme.

- Si vous l'emmenez, vous allez détruire ce qui reste en elle de pureté et d'innocence. Répliqua sèchement Pedazo.

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas ! Riposta l'adulte sans en démordre.

- Cela le regarde plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Avoua Orihime. Laissez-la ici !

Il les regarda tour à tour, s'énervant peu à peu. Il perdrait bientôt patience et dans ce cas là, ils allaient devoir aviser pour trouver une solution ... Voyons voir, à cette distance et avec un coup de pied bien placé, elle pouvait le paralyser sur place et ... Non, fuir ne servirait absolument à rien ... Ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire pour Kotori ? Même pas un tout petit quelque chose ?

- Ramenez-là cesoir ! Céda soudainement l'homme, avançant la main vers Pedazo pour l'agripper au col de sa chemise et l'attirer à lui. Si ce soir, vous ne me la ramenez pas, j'appelle la police et je donne votre signalement et celui de tous vos amis, compris?

Orihime agrippa le bras de l'homme, le secouant doucement pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant et il sembla dérouté. Pedazo fut libéré de l'emprise de l'homme. La jeune fille regarda son fraccion qui secouait la tête.

- Pedazo, fais ce que je te dis de faire ! Ordonna-t-elle avec tristesse. Dit lui "oui" ! ...

Il la fixa, écarquillant les yeux ... Elle devait l'avoir choqué ... Et en fait, elle se surprenait elle même ... Elle ne voulait pas laisser Kotori entre les mains de sa famille, mais en l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! ... Rien ... Si ce n'est lui offrir une belle et agréable journée ... Lui offrir la plus belle de toutes parce qu'ils savaient quoi faire pour la rendre heureuse ... Et lorsqu'elle repartirait vers son manoir sinistre, elle partirait avec des souvenirs magiques, agréables et heureux !

- Accepte ! Lui conseilla-t-elle, caressant sa joue. C'est mieux que rien, tu ne crois pas ?

L'arrancar baissa le regard mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il céda comme il avait toujours cédé à la jeune fille, obéissant sans restriction... Pauvre pauvre Pedazo qui était encore influencé par sa loyauté envers elle. Elle aurait préféré se battre, crier sa rage à son père, lui dire ses quatre vérités et au lieu de cela, il se referma et obéitpour offrir à la fillette un beau cadeau ... Un sacrifice énorme, mais il en valait sûrement la peine.

L'homme passa à coté d'eux, quittant le magasin sans rien ajouter de plus, les abandonnant pour la journée ...

L'histoire finirait encore une fois mal !

* * *

Tout le monde était présent, installés sur le bord de la rivière, regardant le spectacle qu'avait trouvé un jour par hasard Tatsuki. Tout le monde regardait ce ciel, émerveillés et admiratifs. Les liens continuaient de se faire et de se défaire, comme la fois précédente, mais leurs propres énergies semblaient influencer plus encore le cours des choses. Elles s'attiraient avec force et s'unissaientavec une telle intensité qu'une explosion avait tendance à éclairer d'avantage le ciel. Les liens prenaient alors différentes couleurs ...

Nell fit remarquer que les deux énergies de Dondochakka et Pesche avaient tendance à se rencontrer, à s'unir et à se repousser brutalement avant de recommencer sans cesse. Personne n'eut cependant envie de se moquer quant à la signification que cela pouvait avoir. On se contentait d'apprécier le spectacle et rien de plus, partageant simplement une glace qu'avait apporté Kurotsuchi ... L'heure n'était pas à la méfiance. Tout le monde mangea la crème glacée sans se demander s'il y avait dedans des microbes espions ou pas ...

Byakuya aussi s'était joint àla fête ainsi que Kenpachi (répétition« aussi »). Yachiru s'était installée aux côtés de Ururu, et Nell ne cessait de toucher ses cheveux en demandant si c'était du chewing-gum. Kotori aussi semblait intriguée, mais ne posa pas de questions, plus intéressée par les clochettes qui pendaient au bout des cheveux de Kenpachi. On crut d'abord qu'elle était impressionnée par l'homme, mais on la vit donner un coup dans une clochette et prendre la fuite pour se cacher derrière Pedazo. Elle se tournait ensuite pour voir si l'homme la suivait et recommençait ... Pedazo comprit qu'elle essayait de jouer avec l'homme, tentant de l'énerver pour qu'il lui court après ... Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'énerver Kenpachi et abandonna sa réflexion de l'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Yachiru faire la même chose ou presque : elle s'amusait à donner des coups plus violents, arrachant presque la mèche de cheveux ...

Finalement, n'ytenant plus, l'homme se leva brutalement en criant, faisant frisonner tout le monde, et courut après les fillettes qui riaient d'amusement ... N'était ce pas cela qu'on appelait "le jeu du démon" ? Ururu et Nell, et même Jinta s'étaient joints à la partie, mais lorsqu'il arrivait à Kenpachi de poursuivre l'arrancar, elle se mettait souvent à pleurer ... Alors il s'arrêtait en haussant les sourcils et Yachiru en profitait pour lui piquer un grelot ...

A la fin du jeu étrange, le pauvre Kenpachi était privé de tous ses grelots et fulminait légèrement, prenant Nell dans ses bras et tentant de la réconforter malgré son air de méchant. Une bonne femme qui avait assisté au spectacle déclara àvoix haute que cet homme était indigne d'être père et ... Elle eut la plus grosse peur de sa vie en découvrant le visage décomposé de la petite Yachiru qui n'était, mais alors pas du tout d'accord avec elle ! D'ailleurs, Ururu et Nell elles mêmeprotestèrent farouchement, et Kotori dansait autour de l'adulte en lui demandant de recommencer à jouer. Jinta patientait, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Elle semblait réellement heureuse, dansant dans ce flot concentré d'énergie spirituelle, la sienne se mêlant aux autre sans se soucier de quoi que cesoit, appréciant sûrement cette chaleur qui se déversaiten elle ...

Finalement, il était temps de reprendre une glace et de se reposer un peu. Non pas que Kenpachi puisse être terrassé par quatre fillettes hautes comme trois pommes, simplement que Nell s'épuisait facilement, n'étant que dans un corps destiné à la rendre humaine. Il fallait aussi désaltérer les petites pour éviter toute insolation, et Pesche essaya même de leur faire faire une toute petite sieste, mais chaque fois qu'ellesdaignaient se coucher, une des quatre se relevait en assurant qu'elle avait dormit !

Les enfants avaient beau être d'une puissance démesurée, il semblait bien qu'ils n'en restaient pas moins des tous petits enfants dans leurs esprits ...

Dondochakka prit la relève et leur dit de se coucher. Elles assurèrent encore une fois qu'elles n'avaient pas sommeil et on compta une seconde avant de les voir toutes soudainement terrassées et vaincues par la chaleur caressante et la douceur du vent qui était idéale pour une toute petite sieste ... Le spectacle était assez amusant : Ururu et Yachiru sur le bord semblaient vouloir protéger les petits corps de Kotori et Nell tandis que Jinta s'agitait un poil plus loin et Yoruichi s'était installée sur son ventre, décidant elle aussi de faire une petite sieste.

- Nous voila tranquilles ! Souffla malgré lui Kenpachi avec satisfaction. Dites à Yachiru de se battre et elle fera un carnage ! Dites-lui de s'amuser et elle fera encore pire !

- Les enfants sont un sujet intéressant ! Affirma avec force Mayuri. Ils sont étranges et on ne cesse de découvrir certains mystères à leur sujet !

- Ha, non, tu vas pas nous saouler avec tes histoires bidons ? Répliqua le capitaine mécontent. Regarde les donc et apprécie juste le spectacle.

- Saviez vous que même un enfant malheureux sourit avec sincérité ? Demanda tout de même le second.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda intrigué Pedazo.

- Les enfants sont des êtres qui ne voient que le bonheur. Leurs esprits innocents s'adaptent et acceptent ce qu'on leuroffre. Répondit avec patience le scientifique. Ils auront beau être tristes, s'il y a quelqu'un pour les regarder, ils souriront à cette personne et attendront une réponse ets'ils n'en ont pas, ils essayeront encore ... Et comment faire lorsque nous nous trouvons en face d'un enfant qui sourit ?

- On répond ?

- Oui, lorsque l'on voit quelqu'un sourire dans la rue, on ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. La joie est transférée d'une personne à l'autre ... Les enfants plus que tout autre personne ! Ils possèdent une puissance qui dépasse bien souvent l'entendement ... Les enfants sont des êtres qui cherchent naturellement le bonheur et quelle que soit leur situation. Il suffit de visiter un pays en guerre où le malheur sévit sans cesse ... Les enfants ne sont pas repliés dans la terreur de mourir demain. Pour eux, demain n'est que demain ! Alors ils vivent heureux et sourient à qui le veut !

Cet homme était étrange. On avait mis Pedazo en garde, lui assurant qu'il était très dangereux et fou, mais il semblait en réalité très "sain" d'esprit. Son regard étrange et son sourire terrifiant pouvaient faire craindre à quiconque quelques instants passés en sa compagnie, mais en réalité, il n'était qu'un scientifique en quête de réponsessur des sujets importants tels que la vie ou le bonheur ... Ses autres sujets d'expérimentation n'intéressaient plus vraiment l'ex-arrancar pour la simple raison que Kurotsuchi ne semblait pas les faire de sa propre initiative ... S'il lui avait demandé quel sujet il préférait étudier, Pedazo était sûrque le capitaine lui répondrait "la vie" ...

Tout le monde se recoucha et on resta silencieux, fixant le feu d'artifice sans rien ajouter. La respiration régulière des fillettes était un nouvel instrument de musique pour cette nature indéchiffrable et si magnifique.

Pedazo ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour qu'on l'amène ici. Il appréciait tout cela avec délectation. Il savourait les derniers moments qu'il passait avec tous ses amis, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures, si ce n'était des minutes, oui ... Il savait ...

Que savait il exactement ?

Aizen allait envoyer des troupes avec brutalité et pas la petite troupe, sûrement des Espada. Maria, Clara et Rita n'avaient été là que pour analyserla situation. Sûrement que l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à un retour quelconque. Le fait que Rita ait survécu n'était sûrement que dû à la protection que lui avait accordé Uryû et la présence de la fraccion d'Ulquiorra. Un hasard qui avait permis à Aizen de savoir avec précision quelle troupe se trouvait ici ... Ce serait une attaque éclair, soudaine, et imminente ... Il se trompait peut être de jour, mais cela lui semblait évident que ce fut ce jour même. Il fallait attendre que la vigilance de la Soul Society se fasse plus faible, et que l'attaque ne se passe pas dans un délai trop éloigné de la première ...

Une force de frappe énorme qui frapperait avec rapidité pour récupérer Orihime, et si Grimmjow n'était pas là, il se ferait tuer, lui le traîtredes Arrancars, celui qui avait été dans leur armée mais qui avait brutalement changé de coté sans qu'il n'en montra le moindre signe ... Si Grimmjow était là ... Il ne savait pas comment les choses se passeraient. En tout (les)cas, Orihime ne risquait pas de se faire tuer pendant la bataille ...

- Hé, Pedazo, tu as remarqué que ton énergie spirituelle ne se lie qu'avec celle d'Orihime ? Demanda soudainement Ichigo avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Ha ? Lâcha le jeune homme enrelevant le regard. Je ne suis pas sûr, elle s'approche des autres ...

- Soit pas jaloux ! Riposta soudainement Chizuru avec moquerie. L'énergie de la princesse se lie à toutes les autres ! Regarde bien !

En effet, l'énergie vigoureuse de leur amie s'avançait sans la moindre crainte ici et là, se liant farouchement à toutes cellesqu'elle touchait, se rapprochant de certaines et renforçant leur luminosité. Elles restaient souvent soudées en un nuage que personne ne manquait de voir dans le groupe, mais quelque chose intrigua l'ex-arrancar ... L'énergie d'Orihime plus que toutes les autres, partait en tous sens une fois éloignée de la jeune fille. Elle semblait zigzaguer ici et là ... C'était comme si elle recherchait quelque chose ...

Elle recherchait sans doute l'énergie de la personne fusionnelle ... La personne fusionnelle ... N'était ce pas Ichigo ? Orihime lui avait si souvent parlé du jeune garçon qu'il s'était bien rendu compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait ... Lorsqu'elle avait sentit l'énergie du garçon au Hueco Mundo, elle s'était emplie d'une joie immense. Lorsqu'il s'était fait battre par Ulquiorra, elle s'était emplie d'une forte crainte ... Chaque fois qu'il était tombé, elle avait faillit elle même sombrer dans le désespoir, et pourtant ... Pourtant ... Actuellement, son énergie cherchait quelqu'un d'autre ...

- De savoir que l'énergie de ma princesse s'unit à moi me comble de joie ! Avoua Chizuru. Au moins, nous somme unies dans le ciel ...

- C'est vrai que c'est un spectacle indécent ! Affirma Urahara. Ne regardez pas cette orgie les enfants !

Tout le monde se mit dès lors à commenter les effluves de leur propre énergie spirituelle. Ainsi, on se demandait pourquoi l'énergie de Mayuri semblait chercher le contact avec celle, fuyante, de Renji, pourquoi celle de Tatsuki semblait repousser certaines énergies de celle d'Orihime et surtout, pourquoi beaucoup d'effluves semblaientfuir l'énergie ravageuse de celle de Kenpachi. On nota avec humour que certaines arrivaient avec brutalité et on se rendit compte avec encore plus d'humour que l'énergie provenait habituellement d'enfants ... L'énergie de Byakuya s'avançait telle un loup solitaire parmi les autres, ne se liant pas d'elle même mais acceptant les contacts brefs, celle d'Ichigo aussi se liait à beaucoup ... La plus étrange était celle d'Uryû qui fuyait littéralement celle des shinigamis ... Celle de Keigo était sans cesse attirée et repoussée brutalement par celle de Mizuhiro.

Tout ce spectacle n'en restait pas moins agréable, et ce malgré le fait que certains semblaient bien vouloir remarquer des choses qui n'existaient pas ! Tout le monde discutait plus ou moins, tentant d'analyser quelque chose qui ne pouvait (pas) l'être, tentant de comprendre les signes qu'ils voyaient et même si Mayuri leurassurait que l'énergie spirituelle était sûrement influencée par la personnalité des personnes, personne ne l'écoutait vraiment ...

Pas même Orihime et Pedazo, qui restaient calmes dans leur coin, fixant ces explosions diverses dans le ciel. Il se demandait depuis un petit moment si elle n'était pas troublée par ce que semblait lui indiquer son énergie ...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dame Inoue ? Demanda le jeune homme, penchant la tête en avant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi et cela lui fit également un très grand bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lorsque la jeune fille le regarda, elle sembla légèrement troublée par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Il n'avait aucun mal àcomprendre pourquoi ...

- Je ne sais pas, je suis troublée. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Je ne comprendspas. Vous êtes troublée, mais à quel propos ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis amoureuse d'Ichigo, pourquoi mon énergie ne se lit-elle pas avec la sienne ?

- D'Ichigo ? Répéta naturellement l'ex-arrancar.

Elle sembla troublée et rougit légèrement. Elle regarda en arrière pour voir si les autres les regardait, mais personne ne semblait intéressé par leur conversation. Elle sembla reprendre leshabitudes du passé, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les deux au Hueco Mundo, lorsqu'elle parlait de ses impressions à son fraccion, lorsqu'elle partageait ses émotions et sentiments avec lui, tout cela s'était fait si naturellement qu'elle continua.

- Je crois ... Murmura-t-elle, rougissant d'avantage.

- Vous avez changé, Dame Inoue. Déclara le garçon.

Elle parut encore plus troublée par l'aveu de son ami et ne sembla pas le comprendre.

- Avant, vous saviez ...

- Je ... Savais ? ... Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Croire et savoir sont des mots bien différents ... Croire, c'est ne pas être sûr de ce que l'on dit et savoir, c'est ne pas douter ... Avant, vous saviez que vous aimiez Ichigo, mais maintenant, vous ne faites qu'y croire ... Par ce que, croire, c'est aussi "vouloir croire" ...

- ... Tu crois que je ne l'aime plus ? ...

- Je sais que vous ne l'aimez plus ... Et je sais aussi pourquoi vous ne l'aimez plus ...

Elle baissa le regard, se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

- J'ai vu vos regards. Avoua-t-il franchement. J'ai vu l'ombre qui y passait ... Je l'ai vu s'illuminer à chaque fois que votre espoir était frôlé et je l'ai vu désespéré bien des fois ... Vous me regardiez avec des regards si particuliers ... Mais ce n'était pas moi que vous regardiez ... C'était mon corps ...

Elle resta silencieuse, gardant obstinément son regard baissé sur ses mains qu'elle avait repliésur sa jupe. Il venait de lui faire mal, assurément, mais il savait aussi qu'il venait de la libérer d'un lourd poids et que, dès lors, elle pourrait choisir sans craindre la voix qu'elle prendrait ensuite ... Il prit doucement une de ses mains dans les siennes, la caressant avec affection.

- Maintenant que vous savez, vous pouvez vous soigner. Assura t il. On peut toujours oublier la personne que l'on aime. On peut en aimer une autre en forçant son cœur à le faire. Ne croyez pas que vous ne pouvez pas changer encore une fois. Vous êtes forte, Dame Inoue, bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais ... Alors, vivez la vie quevous souhaitez et non celle que le monde veut pour vous !

- Oui, d'accord ! Dit elle souriante.

Quelqu'un les héla. C'était Yachiru qui leur faisait de grands gestes ensautant même sur place alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Ils rirent et se levèrent pour la rejoindre, les autres fillettes se réveillant peu à peu.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda intriguée la tête rose bonbon.

- Rien de bien important ! Assura Pedazo.

- Tu l'a demandée en mariage ? Demanda pleine d'espoir Nell. Vous allez avoir quand des enfants ? Demain ?

- Voyons Nell, les enfants ne se font pas en un jour ! Déclara Pesche avec joie. Laisse leur le temps de planter la graine !

- J'espère qu'ils seront nombreux ! Fit pleine d'espoir Ururu.

- Ouais, faites nous une tonne de garçons ! Supplia Jinta. Je veux une équipe de foot moi !

- Je n'ai pas déclaré ma flamme à Orihime ! Assura avec force Pedazo. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre et moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

- Chouette, ça fera deux fois plus d'enfants ! En conclut subtilement Nell ...

- Tu aimes quelqu'un, vraiment ? Demanda soudainement Kotori.

- Oui, je sais que c'est surprenant, mais j'aime quelqu'un ... Mais pas la peine d'espérer, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le rencontres un jour.

La petite fille sembla pensive et tout le monde fit soudainement des suppositions plus ou moins loufoques sur l'amour de l'arrancar mystérieux. Kotori releva ses yeux innocents vers les liens et lâcha soudainement une exclamation de surprise.

- Je sais qui c'est ! Assura-t-elle victorieusement. Tu aimes le garçon qui t'a sauvé la dernière fois, hein ?

Pedazo resta muet, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

- Mon dieu, quelle perspicacité ! Remarqua Urahara. Il faut que tu me donne ton truc petite ! Je ne suis pas aussi doué !

- Il suffit de suivre la pression spirituelle ! Déclara la petite blonde en souriant, pointant le ciel. Regarde ! L'énergie rejoint celle-ci, celle du garçon de l'autre coté de la rive !

* * *

Il était là depuis un bon moment déjà, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous étaient préoccupés par leur discussion ou leurs petits jeux étranges. Ils fixaient quelques chose dans le ciel et il n'eut aucun mal à découvrir ce que c'était ... Il avait fini par s'ouvrir pour pouvoir voir la chose et s'était laissé distraire quelques instants ... Tout autant que ses adversaires ...

Grimmjow put savourer le spectacle quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers ses deux cibles, fixant avec intensité Orihime qui discutait avec Pedazo. Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis vers le reste du groupe, rejoignant les enfants, il avait entendu ce que la fillette rose avait dit, et la rage l'avait envahi. Il n'avait pas reprit suffisamment vite le contrôle et des bribes de son énergie s'étaient mêlées au ciel ...

Une fillette blonde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le pointa du doigt et tous semblèrent se rendre compte de sa présence, se mettant immédiatement sur le qui vive. Naturellement, Kenpachi avait abandonné son Gigai pour se mettre devant les fillettes avec Urahara et Tessai, les autres se préparant à un combat imminent et ...

Pedazo se plaça devant Orihime ...

Stupide ... Il était vraiment stupide ! Ce mec était aussi énervant ! Il ne possédait pas de force, rien qui lui permette de se défendre, rien qui ne lui donne ne serait ce qu'un peu de force et il continuait àdéfendre sa maîtresse ! Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un arriva soudainement à ses côtés. Tournant légèrement le visage, il vit l'air calme et décontracté de Lana.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Mission : protéger la cible. Annonça-t-elle comme un automate. Combat imminent ...

- Je vois, Aizen a donc perdu patience ! Siffla-t-il de plus en plus mécontent. Tu as eu l'information quand ? Et quand comptent-ils attaquer ?

- Erreur : information non reçue. Je ressens la déchirure ...

Au même instant, la déchirure dont elle parlait se fit, grande, énorme ... Et en sortit plusieurs arrancars que Grimmjow ne connaissait absolument pas ... Des nouveaux arrancars créés sûrement pour remplacer les Espada morts lors de l'arrivée d'Ichigo au Hueco Mundo ... La bataille allait pouvoir débuter ...


	22. Chapitre 22 : Bataille sur la rivière

Huit arrancars traversèrent le Gargantua, rejoignant le rang de Grimmjow et de Lana, augmentant considérablement leurs forces. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à parler inutilement et passèrent presque tous à l'attaque, sauf une arrancar qui avait une taille d'adolescente et portait une robe de type ancien, blanche, rappelant vaguement les nobles femmes des films de cape et d'épée. Elle portait également une coiffe avec de multiples voiles blancs dissimulant la partie gauche de son visage. Ses cheveux rouges glissaient le long de ses épaules et elle dissimulait sa peau claire sous une ombrelle en dentelle blanche ...

Urahara attrapa sans la moindre hésitation la fillette blonde qui était sous leur protection.Yoruichi avait elle même attrapé Nell sous sa forme humaine. Il fallait les éloigner de la bataille au plus vite, mais les arrancars semblaient bien décidés àne pas laisser fuir quiconque. Ururu et Jinta suivaient les deux adultes en prenant garde à eux, Tessai juste derrière eux, mais l'un des arrancar se plaça devant eux, prêt à les frapper de son long sabre.

- On essaye de s'enfuir ? Ricana-t-il. Dégainez plutôt vos sabres, que je vous tranche !

C'était un homme de taille normale, vêtu de l'éternel uniforme blanc qu'Aizen imposait à ses troupes. Il avait de longs cheveux verts qu'il avait attachéavec un simple ruban vers l'arrière. Un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, son masque semblait fixé sur son menton, fait (répétition « masque ») de dents sinistres. Un trou béant sur son épaule dévoilée, il semblait véritablement prêt à en découdre.

Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, s'attaquant directement à Urahara ... Non, attaquant la fillette qu'il tenait entre les mains. Sortant Benihime, il para le coup et recula tandis que l'homme enchaînaitles assauts, attaquant sans relâche, repoussant. Yoruichi voulait intervenir, mais elle même fut soudainement attaquée par une arrancar fille. Il se concentra sur son propre combat, se demandant s'il pourrait s'en sortir avec la fillette entre les bras ... L'idée de la lâcher pour se consacrer au combat ne lui parut pas plaisante et au contraire ... Cet homme semblait bien décidé à se servir de leurs points faibles ... Celui ci était clairement les enfants.

- Mon nom est Theo Wahnseinn ! S'écria l'arrancar jouissif. Septima Espada !

Tout en parlant, l'arrancar avait continué d'attaquer sans relâche Kisuke, essayant de trouver une faille quelconque, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le plaisir, bien décidé à protéger Kotori qui s'était resserrée contre lui et faisait en sorte de ne pas trop le gêner dans ses mouvements. Cet arrancar était un lâche ... Ilcherchait le moyen de le vaincre par un moyen déloyal. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en devenait pathétique, mais impossible de l'abattre sans prendre le risque de mettre en danger la fillette ... Comment faire?

- Le Septima ? Lâcha une voix avec amusement. Ça tombe bien, j'ai eu le Quinta précédant !

C'est alors que quelqu'un tira sur le manteau de Kisuke, le tirant en arrière si brutalement que le marchant faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais déjà le sabre de Kenpachi prenait la place de Benihime pour s'entrechoquer violemment contre celui de l'Espada.

- Ça t'ennuie si je te prendston adversaire ? Demanda le capitaine de la onzième division.

- Faites donc ! Accepta Urahara.

- Allez mettre les mômes en sûretéet protégez les biens ! Ordonna l'homme. Yachiru les aimes bien ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne leur arrivera rien ! Assura avec force le blond. Faites-lui payer cher sa lâcheté !

Un sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine et Urahara sut déjà que la partie serait perdue pour le pauvre arrancar. Il se tourna et vit arriver Yoruichi, la petite Nell farouchement agrippée à son dos. Jetant un coup d'œil à son adversaire, il constata que Yachiru avait pris la relève et semblait vouloir faire regretter à cet adversaire de s'en être pris à Nell ...

Son énergie spirituelle était aussi puissante et intense que celle de Kenpachi. Elle avait littéralement explosé et entourait la shinigami enfant qui semblait très ... Très ... Très en colère ... Son adversaire aussi n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir !

Tessai, Ururu et Jinta arrivèrent ... Les enfants n'étaient pas assez forts pour pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité dans ce combat. Il fallait leur faire quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs, Dondochakka et Pesche aussi devaient partir, mais on aurait dit que Kurotsuchi, Nemu et Renji semblaient bien décidés à les protéger. Urahara leur fit signe et pointa rapidement le magasin, espérant qu'ils viendraient s'y réfugier ... Mais les combats faisaient déjà rage et la Soul Society semblait déjà avoir pris les dispositions nécessaires, gelant le lieu du combat ...

Kisuke se retourna pour regarder Kenpachi et Yachiru en découdre avec leurs adversaires. C'était clairement des combats àmort ... Il se détourna ensuite et pris la direction du magasin, suivit de ceux à ses côtés et espérant que Pesche et Dondochakkaseraient bien protégés pendant l'affrontement.

* * *

Lorsque Yachiru avait vu une des arrancar s'attaquer directement à Yoruichi, elle s'était dit "ce n'est pas bien grave", connaissant parfaitement la puissance de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était très forte, enfin, la rumeur la disait très forte ... Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le petit fardeau que la femme avait déplacé sur son dos pour pouvoir utiliser ses bras, elle se rendit compte que cela n'allait pas !

Une colère immense l'avaitenvahi et elle avait prissur elle pour s'interposer de sa petite taille contre l'arrancar adverse. Une fille, des cheveux violets lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, un regard vide et quelconque, un trou béant sur son épaule et puis son étrange masque posé sur sa tête comme une décoration avait une étrange forme ronde à trous, il était quelconque à la Shinigami qui n'avait qu'une envie : éradiquer la menace que représentaitl'arrancar pour son amie !

- Je m'appelle Yachiru Kusajishi, vice-capitaine de la onzième division ! Annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Ils recrutent des nains au Gotei 13 ? Se moqua l'arrancar.

- Et je vais te tuer ! Acheva la fillette.

Son regard se fit soudainement bien plus dangereux et elle laissa son énergie spirituelle exploser. L'arrancar perdit immédiatement son sourire et recula d'un pas. En effet, en face d'elle se trouvait un véritable démon incarné, car la fillette avait beau avoir gardé sa taille et sa frimousse rosée, sa pression était devenue d'une puissance dont on ne pouvait pas douter ...

Elles posèrent en même temps la main sur leur Zanpakuto et toutes deux le sortirent au même instant, mais Yachiru laissa le temps à son adversaire de se libérer, sachant que les arrancars avaient leur force scellée dans leurs sabres. Celui ci était devant son visage et elle prononça fortement "Rampe, Eidechse !" avant qu'un nuage de fumée ne l'englobe.

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, l'arrancar réapparaissait. Son uniforme blanc avait été remplacé par une sorte d'armure en écailles, et une longue queue volait en tous sens derrière elle. Ses deux mains possédaient de longues griffes tandis que son visage était dissimulé sous un masque digne des chevaliers anciens, écaillé ... Une femme lézard ?

- Pas très impressionnant ! Soupira Yachiru avec mécontentement, prenant son sabre à deux mains. Prête à mourir ?

- Ne crois pas m'avoir facilement "Shinigami" ! Riposta l'autre avant de se jeter sur son adversaire.

Utilisant ses griffes, elle tentait de viser le visage rond de la Shinigami qui esquivait les coups sans aucune difficulté. Au contraire même, elle put contre attaquer à plusieurs reprises et réussis à frapper l'arrancar dans son armure d'écailles, la rayant et provoquant de larges trous dedans, mais pas suffisamment pour lui provoquer de graves blessures ...

Vous voulez savoir un secret ? Yachiru était en train de jouer ... Oui, de jouer ... Elle essayait de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'elle utilise toutes ses capacités ... Elle voulait s'amuser comme Kenpachi semblait s'amuser ! Oui, elle sentait son énergie ... Il était euphorique ... Et elle aussi voulait en être au même point que Kenpachi ! Elle fit tout pour d'ailleurs, continuant de la provoquer, rigolant lorsqu'elle arrivait à la toucher, soupirant de façon exagérée lorsqu'elle esquivait trop facilement ...

L'arrancar sembla s'énerver et soudainement, la queue en pointe de l'arrancar l'attaqua, frappant brusquement par derrière, sa longueur le lui permettant. Le bras de Yachiru fut transpercé, mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre son sabre ... Elle fixa le trou béant d'où sortait encore la queue, son regard était ... Indifférent, voir même curieux ... Elle se retourna vers son adversaire qui semblait soudainement terrifié ...

- Tu vois que tu peux y arriver ! Sourit chaleureusement l'enfant Shinigami. Allez,montre-m'en plus ... Avant que je ne te tranche !

L'arrancar retira la queue du bras et s'écarta, sentant le danger. De plus en plus, l'enfant Shinigami ressemblait à un démon, son uniforme tâché de sang, elle était blessée et continuait de sourire ... Mais ce n'était plus du tout un sourire, bien au contraire ! Son regard agrandit demandait un combat digne de ses capacités et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon ...

Elle décida de lancer une nouvelle attaque, s'enroulant soudainement sur elle même ... Ha, elle allait pouvoir sortir son Shikai ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Elle était contente ! Kenpachi aussi allait être content ! Pointant son sabre vers le ciel, toujours aussi souriante, un sourire digne de Kurotsuchi ... Elle s'écria joyeusement :

- Soyakaze, vient jouer avec moi !

L'arrancar roulait sur lui même, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse tandis que quelque chose d'incroyable se produisait aux alentours ... La brise qui avait soufflé presque toute la journée se stoppa soudainement ... Soyakaze s'était réveillé pour jouer avec elles et bien que l'arrancar avait pris une vitesse de rotation exceptionnelle, la petite Shinigami était persuadée de sa victoire !

Yachiru vit son adversaire débouler soudainement vers elle, sphère qui roulait sur elle même ... Pauvre d'elle, en tout cas, elle s'était bien amusée !

- Boufuu ! Dit elle toujours aussi joyeusement, abattant soudainement son sabre.

Le vent qui s'était emmagasiné dans le sabre de la fillette s'abattit soudainement sur l'arrancar qui, malgré sa prodigieuse vitesse, ne fut pas assez rapide et fut tranchée net par le vent ... Se séparant en deux morceaux distincts qui partirent de chaque coté de la fille et se volatilisa soudainement.

- Je me suis bien amusée ! Assura la fillette. Merci !

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis au sol, atterrissant auprès d'Orihime ... Tient, quel surnom elle lui avait donné la dernière fois ? Elle essaya de s'en souvenir en vain ... Bah, tant pis, elle allait lui en trouver un nouveau !

- Mimi ! Cria-t-elle en agitant la main. Tu peux soigner mon bras ? S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

* * *

Kenpachi s'amusait, non, s'éclatait ! Il adorait ce gars qui semblait tout aussi puissant que le précédent adversaire qu'il avait eu, ce Nnoitra, mais celui ci était ... Comment dire ... Il semblait plus ... Comment dire ? Lâche ! Oui, il était affreusement lâche et vicieux, il était plus dangereux et, de ce fait, le combat ne pouvait être que plus intéressant !

Ils échangèrent des coups brutaux qui provoquaient sans cesse de nouvelles étincelles. L'intensité de ce combat était énorme. Ils dégageaient tout deux leur énergie sans la moindre restriction, se laissant aller à l'ivresse de leur combat présent. Theo continuait de lancer des attaques vicieuses, essayant d'utiliser le point mort du capitaine de la onzième division, son œil gauche étant caché ... Il ne devait pas se douter que cebandeau était là exprès et se demanda si c'était pas le cas du môme.

- On s'amuse bien, non ? Ricana le capitaine.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit que par un sourire affreusement décomposé. Il était complètement fixé sur son objectif du moment qui était clairement d'abattre le capitaine qui n'était sûrement pas prêt de se laisser faire et au contraire, lui aussi avait le même objectif. Son sourire s'élargit, proportionnel à son envie de tuer, à son envie d'augmenter sa force. Il frappa plus fort encore, déroutant son adversaire.

Quelque chose se produisit et l'arrancar s'éloigna soudainement ... Kenpachi nota qu'il n'y avait plus de vent et comprit pourquoi ... Yachiru s'éclatait aussi à fond, ne se fixant pas la moindre limite, elle avait réveillé son Shikai pour jouer plus et ... Elle venait d'abattre son adversaire ...

- Putain, cette conne s'est faite avoir ! Lâcha mécontent l'Espada. Tant pis, je tuerais son adversaire de mes mains !

- Hé, on dirait que tu n'appréciaispas ton amie ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi.

- Ma fraccion ! Répliqua l'autre, mécontent. Pas grave, j'en trouverais une autre tout aussi bonne !

- Bonne ? ...

Le Septima fixa étrangement le shinigami avant qu'un sourire étrange n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il se plia en deux et se mit àrire nerveusement. Il rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière pour rire aux éclats. Son visage semblait encore plus décomposé que précédemment.

- Bonne au pieu ! Répondit-il comme au bord de l'extase. C'était une bonne petite salope !

- C'est comme ça que les Espada traitent leur fraccion ? Demanda intrigué l'homme.

- On les traitecomme on veut ! Riposta l'interlocuteur. Ils sont nos "esclaves" ! Et eux doivent répondre à toutes nos attentes s'ils veulent pas être punis ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en trouverais une autre fraccion ! ... Dit, tu crois qu'Orihime pleure comment ? ... Je pourrais l'utiliser elle, juste le temps de me trouver une belle petite fraccion !

La petite humaine, il la connaissait pas tant que ça ... Mais il savait que c'était une chouette môme et même, y avait pas plus chouette qu'elle ! Aramaki Makizou le lui avait dit. Il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il les avait rencontré ...

La fille et le Quincy avaient tenté de se faire passer pour des Shinigamis à la Soul Society, lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Rukia Kuchiki, et ils avaient rencontréMakizou qui avait noté l'erreur des adolescents. Il leur avaitcherché des crosses, et des mecs de ladouzième étaient intervenus et lorsque l'intello avait senti le danger, il avait prévenu la fille ...

La fille s'étaitjetée sur Makizou pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de la protection du bouclier des cieux et elle s'était mise à pleurer, des larmes qui avait attendri le cœur de Makizou, des larmes sincères pour ces Shinigamis sacrifiés ... Ceux qui étaient alors des ennemis ... Chialer en plein combat, c'était pathétique ... Dans le cas où c'était pour pleurer de peur, ou parce qu'on aperdu ... Pleurer pour la perte d'un allié était normal ... Pleurer la perte d'un ennemi était quelque chose de plus grand : c'était reconnaître l'importance de ces vies perdues ... Un sentiment bien plus grand encore que tout le reste ...

Kenpachi savait reconnaître la valeur de cette fille. Il pouvait pas lacomprendre, lui aimait tuer mais pas parce qu'il était un fou du meurtre, juste qu'il considérait que le combat à mort était une chose naturelle, qu'achever son adversaire était l'épargnerde la honte et lui permettrait de garder sa dignité intacte, mais la gamine n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux et elle avait fait cette impression à beaucoup de monde ! C'était sansdoute une des raisonsqui l'avait fait partir en renfort au Hueco Mundo. Elle méritait pas de crever ou de souffrir parce qu'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour tout le monde ... Alors ...

Alors entendre ce gars dire qu'il allait lui faire des horreurs mit Kenpachi dans une telle colère que son énergie spirituelle balaya littéralement les alentours. Les arbres fléchirent sous l'impact violent et la rivière produisit des énormes vagues ...

Le Septimasentit le danger et se recula soudainement, baissant son sabre. Son visage sembla encore plus décomposé. Son œil exorbité fixait l'être puissant en face de lui ...

- Ecrase, Krokodil ... Dit-il le regard toujours aussi exorbité.

Il se transforma ... Son corpsrecouvert d'écailles verdâtres, ses pieds et ses mains se terminant en des griffes insignifiantes aux yeux du capitaine et sa face s'allongeant comme le crâne d'un crocodile, lui donnant l'air encore plus sinistre. Sa tignasse verte était toujours bien présente, mais les mèches s'étaient transformées en d'étranges "tubes" qui finissaient en des pointes étranges.

Kenpachi se précipita vers le monstre, ne se souciant pas trop des éventuelles contres attaques quipouvaient arriver. Il se donna à fond dès les premiers coups et son sabre frappa la peau de l'homme qui n'en fut qu'égratigné, mais sans plus. Il devait être d'une résistance à toute épreuve. Même si le sabre étaitabîmé, Kenpachi pouvait toujours transpercer les choses ... Et il s'était promis de découper son adversaire !

Celui ci utilisaitses griffes, essayant de frapper et parant de temps en temps les attaques du capitaine déchaîné. Sa tête de crocodile lui donnait un air encore plus ahuriet décomposé. Il semblait encore plus fou ainsi et se déchaînaitcomplètement sans pour autant atteindre Kenpachi. Il tentait aussi de l'attraper avec sa gueule ... Il savait que si le gars le choppait, il finirait probablement broyépar cette mâchoire écœurante ... Il fallait qu'il l'esquive àtout prix ...

Quelque chose le transperça au ventre ... Non, c'était plusieurs choses ... Les cheveux du mec s'étaient allongés et l'avaient touché après une contre attaque et quatre des tentacules de l'arrancar transpercèrent le torse du capitaine et ... Semblèrent s'agiter en lui ... Les tentacules n'avaient pas traversé le corps, et le capitaine se rendit compte qu'ils "bougeaient", provoquant plus de dégâts considérables en lui.

- C'est finit pour toi, Shinigami ! S'extasia l'espada. As-tu une dernière volonté ?

- ... Comment elle s'appelait ? Demanda soudainement Kenpachi.

L'Espada haussa un sourcilsur son œil globuleux.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il interloqué. Qui cela ?

- Ta compagne ? Demanda le capitaine, crachant du sang.

- ... Salope ... Pétasse ... Connasse ... Au choix !

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de son nom pour faire de son corps ce que je voulais ! Faudra que tu demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je sais juste qu'elle portait le N°35 !

Kenpachi agrippa les tentacules, tirant légèrement dessus et il les sentit s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui, provoquant des dégâts considérables.

- Ça sert plus à rien mon grand, tuvas mourir ! Assura l'Espada avant de lâcher un rire dément.

- C'est toi qui va crever bouffon ! Répliqua le capitaine de la onzième division.

Quelque chose d'autre se produisit aussi, quelque chose dont Kenpachi ne prit pas conscience et dont il ne prendrait sûrement pas conscience de lui même : l'énergie spirituelle qui entourait Kenpachi se joignit soudainement à la sienne. C'était comme si elles étaient toutes habitées par la même envie de sauver cette humaine ... Oui, c'était cela. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune Orihime Inoue subisse le moindre risque ... Ni qui que ce soit d'autre ... Alors, il fallait détruire cet être et Kenpachi pourrait y arriver, alors les énergies joignirent leurs forces à la sienne ...

Il tira brutalement sur les tentacules, attirant le Septima àlui et relâcha l'emprise, agrippant son sabre avec force pour trancher l'être méprisable, utilisant toute sa force possible ... Et les énergies qui s'étaient unies à lui pour détruire cet être l'aidèrent ... Le ciel en fut littéralement déchiré et l'arrancar ne put absolument rien faire. Son corps découpé en deux tomba et disparut avant même de tomber dans la rivière ...

Kenpachi, euphorique, souriait ... Du sang coulait de sa bouche, mais pour la première fois, il était vraiment très fier de lui et pas parce qu'il avait gagné, mais parce qu'il avait débarrassé le monde d'une véritable pourriture ! Il tomba peu à peu et fut rattrapé in extremis par un petit être haut comme trois pommes avec des cheveux roses.

- Alors, tu t'es amusé ? Demanda la fillette Shinigami, souriante.

- Ouais, à mort ! Avoua le capitaine. Mais j'en ai pris plein la tronche !

- Orihime va t'arranger ça ! Dit, ça fait mal de se faire transpercer au bide ?

- A mort, te laisse pas avoir !

- Promis !


	23. Chapitre 23 : Vivre la guerre

- Pertes alliées : deux. Pertes ennemies : aucunes, un combattant mis hors d'usage, Orihime soigner. Annonça froidement Lana. Situation : critique ... Intervention ?

- Laisse ces minables se débrouiller seuls ! Lâcha Grimmjow qui n'avait pas bougé et regardait de loin le combat.

- Je crois que je vais devoir m'en mêler ... Avoua Shena.

L'arrancar fit passer son ombrelle sur l'autre épaule et soupira doucement de mécontentement. Elle haussa les épaules et marcha vers le combat qui faisait alors rage.

- Shena. Appela soudainement le Sexta. T'es pas obligée, tu peux rester encore un peu ...

La belle créature se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres visible. Elle posa son index sur le bout deses lèvres, mais revint sur ses pas, se rapprochant du bleuté et posant sa main gantée contre son torse, frôlant la cicatrice que lui avait si gentiment offertIchigo Kurosaki.

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi, Grimmjow ? Jubila-t-elle doucement.

- Erreur information ! Répondit Lana àla place du sexta. Stratégie prioritaire, arrivée imminente des renforts, besoin de combattants pour attaque éclair ou perte des combattants sur le terrain assurée !

Shena soupira de mécontentement et se détourna, observant le déroulement du combat. Les combattants étaient tous redoutables, c'était clair, mais l'attaque serait probablement suffisante pour arriver aux fins du seigneur Aizen ... Ho oui, s'il les avait choisi eux, c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour atteindre ses objectifs.

- Lana, tu peux me faire une estimation de la bataille ? Demanda Shena avec curiosité.

- Chance de prendre le dessus : improbable ! Avoua-t-elle avec sa franchise détachée. Arrivé des renforts estimée dans dix minutes, chances de maintenir les forces ennemies sans notre intervention : nulles... Proposition pour atteindre la victoire : intervention immédiate.

- La tienne aussi ? Demanda Grimmjow.

- Non, intervention non conforme aux ordres reçus ! Riposta Lana. Ordre unique : protection d'Orihime Inoue.

Grimmjow croisa les bras sur son torse ... Il se demandait pourquoi Ulquiorra tenait temps à protéger Orihime. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le Cuarta qui était si vide ... Un ordre d'Aizen ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il était sûr d'une autre chose par contre, c'est qu'il aurait Pedazo ... Il était réellement près à tout pour arriver àses fins ...

- Shena, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ... Dit-il soudainement. Pourrais tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

* * *

Trop de combattants ici ne savaient pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs, du moins, la plupart n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour se battre contre des arrancars complets bien décidés à en démordre. Chad l'avait très bien compris, mais les directives étaient données et il fallait pouvoir tenir jusqu'aux renforts. Heureusement, Urahara avait réussià s'enfuir avec les enfants et ils étaient en sécurité au magasin avec Yoruichi et Tessai. Chad n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour eux.

Leur préoccupation actuelle était donc de protéger Mizuhiro, Keigo et Chizuru qui n'avaient assurément pas encore les capacités pour se défendre. Ils restaient donc proches de Tatsuki, Rukia et Orihime quifaisait apparaître le bouclier des cieux pour protéger ses amis. Dondochakka, Pesche et Pedazo semblaient bénéficier de la protection hasardeuse des Kurotsuchi. Les deux groupes faibles avaient fini par se rejoindre et tous restaient obstinément proches les uns des autres, essayant de ne pas devenir la cible ...

Kenpachi et Yachiru avaient supprimé deux arrancar. Il n'en restaitdonc plus que sept , mais sur la rive opposée, Grimmjow et deux filles arrancars ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir prendre part au combat ... Ce n'était pas plus mal, ils auraient sans doute eut plus de mal à les contenir !

Chad avait conscience qu'Ichigo, Renji et Byakuya combattaient. Il ne prêtait cependant aucune attention au déroulement de leur combat, se contentant simplement d'observer son adversaire ... Un arrancar à l'apparence de jeune homme, son regard rappelant au brun celui d'Uryû(ce qui le troubla légèrement), l'apparence physique et les vêtements faisaient également penser à Uryû, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Les cheveux certes courts, mais brun clair, des yeux rouges, son masque traversait son front et semblait continuer légèrement, tombant le long de son visage.

Depuis un moment, il tournait autour de Chad, l'attaquant souvent, mais semblant l'analyser, tentant sûrement de le sonder, alors le brun fit en sorte de ne pas trop en montrer à l'arrancar. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour l'abattre en un seul et unique coup, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela ... Il n'aimait pas avoir recourt à de vils procédés, mais n'appréciait pas réellement l'idée de ne pas pouvoir protéger ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux, et plus ils seraient en bas à les protéger, plus ils avaient de chances de ne pas avoir de blessés graves ...

Kenpachi était déjà en train de se faire soigner par Orihime, mais les soins prendraientun petit moment. Cela semblait bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait ... Plus de temps ... Un tout petit peu plus de temps pour réussir à protéger convenablement ses amis ...

Pourquoi ressemblait-il tant à Uryû ? ... C'était tellement étrange. C'était comme se battre contre son ami, non ? ... Et, en y repensant, il sembla à Chad que l'homme avait les mêmes mouvements que le Quincy. Même s'il l'attaquait de front, il semblait être gêné lorsqu'il frappait, et en réalité, les ouvertures qu'il laissait alors étaient considérables ... Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le frapper ... Sans qu'il sache pourquoi ...

- Seriez vous en train de me ménager ? Demanda soudainement l'arrancar.

Chad fronça légèrement ses sourcils, ne répondant pas à l'homme qui n'avait pourtant pas cessé d'attaquer, ne lui laissant pas la moindre seconde de répit, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Il allait devoir se défendre partit comme c'était, et devrait sans doute utiliser le Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Il n'aimait pas l'utiliser, mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

- Quand te décideras-tu à arrêter de me ménager ? Demanda avec une certaine provocation l'arrancar.

Le brun continua de garder le silence, attentif au combat, restant aussi intouchable que possible. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'Orihime avançait dans les soins de Kenpachi. Il nota que le reste du groupe ne comptait aucun blessé grave, même si Chizuru avait failli se prendre un Cero. Il constata qu'il fallait prendre encore plus garde que ce qu'il avait imaginé ...

Ichigo continuait d'affronter son adversaire tout comme Kuchiki et Renji. Ceux ci aussi ne perdaient pas le dessus et aucun ne semblait prêt à accepter de reculer, allié comme ennemi. Pourvu que les renforts arrivent rapidement ... Et avant que les trois arrancars restants ne se décident à passer à l'attaque. Car même si les Kurotsuchi étaient puissants, ils ne pourraient pas faire face à trois arrancars déchaînés et brutaux.

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! Riposta l'arrancar en s'éloignant et s'écriant : Adèle ! Ils ne semblent pas nous prendre au sérieux !

L'interpellée, une arrancar fille donnant l'impression qu'elle entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence, possédait le même masque étrange passant sur le front et descendant le long de ses oreilles. Elle possédait de très longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses reins et ses yeux étaient d'une noirceur étrange. Son uniforme étrange rappelait également celui de Uryû ce qui continuait de troublerle brun.

La fille se rapprocha de son compagnon et s'agrippa farouchement à celui ci, tirant dessus, elle jeta un regard sombre à Chad avant de se détourner vers son adversaire, Ichigo, qui s'était rapproché. Chad nota que le jeune homme avait fait preuve de prudence et s'était mit en mode Bankai.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir leurmontrer de quoi nous sommes capables ensemble, Markus. Siffla-t-elle. Je me présente, Adèle Waffe Gasamtheit ! Arrancar N°68, enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

- Je m'appelle Markus Gasamtheit, Arrancar N°69. Se présenta l'autre, faisant un signe pour couper la parole d'Ichigo qui voulait la prendre. Inutile de vous présenter, nous n'avons qu'une envie : vous voir morts, Shinigamis !

- Hé, mais lui n'est pas un Shinigami ! S'exclama soudainement Adèle avant de hausser les épaules avec détachement. Bof, c'est un allié des Shinigamis, autant le tuer ...

- J'espère que vous êtes prêts ... Murmura le premier. Cible, Die Armbust !

Un nuage de fumée l'engloba totalement et plus rien ne fut visible l'espace de quelques instants. La fumée persistait étrangement et le vent avait beau s'y mettre, elle restait, dissimulant sûrement volontairement l'adversaire, se faisant momentanément son alliée.

- Chad, fait bien attention à toi ! S'écria Ichigo.

Mais quelque chose s'échappa soudainement de la fumée. Quelque chose qui percuta violemment le brun et avec une telle puissance qu'il sentit la chose traverser sa chaire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en garde. C'était un projectile qu'on lui avait envoyé et qui l'avait traversé à l'épaule ... Un projectile ... Une flèche, l'arrancar lui avait tiré dessus avec une flèche ! Était-ce réellement possible ? Les arrancars pouvaient-ils réellement utiliser les armes aussi puissantes et à longue portée ?

Le nuage se dissipa et confirma les pensés du brun : l'homme avait peu changé. Il ressemblait même plus à un être humain qu'à n'importe quel arrancar dont Chad avait eu affaire. Une armure s'était formée pour le protéger des assauts et il portait entre ses mains une longue arbalète qui semblait s'armer seule de flèche ... Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était l'énergie spirituelle qui lui servait de projectiles ... Il l'absorbait et la concentrait sur la flèche qu'il s'apprêtait àtirer ...

- Chad ! Cria Ichigo en se précipitant sur l'adversaire.

Mais celui ci disparut totalement, utilisant sans doute le Sonido ... Où était-il allé ? Chad ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire cette fois-ci et lorsqu'il ressentit la concentration d'énergie, il utilisa son bras du colosse comme bouclier. La flèche arriva àune vitesse prodigieuse et fut absorbée dans les bras, dévorée par la forme étrange.

- Ton pouvoir ... Murmura l'arrancar avec intérêt. Ha, je vois, c'est toi qui détiensle pouvoir semblable à ceux des Hollows ... Tu absorbesl'énergie ...

- Pour la renvoyer ! Avoua Chad en resserrant son poing.

Il renvoya l'énergie spirituelle que le Colosse avait avalé, et il se préparait déjà à la renvoyer vers son adversaire. L'éclat de la puissance empêcha le brun de voir s'il avait eu son adversaire ou non, mais Ichigo semblait prêt à en découdre ... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, son adversaire à lui, la fille, n'était pas réapparue depuis que le nuage de fumée s'était dissipé ...

- Derrière toi Chad ! Le prévint le rouquin.

Jetant un regard en biais, il le vit tout de suite et s'écarta juste à temps. La flèche fendit l'air et se dissipa soudainement pour réapparaître à l'endroit où s'enclenchait le tir. Décidément, il était rapide ce mec !

Ichigo se plaça à ses côtés. Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre tout seul, c'était clair, même à eux deux d'ailleurs ! Il aurait fallules talents de quelqu'un maîtrisantl'art du combat à distances. L'arrancar était quelques mètres plus loin.

- Où estla fille ? Demanda Chad.

- Je sais pas, elle a disparu! Assura Ichigo, les sourcils éternellement froncés.

- Vous parlez d'Adèle ? Demanda avec amusement Markus. Vous êtes aveugles ? Elle est là ...

- Là ? Répéta Ichigo.

- Là ! Montra l'arrancar en pointant son arme. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Lorsqu'un arrancar possède trop de puissance, il est atteint de folie. Pour éviter cela, on sépare l'âme en deux ... N'est ce pas, petite sœur ?

Il frôla l'arbalète du bout des doigts. Celle ci sembla réagir, déversant un léger flot d'énergie pour faire connaître sa réponse ...

- Méfies-toi de son Sonido ! Prévint inutilement Ichigo. Bordel, l'est fort ...

- Sonido ? Répéta l'arrancar en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le Sonido !

- Alors c'est le Lumina? Ironisa Chad.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, mes amis ... On dirait que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ... Nous ne sommes pas des arrancars comme les autres ... Nous venons d'une race particulière à l'origine ...

Une race particulière ? Son apparence pouvait donner un indice quelconque, mais, sur le coup, Chad ne ... Si ... En fait, il craignait d'avoir comprit ... Ce n'était pas le Sonido, ce n'était pas le shunpo ... C'était le Hirenkyaku ... Le déplacement du corps des Quincy ...

- Qu'est ce que t'étais avant ? Demanda avec rage Ichigo.

- Nous étions ... Commença l'arrancar avec un large sourire.

- Des Quincy ... Acheva Chad les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

- Des Quincy ? Répéta Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux. C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi cela serait-il impossible ? Ironisa Markus. Les Quincy ont vécu il y a longtemps et ont été tués par les Shinigamis, certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas pu se transformer en Hollows pendant ce massacre. Tu ne crois pas mon petit ?

Les Shinigamis n'auraient pas laissé d'âmes errantes sur leur passage. Ils avaient du les exorciser au fur et à mesure du massacre, ce n'était pas possible...

- C'est du délire, vous combattiez les Hollows ! Fit remarquer le rouquin. Vous n'avez pas pu en devenir un !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliquarageusement Markus, les yeux débordants de colère. Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas en devenir ? Nous avons étés massacrés, sacrifiés pour "la bonne cause", comme disent les Shinigamis ! Tu crois que nos esprits ont puse laisser exorciser facilement ? Ceux qui nous ont tué... Devraient aussi nous conduire à leurs pitoyables paradis ? Tu te moques de nous ?

La rage avait fait augmenter la pression spirituelle autour de lui. Son regard devenait de plus en plus haineux et la flèche qui était prête depuis un moment était de plus en plus concentrée. Sans doute serait-elle fatale à celui qu'elle toucherait ... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le plus (l')important pour le moment : Ichigo ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il comprenait en cet instant ...

- Et puis, tu crois qu'on a pu oublier la traque que les tiens ont fait ensuite ? S'écria-t-il avec rage. Tuer les personnes capables de se battre ne vous a pas suffit ! Il vous fallait aussi leur chaire et leur sang ! Il fallait tous les exterminer ! Et j'ai vu ma petite sœur se faire tuer ... Tu crois qu'elle, elle pouvait se battre ? Tu crois qu'elle, elle pouvait se défendre de vous et de vos armes ? Traquée comme une bête sauvage ! Tuée comme une criminelle ! ...

Il resserra son étreinte sur son arme, serrant les dents avec force.

- Son seul crime ... Dit-il, la voix tremblante de colère , il releva le visage et hurla : Son seul crime était d'être née dans le clan des Quincy !

Était-ce vrai ce qu'il entendait là ? Ce mec disait-il la vérité ? Est ce qu'on avait vraiment traqué les personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se battre pour achever entièrement le clan ? C'était impossible ! On lui avait dit que les Quincy avait été anéantis pour la protection des univers, mais avait on tué les femmes et les enfants ? ... Peut être bien ... Oui, peut être bien après tout ... Parce que les enfants auraient put prendre le flambeau de leurs parents et les mères et femmes ... Elles avaient peut être la puissance de se battre ... Contre les hollows ...

- Peux tu comprendre maintenant les raisons de notre transformation ? Demanda Markus avec dégoût. Peuxtu comprendre pourquoi nous, Quincy, nés pour battre les Hollows, nous nous sommes transformés en ces créatures ?

Ils s'étaient entraînéstoutes leur vie pour vaincre des hollows et, un jour, les Shinigamis étaient venus les tuer ... Ichigo pouvait-il comprendre cela ? Non, pas réellement ... Il n'avait jamais vécucette situation et les Shinigami étant ses alliés, il ne risquait pas de le vivre ...

Si ... Si, il pouvait comprendre : les arrancars ... Aizen et ses arrancars ne tentaient-ils pas de détruire la ville où il était né ? De tuer tousses habitants et lui aussi ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour un objet qui permettrait à Aizen de pénétrer dans le monde du roi de la Soul Society ... Sauf que ses amis et lui étaient en danger à cause d'une chose totalement futile ! Il avait plus de raison d'être en colère ...

De son point de vue …

Voyant que l'arrancar se préparait à attaquer, relevant l'arbalète pour les prendre pour cibles, Ichigo se prépara ...

- Pour vous détruire, Shinigamis ! Lâcha Markus avec une haine profonde.

Il lança l' se prépara juste à lancer la sienne, faisant suffisamment confiance à Chad pour stopper l'attaque et safoi/croyance (répétition « confiance »)fut récompensée car le brun se plaçadevant lui pour absorber l'attaque avant de s'écarter, laissant le champ libre.

- Getsuga Tensho ! Cria l'homme en frappant le vide devant lui.

Markus écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant filer vers lui le croc lunaire noir qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à un tel choc ! Souriant victorieusement, il vit le corps de l'arrancar tomber vers le sol tout près de ...

Uryû ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Il aurait plutôt du être en train de défendre les autres ! Il fallait agir vite ! Il voulut se précipiter vers l'arrancar, touché mais pas moins dangereux, surtout qu'en ce moment Uryû se comportait vraiment bizarrement ... Et pour preuve : le Quincy se dirigeaitvers l'arrancar et se baissa sur le corps.

- Bordel, Uryû ! Cria avec rage le rouquin. Écarte toi de là !

Mais il était déjà trop tard : Markus avait agrippé Uryû au col de sa chemise et pointait sa flèche rechargée directement contre sa gorge. Un coup ... A cette distance, un seul coup suffirait à achever le Quincy ! Se stoppant, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux ... Mais le coup ne partait pas ... Les secondes passaient inlassablement, se transformant en minutes ... Paraissant des heures ... Des jours ! ... Rien ne semblait vouloir se passer.

- Ton arc n'estpas sortit ? Remarqua l'arrancar. Tu ne comptesvraiment plus te battre aux cotés des Shinigamis et de leurs alliés ?

... De quoi parlaitce gars ? ... Se figeant, Ichigo remarqua le bracelet de son ami ... Le bracelet en forme de croix qui pendait le long de son poignet ... Il l'avait sur lui ... Ichigo avait pensé qu'il ne l'avait pas emmené, ne le voyant pas prendre part au combat dès les premières secondes. Il avait pensé que son ami avait simplement laissé son arme chez lui pour une raison quelconque. Il y avait des milliers deraisons à cet "oubli" ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ...

Uryû Ishida avait fait le choix de ne pas sortir son arme et avait fait le choix de ne pas prendre part à cette bataille ... Pourquoi donc ? Quelle folie le poussait à cette extrémité ? Il mettait tout le monde en danger et lui plus que quiconque !

- Je le lui ai promis ! Répondit Uryû. Sur l'honneur des Quincy, je ne faillirais plus !

Il avait promis quoi ? Et àqui ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

- Uryû, de quoi tu parles? Demanda nerveusement Ichigo.

Le Quincy tourna lentement la tête vers lui ... Très lentement ... Il le fixait dans les yeux ... Comme la toute première fois où ilss'étaient présentésl'un à l'autre, lorsque la hainehantait son cœur ... Il lui en voulait de nouveau. Il lui en voulait énormément et avec une telle intensité que cette fois, le shinigami remplaçant comprit que c'était bien plus grave ... Bien plus grave que la fois précédente ...

Que s'était-il passé ? Et quand cela s'était-il passé ? Oui ... Quand est-ce que la haine d'Uryû était revenue ? Pour quel motif ? N'avait il pas puvenger son grand père à sa façon ? Bien sûr ! Il avait puse battre et se défaire de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ... Alors, pourquoi ?

Son père ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça : son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus avoir affaire avec les Shinigamis. Il avait dului faire retenir la leçon de façon violente et cruelle ! Pourquoi son père était il comme cela ?

La flèche changea de cible et se pointa directement vers Ichigo. L'arrancar avait aussi relâché Uryû et ne se concentrait plus que sur lui. La flèche fut décochée et ... Une nouvelle fois stoppée par Chad qui était toujours prêt à soutenir Ichigo. Celui ci restait tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre : Uryû ne se battrait plus à leur coté ... A moins qu'ils ne le ramènent à la raison !

- Chad, met Uryû en sécurité ! Conseilla Ichigo.

- Inutile ! Assura Markus avec froideur. Je ne comptes pas lui faire le moindre mal ... Il est un membre de mon clan après tout ...

Un sourire malsain était apparusur ses lèvres. Un sourire que le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et l'horreur de la situation le fit frissonner de dégoût... Défaire l'adversaire, c'était maintenant comme tuer un membre même de la famille de Uryû ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Un arrancar issu des Quincy n'était qu'un arrancar ! Pour devenir Hollow, il avait dutuer et dévorer l'âme d'un membre de sa famille ! Il fallait que son ami le comprenne !

- Ishida, écarte toi ! Ordonna soudainement Chad. Dépêche-toi !

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, augmentant la colère de Kurosaki qui ne le comprenait plus du tout : c'était leur ennemi ! Leur ennemi à tous ! Il voulait détruire la ville ! Tuer tout ses habitants pour pouvoir avoir une putain de clef ! Rien qu'une putain de clef ! Pourquoi ne comprenait il pas cela ? Était-il stupide à ce point là ?

Ce fut Markus qui poussa Uryû, armant son arbalète et la pointant vers eux ... Ichigo, tout naturellement, posa sa main contre le bras du colosse, laissant son énergie être aspirée. Le coup qui sortit alors du bras fut d'une intensité extrême. La puissance des deux dernières attaques emmagasinées avec l'énergie que lui fournit Ichigo perfora avec brutalité l'arrancar dont la moitié du corps fut littéralement arrachée, réduite en poussière ... Le reste du corps tomba en arrière.

Uryû se releva et se précipita une nouvelle fois vers lui et Ichigo se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement con. Se précipitant en même temps que Chad, il comprit tout de suite que l'arrancar n'en avait plus pour très longtemps : le bas de son corps commençait déjà àse désintégrer dans l'air, se mêlant à l'énergie spirituelle ambiante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, j'en ai déjà tué. Assura Markus à Uryû. Et puis, notre autre frère en aura sûrement plus lui ...

- Je suis désolé ! Avoua franchement le Quincy avec tristesse.

- Pourquoi ? Parceque tu ne m'as pas aidé ? Allons donc ! Ce n'es pas grave, tant que tu tiens ta promesse ... Rita y compte beaucoup ...

- Elle est toujours vivante ?

- Bien sûr. Elle a même eu le droit d'être une fraccion de notre maître vuqu'elle lui a apporté une bonne nouvelle ... Adieu, frère ...

Les derniers morceaux éclatèrent entre les mains impuissantes d'Uryû qui trembla doucement ... Il se releva lentement et Chad agrippa son épaule, mais le jeune homme la repoussa.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle elle lui a apporté ? Demanda en serrant les dents Ichigo.

- Celle que j'ai fait sur l'honneur des Quincy de ne plus me battre avec vous ! Avoua franchement le jeune homme. Plus jamais ... Plus jamais je ne serais des vôtres !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le troupeau et ses chiens

Encore deux de moins ... Rukia assistait aux différents duels et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frisonner. Chaque combattant était mis à rude épreuve, et même si son frère et Renji se battaient encore, elle savait que la victoire leurserait assurée et cela sans aucune perte !

Il ne restait plus que l'opposant de Byakuya et celui de Renji et toujours, de l'autre coté de la rive, Grimmjow et ses deux compagnes qui continuaient à les fixer avec une attention particulière. Ce n'était pas le combat qu'ils regardaient, non, pas du tout ! C'était eux ... Eux !

Rukia eut l'impression d'être la cible privilégiée des créatures assoiffées de sang. Ils attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer, l'instant propice pour s'en prendre à eux avec violence ! Ils attendaient sûrement quelque chose en particulier, une seconde de relâchement, un instant crucial sur lequel ils sauteraient sans la moindre hésitation pour les dépecer vivants !

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien ... De la douleur ... Que cet homme lui avait fait ressentir ... Sa main plantée dans son ventre et son extase à ce moment ... Elle le craignait d'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir gagné en puissance. Elle avait progressé, mais pas suffisamment pour le maintenir seule ... Alors elle était heureuse de sentir à ses cotés Kurotsuchi qui semblait lui aussi prévoir le danger.

- Quand se décideront-ils à attaquer ? Lâcha avec rage Mizuhiro. Sentir leur regard sur nous me donne la chaire de poule !

- Ils attendent le bon moment ! Avoua Rukia avec crainte. Ils espèrent sans doute que nous nous relâchions ... Ils ne m'auront pas !

- Ce n'est pas sûr ! Lâcha Kurotsuchi avec détachement. Ne te laisse surtout pas distraire fillette, où ils t'auront !

Lui aussi restait très concentré ... Au point qu'elle nota la marque rouge qui était apparue au sol, sous sa main ... Il serrait si fort son sabre qu'il se blessait avec et Rukia remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi concentrée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle reporta son attention sur les arrancars, de l'autre cotéde la rive, et ne vit plus qu'eux au monde ! Oui, c'était ça ... Elle devait faire comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux et faire en sorte de ne pas se faire avoir ... Les loups guettaient le troupeau de brebis, attendant que les chiens regardent ailleurs ...

Cette fois, elle ne les laisseraitpas avoir Orihime, pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois ! Elle se le promit ! Elle mettrait sa vie en danger pour protéger la jeune fille s'il le fallait, car elle était très précieuse pour Ichigo ...

* * *

L'arrancar qui était en face de Byakuya était un adversaire redoutable ! Il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Septimaqu'il avait combattu au Hueco Mundo, et le noble se demanda si une telle différence pouvait exister entre le Septima et le Quinta. Il avait déjà fait appel au Shikai de Senbonzakura et malgré toutes ses attaques, l'arrancar esquivait les pétales avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'hommeavait une longue chevelure bleue foncée attachée par un sceau et lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des reins, des yeux rouges affreusement froids, il était grand. Ses lunettes étaient clairement la partie de son masque restant. Des lunettes carrées aux bords arrondis et desquelles pendaient des boucles d'oreilles qui fit étrangement penser au signe des Quincy. Son vêtement aussi rappelait inlassablement le jeune Ishida ... Se pouvait-il qu'il en fut un, un jour ? ... Sur sa nuque était inscrit le chiffre "5".

L'homme se stoppa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans une direction. Son regard se fit soudainement triste, mais rien d'autre ne laissait apercevoir sa tristesse de perdre des camarades. Il releva son visage vers son opposant et celui ci ne put que constater qu'ils étaient identiques l'un à l'autre ... Ils possédaient tous deux cette froideur extrême qui laissait bien souvent penser qu'ils n'éprouvaient rien ...

- C'était mes fraccions. Dit-il lentement.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas les perdre, il ne fallait pas les emmener avec vous. Fit remarquer le capitaine.

- Je ne pouvais pas leurrefuser cela ... Ils voulaient combattre à mes cotés ...

L'homme frôla ses lunettes du bout des doigts, fixant son adversaire dans les yeux, leur froideur reprenant le dessus. Il semblait de nouveau prêt à combattre.

- Ils sont sûrement morts heureux ! Lâcha l'arrancar. Après tout, qui ne serait pas heureux en sachant que sa famille ne se bat plus avec l'ennemi véritable ?

- Alors je ne me trompais pas, vous étiez un Quincy ?

- A quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir ? Riposta l'homme.

- A rien, en effet ... Admit froidement le noble.

Le noble releva la main, envoyant les pétales par centaine vers son adversaire qui disparut, comme à chaque fois. Dès lors, Byakuya se prépara à une éventuelle attaque provenant de son opposant qui ne tarda pas. Réapparaissant trop près de lui, il tenta de percer le bouclier de pétales qui ne se laissa cependant pas faire. Le shinigami se tourna en envoyant les pétales attaquantsvers l'arrancar ...

Ils disparurent une nouvelle fois ...Prouvant sa maîtrise du Sonido ... Non, pas du Sonido, s'il avait été un Quincy, c'était Hirenkyaku ... Ne se laissant pas avoir, ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment, l'arrancar disparaissait pour réapparaître soudainement très proche de lui. Vint même un moment où il réussit à traverser le bouclier de pétales, apparaissant juste derrière pour agripper le bras de Byakuya.

- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Lâcha le capitaine tandis que son adversaire le relâchait, comprenant sans doute le danger.

Il réapparut au centre des épées blanches qui s'était formées, cible parfaite qui restait immobile ... S'était-il résolu à son sort ? Cela semblait impossible. Les Espadas étaient des combattants forts qui ne croyaient pas en la défaite. Les épées s'éparpillèrent en de millier de pétales, se dispersant en tous sens et tous s'abattirent sur l'arrancar qui utilisa le Sonido, réapparaissant plus loin. Le noble nota le point de l'homme et envoya son arme à sa rencontre, mais déjà il réapparaissait à un autre endroit, et encore un autre, et encore un autre, lui rappelant le "Gemelos Sonido" que Somarie avait "inventé". Il semblait que d'autres connaissaient cette "technique particulière" ...

L'idée de Byakuya se confirma lorsqu'il crut voir son opposant se trouver à cinq endroits différents. Il était arrivé au même niveau que l'ex-septima.

- Tu n'arrives pas à suivre ? Murmura le quinta juste à son oreille ...

Les cinq "illusions" se volatilisèrent sous les yeux écarquillés de Byakuya qui n'eut que le temps de tourner le visage pour voir son opposant derrière lui et il sentit une douleur immense lui déchirer le corps. L'arrancar le frappa au ventre, le transperçant entièrement de sa lame, refaisant sortir celle ci de l'autre coté.

- Rita sera heureuse. Murmura-t-il froidement à son oreille. J'ai réussià avoir un capitaine ...

- Je vais t'emporter avec moi ! Assura le noble.

Agrippant la main qui dépassait, il appela Senbonzakura à lui, le précipitant entièrement contre son adversaire qui ne chercha même pas à se libérer de l'emprise du capitaine et qui eu le temps de frôler son oreille.

- Notre heure n'est pourtant pas venue ... Murmura-t-il.

Le sort violent s'abattit alors sur lui, blessant légèrement Byakuya qui tentait de maintenir autant que possible son Bankai, mais la force lui manqua. Il relâcha le bras qui se retira et son corps meurtri tomba ... Lourdement ... Il eu le temps de constater que le quinta était gravement blessé, mais pas au point d'en mourir ... Alors Byakuya pria pour que les renforts arrivent vite, sans quoi, Rukia risquait fort d'être prise pour cible ...

Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Renji avait fait appel au Bankai de Zabimaru et combattait farouchement son adversaire, un arrancar mâle, de taille adulte moyenne, des cours cheveux violets, des yeux étrangement blancs. Son uniforme blanc lui donnait un air de major d'une famille de noble. Le bas de son visage était recouvert d'un masque détruit d'arrancar dont l'origine était inqualifiable. Son trou était invisible, sûrement dissimulé sous l'uniforme, quant au Zanpakuto, il était de forme démesurée, d'une grandeur extrême, et on en venait même à se demander comment il pouvait se déplacer avec un tel truc ! Sur son front, trois marques noires : une longue descendant jusqu'entre ses sourcils, les deux autres de chaque coté mais plus courtes.

Il s'était présenté comme étant Aaron Summers, Arrancar N°75. Il avait dit être enchanté et s'était incliné en posant une main contre son torse ... Sa politesse avait surpris Renji qui avait douté un instant ... Mais l'arrancar avait dégainé son arme démesurée et s'était précipité vers lui, l'attaquant sans la moindre hésitation, le poussant dans ses retranchements et finalement, Renji avait sortis son Bankai sans que son opposant ne montre la moindre peur.

Ils se battaient sans se soucier des énergies qui chutaient brutalement autour d'eux, pas même lorsque l'énergie s'arrêtait brusquement comme ce fut souvent le cas. Ils étaient concentrés l'un sur l'autre car tout deux savaient que s'ils fléchissaient, c'était la mort assurée. Alors ils se donnaient corps et âme dans ce duel, s'affrontant pour des raisons différentes, mais bien réelles.

Renji sentait l'énergie affaiblie de ses camarades et su que s'ils ne voulaient pas être pris au dépourvu, il fallait qu'il reste opérationnel, prêt à déployer Zabimaru au cas où Grimmjow se déciderait enfin à attaquer. Il préférait protéger ses amis et risquer la mort que de prendre le risque de perdre qui que ce soit ! Même si certain ne le considérait plus comme un ami comme ...

Uryû ...

Le Bankai de Renji s'effondra brutalement alors qu'il ressentait en lui un pincement ...

Un pincement lourd qui lui avait fait terriblement mal ! Cela l'avait littéralement détruit ! Penser à son ami qui le haïssait à un point inqualifiable, imaginer son ami à qui il ne pourrait plus parler ... Qui ne lui adresserait plus la moindre parole ...

Il voulait entendre sa voix, même si c'était pour qu'il lui dise qu'il le haïssait ! Son cœur lui faisait vraiment très mal en cet instant, trop mal ... Il ne voulait pas admettre que pour Uryû, il n'était plus qu'un ennemi, rien qu'un ennemi qu'il devait dénigrer et détruire.

Son Bankai s'était volatilisé, mais Renji ne s'en souciait pas plus que cela, et au contraire même, il ne pouvait détacher son attention de Uryû ... Et même la douleur qui le transperça n'y changea absolument rien, car son adversaire en avait profité pour lui porter un coup ... Un coup qui ne fut pas fatal et qui laissa le corps de Renji tomber jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante n'attrape son poignet.

Le Shinigami ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais il avait parfaitement comprit pourquoi le Bankai avait cédé : il avait perdu sa concentration en repensant à une personne ... Celle qu'il aimait ... La douleur de son corps n'était en rien comparable à celle qui laissait glisserdes larmes traîtresses sur ses joues de guerriers. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses tournent de la sorte ?

- Shinigami ! Lâcha l'arrancar.

Surprit de l'entendre si proche, le roux releva le visage et constata que c'était lui qui l'avait rattrapé, l'empêchant de tomber et de se fracasser au sol. Pourquoi son ennemi avait-il fait cela ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait il pas tué ? Il aurait pu l'achever ! Ho, il voulait sûrement le faire souffrir avant de lui accorder la mort ? Oui, c'était sans doute cela, mais Renji était indifférent à son propre sort. Il jugeait que, vu la situation, il méritait ce sort ... Pour le simple fait d'être un Shinigami ...

- Non, je ne te torturerais pas ! Assura l'ennemi, le fixant étrangement. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas te faire pardonner ...

Pardonner ? De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Se faire pardonner par ... Qui ... Par Uryû ? ...

- Oui, il va falloir te faire pardonner et s'il ne le peut pas, demande lui à lui de t'achever ! Répondit l'homme.

... Cet arrancar ... Pouvait il lire dans les pensées ? Ecarquillant les yeux, Renji comprit que c'était le cas ... Depuis le début, son adversaire avait sans doute lu dans ses pensées et il avait tout vu ... De ...

- La honte à la peine ! Acheva l'ennemi. N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire ...

Quelqu'un appela le roux. C'était une fille qui était très inquiète, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Rukia, ni celle d'Orihime ... De qui était-elle ? Se tournant légèrement, il vit Nemu se précipiter sur eux et l'arrancar le relâcha pour s'écarter. Elle le récupéra dans ses maigres bras, le visage profondément inquiet et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Vice Capitaine de la douzième division avec ce regard si soucieux ...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t elle, profondément inquiète.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il y avait pensé, le roux se dit que d'être un membre de la famille Kurotsuchi n'était pas aussi désagréable que cela ... Certes, le père n'avait pas une seule des qualités requises pour le poste de paternel, mais la jeune femme, elle, semblait avoir l'instinct naturel pour avoir la fonction de sœur ...

- Uryû va bien ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Père le protège ! Assura t elle avec force. Tiens bon !

Il sourit, satisfait, et se laissa emporter par un sommeil agité de questions diverses …

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins regroupés. Lorsque Byakuya était tombé, Yachiru était allée le chercher pour l'apporter à Orihime qui dut abandonner le soin de Kenpachi, se concentrant sur celui du noble bien plus grave. Le capitaine de la Onzième avait récupéré suffisamment de force pour tenir debout et être prêt à contre attaquer ... Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas d'Ichigo qui était toujours essoufflé, Chad lui ayant pris un peu trop d'énergie ...

Nemu avait hurlé pour se précipiter vers Renji. Celui-ci avait soudainementsombré, son Bankai se volatilisant avec une telle brusquerie que le rouquin ne sut pas exactement ce qui s'était passé. Son opposant n'en avait cependant pas profité pour l'achever ... La situation semblait réellement critique. Il ne leurrestait plus que Kurotsuchi, Uryû continuant de refuser le combat ... Tatsuki aussi pouvait les aider, mais contrequatre arrancars possédant tout leurs moyens, Ichigo craignait la situation ...

Un portail s'ouvrit soudainement à leurs côtés. Plusieurs capitaines étaient arrivés et Ichigo se rempli de joie. Ils ne risquaient plus rien. Tout le monde se sentit instantanément soulagé, et ils purent respirer ...

- Erreur fatale ! Annonça soudainement Lana à côté d'Orihime.

L'attaque fut immédiate, un flot deCero fut soudainement envoyé, semant un trouble énorme dans le groupe qui s'était relâché ...

Le soulagement, voilà ce qu'avait attendu leurs adversaires ... Les amis s'étaient concentrés tout le long de la bataille, attendant les renforts avec la crainte de se faire attaquer par les arrancars en renfort et lorsque ceux-ci étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient relâchés une fraction de seconde ... Et leurs ennemis avaient sauté sur l'occasion ! Attaquant si soudainement et si brutalement qu'ils en furent tous décontenancés !

Le seul qui n'avait pas cédé au soulagement, Mayuri, avait répondu au sortilège, envoyant des sorts avec la même puissance pour annuler ceux des opposantes et,en se répercutant, les sorts envoyèrent un déluge de fumée. Il y en avait tellement qu'on avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un brouillard opaque.

- Orihime ! S'écria avec force Ichigo.

- Je vais bien ! Assura la jeune fille, la voie tremblante.

- Protection cible. Déclara la voix froide de Lana, annonçant sa mission.

Lana était juste à côté d'Orihime et contrairement aux craintes du jeune homme, elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'emporter de force avec elle, se contentant simplement d'arrêter les sorts qui menaçaient de blesser la jeune fille. Ichigo hésita à l'attaquer, se demandant si son rôle n'était réellement que de protéger son amie. En entendant un cri soudain, il se tourna et vit l'adversaire de Renji tenter de s'en prendre à Chizuru qui eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté.

- Conseil : protéger alliée. Lâcha froidement Lana. Unique objectif : protection de la cible. Menace pour ennemi : nulle.

C'était incompréhensible. Une arrancar qui tentait de l'éloigner, c'était peut être un piège, mais elle semblait sincère ... Comme si ... Il ne savait pas, et il décida de prendre le risque de laisser Orihime pour aller protéger son amie en danger. Se précipitant, il contra juste àtemps le Zanpakuto de l'étrange homme.

Au même instant, il vit Kenpachi se faire propulser par l'arrancar aux étranges vêtements de marquise. Elle n'avait utilisé qu'une seule main ! Quant à Grimmjow ... Il y avait trop d'attaques ! Son adversaire le repoussa violemment et lui envoya un Cero qu'il trancha de façon efficace ... Et derrière lui, il sentit une présence. Il eu tout juste le temps d'entrevoir l'adversaire de Byakuya, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ses blessures graves, avant d'être propulsé en l'air ... Et on se désintéressa complètementde lui ...

Non, ce n'était pas une attaque ... Ecarquillant les yeux, il fixa le combat qui avait lieu sous ses yeux, en ayant une vue d'ensemble malgré les nuages de fumée qui persistaient ici et là ... Dissimulant de temps en temps un allié ou un ennemi et qui, d'en haut, ne paraissait pas aussi traître et au contraire ... Il venait de comprendre le but de cette manœuvre ...

Ils cherchaient à les déconcentrer et à les séparer les uns des autres ... Comme une meute bien organisée le ferait : attirant l'attention de certainspour les emmener plus loin. Il vit avec horreur Hitsugaya et Rangiku s'écarter de la bataille en pensant s'en approcher, influencés par les multiples clones du quinta espada. Il vit avec horreur la marquise écarter d'avantage Kenpachi qui avait de plus en plus de mal àtenir debout et s'intéressait plus au cas de Yachiru, courant en l'attirant loin avant d'utiliser le Sonido pour revenir au cœur même de la bataille ...

Qui ... Qui était leur cible ? ...

Grimmjow avait participé à la manœuvre et continuait, déversant une pluie de Ceroque Mayuri tentait de combattre. Il s'était écarté lui aussi pour pouvoir protéger sa fille qui tenait toujours fermement Renji inconscient dans ses bras et ...

Pedazo ... Seul ... Qui tentait d'éviter les quelques attaques "faibles" dont il était la cible ... Des attaques faibles qui l'écartaientdu groupe et qui le rapprochaient de plus en plus de la rive ... C'était clairement lui la cible ... La raison échappait à Ichigo, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

- Protégez Pedazo ! Eut-il le temps de crier.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il sentit une pression spirituelle se diriger droit vers lui. Tournant la tête, il vit Grimmjow qui se manifestait enfin clairement et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing qui le projeta au loin ...

Ichigo avait comprisla manœuvre, mais trop tard. Grimmjow l'avait envoyé au loin et il avait atterriaux cotés de Pedazo. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux et voulut reculer, mais cette fois, le bleuté ne lui laissa pas de temps. Il l'agrippa à la taille et s'écarta à temps car des capitaines avaient entendu l'appel du gamin. Le choc du Sonido fut brutal pour le fraccion d'Orihime qui était devenu humain. La pauvre et faible créature retomba légèrement contre lui, à demi inconscient ...

- C'est bon, je l'ai ! S'écria Grimmjow.

Et la bataille cessa à la seconde même. Tous revinrent soudainement à ses côtés, laissant les Shinigamis choqués face à la conclusion de l'attaque. Orihime regardait avec les yeux écarquillés son fraccion aux mains de l'ennemi et il se délecta de la terreur qui apparut sur son pauvre visage de Femme. Ichigo s'était relevé et semblait hésiter à attaquer comme la plupart des adversaires.

- Grimmjow ! Cria Orihime avec crainte. Lâche Pedazo ! Je me rends à sa place !

Un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du sexta qui resserra son emprise sur son prisonnier. Celui ci était toujours aussi peu réactif. Il essayait de se remettre l'esprit au clair, mais sa tête roulait mollement contre l'épaule du bleuté.

- Hé, tu crois que si tu avais été la cible, on t'aurait laissée là ? Demanda moqueusement Shena qui posa sa main devant sa bouche, dissimulant un petit rire. Ne me fait pas rire ... Tu es importante ... Certes, mais nous, nous sommes venus jouer !

- Un jeu bien étrange. Vous venez de perdre plusieurs de vos camarades ! Cria avec rage un homme avec de longs cheveux blancs et au visage incroyablement pur. Rendez-nous le jeune homme, il vous sera inutile ...

- Nous vous laisserons repartir vivants. Assura un homme portant un étrange chapeau sur ses cheveux noirs.

- Il ment ! Annonça Aaron. Ils ne comptent pas nous laisser repartir, mais ils ne comptent pas attaquer tant que nous aurons le garçon.

- Merci, mais je l'avais compris ça ! Ricana Grimmjow. Alors Gamin, ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu n'as pas pu protéger un de tes amis convenablement ?

Ichigo le regarda avec rage et le bleuté posa son regard vers Pedazo. Il rencontra le regard vert d'Ulquiorra, mais vit au delà de ces yeux. Il vit l'âme même du jeune homme qui le regardait sans la moindre crainte ... Non, il n'avait ... Aucune ... Crainte ...

- Il savait. Murmura Aaron. Il savait que nous l'attraperions aujourd'hui ... Et il nous attendait ...

Pedazo reposa sa tête contre son épaule, resserrant sa main sur la manche de Grimmjow. Celui ci se tourna vers le groupe opposant. Il sentit que Shena ouvrait un gargantua derrière eux. Les pauvres Shinigamis semblaient ébranlés par leur "défaite stratégique" ... Comme c'était dommage.

- J'ai gagné Shinigami ! Lâcha jovialement Grimmjow en traversant le Gargantua. Devinez-donc ce que je vais faire à votre ami ...

Et ils disparurent dans leur monde ...

- Menteur ! Lâcha détachée Lana. Risques d'exécuter la menace : Nuls ...

- Revois tes statistiques Lana ! Rigola Shena. Pedazo risque tout de même de souffrir un peu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Négatif ... Avoua la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Grimmjow agrippa le menton du jeune homme et le regarda une nouvelle fois. Ils tenaient le traîtrequi avait en partie permit la fuite d'Orihime, celui qui était de leur race et qui, pourtant, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour rejoindre ces pitoyables créatures ! La honte de leur race qui était redevenu un simple et faiblard humain. Il aurait dû craindre pour sa vie en cet instant, redouter leur colère à tous ! ...

Au lieux de ça, il se contentait de le regarder et le sexta sentit le cœur de cet être fragile battre fort dans son torse, si fort qu'il sut qu'il lâcherait ... Il desserra son étreinte, mais ne lâcha pas son poignet, craignant malgré tout de le voir s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as tes médicaments ? Demanda l'Espada au jeune homme.

- Oui ... Répondit-il en baissant le regard.

- Tu ne devrais pas en prendre un là ? ... Ton cœur bat trop vite ...

- Si ...

- On retourne à Las Noches annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Aizen ? Demanda Shena souriante.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ? Répliqua froidement Erwan Verwandlung, le quinta qui avait affronté Byakuya. J'ai perdu deux fraccions, et le Septima et sa fraccion sontlamentablement morts !

- Bah, justement ! Riposta la demoiselle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Aizen ? Qu'on en perde quelques uns pour mettre la main sur un être "important" ? Orihime et ses amis vont vouloir venir les chercher et on aura plus qu'à les attendre !

Pedazo avait sorti son flacon et avait prit une des pilules.Grimmjow l'avait relâché et soupira en entendant les commentaires lamentables de ses camarades. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien comprit du tout.

- Faudra que quelqu'un vous explique un jour ! Murmura mécontent Grimmjow qui prit le fraccion d'Orihime entre les mains. Accroche-toi bien ... On va à Las Noches ...


	25. Chapitre 25 : Attendre ou courire ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux accepter cela ! Lâcha catégoriquement Yamamoto.

- Mais ils ont emmené Pedazo ! Protesta farouchement Tatsuki.

- Je suis désolé. L'attaque a été brutale, nous ne pouvons envoyer de troupes affaiblies ! Répondit le commandant des armées.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Pedazo entre leurs mains ! Protesta à son tour Ichigo qu'Hanatarou avait du mal à soigner tellement son agitation était forte. Ils ont clairement laissé sous entendre qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal !

- Et que proposez-vous ? Lâcha ironiquement Yamamoto. D'envoyer les quelques hommes complètement rétablis dans un lieu hasardeux affronter un nombre incalculable d'ennemis ? Rappelez moi le chiffre le plus élevé que vous avez entendu ?

- Le N°75 ... Avoua franchement Ukitake.

- Un tel nombre d'opposants, une armée énorme ! Fit remarquer le vieillard. Vous voulez que j'envoie mes hommes à la mort ?

- Mais que pouvons nous faire pour lui ? Lâcha tristement Chizuru. On ne peut pas le laisser ...

- Malheureusement, vous allez devoir attendre que je puisse avoir l'autorisation des 46 bureaux du Chuo pour pouvoir mettre en place une armée ...

- On doit attendre ? S'écria avec indignation Pesche. C'est incroyable ! Ça va prendre une éternité !

- Pedazo sera mort bien avant que vous n'ayez le droit de monter cette "armée" ! Fit remarquer Urahara.

- Et je ne prendrais pas le risque d'envoyer des hommes à la mort sans protection ! Acheva Yamamoto avec froideur.

Elle soignait ... Témoin impuissante de cette discussion qui n'aboutissait à rien ... Elle continuait de soigner Byakuya. Elle avait pule stabiliser et on l'avait apporté au magasin d'Urahara avec tous les autres blessés. Le capitaine Unohana s'activait auprès de Renji qui ne cessait de sortir et de retomber dans un sommeil plus qu'agité ... Autour d'elle régnait un énorme chaos dont les enfants étaient épargnés. On avait demandé au père Shuiro de les emmener et il avait accepté sans même demander pourquoi, emportant Yachiru qui servirait de garde au cas où ...

Le chaos était immense.Kenpachi était encore blessé, mais refusait d'être soigné avant qui que ce soit d'autre, semblant ne pas digérer le fait d'avoir été privé d'un combat titanesque avec l'étrange marquise ... Uryû restait sur le côté. Il n'avait pas reprit la parole depuis le début de la bataille et s'obstinait à rester silencieux, les fixant simplement. Tous les capitaines intacts essayaient en vain de plaider la cause de Pedazo ...

C'était inutile ... Elle le savait ... Il ne ferait rien ...

Elle cessa son sort, sachant Byakuya hors de danger. L'homme la fixa et écarquilla les yeux, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, se tournant vers l'écran, s'en rapprochant avec détermination, les poings serrés.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ... Commença le vieillard avant de se stopper net en voyant la jeune fille se planter devant l'écran.

- J'ai compris. Assura-t-elle avec force. Vous n'irez pas sauver Pedazo et vous ne nous en donnerez pas l'autorisation ...

Tout le monde garda le silence. Il ne la contredit pas et elle releva un regard vers l'homme qui sembla se figer, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait eu la même réaction que le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Je sais pourquoi vous n'y allez pas. Déclara t elle soudainement. Je connais vos véritables motifs ... Et pour ça, je vous hais !

- Voyons Orihime, tu exagères ! Lâcha nerveusement Ichigo qui frôla son bras.

Elle s'en détacha avec brutalité et se rapprocha de l'écran, frappant de ses deux poingsl'image.

- Je vous hais ! Cria-t-elle avec force. Je vous hais de plus en plus chaque seconde ! J'ai de plus en plus envie de vous détruire ! De vous voir disparaître ! Vous Shinigamis ! Vous qui vous prenez pour la main de Dieu ! Comment pouvez vous prendre ce genre de décision ? Je ne compte pas attendre ! Je n'attendrais pas !

La rage l'avaitemportée et plus elle parlait, plus l'intensité de sa voix se faisait forte et inébranlable ... Elle était parfaitement sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle connaissait ses objectifs, elle savait quoi faire ...

- Je ne vous attendrais pas ! Lâcha-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, redevenant calme pour dire d'une voix claire et triste. Je vais le retrouver ...

Sur ces mots, elle tourna le dos au capitaine de la première division et se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée pour courir ... Oui, courir ... Elle n'attendrait pas pour revoir Pedazo. Elle courrait le rejoindre parce qu'elle savait que son fraccion n'était pas prisonnier ... Mais était là où il voulait être ... Et elle aussi voulait être là bas, là où elle sera heureuse ...

Avec Lui ...

* * *

- Orihime ! Cria Ichigo.

Lorsqu'il vit Uryû courir à sa suite, Ichigo sembla vouloir faire la même chose, mais Tatsuki l'agrippa avec force ... Il ne devait pas y aller, c'était clair.

- Je la rattrape, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre la porte et se tourna, regardant si quelqu'un risquait de les suivre. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, alors elle les salua d'une main avant de disparaître à son tour de la vue de ses amis ...

Elle perdit son sourire ... Les paroles qu'avait dit Orihime étaient bien trop graves pour ne pas les prendre en considération. La jeune fille les avaient parfaitement comprises. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait de faire même si elle ne savait pas comment elle comptait faire ... Elle voulait retrouver Pedazo, à tout prix et c'était normal : il lui était devenu indispensable ...

Tatsuki risquait encore une fois de rester ici et ne pourrait pas la protéger. Est ce que son amie allait partir sans elle ? Elle ne voulait pas ! Pas cette fois ci !

Orihime s'était découvert une énorme force mentale et avait choisi de se battre contre les Hollows.Tatsuki n'avait pas put la protéger correctement et c'était son amie qui s'était relevée et qui l'avait protégée de toute ses forces ...

Rukia avait disparu et Orihime n'avait accepté cette disparition soudaine. Elle était allée voir Urahara et avec Ichigo, Chad et Uryû, ils étaient partis à la Soul Society pour affronter des adversaires aussi redoutables les uns que les autres, risquant la mort pour sauver la vie de Rukia ...

Puis était venu le moment de l'arrivée des Arrancar, au parc ... Tatsuki n'avait pas eu la force de tenir debout face à ces monstres et Chad et Orihime étaient intervenus.Chad avait été blessé et son amie n'avait pas hésité à y retourner, sachant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas ... Et lorsqu'elle avait vu Ichigo en mauvaise posture, elle avait accouru ... Et fut gravement blessée ...

Et lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de suivre les Arrancars pour sauver ses amis ? Elle avait choisi la solitude ...

Tatsuki aurait voulula secourir, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, mais personne ne lui avait laissé sa chance ! Alors quand Urahara lui avait présenté Yoruichi, et que celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle pouvait la rendre incroyablement plus forte, la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde ! Et elle s'était entraînée, allant bien au delà de ses limites, se surpassant chaque jour un peu plus pour atteindre le niveau de ses amis ! Elle s'était tuée à la tâche un bon nombre de fois ... Dépassant encore et encore ses limites, déchirant son faible corps, le renforçant cruellement et recommençant tout encore et encore !

Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait défendre son amie, elle était là, juste devant elle, suivie de près par Uryû ... Elle était là, mais courait plus vite ... Portée par un sentiment très fort ... Elle était devant et Tatsuki ne voyait que son dos qui s'éloignait peu à peu ... Des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue ...

- Ne vas pas là bas sans moi Orihime ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, effondrée moralement et physiquement ...

S'était-elle dépassée pour rien ? Son seul souhait était de protéger son amie, rien de plus ... Ne pouvait-on pas lui accorder cette seule chose ? Cette unique chose ? Elle l'avait protégée dès leur rencontre, et voulait continuer encore maintenant ... Mais on ne voulait pas lui laisser cette chance ...

Une main apparut devant le visage larmoyant de Tatsuki. Relevant la tête, elle vit à travers le rideau de larmes le visage souriant d'Orihime ...

- Pardon. Dit-elle simplement.

Une joie immense envahit le cœur de Tatsuki qui prit cette main et elle fut rapidement sur pied. Orihime soigna rapidement l'écorchure qu'elle s'était faite au genou pendant sa chute. Uryû était proche d'elles, l'air fatigué mais résigné. Un silence s'était installé entre eux et chacun sembla réfléchir, bien que chacun semblait avoir prit sa décision ...

- Tu ne vas pas regretter ? Demanda Uryû.

- Non, je ne regretterais pas ! Assura avec force Tatsuki.

* * *

Uryû avait fait son choix au moment où Orihime criait le sien. Il n'avait pas hésité parce qu'il s'était souvenu de la raison qui avait poussé les shinigami à détruire les Quincy. Il se demanda si son père lui en voudrait ou si au contraire il serait fier de lui. Dans tous les cas, leur marché serait maintenu : plus jamais il n'aurait affaire aux shinigamis, ni même à leurs alliés !

Est ce que les autres se doutaient de ce qui était en train de se passer ? Si Renji avait été réveillé, sans doute qu'il aurait dit quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas sûr ... En fait, Uryû préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il devait déjà se concentrer sur un moyen de partir à leur destination, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent compter sur Urahara cette fois-ci. Non, ils ne pouvaient assurément pas aller vers le marchand ...

Les vizards ? Non, eux non plus ne seraient pas d'accord. De toute façon, même s'ils possédaient quelques pouvoirs de Hollows, il n'était pas sûr qu'ilspuissent ouvrir un Gargantua, et si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient sans doute déjà attaqué Aizen et son armée de leur coté ! Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'ilsne pouvaient rien faire du tout pour le moment. Ils devraient réfléchir et peut être attendre un long moment avant qu'un arrancar ne se manifeste ...

Orihime ressortitde sa chambre avec sa robe immaculée, le vêtement que lui avait donné Aizen ...

- Tu l'avais gardée ? Demanda inutilement Uryû en haussant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je n'arrivais pas à le jeter. Avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le mettre. Avoua franchement le Quincy. Si les autres te voient avec, ils comprendront tout de suite ...

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une commode.

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs, pris un marqueur et se dirigea vers l'un des murs de son appartement, celui où se trouvait l'écran et écrivit "Adieu les amis !" , signant juste en dessous. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur tendit le feutre, leur souriant. Ils hésitèrent tousles deux, mais Tatsuki finit par se lever pour prendre le stylo et marqua à son tour "Attention, si la prochaine fois, vous vous en prenez à Orihime, je vous éclate la tronche ! Et n'oubliez pas, ce sera "Dame Inoue" pour vous bande de glandus ! Bonne chance !" et elle signa. Uryû s'approcha àson tour, prenant le stylo ...Il hésita longtemps avant d'écrire "Sur l'honneur des Quincy, je vengerais le clan et sur l'honneur des Quincy, je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau". Il signa de l'insigne des Quincy et referma le capuchon avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en lançant le stylo derrière son épaule.

- On y va tout de suite ! Affirma Orihime.

- Tu sais comment ouvrir un gargantua ? Lâcha impressionnée Tatsuki.

- Non, mais lui, il sait ... Et il va venir ...

Elle caressa doucement le bracelet que lui avait offert un jour Ulquiorra. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait offert que sur un ordre, mais lui aussi elle l'avait gardé précieusement tout comme la robe qu'il lui avait donné ...


	26. Chapitre 26 : Epilogue

La rue était calme, très calme. Un chat s'était installé sur le mur et cherchait le sommeil sous la demie lune qui éclairait timidement les maisons aux alentours. Le vent soufflait calmement, faisant frémir les feuilles des arbres présents, seuls témoins de la scène.

Quelque chose déchira le paysage en deux et une porte donnant sur un monde fait de noir et blanc s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer Ulquiorra Schiffer qui, les mains dans les poches, regarda les alentours. Il attendit quelques instants et vit la personne qui l'avait appelé quelques secondes plus tôt, Orihime Inoue. Elle était accompagnée de deux humains. Ulquiorra reconnut le Quincy, mais ne réussit pas à identifier la seconde personne.

- Je dois les tuer ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Non, ils viennent avec nous. Répondit souriante la jeune fille. S'il te plaît, laisse les venir.

- Pourquoi ferais je cela ?

- Par ce qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à nous combattre et veulent être à nos cotés.

L'arrancar fixa les deux personnes tour à tour. Il se souvenait que le Quincy avait combattu certains des siens, en éliminant même quelque uns tandis que la fille... Il se souvint, c'était elle qui avait tué Maria ! Pas de doute là dessus, Lana la lui avait montré.

- Je ne peux pas les emmener en tant qu'alliés ! Déclara-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

- Alors emmenez-nous en tant que prisonnier ! Répondit la jeune fille sans la moindre hésitation.

Il la fixa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Il accepta cependant le choix qu'elle lui offrait, comprenant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour combattre, mais bien pour les suivre. Le Seigneur Aizen déciderait quant à leur sort. Lui devait faire son travail et était en charge de conduire Orihime à son Seigneur.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

- Venez. Dit-il simplement.

Elle resta là, le regardant dans les yeux. Son visage semblait être animé par quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait la même expression que lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Ichigo. Non. Cela semblait être un autre sentiment bien plus fort, bien plus intense et le Quarta se demanda soudainement s'il pourrait un jour comprendre pourquoi elle était ainsi.

Elle s'avança timidement vers lui, le visage ravagé par ce sentiment incompréhensible et soudainement, elle se jeta dans ses bras, agrippant avec force la tenue d'Ulquiorra, posant sa tête contre son torse vide et soupirant d'un bonheur extrême. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait de réagir comme elle avait réagit avec Ichigo. Après tout, il était son ennemi, son geôlier, celui qui la maintenait captive et là, elle exprimait un réel bonheur à le retrouver.

- Ulquiorra ! Murmura-t-elle tendrement en relevant le visage.

Il la fixa de ses yeux vides, ne comprenant toujours pas cet être qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Non ! Répondit elle sincèrement. Je n'ai pas peur ...

Elle relâcha le haut de l'arrancar et se tourna vers ses amis, leur lançant un sourire d'encouragement tandis qu'eux même traversaient la porte sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Ils n'avaient pas eula moindre hésitation à abandonner leur monde sécurisant d'humains.

Une chaleur dans sa main ... Regardant la source de cette chaleur, il découvrit celle d'Orihime qui le tenait avec force ... Et en regardant son visage si heureux, il se passa quelque chose dans son torse qu'il avait oublié la seconde suivante, se concentrant à nouveau sur son seul et unique objectif : ramener Orihime Inoue à son Seigneur Aizen.


End file.
